A Method to the Madness
by A Shadow's Lament
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. With murders and beasts running amok in Hyrule, its Queen cannot help but wonder who the mysterious killer is and what they seek… Post TP with OoT concepts thrown in. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone, ****Now, I wasn't planning to upload this for a while as I'm working out the storyline, but eh, I got motivation from a wonderful woman, who also decided the title and so has my deepest thanks (you know who you are!) And so here it is. Please bear in mind that some things are not going to make sense just yet. It is the beauty of multi-chapters - revealing more as time goes by!**

**Important notes - As so rudely pointed out to me by a reviewer, my story does have similar ideas to ZeldaRubix's - "How Zelda Got Her Groove Back." Believe me, I am highly aware of this. And so before I receive any more comments about it - ZR is aware of this, and was very understanding. She gave me her full support with the go-ahead. Also, there are more than 10,000 Legend of Zelda fictions, of course there is going to be repetition somewhere. I do not have, nor will I ever have the outright intention of copying another's work. If you feel as though I am, please do say, but not in a rude manner.**

**Onto a happier note, I also would like to say a huge thank you to Destini who very kindly opted to be my beta. Goodness knows how much I need one. I don't think I can thank her enough.**

**Disclaimer - The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. This is for entertainment purposes.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The thick, scarlet droplets pattered onto the floor, pooling in a thick river of red. The gentle splashes echoing the stuttering beats of a heart, slowing as the organ that powered the flow ceased working. The crimson pool growing with every drip, startling against the dull beige monotony of the dirt.

She retracted the knife, its cold metal scrapping against bone. The body crumpling to the floor with an audible thud. The sound was delightful in her ears.

Immediately, a glowing orb floated free from the body - the visual representation of a soul. It dangled above its previous confinement and hung in front of her, awaiting her acceptance.

Orb in hand, she allowed for her body to dissipate from the mortal plane, arriving at her destination in a breath. These trips were so short, so effortless. _Years of practise… _she thought bitterly as she freed the spirit into the plush meadows, alight with the swirls of souls burning brightly in death.

The victim looked happy, joyous even as they frolicked amongst those he knew, reuniting with those who had been lost for so long in the afterlife. Suspended in a dimension that time did not effect, the underworld did hold an ethereal beauty. So peaceful with its clear skies and lush greenery, untainted by impurity or evil.

But not for her. The "not welcome" was almost tangible in its demand. She could feel the realms magic pushing against her, suffocating in its power. A constant reminder that she did not belong there. A place for the purest of spirits.

A delivery woman, that's all she was to the deities who ruled over the sacred realm, seen as nothing more than someone to drop off the souls. How erroneous they were if they believed that. That she could be so easily forgotten.

Her laugh rang around her, deep and seductive, cold and malevolent. Dangerous in its most audible form. Oh how they would pay… But still she suppressed the delectable thoughts; it wouldn't do well to be stopped when the fun was only just starting.

Job now done, her form transported once more, drifting through the barrier of realms. Her form drifted through the barrier of realms, returning to the Earth plane.

Kneeling by the body, a hand paler than bone raked over his eyes, closing them softly. Even though her victim had been the Guardian of the Shadow temple and as such one of the Sheikah, attuned to a life of shadows, he could not anticipate his own death. The Shadow People were the most loyal race to her, and she hated that it was his life she must claim. It seemed like such a waste of a soul.

Yet matters could not be helped. She wanted to go exploring, and so she would. It just happened to be an added bonus that this would cause a hindrance for that petty queen. With the Sheikahs' insight, it was all too likely they would be the first race that woman would seek help from - desiring the answers to defeat a foe she truly had no idea of.

That meddlesome hero was already suspicious of her guardians, and she couldn't allow him to consult with the queen either. Between them and the Sheikah, it wouldn't be long before her plans came to light, and she could not let that happen.

She knew her pets would be successful; they would show him to keep out of matters that did not concern him, but not to kill him. It wasn't his time to die just yet…

But the guardian - she cast a glance down at his still form - she had to kill. Without him, so much could be done and no-one would be any wiser. She was cunning after all, stories and tales had been crafted of her brilliant nature, why would she stop her ingenuity now?

Out of curiosity she had decided to venture further inside the temple and see what it was the Shadow People worked so hard to protect. Perhaps there would be something of value that would assist in her plans. But she only found the hover boots, something she didn't need.

She _knew _that the temple concealed something else, but _what _was the question. Scouring the temple had only unveiled bodies decayed by time and pools of dried blood splattered on the stone floors. She also encountered wandering spirits that called out for her help, pleaded with her to listen, and begged for the end to their torment

It had once pained her to see spirits stuck in the mortal world, with something ridiculously mundane preventing them from crossing over. But now she barely batted an eyelid. It was their stupid fault for not accomplishing their tasks when alive.

Her searching had provided pointless, and she could not help but be dissatified byher lack of useful items. Still, she did not worry over her lack of success. If _she_ could find nothing, then no mere mortal would be able to either.

There had been no challenge in entering. Breaking the protective wards was too easy, allowing for her to slip into the catacombs unnoticed, leaving no more trace than a passing ghost. She was a master of death, and a temple erected to personify it was a haven to her.

There had been no challenge in entering despite the strenuous methods that had been employed, far too easy to break the protective wards, slip through the catacombs as transmuted as ghost. A master of death, a temple erected to personify it was like her haven. No mere mortal trap could ensnare her. She had simply cast a glamour, creating the illusion that nought had been disturbed.

But where was the fun in leaving everything untouched?

The place was already beautiful. The poignancy of death lingered in the air, expressed in the richness of the blood stained walls. Human fat from half decayed bodies waxy in its texture. Why, the Sheikah had certainly outdone themselves in making the place uninhabitable. She was almost proud of their efforts.

But it was not enough.

She knew how dammed persistent that queen would be. No mere shadows would scare her. Oh no, but the oh so very welcoming presences lurking in them might. A simple spell here, a particularly amusing hex there.

It was child's play really.

Even a Sheikah would be unaware of the secrets the temple now held. Although she was particularly confident that the temple hid nothing from her, there was no harm in taking precautions. She couldn't shake the suspicion that it held something of great importance, and it was just far too likely that either the queen or that damn hero would go exploring.

What a shock they would be in for.

It was almost exciting.

How easily a new guardian would be appointed, restoring the wards that had dissolved with the Sheikah's death. Preventing the entities that resided in the temple from breaking free. The races believing that they were safe…

It was just too fun to play with the foolishness of mortals.

As much as she admired the sheikah - the closest to her 'chosen ones' that she would ever get - she had to admit that they too, were fools. He had relied on his acute senses, assured that he could see through the shadows. But he left his back wide open, allowing her the perfect moment tostrike.

She knelt beside his corpse, observing his features whilst doing so, noticing that his terrified emotion appeared to be engraved in his face, his eyes wide in frozen shock. The calm façade of a Sheikah had been lost as she had plunged her knife deep into his heart.

There was something quite satisfying about seeing the look of death. A delight to watch as her victims' deepest emotions were unveiled unwillingly before her - even the bravest had been known to cry. Some accepted it, closing their eyes, a faint smile upon their lips as they embraced their inevitable end. There was no fun in their deaths.

She enjoyed the fear.

She watched with pleasure as they realised there was nothing they could do. Their thread of life had been cut. Their time was running out, like the sands of an hourglass. Each grain was a final second, and they had only one last breath before their souls were hers for the harvesting.

She was doing the Sheikah Guardian a favour really, death didn't result in some dastardly place that people should fear. Their terror was irrational in her eyes. It was a release; finally achieving the freedom they yearned for that could not be found in life. He didn't have to die, for it wasn't his time. Not now, not yet. But death is an inevitable thing. Having her position, she could decide so easily whose thread she should sever. It was as easy as choosing a new colour for a dress.

His death was not in vain; if there was one thing she despised, it was deaths that were pointless. Harvesting a soul because the person was old brought her no pleasure. The experience was so boring and dull. Yet this one was different from those dull deaths by old age. She gazed down upon the body with a sense of satisfaction. This death had in fact begun the grand unveiling of her plans. The first death of many to follow.

There was a limit to who could die, if a life was taken; another must be saved or born. By taking his life before his time, she had to spare another. She decided the rules, and thus she had to uphold them. This was her duty, her job. One she had enjoyed before being confined to it.

She had enjoyed taking the form of someone who the person that was about to leave this world would enjoy seeing: a parent, a lover, or a child. Being greeted by someone the individual would feel comfortable with made the transition much easier.

She had loved seeing their faces light in recognition, and their acceptance of their unavoidable end softened by seeing someone they cared about. It had brought the only form of happiness one could find in a profession so morbid.

Death wasn't supposed to be cruel. A large portion of the time, she was unable to dictate the manner of their demise. Human life was manipulated by the choices that they and others around them chose. It was rare that she was the one to actually deliver death. She was just there to collect their souls. A blasted collect and delivery woman…

But times changed.

From the very beginning, she had sat with the deities, discussing the merits of creating life. She had helped to weigh the pros and cons of bringing about a new civilisation, not unlike their own. But in all their hype, they had forgotten death. Mortals did not have the capacity to be immortal. Their bodies deteriorated, bones becoming fragile, subject to osteoporosis, and prone to breaking. Skin lost its elasticity, sagging in wrinkles. Their minds were unable to recall all that they did, memories being lost as their brain slowly lost consciousness. There would have to come a time in which they could no longer live.

The goddesses had agreed, and created an area in the sacred realm in which they would welcome the souls with open arms. She had never been so happy as she had been then, when she believed her life had meaning and purpose.

But all good things draw to a close.

She turned her face skyward and uttered a stream of curses under her breath. How they had forgotten about her, forgotten that she was the one who kept their realm so sacred…

She ran her mouth over her dagger, hungrily drinking the still warm blood. She let it coat her lips and linger on her tongue. She wiped the remainder off using her long onyx cloak. The fluid did not stain the fabric, but was absorbed by it.

She had her next destination and victim already in mind, and spared not a glance back at the carcass. She would bring vengeance, and just as she had served death to the unsuspecting guardian of the shadow temple, she would also take everything the goddesses had created.

One pathetic life at a time.

* * *

"Your majesty, lady Serilda from the Sheikah awaits your presence."

The crown queen of Hyrule rose gracefully, her countenance a practiced gentle smile that did not give a hint of her trepidation.

Zelda knew already that this meeting would be necessary. Earlier she had received a short letter from the Sheikah, informing her of the incident Serilda was here to discuss. She had read it twice, committing it to memory, and then cast it into the fire; it was for her eyes alone.

She bowed slightly to the messenger and made her way to the lounge. An informal setting, but she saw no need for court rooms for a meeting between two people of close acquaintance.

"Your majesty," Serilda bowed her head in acknowledgement, maintaining protocol due to the messenger's presence.

"That will be all." Zelda dismissed him, waiting for him to depart before turning to the other female. "Serilda, I would like to be joyful at your return, but I do not believe now is the time for celebration."

Though she truly was relieved to see her companion, she could see the tension in the Sheikah's demeanour, the way in which her shoulders were stiff, her arms too close to her sides. They were small indications, but to a practised eye familiarised with studying body language, the changes were easily noticeable. They signified something was amiss.

Zelda had never seen her calm exterior disrupted before, except once – when the twilight descended upon Hyrule

The Sheikah had been unable to assist her in the most dire of times. All Sheikah had been called to protect their land, unwilling to let twilight plague the area. They were already few in number, barely more than twenty at most, and each pair of hands had been a vital tool in saving their homes.

Serilda had not been fond of leaving her unprotected, even despite Zelda's assurance of being able to defend herself suitably. She knew the Sheikah blamed herself for her imprisonment, but Zelda had brushed it aside, knowing Serilda had already beat herself up about it enough.

Still, she had to admit, she enjoyed having her by her side. The woman was the closest thing to family she had. Their bond stronger than mere blood relation - the protection and familiarity she provided was invaluable. Giving all the more reason as to why she hated seeing her worked up, subtle as though the indications may be.

The Sheikah smiled tightly, her focused red eyes hardened by her inner thoughts. "No, I bring news of misfortune. A death has been reported."

"One close to home I assume?" Zelda responded.

Serilda tilted her head almost imperceptibly to the side, betraying the most minimal amounts of curiosity in the gesture.

"You look too troubled for it to be someone who was not family to you." Zelda divulged, keeping her tone neutral.

The Sheikah were a secretive race; known for their stoic exterior. They did not mourn for one of their lost brethren as a family might have. As a race of shadows sworn to protection, they lived so that others did not die.

The Sheikah did not show their grief; emotions were a thing of weakness in their eyes. But that did not mean they did not feel them.

"He was one us - the assigned guardian to the shadow temple."

"So the temple does indeed exist? There has been no indication to its existence for over a century." Zelda had heard mentions of it during her training, but she had never actually seen it, or heard of anyone venturing inside it.

Serilda simply looked towards Zelda, as though expecting her to reveal the answers herself. "We are a race shrouded in secrecy, we do not advertise what we hold in our possession."

At Zelda's lack of input, she continued. "The temple was created to honour the goddess, to whom we pay our respects. But due to its nature, it became a place of death, where souls linger, lamenting their sorrow, a place where fear is corruptive - driving even the bravest to insanity. It harbours dark entities now, and thus fell into our protection."

Zelda remained pensive for a few moments, arranging her thoughts. "I thought the hero of time had rid the temple of its evil?" Not many knew of the events surrounding the fabled hero, the legend had only been repeated to a select few - the royal family and its protectors.

The Sheikah nodded, "He did, but after your ancestor sent him back, all that he had accomplished was undone - including the purging of the temples."

"But Ganondorf had been sealed by the sages. How could he have still defiled them when banished to the twilight realm?" Zelda asked, her intrigue piqued.

Serilda gave her a small smile. "I did not expect you to be so naïve, Zelda. Evil exists regardless of its origin, or have you forgotten of the Hyrulian civil war?"

Zelda bristled, recalling the texts detailing the bloody and relentless war, the lives that had been lost without care. "'Returning to the reason for this meeting, do your people believe it was an organised murder?"

Her expression darkened considerably, the slight tension increasing by the smallest degree. "It is practically a certainty. But the question is how?" Serilda walked back and forth, her restless energy radiating off her.

Zelda frowned, off-put by the other woman's unusual display of agitation. "Would there be a reason as to why someone would kill the guardian?"

"I don't believe so. Nothing can be gained, a new guardian will be appointed. I am simply confounded by how someone could murder one of us so easily…"

Serilda continued to detail the state in which the body had been found, nothing that indicated a struggle or any resistance - it was completely baffling how the Sheikah male had not reacted. The Sheikah were the fastest warriors known, no man, or woman for that matter, could rule over them in speed, agility, or stamina… Except the murderer apparently could. It had been one swift blow to the heart through the back; the well-aimed shot indicated that this was no amateur.

"I fear it will be the first death of many to come…" Zelda whispered.

Serilda stopped her pacing, a glimmer of worry edging its way into her eyes. "Is there reason behind your speculation?"

Zelda sighed heavily, "there have been many sighting of wolves around Hyrule. Large black beasts that are terrifying citizens."

"Have they harmed anyone?" the Sheikah asked, her fingers twitching in a way that only a sharp eye could notice.

"No, not as of late. But I have noticed they are being spotted in regions where the temples lie. Almost as if they are watching them."

"I see." Serilda replied, crossing her arms, the outline of daggers under her bandaged wrists barely discernable. Zelda only knew of their existence due to her training. "I shall tell Ailith immediately, she will devise a method of action."

Zelda nodded, knowing she would be leaving again soon. "Stay safe, I do not wish to hear of any more deaths concerning your race." She grasped the others forearm in the traditional form of departure - mindful of the long hidden daggers.

Serilda smiled though it did not reach her eyes. "I will, Zelda. A shadow is a hard thing to catch. You must also promise to stay -"

Her words cut off she glanced towards the door expectantly, waiting for the knock that sounded shortly after. Even to this day, her acute hearing always astounded Zelda.

"I am sorry to intrude, your majesty, but you have been requested in the medical wing." A girl panted, breathless from her running.

"Can it not wait? I am busy at the moment."

The servant girl flinched at her tone, "I... I am sorry ma'am, they said it was urgent."

Zelda breathed out, carefully masking her air of irritation at the disruption. "Very well, I shall come." She turned to Serilda apologetically. "Forgive me, but I must depart. Stay hidden in the shadows." Zelda fisted her hand over her heart, giving a swift bow as Serilda mirrored her actions.

She left the study following the words of farewell, hurrying behind the girl. There were healers within the medical wing, could they not attend to the injuries themselves? It was hardly her place to become a doctor when the need called for it. The only conclusion she could draw was that the patient must be greatly wounded if even her best medics could not treat them.

"Please inform the councillor that I shall be late to attend our meeting." Zelda told the girl, after having reached the destination, maintaining a placid tone as to not frighten her like before.

It wasn't as though the meeting was important anyways; it was just tax management. Quite simply something she wouldn't mind missing.

"I shall, ma'am." She curtsied swiftly, scurrying down the hall in the opposite direction.

Zelda did not pay attention to her though. She pushed open the hospital doors and was greeted by the intoxicating smell of ethanol, red potions and other strong scents pertaining to a medical area.

The Queen immediately spotted a cluster of people around an individual's bed and strode over, demanding that they let her through. They stepped back instantly giving her space to work. Her eyes widened as she took in the man on the bed. Blood had dried on his shredded clothes and skin to a disgusting crusty brown, and long, deep lacerations lined his chest and arms. New blood slid from those wounds with each beat of his heart."

Her mind jumped to the wolves. The parallel serrations of his wounds reminded her of the claw marks of a large beast.

But even she could see that the intention had not been to kill. Wolves aimed for a swift and easy kill, the main target regularly the jugular. The wounds had clearly missed any major arteries, rousing her suspicions that if it had been the wolves, they were far more skilled than the average dog.

"Stand back will you all? I need room to work." Zelda snapped at the gaping staff around her. She was amazed that they had even managed to clear up most of the blood of his skin and dress the minor wounds.

Only after the crowd dispersed did Zelda set to work, ripping his shirt open to reveal the extent of the damage. Removing the fabric caused more blood to spill from the gashes, soaking her white gloves. She tore them off before she grabbed the bottle of ethanol. She dabbed the cleansing liquid onto a cloth and pressed it against his chest. He hissed in pain and she did her best to soothe him with gentle sounds.

She knew it would hurt, but quite frankly, she had to get these sealed up now, or he would loose too much blood, and she did not have the time to sterilise his wounds as well. She glanced around desperately for a red potions, but as she found none in her immediate sight, she opted for plan B.

She murmured "sano" in a constant mantra and held her hands above his body. A creamy peridot glow surrounded her hands and entwined around his body as the magic transferred into him. Slowly his breathing gentled as his body relaxed and his pulse stopped racing, returning to a healthier beat.

She sighed gratefully when the skin began to knit itself back together, the process of cell regeneration visible as the lacerations became nothing more than thin pink lines, mitosis taking place at an accelerated rate

After hearing the deepening of his breaths that was a sure sign of sleep, she all but collapsed onto the edge of his bed. A healing spell of that magnitude was exhausting, both physically and mentally. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open, and her brow was coated in sweat.

Never had she been more thankful that her element was water - the one that specialised in healing spells, making the transfusion of magic into him all that more bearable. Strong as though she was in magic, it was gratifying to have the extra boost. Not to mention that she was immensely grateful that his soul had not yet begun to depart from its mortal body.

It had been different when he had brought Midna to her in the tower when Zant still had control of Hyrule. The imp had been so close to death; her soul was already detaching. Zelda had no option but to transfuse her own soul into the twilight princess' body to act as an anchor. Her life force had enabled Midna's body to keep functioning

It had been one of the riskiest things she had even considered. Midna had been saved, true, but almost at the cost of her own body.

Although she was hazy on the subject, it was foretold that if a soul remained detached from a body for too long, the mortal body could vanish. It was simply speculation as there was no empirical evidence in which to base the theory upon, but still, it was something she had worried about. It was prophesied that since a body that faded from existence did not technically die, the soul did not reincarnate and was doomed to remain on the earth plain without a physical state

It was difficult to describe how she had felt in Midna's body. She had still possessed emotions; the ability to feel pride with every accomplishment, the terror at every fall, but not the ability to process why it was she felt that way.

It was simple musings, but it had always lead her to wonder what had caused the surge of affection when first glancing upon her hero in human form.

Was it a reminiscent of previous Zeldas, all their destroyed hope and love imprinted onto the very fabric of who she was now, or a stirring of the feelings that the twilight princess had felt - Midna's emotions inked onto her own soul? Perhaps it had nought to do with either, but was rather relief that she was herself once more, mistaken for romantic notions in her sudden elation.

Zelda glanced to where the hero slept, the slightest of frowns marring his features. She wondered what the root of it was. It likely had something to do with the attack, but she could not be sure, at least not without invading his privacy.

Though even if she wanted to, it would be a nearly impossible to attempt any magic for she was far too tired. Potent though magic was in her blood, large spells still drained her energy.

If not for the cluster of nurses that would spread the most ridiculous tales about her for doing so; she would fall asleep here. Well, on the chair. She wouldn't dare dream of sleeping next to a man. Especially a half-naked one. Involuntary, her eyes drifted to his bare torso, still visible from where she had been treating him.

Wearily, Zelda stood up, leaning her thigh against the bedside for her support as she pulled the covers over his thorax, desperately trying to hold back her blush when her fingers grazed his skin slightly. Thank goodness she had not had to remove his trousers… Though it was no where near proper to be considering taking a quick peek at his chest fully revealed…

But dear Farore, he was gorgeous. The curve of his muscles, dip of every crevice, tanned skin toughly pulled over the swell of pectorals… Reflexively, she twined her hands together, desisting the urge to run her fingers along his chest.

Distracting herself from the scandalous thoughts running in her head, she walked hesitantly to where she could see various vials of coloured liquids. She assumed they were medicines and inspected a few to confirm her suspicions. She gathered a few bottles and mixed a drink laced with minerals and iron to help replace that which he had lost in his near exsanguination. She also added a drink for herself to boost her energy. As she glanced through the bay windows, she was surprised at how low the sun was on the horizon. Her eyes narrowed slightly; how easily she had lost track of time.

Adding glucose to his drink, she stirred it around once. Though her magic had healed him, re-growing new cells quickly was not a pleasant experience. Too slowly and precious time was wasted, too fast and more damage was done to the skin.

"Nurse?" Zelda called to one of the women on the other side of the room, unsure of how to address her without coming across as rude.

"Yes, your majesty. How may I be of assistance?" The petite blonde asked, walking over to Zelda.

"I was simply wondering where the hero was discovered?" She replied, using her standard tone of polite interest, and hoping her tiredness was not too audible.

"In the western fields, your men found him collapsed near the passage leading to Kakariko village, your majesty."

"I see, thank you for your time." Zelda inclined her head in the maiden's direction, and the nurse returned the gesture with a bow

There were no temples located in that field. The closest one was the forest temple. What business had the wolves had there? It almost seemed like their sole purpose had been to attack him…

Placing the glass on the stand, she sat precariously back onto the edge of the bed. She reached out and brushed his sticky, blood encrusted hair back from his face.

It had been four years since she had seen him last. He had left without any real reason other than a desire to travel. He had said he wanted to see the world while he was yet young. Even still, she had not imagined it would take almost half a decade to satisfy his want to explore. But she could not claim to know much about exploring. She did not know how those things worked, so how could she estimate accurately how long such things would take?

She had wondered if he would ever return to the castle. As a knight, he was entitled to live where he pleased, but still, she couldn't deny that she had missed his company.

By the third year, she had stopped questioning, believing he had taken up residence back in Ordon. She knew that was his home, and that there was talk of him becoming mayor should he happen to marry Bo's daughter, Ilia.

Zelda's eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't dislike the girl, but there was always something akin to jealously building in her bosom when in the other female's company.

She felt something clench inside her at how the farm girl's easy smile and carefree nature were a welcoming brightness after the trials Link had faced. And Link was so relaxed in her company, an amicable smile adorning his mouth when with her.

It was petty, but she had been envious.

She was not like Ilia, whose gentle nature was a soothing balm to aching hearts. Nor did she have a welcoming voice that could coax a smile out of anyone.

That was probably the reason he had returned to Ordon - to marry his childhood sweetheart. Her eyes flickered to his hand, concealed by the blanket. She had not seen no wedding band, but then again, she hadn't really been looking.

Perhaps his intention had been to marry Ilia, but she couldn't shake the feeling that his departure had something to do with her.

Her last recollection of being in his company was sometime after his knighting ceremony. She had thought of them as close, perhaps more than mere acquaintances, but friends had never felt quite right, even if she had considered marriage possibilities…

The connection she felt with him had been forged through the similarities they shared as bearers of the Triforce, and had only been strengthened by the burdens they had overcome together. Their relationship was something more, but could be defined as nothing other than a mutual respect and friendship.

After her coronation as queen, time which she could spend as she wished had become a rare luxury. What time she did have to speak with the hero often included the other members of the resistance team or the knights. Even those times of shared company were fleeting, which irked her slightly for she enjoyed his companionship.

And of course, even though she was queen, her council still insisted on allowing suitors to court her. There were many advantages to be gained through a political union: alliances with other countries, strengthening trade, even doubling the number of men in her army. But the idea of a marriage of convenience didn't appeal to her.

With time needing to be devoted to the pompous buffoons that called themselves suitors, legislation to be written, meetings to attend, complaints to address, she had hardly seen the hero. She had felt a palpable distance stretching between them, but had been powerless to prevent it.

However, she hadn't blamed him for leaving. She thought perhaps the distance between them had been part of the reason for his departure, rather than just his longing to see other countries. It had hurt, though. She had lost one of the few people who understood her as she was and who knew the pressure she was under in the restoration effort. But he wasn't one to be confined to one place. Keeping him in the castle would be like trapping an eagle in a cage.

Besides, when she thought about it, she had hardly known him at all. It was only eight months after the twilight invasion that he was knighted, and after the ceremony he quickly vanished back into obscurity. He was probably better off away from the snobbish company of the castle residents, the sneers of stuck-up princes, and the frowns of nobles.

Hero he may be, but all he ever was in their eyes was a goat herder

It was a shame, for his noble deeds should have placed him on equal footing with those royals. He deserved to be respected and revered, not looked down upon with disapproval for his humble origins.

She sighed softly, knowing exactly how that must have felt. Forever overshadowed by the courts own prejudices, of how they believed the Queen and Hero should act. They had unrealistic principles. Such as her needing to be married, him to suddenly sprout royal heritage… All of which was nuisance to her.

She was not aware of how long she sat there, watching the rise and fall of his shallow breathing. A servant asked her if she needed anything as they went about lighting the candles at dusk. She merely explained that she wished to observe him until he woke for the sake of his health. It wasn't a complete lie - only when he was awake could she assess the full extent of his welfare. But truthfully, she was rather intrigued by the man beside her.

Even though it sounded ridiculously cliché, she felt like she had known Link far longer than the single year of their acquaintance. Perhaps it had something to do with her past incarnations, their time with the past heroes merging in her subconscious with her own feelings. Maybe that was why she felt so protective as she watched him sleep.

And perhaps his attractiveness was keeping her all the more rooted to the spot.

She wouldn't dare admit it to anyone other than herself, but Link was a fine example of the handsome male countenance: his finely chiselled jaw line, long lashes that created shadows upon his high cheekbones, his closed lids hiding the most captivating shade of blue she had known…

The sudden movement of his pupils flickering behind his eyelids jostled her out of her thoughts, embarrassed that she had been so caught up in her gazing that the movement had made her jump.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, glad her voice did not betray her rapid pulse.

Slowly, his eyes opened fully, focusing on her. A low groan left his mouth, sounding gruff from sleep.

"What happened?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows before easing himself back against the pillows.

"I assume you remember you were attacked?"

Link rubbed a hand across his eyes and down his face. "By wolves I think."

Zelda's stomach clenched with something close to fear; she had known they were not harmless. She would have to tell Serilda immediately, and warn her of their capabilities.

"You cannot be sure?"

"They appeared like wolves, but incredibly large. Larger than what I have seen before and completely black."

She looked at him intently, hearing slight intrigue in his voice, but not an ounce of fear.

"How can it be that you are not frightened of them?" She asked, sharper than intended due to his complete ease.

Link just smiled wryly, "it would be absurd to fear something that is a part of me."

"Though you have a connection to wolves, it borders on stupidity to underestimate something that may be more powerful than what the eye sees." She retaliated with forced nonchalance.

"Perhaps so, but they did not kill me and so I do not fear them."

Zelda clenched her fingers, debating between whether to be amused or annoyed at his unperturbed attitude. "No, they did not bring death to you instantly, but rather left you to die. If you had not been found, you would most likely be dead."

It was sheer luck that her men had been returning from trading businesses in Kakariko, or Link would likely still have lain in the fields, closer to death than she cared to think about.

"Ah yes, I remember that. Your men are not very gentle with the injured are they?" Link responded casually.

"Will you be serious? You almost died just now." She fought to keep composed.

"_Almost_," he exaggerated, "but didn't."

"Because of my magic, it was not because of luck or divine intervention.."

The mild humour faded from his face, "you saved me?"

"Do not sound so surprised, I am qualified." Zelda remarked pensively, regarding him curiously.

Link's mouth tugged up in an amusement, "I just meant that I thought you'd be too busy."

"I was," she replied honestly, "but all matters can be pushed aside when a life is at risk."

"Well I'm flattered, but I think now is the time I'll be taking my leave." He pushed up from the bed, unsuspecting that she would take hold of his shoulder, halting his upward motion. He took note of the flush that spread across her cheeks at the bare contact with equal surprise.

"I do not think so. Until I know what the true intentions of those wolves are, I will not allow you to leave."

His eyes rose to hers, "what if I refuse to stay? I do not belong here."

Zelda sighed, pulling her hand back onto her lap, her fingers white from the tension in them. "Hero, you are always welcome here."

"I would rather return home." He countered, his voice unwavering in his resolve.

Immediately she thought of Ilia, how he was probably eager to return to the honey-haired woman.

"Why? You know it is dangerous, yet you are adamant that you will be fine. What is the real reason you seek to depart so swiftly?" Her gaze focused on him, her tone giving no room for deception.

"I am not the hero everyone believes me to be." He sighed heavily, his eyes narrowed.

Her eyebrows rose slightly, "how so?" She questioned, having not anticipated the response. He had sounded almost regretful, as though burdened by some deep thought.

"I walk through Castle Town and I am bombarded with requests for help, or ridiculous suggestions like 'Hero, go fetch a stick for my dog,' or 'oh Link, would you mind painting my roof…' Everyone expects me to perfect and selfless, willing to drop everything to assist them, and that is not me. I'm not the hero they think I am."

"You do not have to meet all expectations set by the towns people, it is no wrong to simply decline their requests." She said, regarding him intently.

"You don't get it do you?" Link asked her, looking outside through the grand windows. "I am no hero."

"A hero is not defined by only by the great challenges he faces, but by the simplest ones too. They are delineated by the countless foes they defeat, their endless determination, and their limitless courage. I merely walk through the town and I am greeted by tales of your heroic deeds."

He shook his head, still preferring to direct his gaze to something other than her. "They were not acts of good intention."

"Then pray do tell, what were they? You saved the Zora prince, helped reinstate trade for the Gorons, restored Jovani's soul and donated a thousand rupees; all deeds of selflessness." Zelda countered, reverence in her voice.

He laughed once, a sharp bitter sound, "I assisted Ralis to obtain a gift from the late Zora queen, the Gorons provided the hot spring water to open the southern entrance to Hyrule field, Jovani was to earn some money and as for the donations, well, there were only so many rupees I could carry."

Her eyes widened in surprise before she regained her composure.

"Your idea of an altruistic hero were rather erroneous then huh?" His eyes took her in carefully, but gave no indication of his own thoughts

Zelda narrowed her gaze, "and yet your ultimate goal was to save the Ordon children was it not? Or was that just because you felt like you had to?"

Link's expression darkened, the effect emphasised in the flickering shadows of the candlelight. "There were several reasons behind my adventure, the first of which was rescuing the children." He admitted.

"Exactly, you had no idea what terrors would unfold on the journey, but you bravely continued your search. And you kept them safe when you did finally locate them."

Link exhaled, exasperated. "You are trying to find the good in which no good can be found."

"No," she contradicted, "I simply refuse to believe that you do not see own heroism." She stood up from the bed, glaring down at him, "If you truly wish to leave, then do so, but I will not save your life a second time." She swiftly turned on her heel, reigning in the urge to stomp away from him. And she only just heard his defeated sigh as she left the room.

* * *

The remainder of her day moved along at a sluggish pace. On multiple occasions she found herself wondering about Serilda. Her contemplation of her friend's welfare lead her to ponder about Link's too.

Why did he truly despise the castle so much?

Was it due to memories of Midna haunting him, or was it something that she had done? The latter option was ridiculous, she had done nought wrong to him. She had treated him as an equal, respecting his input when given and offering support where she could. Surely he held no grudges towards her?

Zelda rubbed her temples wearily, attempting to focus on the documents before her. The castle's rebuild was a slow and tedious affair, it was three quarters of the way complete, but there was still much work to be done. Even still, dealing with construction materials was easier than trying to placate her subjects.

Progress took time to show, but they did not seem to realise that. Complaints were constant of how the area of Castle Town that had been devastated was not yet complete, that shops remained derelict and trade was still slow. The fear from the twilight still lingered, increased by the high rate of crime, multiplied by the sightings of the wolves.

Even despite all the endless announcements she had given to bolster the people's spirits after the invasion of Zant; their uncertainty still remained. She had omitted a few details, though without them, her tales were seen as being short spun. Worse yet, the citizens often questioned Link's involvement. No-one had know of Ganondorf, so it had proved difficult to explain how far his deeds truly extended.

Amongst the anxiety of the nations welfare, she was often brought into it too. It was not only her council that frowned upon some of her decisions, but her subjects too. She was not at all surprised when the title of "ice queen" begun circulating. It was to be expected when she was deliberately undermining the events of the twilight, and that she refused to be wed.

Still, she let the comments pass over her, knowing that their words were nothing more than a result of their spite. The childhood rhyme rose in her mind; _sticks and stones by break my bones, but words can never hurt me. S_he would not allow for some petty conjectures to get to her.

No, she was not some loveable woman who could soothe with her voice, or reassure with her touch. Nothing that was considered 'feminine' could be associated with her. She despised 'womanly' skills like cooking and sewing. Not that she ever gotten much chance to experiment with the chores, but from what little taste she had had - she quite easily decided she disliked them.

There were many words associated with her, each one passing over her head. Cold, formidable, emotionless. But fair. Always as fair as she could be. She was the queen regent of Hyrule, she did not have the time to be such a delicate woman.

There were no ardent feelings ignited when her subjects thought of her, nothing that would make them smile in joy as they recalled a gentle nature. There was only a cold, hard respect. This was exactly what she wanted, and the only way to be successful as ruler.

The council already looked down their noses upon her lack of husband, and her choice to rule independently. She was twenty-two, an age too young to be considering a marriage in her mind's eye. The council disagreed, claiming she should have been wed at eighteen. They seemed to forget that she was titled queen when eighteen, exactly three months after the end of twilight.

The idea of suitors was preposterous to her. She was called arrogant for taking a title without a king, heartless for refusing their offers so cruelly, and aloof for disregarding them without so much as a real reason.

Their complaints might as well have fallen on deaf ears for all the attention she gave to them. Serilda was the only one who knew of her true nature, and the only one she would allow to see her more vulnerable side.

Deep within the recesses of her mind, she did long for a partner, but she wanted someone who could understand her. Someone who would know how she loved to read a book until falling asleep in the chair, parade though her gardens bare-footed just to feel the grass tickling her toes, and get caught in a rainstorm until she was soaked to the bone. But the chances of finding someone who could relate to that were zero to none.

Goodness, just simply saying in passing conversation with a duke that she enjoyed the rain had left him gaping at her open-mouthed.

Only one suitor had ever caught her eye, a prince from the lands of Holodrum. He was so different from the usual stereotypes, and she had found him refreshing compared to all others. He had had warm eyes, and a smile that held promise of happiness. She had become rather intrigued by him, and had wanted to know more. But she had been privy to pleasant charades before and had always kept herself reserved, waiting to see if it was a façade that would slip. She had never found out if he was genuine or not, for he suddenly disappeared one day. He had gone on a hunting trip and never returned. There was no evidence of a body or weapons; he had just vanished.

The news had been of a shock, but she hadn't felt the need to grieve, selfish as though it may seem. She had not felt respectful mourning over someone she had barely known.

She pushed the thoughts aside, she did not need a man by her side. The only reason the court demanded she marry was to produce heirs anyway. Still, even she, proclaimed ice-queen, had to smile when rumours of her heart already being claimed arose.

It was to be expected really. A dashing hero saves the realm and its princess, and the people immediately assume there should be a fairytale ending. The tales of his bravery were emphasised to ridiculous notions, with the number of events held in his honour only adding to their romanticised thoughts. One dance with him, and that was it. Her heart had apparently been captivated.

She had regarded it as amusing, letting the people think what they would. To refute the claims would only strengthen them further. To disagree showed one had something to hide in the first place.

Perhaps she had been attracted to the Hero of Twilight. It was only natural. She thought back to her admiration of his physique in the hospital wing, an involuntary blush rising on her cheeks. He was a remarkable man in both body and deeds…

But that is all it was, a simple affection. Rationalised by reminding herself that it was nothing more than respect. She reminded herself that it was nothing more than respect, or perhaps a lingering imprint of the emotion the Twilight queen had felt on her soul.

Once or twice, she had considered marriage to him, just as a stray thought. The people seemed to think him a suitable choice, it would have been the council that needed coaxing, and of course Link's approval. She was glad that they had never been serious thoughts. It would have been a foolish act upon the slight stirrings of heart. From what she had seen, his was already taken anyway.

Several occasions she had found him in the gardens, looking up at the sky filled with the reds and oranges of twilight. The expression of deepest desolation a clue to who he was thinking about as the softest of sighs escaped his mouth.

She sighed again, leaving the documents to sit by the window, and rested her head against the cool pane. She wondered whether or not he had left, ignoring her warnings of danger.

It wasn't that Link couldn't handle himself - he was more than capable in that field - but still, she worried. There was no doubt that he was healed, but it was always recommended to remain bed-ridden for at least six hours after receiving a particularly potent spell. It would be his own fault should he be harmed again. Yet she would be the sorry sucker patching him back up despite her earlier words.

"Your majesty?" A small knock sounded from the other side of the door before it was pushed open, one of her night maids peeking her head in.

"Yes?" Zelda acknowledged, wishing she knew her name. So many maids lived in the castle; she saw at least one new face everyday, leading her to ashamedly loose track of those she knew, and those she did not.

"A representative from the goron tribe has arrived."

She barely attempted to conceal her surprise. "At this late hour?" Odd, she hadn't been expecting anyone, and it was a rarity that a goron would pay an unannounced visit. In fact, she could not recall a time in which they had ever done so.

"Yes, you majesty. I was asked to bring you to the conservatory, where he awaits."

Zelda could see the curiosity in the maid's eyes, likely wondering what the cause of the visit was much like she was.

To the reason behind it she did not know, but the apprehension in her stomach implied something none too pleasant. It was the exact feeling she had experienced when rushing to the medical wing.

"I shall come immediately." The queen replied, pulling a robe over her nightgown, and twisting her hair into something remotely presentable. It was uncouth to greet someone in nightwear, but matters could not be helped in a time so urgent.

With her progression to the conservatory, the chilling sense of foreboding rose. She could not tell what it signified, but either way, she was not looking forward to the news. She worried that it bore a relation to what Serilda had informed her of earlier.

She could only hope she was wrong.

Leaving the maid at the doors, she entered with all her poise and elegance. The Gorons would not judge her state of attire - even without the royal garments, she was still queen.

The representative turned to face her as soon as she arrived, a deep frown on his face, similar to the cracks in rocks. "Ah, your grace, forgive my late intrusion."

She waived away his politeness, stating it was of no issue. "May I inquire as to the reason behind your visit?"

The goron - who had introduced himself as Gor Coron, an elder patriarch in their community - puffed out a breath, the sound low and gravelled. "A murder has been found in our village."

Zelda drew her hands to her heart, bowing her head in a sign of her condolences. She was greatly unnerved by the news.

The Gorons were a race with a skin formation that held properties similar to that of igneous rocks. Due to this outer layer, even when the Gorons dozed off within lava pits, (how they managed to do so was an enigma to her) the molten rock cooled and solidified to form a protective layering - adding another layer to their already impenetrable surface. Yet Death Mountain's eruptions were explosive due its large production of silica-rich rhyolite - seen by the products of pumice, volcanic ash and lumps of magma that were violently blown from the volcano. This also meant that, hypothetically speaking, as a Goron's skin was partially constructed from silica - a compound rich with silicon and oxygen, it was highly probable that they were susceptive to being explosive.

With their incredibly hard outer exterior, blades constructed of metal did nothing more than graze the surface. Yet if they were trapped in a room of highly flammable objects, the damage would be extensive…

"I am sorry for your loss. I do not wish to upset you, but I must know the manner in which he died." Zelda said, gently. Being part rock usually had its advantages in that Gorons outlived Hylians by several decades. This meant that death was not seen on a frequent basis, and thus she wasn't overly confident in how to react.

Gor Coron crossed his arms, with what looked like a troubled emotion upon his face. "Brother Kalo was disturbingly found strewn over the foot of death mountain." He said stoically, his voice dropping in tone, but not betrayed by emotions.

She gasped, covering her mouth to muffle the sound. "Do you know how this occurred?"

"Bombs. We estimate a large number, judging by the devastation." A hint of anger clipped his words.

"I assume there are no suspects?"

"We are a peaceful tribe, your grace. We do not have enemies, at least not that I am aware of." The Goron said, his anger replaced by insecurity and doubt. "Why anyone would seek to harm our temple's guardian worries me."

Zelda's breathing halted, "Your guardian?" She mumbled inaudibly, the gut-wrenching feeling increasing tenfold.

"You look ill at ease, is something the matter?" Gor Coron asked, looking up due to his short stature to watch her face.

"No, no, nothing to fret over." She lied, reverting to her façade of calm. She offered a small smile that failed to reach her eyes. Both the Sheikah and the Gorons had suffered a loss, and both deaths happened to be the guardians of their temples.

She believed that the temples were erected by their respective owners as a place to hold sacred. That they provided areas to pray, perform rituals or respect their patron goddess. Yet she began to wonder if there was more to it than that. If perhaps they harboured a source of power in some manifestation; which was what the murderer was striving to obtain.

There were bound to be records of such objects somewhere - if they even existed. She wished Serilda were by her side, offering her wisdom alongside her own to coordinate her hectic jumble of thoughts.

"Very well, your grace. I think I will now take my leave, I must apologise once again for the late visit." He sighed, the edge of anger still detectable in his voice through the uncertainty.

"It is of no concern to me, I was awake before I knew of your presence. I only wish I could do more to be of assistance to you."

The Goron smiled weakly, "it is enough that you have listened to me, and that you are informed, I only hope no others suffer a terrible loss."

"As do I," she replied, knowing that it was a lost hope. "May the goddesses watch over you, Gor Coron."

"And to you, your grace." He began walking to the door after Zelda called for an escort, making his way to follow his guide when he turned back to face her. "Before I forget, there was another matter I wished to speak of.

She signalled her hand to allow him to continue.

"There had been many sightings of large beasts roaming round our lands before the murder took place."

She knew what the answer would be before she spoke, but still she asked what animals were sighted, dreading the response.

"Though a size far larger than I have encountered before, and all completely black, there is no mistaking what we have seen. They were wolves."

* * *

**All reviews are greatly welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings everyone, thank you for all the support so far - it is wonderful to see.**

**Re-edited 16/01/13 courtesy of my wondeful beta reader, Destini. Enjoy.**

* * *

Zelda lifted up onto the balls of her feet, stretching to reach the heavy volume on the upper shelf. Already, books pertaining to ancient artifacts, Hyrule's history and anything recorded of the Hero of Time's adventure littered the desk she was currently working at. She had read through each book several times before she closed it vehemently in aggravation.

She had found large paragraphs documented the construction of the temples, why the architecture was chosen, what goddess they honoured dominantly were all extensively described. Yet not a single word seemed to be written on their precise location, and that confounded her.

Why were they concealed? It only gave credence to her earlier speculations that perhaps they were hiding something within their depths. Something that the murderer wanted.

But only the guardians had been killed. The temples were left undisrupted. What did anyone seek by killing the guardians?

It wasn't by random chance they had been selected. No, there was definitely a motive, but knowledge of that motive eluded her.

As Serilda had told her, a new guardian was appointed when the former passed. The protective wards were restored, with the protector being the key to their strength. When a guardian died, the enchantments that had been placed upon the temple disintegrated, leaving the area to become plagued by dark or malevolent forces. Yet no disruptions had been reported, leading her to believe that the temples were still as sacred as ever.

Which lead her back to her earlier thoughts. What was the reason for the murders? Of course the races were worried - as expected, but there was no lasting damage done. It simply didn't make sense.

Finally her fingers gripped around the spine of the tome, she struggled to get it over to the desk before she dropped it. The hefty thump clear proof it its large weight. Such a ridiculous idea to place a heavy book on a barely reachable shelf…

Glossing through the pages, as delicately as her frustration allowed her to, she skimmed over the history, searching for anything of value.

Scripts of past Zelda's rose out at her, the trials they had faced aided by the hero of their era. But providing nothing more than what she already knew. She sighed in impatience and closed the book, pushing it into the ever-growing pile of useless records before she turned back to her scribbled notes. She was getting nowhere fast, but defeat only came to those who dared admit it, and she was not about to give up.

Starting from the recordings of the very first Zelda, the temples had served many functions. Firstly they were part of the process by which the hero

of the skies had found a way to locate his beloved. Then as a means for the same hero to discover the existence of the sacred flames that purified the goddess' sword into what was now known as the master sword.

And as she had guessed, they always harboured a weapon that would aid the chosen hero, from whips to bows, to boots made of iron. Usually with a large monster of some description awaiting him at the end of the temple.

Honestly, it seemed like the foes had been created just so they may be defeated by whatever weapon the hero had acquired. A very lucky coincidence she mused.

The same was said for every other time period she read over. A temple was built, sometimes in honour, others to protect the chosen weapon or simply as a place that was sacred to the tribes that had commissioned its construction.

With the long winding corridors, multitudes of traps and meaningless rooms, it seemed rather like a lot of work if just built for honour. Simply switching from one floor to another appeared tedious judging by the floor plans she looked at.

It a was wonder the hero hadn't lost his sanity whilst scouring them.

Yet, she couldn't help but notice that there was hardly anything written in the period of her grandmother - when the hero of time had lived.

It came of no shock to her really. When the princess of destiny had erased the seven years, it was as if they had never occurred. No sages were awakened, no medallions collected, and the door of time was not opened. That Link had warned the young princess of destiny about Ganondorf's malicious intentions and even the uprising had been prevented.

Her grandmother had told the tale to her on many occasions. The stories were the only reason why she knew of the alternate life her grandmother had lived. Of how she had disguised herself as a Sheikah, assisting the hero of time in any way she could. Her younger self had sat, listening intently to the legends, knowing it was far more than a fairytale.

Very naively, she had once asked her grandmother why the hero was not her grandfather, regretting the question at seeing her face drop.

"_I could never have deserved his forgiveness, much less his love, not after what I had done__…"_was all she had said, her eyes seeing more than the room they resided in.

Zelda recalled the legend now, jotting notes hastily on the parchment before her, relying on memory as nought was to be found in the books. All those sages that had aided the hero, giving their powers to him in the form of a medallion… Would they not exist today?

Her grandmother had recited that her reasons for sending the hero back in time had been to seal the gate of time, to restore the master sword to the pedestal and to close the gate to the sacred realm.

It had been the right thing to do, but the most painful she had said. Of course, she had not sent herself back, only the hero. This lead him to recall the events so much better than she when returned to his ten-year-old self. The princess of destiny had only known of the alternate life due to what her dreams had shown her, strengthened by what both Link and the sages of that time had confirmed.

But was her grandmothers retelling of events enough to go by?

Zelda frowned, lacing her fingers together. If when Link had returned to his childhood, he had not informed the princess of destiny about the disaster that had been preordained should Ganondorf remain in that castle, would what had happened in the other life repeated itself? Would the gate of time been opened, and would Hyrule have fallen into Ganondorf's hands?

It seemed logical. Which meant that all the temples he had faced must still have existed. That sages could potentially be awakened if and when found. And that even in today's time, the medallions could still exist.

Perhaps that was it - what the temples were hiding, why they required a guardian to stand protecting them. Her grandmother had been the one to insist that the temples were protected, never fully stating her reason as to why…

What if the temples still held the medallions within them, only to be revealed when the respective sage was awakened?

And as only the royal family and the Sheikah knew of the existence of the alternate time-line, it would stand to reason that the guardians of the other temples didn't truly know what it was they were protecting.

It would be considered an honour to protect their races' temple, a privilege to be a guardian of what was held in such high esteem. But could they truly not know that the building may hold something of great value?

Still, what would the murderer want with the medallions, and how would they have known that such a thing existed? Provided that they were even real…

Surely someone would have noticed if the temples had been entered. Wouldn't they?

Maybe that was the reason behind the killings. To take down the guard so that they may search the temple unnoticed. But had they uncovered anything? To find the medallion, a sage must be able to present it to them.

Yet many of the original sages had already passed on, Darunia, Ruto, and Impa as well. The last name brought a small pang of sorrow to her chest. Although she had not known the woman as personally as her grandmother or mother had, the sage had been close to all of them. After passing the role of head Sheikah to Ailith,

Impa had become one of the elders; her wisdom the most prized of all. Though the woman had been old - whatever that was defined as being in Sheikah terms - age had not been the cause of her death.

Her grandmother and Impa had shared a blood bond, the closet two people could be related without actually sharing family blood. The ritual was long, tiring and challenging, but all so very worth it. Providing the other with one another's strengths and abilities, the two were joined by more than just blood. It was a bond of mind, body and soul.

And ultimately it was what had brought death to the Sheikah. When her grandmother had become old, the toll of death's grasp had claimed Impa too, her life force being drained as that Zelda had slowly died.

It was exactly what Serilda and she shared. If one of them were to die, the other would do so too. It was cruel and injust to take Serilda's life, but the Sheikah did not view death as others might. It was their sworn duty to serve and protect. No matter the cost.

Moving away from her digression, Zelda thought of the other races her grandmother had mentioned; the Gerudo and the Kokiri. In all truth, she had not even the faintest clue as to whether the races still existed. As far as she knew, Ganondorf and Auru were the last two Gerudo, and as for the Kokiri, she simply did not know.

Zelda threaded a hand in her hair in frustration, working out the kinks to the legends.

Slowly, she began placing the volumes back onto the shelves, the simplicity the task not doing much to distract her restless mind. Deliberately, she placed all those that had previously just barely been reachable onto a much more accessible shelf.

There was always the option of using her magic, and getting the job done twice as fast, but she wouldn't abuse it for so mundane a task. Not when she was already done anyways.

By now, she assumed it was around dinner time. She had spent a whole morning spent searching through legends. At least she had gotten somewhere. It was pain enough to clear her schedule without giving a real reason other than private research. It would have been infuriating if she hadn't found anything.

In spite of all her meditation on the matter, there had to be an ulterior motive to the killings that she had not yet grasped. These deaths couldn't simply be to search for possible medallions.

Yet she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to know what the other outcomes could be, feeling the anxiety that it wouldn't have pleasant outcomes.

What annoyed her the most was that she could feel something building on the horizon, a nameless fear that she would have to face sooner or later, but as to what exactly it was, she had no clue.

But either way, she knew that when it stuck, she needed to be prepared. The question was how…

She wished Serilda were with her. The Sheikah had a very calming presence. Not to mention that she could do with her input. Her extended leave nagged the queen's mind. Usually, she would have returned by now. Her absence only made it feel as though there was a matter she should be worrying about.

No, she knew for a fact that Serilda would be safe. Yet if the murderer had killed a sheikah so effortlessly before, who was to say they would not do it again?

She drew in a deep breath and released it whilst grounding herself, letting the methodical breathing calm her worry. She would simply have to believe that the Sheikah would be fine or her mind would never be at ease.

It was so easy to maintain a calm façade on the outside, but her inner thoughts were in complete opposition to the illusion of peace. She was almost grateful that her upbringing had included emotional control. She had been trained not only as a ruler who needed to show a calm face to her subjects, but keeping a reign on her emotions had also been a fundamental element of her Sheikah training.

Emotions gave an insight to what one was thinking, to how confident they were and how in control they appeared. When an opponent appeared weak, it was far too easy for the enemy to turn that weakness into a strength for themselves, to use their fear and uncertainty to manipulate the emotions of the victim.

Absently, she stroked her wrists, almost feeling the bite of the shackles Zant had imprisoned her with… Recalling the terror of seeing her body suspended in mid-air through Midna's eyes, readying to attack the hero…

She wondered, not for the first time that morning, if he had left.

She had planned on calling on him at the medical ward directly after breakfast, but had gotten caught up in other demands on her time. Another heavy sigh escaped her lips. After being requested to sign some documentation regarding the construction of a new stall in the market, she had all but forgotten her visit to the hero.

Although she rationalised that if he had indeed departed, it would make no difference when she finally checked on him. For all she knew, she could very easily arrive there and discover nothing more than an empty bed.

Still, until she actually went and looked, she would give him the benefit of doubt.

Making her way from the library to the ward, she straightened her posture, holding her head high. The mannerisms helped to hold her emotions in check.

The hero always had a way in which he could deduce her thoughts remarkably easily. Her careful portrayal of calm and control was often shattered by how he would raise a brow inquisitively, the gesture speaking volumes.

She mused over whether he still had that capability.

It was during his stay in the castle prior to his knighting, that she had noticed his uncanny ability to see through to her innermost emotions. On the few occasions they had crossed paths, she had treated him with the same graceful distance she used with all her subjects, but he had always given her a peculiar look as if he could see through her mask of composure and notice the things that were bothering her.

Although she was unable to define how close they had been, she found comfort in his company. It was easy to relate to him, and pleasant to be able to vent her frustrations with no fear of being judged. Truthfully she had missed the freedom of having such a confidant in the past four years.

In short, she had missed him.

She felt a pang in her chest and instantly dismissed the feeling. She didn't want to admit to feeling disappointed that the hero clearly was not as pleased to see her as she was to see him.

She suppressed a laugh at herself. What did she honestly expect? That the hero had returned to her to convey his undying love for her?

She masked her chuckle as a cough.

The idea was absurd to even ponder. How many reminders did the castle hold for him? It was a pace of loss, gain, trials and unimaginable pain. It was no wonder that he despised the place.

Yet, she still foolishly wished that he had shown some indication of happiness at seeing her.

_Silly hopes of a woman, and not the thoughts of a responsible queen_. She chided herself, pushing the musings to the back of her mind as she found herself before the hospital doors. She stepped inside and closed them softly behind her. Her eyes searched out the bed Link had occupied, noting its vacancy with a heavy heart. He actually had left.

Her emotions vacillated between faint shock and sadness. First and foremost she hoped he was okay, but she did wonder why he had left so quickly. If it wouldn't have been terribly rude of her, she would have asked if it had something to do with Ilia. But now he was gone, and she couldn't ask even if she about it.

"He left roughly three hours ago, your majesty," a nurse piped up, the same girl Zelda had seen yesterday.

"For home I assume?" She asked.

The nurse looked pensive, "I cannot say, he didn't mention where he was headed."

"I see," the queen replied, "thank you for your help." She turned on her heel, heading back out through the doors. Just after exiting, she felt the presence of someone close, and her eyes flicked to her left, noticing the movement in her peripheral.

"I wish you would refrain from sneaking up on me." Zelda sighed good-naturedly, fully turning to the figure stepping out from the shadowy alcove.

"I enjoy keeping your sixth sense active." Serilda replied, the usual intonation of humour that came with her remarks absent.

Zelda frowned, instantly alerted to the displeasure in the Sheikah's tone. "I have the suspicion that your trip does not bring good news…"

"No, if anything, I am more worried than before." Serilda said, her mouth pressed in a tight line.

"The temple has been violated?"

"No, and that is what worries me." She began pacing, her footfall deadly silent. "Nothing has been moved or touched at all. Nothing that even shows a trace of the guardian being murdered: the wards are still intact, the door unbroken. Even the spirits are yielding no answers though they are undeniably amused."

Zelda's grimace became more pronounced, uneasy at Serilda's stress. "Then why is it you are so anxious?"

"Because I am confused." The Sheikah shot back angrily, though her frustration was not directed at Zelda. "The temple has been violated before; young fools have entered upon dares only to be brutally killed by those who lurk in the depths. The souls who live in the temple are always excitable afterward. Enraged at being intruded, they extract revenge on the perpetrator, draining them of their blood and mutilating their bodies. But not a body was found, raising the conclusion that something else had caused their excitement."

"I cannot say that I know. You did not encounter anything out of the ordinary?" Zelda questioned.

Serilda looked up, focusing her attention on the monarch but her pacing no less frantic. "No, which is why I do not understand the glee radiating off the souls. There must be something causing it, but we don't know what. We can feel the change, but we do not see it and that is what is annoying us."

"Not even Ailith?"

The Sheikah clenched her hands, knotting her fingers together. "She feels the presence of something malevolent, but not even she can see anything."

Zelda narrowed her eyes, her own worry mounting continuously. Even though there was no definitive evidence to the contrary, she did not ignorantly believe all was well.

"This is worrying. Coupled with the death of the Goron guardian, I am worried about what the intention behind these murders is."

"Yes, I heard about the loss to the Gorons. It is no coincidence that the guardian was killed." Serilda grimaced, resuming her pacing, her ink black hair swishing in its long braid.

"I thought that too, which begs the question; what are the temples concealing?" Zelda asked.

The Sheikah halted in her movements, her red eyes showing the hint of puzzlement. "The Shadows guard boots that allow the possessor to walk over the land of the dead…"

"I know that." Zelda said, holding back her frustration. "The 'hover boots.' But what else?"

Serilda's confusion became more pronounced, her arms crossing over her chest. "You know as well as any of us that our most prized artifact does not reside in the temple."

The brunette clenched her fingers, feeling as though she were getting nowhere. "Yes the eye of truth, I am well aware of that. I mean is there anything other than those?"

"No." Serilda answered her instantly, full of certainty.

"Not even a medallion?"

At that, Serilda frowned deeply, the show of emotion unusual to see on her face. "Definitely not, you are just as well informed as I that the medallions do not exist in our lifetime."

Zelda smiled wryly towards her, "but what if they did?"

She began to detail what her research had uncovered; how if the respective sages were to be awakened - surely the medallion would also become real. Her certainty in her conclusions grew as she explained her findings.

"It stands to reason, but surely someone would have uncovered their existence by now." The Sheikah voiced her wonder, her tone neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Zelda. "However, Hyrule already has sages. Surely there cannot be more?"

"Why ever not?" Zelda countered, "the current sages are not doing anything to stop the murderer; whoever they may be. Thus proving that they are either too caught up in their own affairs to help, or are powerless to stop the killer."

Serilda sighed, "I see your point. They do appear to be rather incompetent."

Zelda simply inclined her head in a nod of agreement.

"Have you told the hero anything that you have told me?"

"No. It appears he has left." She answered, her voice carefully monotone.

The Sheikah's mouth tilted in a barely visible smile. "Then who is the man outside?"

Zelda looked at her curiously, "he is still here?"

"Sparing with some of the knights as far as I have seen. I am surprised you let him be so active after being so close to death." Serilda wondered, something close to amusement in her tone.

"He healed well. How did you know it was he that was injured?"

Serilda smiled at her, the first real one she had seen today. "I tend to know everything that occurs in the castle. Part of the job description."

Zelda just rolled her eyes, grateful she could do the action in front of the other female. "Very well, I shall head to the grounds now and confer with the hero, see what he knows."

"As good a plan as any, if you need me, you call." Serilda said, already beginning to step back to indicate her leave.

"Of course. I'll know to watch the shadows." Zelda replied, giving a small bow by means of departure before turning in the direction of the training grounds.

* * *

There was something undeniably fascinating about watching the men train.

The way their blades glinted in the light, cutting though the training dummies as fluidly as though slicing water. Their amour shone brilliantly, and sweat beaded on their foreheads as they ducked and parried, performing manoeuvres that were fast and deadly.

She was rather amused observing them; they were not usually this focused. Of course, she didn't have to look far to see what the source of their inspiration was.

Ashei was without a doubt a formidable warrior, continuously proving her strength and might amongst the ranks of men.

Several times she had caught sight of the female warrior at the centre of a group of soldiers and had paused to watch the other woman disarm the men in the span of a few minutes. This was quite a blow to the pride of many a man who believed himself inherently superior to females - something that never failed to amuse both Ashei and her.

Simply showing the council Ashei's skill with a blade had silenced any protests to having a woman in the army. And as a side benefit, it encouraged the men to train harder when they had a fearless opponent to go up against. Especially since no one had been able to beat her.

Until now.

From the fights she had witnessed before, Ashei was always on attack, very rarely reverting to defence. Her quick movements with the rapier were lethal as she performed a series of jabs and swings that the soldiers found difficult to counter.

Being light on her feet gave her the advantage in that she could swiftly avoid strikes, and she used her opponent's tendency to rely on his superior strength against him.

Even now, she faked a movement to her right, providing a clear opening for her attacker - a trick that was practically her signature move. Yet the other fighter barely moved, eyes focused on her steadily.

He was steady in his approach, clever even as he avoided attacks that would have otherwise required a duck or roll. Ashei however, seemed to forever be on attack, using movements that were both skilled and dangerous.

Still, Ashei didn't give up so easily, and she swiftly thrust her sword at his stomach, huffing in anger when the male knocked it away easily. She had to leap back quickly to dodge his counter-swing, feeling the air displaced by the blade as it swung by her chest.

Her attack disrupted, the male came at her with a series of blows, Ashei barely blocking them in time.

Yet, just when it seemed like he was winning, his sword slowed in its movement, allowing her the space to bring her weapon up in a clean, swift arc. With a ringing blow she knocked the blade out of his grasp, triumph lighting her eyes.

Her biggest fault was her overconfidence, and she was too quick to declare herself the victor.

Zelda stared dumbfounded, knowing that it would never be that simple, and wondered what his intention was when she saw him smile.

In a movement so fast Zelda would have missed it if she hadn't been watching him so intently, he swung his leg out, catching Ashei unaware and knocking her off balance. Just before she hit the ground he yanked the rapier from her hand and turned it against her – pinpointed at her throat."

"I do believe I win."

Ashei glared up at him, "first to get their opponent on their back wins… I should have just said the first to disarm…"

Reluctantly she reached up to grasp his offered hand, allowing herself to be helped up.

"And you know I still would have won." He laughed, holding her weapon out.

"No need to be so cocky, yeah." Ashei muttered, dusting her hands off on her trousers after sheathing her sword.

"That was an interesting battle." Zelda announced out of politeness. She knew quite well that even though Ashei was a formidable warrior, the woman would not have lasted five seconds if Link had been making a serious effort.

Her voice alerting everyone to the presence of the queen, the spectators immediately lowered themselves in bows or gave general nods in her direction.

"Greetings, your majesty. You need us?" Ashei said, her informal address second nature to the queen.

"Not at all, I simply wish to speak with the hero."

At this, Link looked over to her, quirking an eyebrow. "Now?"

"Yes, if it is convenient enough for you." She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

Link shrugged nonchalantly, putting his own sword back into its sheath. As though apologising for his departure, he gave a small shrug to Ashei and the surrounding people before stepping down from the arena, facing Zelda.

Watching him make his way to her, she only then did she realise that he had grown taller over the years, noting as her eyes raked over him, that he was nearly a head higher than she. The revelation was rather endearing to her. Although she would never have mentioned it, she had known that his shorter stature had been a cause of chagrin for him. It had been especially evident when they had danced together and she found him to be the one looking up to meet her eyes.

She could barely refrain I think the word you're looking for here is restrain her eyes from pouring over his form, drinking the sight of him in. Something about taller men had always made them more appealing to her. It was a little ridiculous, but she rather liked the fantasy of leaning up on her toes to press her lips against his…

"What is it you wish to discuss, your majesty?" Link asked, maintaining the formal distance while curiously eyeing her glowing cheeks.

Zelda ducked her head, furiously attempting to control her silly womanly ideas. Ice queen on the outside, blushing ninny on the inside…

"You should be resting," she chided, surveying him in one brief sweep of her eyes, actually noting the state of his health. He did appear to be fine.

"When I can be doing far more useful things with my time? The idea was not appealing," he chuckled, "besides, you simply did not want me to leave the castle, which I have not done."

"I cannot deny that…" she trailed, annoyed at being caught out. "Still, I am impressed you have not left completely."

Link just smiled at her, keeping a steady pace alongside her as they walked away from the listening ears of the soldiers.

"I overheard the nurses talk of large wolves and speculation as to what the Goron's late visit signified. I was intrigued, I'll admit."

"So you had been resting up until this morning?" She questioned, not finding any reason to be angry at him if he had indeed stayed bed-ridden for an appropriate time.

"I was, though I soon found myself becoming tired of resting, and decided to venture to the grounds where I encountered Ashei."

Zelda frowned softly, not at the words, but rather at his formal tone. It simply didn't suit him to sound so regal.

"Why the formalities? You surely know that I do not find them necessary."

"Perhaps not, your majesty, but it would be rude not to speak formally when we are not alone." Link replied, his gaze not on her, but directed to the end of the corridor.

"I can assure you that no other person is here at moment." She said, following his line of sight. It was illogical that Link could see Serilda; only those associated with the Sheikah magic could discern one from the shadows they hid in. Even then, it took a considerable amount of vigilance to even distinguish them and only if not completely concealed in the shadows. Though she was able to tell Serilda had not called her shadows to herself, the Sheikah had still blurred her form. The light bent around her at such an angle that it was almost impossible to look her way, making her seem invisible.

Link lifted an eyebrow at her, "you do not see the woman hiding in the shadows?" He said, somewhat patronizingly.

"Of course she does, hero. The question is, how do you?"

Serilda stepped forth from the wall, her outline solidifying with every passing second as color filled in her form, differentiating her from the shadow. The light returned to its former state.

Both Zelda and Link turned to the Sheikah, Zelda greeting her easily whilst Link stood impassive.

"You were not hard to see."

"Impossible." The Sheikah countered, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly, "only those of Sheikan descent or those who posses magic associated with our tribe can see through shadows. As you are neither, I demand you tell me how you saw me."

Link remained stoic, his expression unchanging despite the clear threat in the Sheikah's words.

"It is quite simple; I lived in the twilight for many months, I learnt how to distinguish shapes from the darkness they lived in, recognising their forms to be different from the shadows concealing them. Just because the twilight is no more does not mean I would forget such an invaluable skill."

Serilda's mouth twitched, not quite a smile, but a gesture that Zelda had long associated with when the woman was impressed.

"Seems your eyes do have more of a use than just being pretty, hero." She smirked, seemingly satisfied when Link glanced at her coldly.

"Moving on." Zelda declared loudly, interrupting the stony glares, "I was about to inform Link about the death of the Goron guardian."

"Death? I hadn't known one had died." Link said, grimacing slightly.

"Murdered more like…" Serilda pitched in, not noticing how Link's frown deepened.

"How?"

Zelda looked at him, and then led them to the study where their conversation would not be interrupted. Only after the door had shut behind the three of them did she describe the way the body had been found, not leaving out any of the graphic details. She then explained what she had found in the library, the possibility of what the temples might be hiding and the involvement of the sages." After the long monologue, Link simply looked pensive, studiously contemplating what she had said.

"Have you talked to the light spirits?"

"Not as of yet, I plan to set out to speak to them." Zelda admitted, having not thought of something so simplistic, but quickly realising that it would make sense to contact them and see what they knew of the murders.

"When were you intending to leave, Zelda?" Serilda asked.

"In a day's time, I must first clear my schedule for at least a week." She said in reply, thinking through when the most appropriate time would be for her to arrange the trip with her advisors.

Link looked up at her from where he sat on the recliner, "how do you plan to get the council to let you leave?"

Zelda sighed, "I will simply declare it as a holiday. As Queen, I am entitled to at least a month off, longer if need be," she turned to Serilda, "I would prefer if you were to stay here - to keep an eye on everything for me in my absence."

Serilda frowned at her, "and leave you unprotected? I think not."

She opened her mouth to reply in a refusal, that she was perfectly capable, but she was beaten to it.

"I would be protecting her."

Both females turned, facing Link, surprise etched upon both their features.

"Hero, do not feel as though you must adopt the role of protector, I am more than capable of caring for myself." Zelda said, somewhat flattered that he would suggest doing so, though also irritated that they both deemed her unfit. It wasn't as though she was some helpless damsel, she did know her way round a sword.

Link didn't look convinced however, "I am sure Serilda would feel more at ease if I were to accompany you." He smiled at the Sheikah who just shrugged.

"I admit I would feel better if the hero were to go with you, Zelda. His knowledge of Hyrule might provide useful," she raked her eyes over him, the small twitch of her lips a sign of her satisfaction.

"Very well," Zelda stated, seeing no need to argue the topic when her companions were both set on the idea. "I shall arrange it with the councillors later. Goodness will that be fun." She said humourlessly, sighing softly.

"I'm sure it will be run smoothly," the Sheikah replied easily, hiding any doubt.

Link stood up, directing his attention towards Zelda, "where should I find you tomorrow?"

"Assuming all goes well of course…" she trailed with a sigh, "regardless I will meet you at the stables at dawn, wait by the one black Hanoverian horse, he won't be too hard to miss."

"Hey," Link began, stepping closer to her as he sensed her unease, "you can be very persuasive when you want, they'll let you go no problem."

She searched his eyes, finding nothing but confidence in the sharp blue gaze. Flustered by the intensity, she blushed and lowered her eyes to save herself from stumbling over her words.

"Thank you," was all she said, not trusting her voice when she was so easily disconcerted by his stare.

He nodded, finally removing his eyes from her face. "If it is alright, I'll take my leave now. I have unfinished business with the soldiers."

Zelda bit her lip softly; the formalities really did not suit him. "Of course, I trust you know the way back to the courtyard?"

Link chuckled, already moving towards the door. "I am very observant of my surroundings," he gave as an answer, leaving before she could say anything else. Her eyes followed him out the door.

Serilda's laugh broke her gaze, the sound only just audible.

"What?" Zelda asked, turning around to face the Sheikah who was watching her amusedly.

"Nothing."

She rose a brow inquisitively, "I know you, nothing never means nothing."

"Apart from in this case."

"Serilda…" Zelda warned, curious to her fun; it was a rarity to see her so jovial, and she had the growing suspicion her earlier blush a factor in her friend's merriment.

She simply held her hands up, making her own way to the exit. "It is nothing Zelda," she smiled before adding, "it's just very rare I see you so discomposed in front of a man is all."

As Zelda made to reply in refute, Serilda left, her laugh still audible as she vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Zelda hurried her way through the grounds, using what little light the rising sun gave her as a guide, and mentally crossing off her checklist for the umpteenth time. She did not know what to expect on the journey, and thus figured it was best to take more than what she probably needed.

It would not be a bother regardless of how much she opted to take. A simple expandable and weightless charm worked the trick of allowing her to pack as much as she desired and not worry about room.

The small satchel at her side carried her clothes, a spare pair of boots, blankets, books pertaining to the old legends and any clues they held in the whereabouts of the temples, simple food supplies that would not spoil for several days and then her lyre. She held a fond fascination for the instrument and was reluctant to leave it behind. She included it in her packing partially out of pride, for it was a family heirloom many generations old, and partially out of love for its melodious tones. Either way, she could not bear to leave it in her chambers, knowing it was safest with her, and that it may prove of use upon her journey.

She rounded the corner, taking a shortcut through the gardens to avoid the courtyard. This way she was far less likely to get caught by the maids and be forced to politely listen to the latest gossip about her.

The excuse she gave for her absence from court was simple: she was going on a relaxing hunting expedition. Although because this was outside her usual range of interest, and the first time she'd decided to participate in the sport, she had been getting quite a few questions. Not that this was unexpected.

However, she had been clever in her approach. She had presented her council with a letter detailing the event that was taking place in Labrynna. The royal invitation was from Princess Freya, and going would be not only a nice break for her, but also a chance to catch up with her neighbouring ruler. Her council didn't know that the invitation was outdated by several years. She was glad that she tended to keep all her old correspondence organized in her office. A simple eradication spell removed the date, allowing her to fill in a more current time in the other princess' elegant cursive. She still couldn't quite decide if it was a good thing she was able to forge the other woman's writing so easily.

Of course, when Link had come into it, sparks had started flying. She sighed to herself. Why was it that they felt the need to pry into her life ever time she mentioned a male?

It reminded her of the last ball that had been held in commemoration to Hylia's day, and that had certainly been… eventful for lack of a better term.

Yes, she had danced with several men, found some of them rather charming, and perhaps blushed at their compliments - though she had blamed that on the alcohol. Yet that did not immediately qualify them as being a possible suitor. Simply because she spoke with a man did not mean she was going to marry him for goodness sake!

Though she had found it amusing to hear them speak so frivolously of possible romance when hearing that Link would be her companion.

Zelda had stated clearly that he was coming along for her protection. Lady Isobel had been bold enough to voice what many in the court were thinking and call it _'looking for love.'_ The queen could only roll her eyes. It seemed like the women had seemly forgotten the whole riot in the court earlier that year about it being an absolute necessity that she marry another royal.

It was honestly times like those that she wondered why she had allowed females on her court. Oh she enjoyed not being the sole woman, but really? Every choice she made was not in the hopes of finding some man to dare and attempt to take her throne from her, thank you.

Zelda breathed out in a heavy gust. If the court were not calling her arrogant for being a solitary queen, then she was completely infatuated with whoever she talked with.

Why, she was willing to bet that if she were to speak with the gardener, scandalous rumours would soon spread. She almost chuckled to herself, stifling it quickly when she spotted one of the maids wandering through the gardens.

She could never have longer than a moment's peace could she?

Masking her irritation at being disturbed, she plastered a pleasant smile onto her face, feeling it wane slightly as she crossed paths with the maiden. Something close to anxiety swelled in her stomach. Yet she could not quite put her finger on the source.

"Greetings, your grace, I presume you are well?" The raven-haired female curtsied, shooting a small smile her way.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you." Zelda replied, letting her eyes linger on the maiden, surveying her pale complexion, deep black hair and bottomless dark grey eyes.

There was nothing peculiar about her, nothing at all.

Though even as forgetting as she was with recalling all the maids, she was positively certain she had never encountered her before. Not even once.

Yet instead of being ashamed at the revelation, she was unnerved by it. It was not so much that she was clearly behind in her work if she hadn't even glimpsed any documents regarding new recruits, but that there was something decidedly different about this girl.

"Excuse me, miss, but may I ask of your name? I am sure I have not seen you before." Zelda inquired.

The black haired female smiled politely, inclining her head in a show of good manners, "my name is Persephone, odd I know, but we do not chose our own names…" she laughed softly to herself, eyes flickering with an emotion that was gone before Zelda could name it. "I believe we have yet to meet, your grace, as I have only just recently taken this position, you may know my father, the head chef?"

"I do," she replied, the puzzle fitting together in her head. She wondered if her anxiety was a cause of no knowing who exactly the girl was. "Your Eoin and Isobel's daughter. Forgive me, with current affairs, I had not yet found the time to greet the new staff."

Persephone gave her another smile, "Do not fret your grace, I know how busy you are. And with planning your hunting trip, you cannot be expected to do everything."

Zelda's own mouth tilted up as well, finding it unusual how chatty the girl was; most were normally downright terrified of her.

"All the same, I should have greeted you sooner. I hope you accept my apologies."

"Of course, your grace. We have met now, and that is welcome enough." She said warmly, dipping into another bow, "I shall leave you now, all the best for your journey."

"Thank you," Zelda answered, watching with a certain curiosity as the girl walked away from her gracefully, so different from the typical flustered scurry of maids.

It was nothing she needed to dwell upon though she did find Persephone's behaviour so distinct from the norm. Alas, it was something she could mull over later.

For the remainder of her walk, she decided to enjoy the solitude. It was far too rare that she had moments like this where she could simply take in the natural beauty of the outdoors. She drew a deep breath, letting the fresh smell of pine and blossoming lavender help her focus on her inner thoughts as the cool air expanded her lungs. This break was exactly what she needed. Although to call it a break was something of a misnomer. It was not a holiday designed to give her freedom; rather it was a means to discover the intention of this mysterious murderer and find out if she could verify her speculations.

Focusing herself on the task set before her, she continued to walk. In a few moments the cedar frame of the stables came into view, accompanied by the familiar scent of hay and manure and the sound of horses whickering.

It didn't take long for her to locate Link. She instantly spotted him leaning against one of the stalls. His dark blonde hair fell messily over his eyes, and he had a piece of straw dangling from his mouth.

"If you are hungry, I suggest you eat before we leave," Zelda remarked humorously. She studiously suppressed her desire to simply stand there and take in how the light fell on him in angles that accentuated the lines of her face. Her fingers itched to sketch his handsome form in graphite.

Her thoughts were of course, utter nonsense. It was rarer than a blue moon that she drew, and even then, her pad was filled with simple etchings of flowers and landscapes, not dashing heroes standing in stables.

Link looked up, a grin already in place that faltered slightly as he gazed upon her.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked, wondering why he was looking at her so intensely.

"I.. uh… You look so much different without your crown…" He replied, finally realising how much he was staring.

"It is to prevent recognition."

"Yeah, but more attention is drawn to your face, and how beautiful you are," Link smiled at her, showing his sincerity.

Zelda blushed, ducking her head in a futile attempt to hide it. She had heard so many different compliments from males trying to woo her - all without avail - that the words had begun to loose their meaning. But the way he had said it, with actual honestly and not as an attempt to flatter her offhandedly, had stirred a reaction in her breast. A reaction that made no sense.

"Thank you," was all she said in reply, not knowing what else to say. Etiquette lessons had told her to always thank a compliment, but they had not specified how to feel.

"If you're still wondering, I did eat. Your maids were very willing to feed me." Link smirked.

"Of course they were." She said casually; it really didn't surprise her. The maids were a bit petty and certain to pounce on any opportunity to gawp at a handsome man. "You had them in quite the fluster this morn, some were professing their undying love for you as far as I heard."

Link laughed, pressing a hand to his heart in a mockery of being touched. "Well that's just sweet. Who knows, maybe I'll be nice enough to show them a good time before I break their hearts."

"I certainly hope not, I for one do not want the maids moping about their lost chances, nor do I expect you want a reputation built around yourself in that manner." She rebuked, folding her arms, not knowing if he was being serious or not.

He smiled, and there was something undeniably mischievous in the action. "Do I detect jealousy in your tone?"

"No," she refuted, the traitor blush rising in her cheeks. "It is absurd to suggest such a thing."

Link just chuckled, eyes darting to her rosy complexion, "As you say, your majesty."

She frowned softly, disliking how he had reverted back to titles. Well, two could play at this game.

"I do, _Hero_. Now if you do not mind, I wish to be off." She didn't give him time to respond, almost feeling his distaste at the use of the title as she walked to where her steed was waiting. She was reminded of their conversation only yesterday. Even though she was using the title in sarcasm, it did not undermine it in any way.

Upon walking into the stall, she was surprised to find him already saddled and bridled.

"I took the liberty of preparing him for you, your supreme majesty, I figured it would save time." Link said, leading Epona out of her stall, brushing her nose fondly whilst doing so, and barely concealing a smile.

"Thank you," she replied, too pleasantly surprised at his act of chivalry to reply back with some long-winded name. She would get him back later. Get him back later?! What was she? A five year old?

Goodness, she had to get a firmer grip on herself. Now was not the time to be ridiculously childish, not that it was appropriate at any time, but there was lives at risk if she dawdled any more. She simply blamed it on Link, he seemed to be the only one who could stimulate these kind of reactions in her.

Focusing on what she was doing, she attached her bags to the steed's saddle, keeping her rapier sheathed by where her knee would rest, with her bow at hand too. Serilda had been amused at just how much she was taking, but as she had replied - one could never be too prepared.

After both horses had been taken outside, they mounted, and settled comfortably in their positions before beginning in a slow canter out through the northern gate.

They headed towards a passage that was unknown to anyone other than Zelda, the Sheikah and those who had created it. During the initial stages of the rebuild, she had commissioned it once realizing when returning to the castle after the final battle that the only path was through Castle town.

Even though she loved her people, she found it a bit of a nuisance to be slowed by their questions as she headed for home. She did her best to answer them succinctly, giving them enough information that they were satisfied but not including all the details. She carefully left out things like Midna's involvement. Truthfully, all she had wanted to do was to see what had become of her castle following the explosion.

She had expected that Link would question the direction she was leading in, but he stayed mute, seeming quite comfortable. It wouldn't really be surprising if he already knew it existed. She found it intriguing how knowledgeable he was of the castle's structure.

The sound of flowing water greeted them as they rode past the main aqueduct that led into the castle, and they finally left the rocky grounds to enter Hyrule Field. She breathed in deeply, letting the fresh air fill her lungs. She enjoyed the absence of the stink of fertilizers and the dust that seemed ever-present in the stone structures of town. She smiled as the wind played with her long braid and rustled her clothes.

It had been far too long since she had the opportunity to be out in the fields. Duties always came first, with Hyrule's needs far more important that her own. Yet still she had longed for a free moment in which she could simply ride out with the wind in her hair, unburdened by legislatures and tax repeals.

Now that she had this moment, she was going to embrace it with open arms. It wasn't as though the castle would be lost without her.

The head of her council could manage all legislature in her absence, Serilda had promised to remain as vigilant as ever in her watch, Ashei was monitoring her army and Shad - one of her closest confidents - had been more than willing to take care of any matters that arose, such as things that only required an opinion and not her signature.

She was grateful for all their support. It had been difficult to persuade her council to let her leave, and much as she disliked relying on her power, it had called for her flaunting her title just a little bit.

Far too often they forgot she was queen, and her word had final say after all.

It was certainly freeing to be out in the open again, but she wasn't entirely at peace. She wouldn't allow her liberation to cloud the fact that the beasts were still at large, with two murders having already happened.

It would be foolish to loose focus now.

Zelda pulled her reigns slightly to the right to turn her steed, following the path that would led them most quickly to Lanayru spring. Link stayed quietly beside her. She watched the sun peak in the sky before making its steady descent into the west as the day passed from late morning to early evening.

As the burning orb dipped behind Death Mountain, the horizon exploded in a wash of burnt umbers and reds. It was beautiful. It was far too rare that she was able to see the sunset. She was usually too caught up in her work to appreciate its magnificence, and the only thing that alerted her to the sun's departure was when the servants drew the thick curtains and lit the candles.

Zelda was so caught up in watching the sun slowly set and feeling the heat of the day dissipate that she barely heard Link's soft sigh as twilight descended. A sombre expression flitted across his face, but was gone before she could really notice it.

By the time they reached Lanayru's spring, the stars were twinkling above them. The points of light were scattered across the sky as though someone had thrown them across the vast horizon.

Leaving both horses at the bridge, she scoured the area in a futile hunt for a staircase. She frowned, off-put at the lack of a method to get down to the lake level. How did people travel between the two areas?

"Is there a way we can get down there?" She asked, deciding that there must be a way - how did the citizens pray to Lanayru if they were unable to reach the spring in the first place?

"Of course, though I don't think you'll like it." Link shrugged, rubbing a hand across his jaw to hide his smile.

"Oh? What is it?" She said.

His response was to begin walking away from the horses, leading her to a small wooden shack sitting precariously on the rocky ledge. She could hear the squawks of cuckoos, along with the flapping of wings, and was instantly wary of what this would entail.

"Ever flown by cuckoo?" Link questioned in all seriousness, leaving her staring at him wordlessly as he opened the entrance into the wooden building.

"Be realistic, why would I have ever found the need to do so?" Zelda remarked, looking towards the boringly coloured birds. It was highly illogical that they could carry her weight. It was quite simply; barbaric to even consider.

Again, he shrugged, continuing to walk down the gentle slope, heading towards the oddly dressed man standing on the small ledge overlooking the lake.

She found his dress most unusual, with the spotted orange harem pants and green sleeved top revealing his midriff. She assumed at first he was wearing a female's garment with added material. The longer she regarded the man, the more certain she became that he probably was.

"Well, hi there! Welcome to Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl!" The man, who could only be Falbi, greeted them over-exuberantly. He was certainly an eccentric fellow. "Why, would you look that! Not just one big guy, but his girlfriend too! My luck is in today!" He continued on, paying no attention to how Zelda flushed right to the tips of her Hylian ears. Link's smirk only made her even redder.

"Right you are," Link grinned, holding out two red rupees. "It's her first time too."

At this, Falbi made a sound that somewhat resembled a squeal.

"All the more fun! Would you like me to explain the rules to you missy?"

'Missy?' Did he not realise he was speaking to the Queen of Hyrule? How impertinent! Why, she was inclined to correct him right now. Link glanced over at her, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly. He was probably wondering why she had yet to reply.

It was then she realised what she was wearing. A simple blue maiden's dress that bore no royal insignia and had no precious materials woven through it. She looked like a peasant girl; of course he was going to assume she was one.

"No, thank you, I think I understand the mechanics." She smiled confidently, actually worried on the inside. There was no way they expected her to jump of that ledge holding a cuckoo. She looked at the resolute faces. They absolutely did.

"Ladies first then, love." Link said, offering what seemed like a warm smile until she noticed the humour shinning brilliantly in his eyes.

Her eyes narrowed back at him, musing that he was getting too much of a kick out of this. Undoubtedly, she was going to regret this choice. She should have chosen to visit Eldin, or Faron or Ordona…

Anything that would prevent her from having to do this. Once she got back to the castle, she was going to request that stairs be built immediately. It had seemed logical to visit Lanayru as it was closest, but if she had known what the journey would entail, she would have chosen anywhere else.

Nervously, Zelda looked at the grand pool of water below her. It looked like black glass, reflecting the lights coming from the small shack far down. She gulped softly, having never been terrified of heights until now.

Link had courage, not her. She was the one who contemplated the what-ifs, the repercussions of an act so reckless.

Her mind flitted to her training with Serilda and Ailith, learning how to control the fear, to use it as an advantage. Not blanch at the first sensations of it. In her defence, the training had focused on fear in combat, or in unknown situations. Not flying cuckoos across Lake Hylia!

Again, she swallowed at seeing the water, its deathly stillness. Just that was enough to make her flinch. When water was undisturbed for a lengthy period of time, she knew it had a higher density than concrete. If she were to hit it before rippling the surface, she could potentially break bones.

Link glanced at her, frowning slightly. "Are you okay?"

Zelda met his gaze, surprised at seeing the worry in his eyes. "Yes, I am." _No! I'm not!_ she mentally contradicted.

It was now or never, as long as she landed on land, there would be no nasty consequences. Provided of course, she managed a suitable landing.

Startling her even more, he took her hand suddenly, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Do you want me to go first?" His teasing had vanished, replaced by the beginnings of worry. This was no doubt created by the uncertainty she was sure was visible upon her face.

It would be a blow to her pride if she were showing herself to be so weak that she couldn't even jump off a cliff, but her pride could suffer better than risking her life.

"Please," she whispered, ashamed at being such a coward. She could just imagine Serilda's disapproving frown.

He didn't seem to mind however, releasing her hand to move to one of the cuckoos with the ease of familiarity. She wondered how many times he had done this.

Grabbing the russet brown one, he held it upside down by its legs, keeping it at arms length to prevent being scratched or pecked.

Falbi moved to one side, a wide grin splitting his face. "Have fun!"

Link simply smiled, suddenly shifting his arms so that the cuckoo was above his head, squawking wildly. Taking a run-up, he jumped off the platform, letting the bird hold his weight before leaning forward slightly, moving them towards their destination.

Zelda stared after him in shock. She was expected to do that? He made it look so damn easy. Royalty she may be, but there wasn't a chance in the entirety of the scared realm that she would look anywhere as graceful as him.

She was wearing a dress for Din's sake.

"Awright missy, your turn!" Falbi hollered, throwing his arms out wide before bringing them together in a loud clap.

Zelda grimaced, simultaneously dreading her next step, and due to her dislike for the nickname. At least if she did jump off, she would be away from the stupid name.

Sighing, she went to pluck one of the cuckoos from the ground, huffing in annoyance when it scurried away from her.

By the third time it did so, she was more than ready to give up.

"Fine, you silly little thing! Go and wander away; you won't be so jovial when a hungry Hylian roasts you for dinner!" She shouted at it, completely forgetting that Falbi was watching her, far too amused.

"Approach slowly, then grab 'em. It'd be easier!"

"I know that!" Zelda snapped back, infuriated at herself for allowing a bird to mock her. Stuffy nobles and stuck-up princes - no bother, but blasted poultry was the braking point. She could have laughed at herself.

Eventually, after several more attempts and many scratches lining her hands to remind her of the ordeal, she had it positioned above her head, similar to what she had seen Link do. Goodness, she hoped it would refrain from releasing any excretory products whilst like this…

Taking a deep breath to both mentally and physically prepare her, she took a running leap, cursing the confines that a dress created, her scream rather undignified at feeling her centre of gravity suddenly shift.

It was completely disorienting, being suspended in air with nothing but an animal that was roughly eighteen times less her weight keeping her hoisted up.

How it made any sense was absurd to even comprehend, but that was the least of her worries as she tried mimicking Link's tactic of tilting her body forward, aiming for the mouth of Lanayru's cavern.

Seeing the stone come closer with every moment, she braced herself for the landing, ready to dig her heels into the ground. Yet she still misjudged when exactly to let go of the cuckoo, releasing it too late and feeling herself toppling forward, unable to ground her feet due to the constant rushing of water making the surface slippery.

Link's arm shot out before she could even place her hands out to break her fall, catching her moments before she hit the ground.

"It would have been a far wiser idea to aim for the bridge," he stated, giving her a pointed look as he righted their postures.

"Excuse me for not realising," she huffed, frowning up at him. Her expression softened as her eyes met his for a long moment, caught by the intensity of his gaze and the honest concern she found there. She barely registered that his arms were still around her waist, her hands resting on his chest from where they had landed.

In this position, his lips were at the same level as her forehead. How easy it would just to tilt her head up…

"Umm…" she began, certain she could feel the heat rise in her face as she looked to his arms, quickly removing her hands as though burned. Suddenly she felt too close for her comfort - even with a man she was familiar with.

Not to mention, to be quite frank; she had no idea what the correct protocol was when someone who she barely knew was embracing her. Instantly he stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Shall we proceed?" She asked, grateful her voice was even in spite of her fluttering pulse, and trying not to contemplate why she missed his warmth.

He just nodded, stepping ahead of her and into the blackness of the cavern.

Zelda bit her lip softly, slowly trailing behind, feeling the mounting embarrassment. In all fairness, he was the one who had caught her; it wasn't entirely her fault that the sudden contact left her grasping for normalcy.

She simply was not used to close encounters like that. Which made her sound like a complete prude, yet it was complete truth.

It certainly wasn't helping when she was blushing like a fool either. Well, at least on the plus side, she couldn't be a literal ice queen, or she surely would have melted by now.

She mentally groaned - clearly the rush of blood to her head was influencing her thoughts.

So, already she had flown by cuckoo, blushed more times than she could count, and made Link feel uncomfortable all in her fist day of freedom.

And she thought ruling a country was hard…

* * *

**Thank you for reading, all reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings everyone. Thank you for all the reviews, favourties and alerts. The support is wonderful to see.**

**Warnings; some very obvious references and innuendos. Though nothing _too_ drastic, I am simply highlighting this to younger readers. **

**Re-edited; 11/02/13.**

* * *

Lanayru's bright iridescence illuminated the cavern, the wavelengths of light hitting the small geodes in a way that created brilliant spectrums. It transformed the otherwise dark atmosphere into an array of beautiful hues.

The leaves were cast into shimmering golds and silvers as the light projected in a glowing orb. The water reflected the spectacle as the light finally expanded out in such a way that the two Hylians were forced to shield their eyes. When they could see again the majestic serpent regarded them with its constant calm demeanour.

It was a truly spectacular sight.

"Greetings, Queen of Light, and Hero of Twilight. What matters do you seek answers to?" Lanayru asked, its powerful voice echoing in the hollow area, making it twice as grandiose.

Zelda instantly bowed, cuing Link to mirror her movements, previous discomfort lost as both regarded the spirit.

"As I am sure you know, there have been recent disturbances in certain areas of Hyrule. Ones that are causing great distress for the citizens that inhabit these regions. What I wish to ask of you, my Lord, is if you know of what the cause is." Zelda spoke after rising from her bow.

Lanayru remained silent for several moments, an expression that could be defined as pensive upon its face. "I have been made aware of these circumstances, but alas, I cannot say that I know the reason, nor do I know when they will strike again."

"You don't know?" Link asked, forgetting to maintain a polite tone in his incredulity.

"No, Hero. I do not. All I can determine is that it is something which we should all be cautious of."

"Please, is there anything more you can disclose to us?" Zelda questioned, regarding Link with a look of disdain as he rolled his eyes at Lanyaru's previous statement.

"I am afraid to say that I cannot, there have been no signs of disturbance other than the deaths." The light spirit reflected, almost sounding troubled.

"I see," she frowned. It seemed as if the murderer didn't exist. "But surely you can trace the lingering aura of the person, and connect that to someone in Hyrule?"

The light spirit inclined his head, "it would be reasonable to do so, if I could."

"If you could? Why can't you?" Link interrogated.

Lanayru looked at him, black eyes sorrowful. "There is nothing to trace, it is as though the offender has vanished."

"Vanished, my Lord? How is that possible?" Zelda wondered out loud. It was impossible. No one could simply disappear; even when invisible, the individual's presence could still be felt.

"My brethren and I believe that they may be able to travel between realms. It is the only logical explanation we have concluded."

"So we're looking for a ghost then." Link scoffed, his agitation getting the better of him.

Zelda was as equally annoyed at their lack of knowledge. They were no closer to discovering the identity of the murderer than they had been several minutes ago, but she was hiding her irritation far better than he.

"Or someone who dwell in dark magic to possess the capability to travel between realms" Lanayru responded reasonably, giving a more falsifiable possibility than a ghost.

"Thank you, my Lord, I will alert the Sheikah to be vigilant." Zelda concluded, beginning to dip into a bow of departure before Lanayru's voice echoed around them.

"Be warned though, Queen of Light, the foe is more powerful than you expect. More will be needed than Wisdom and Courage alone."

"We'll need the Master Sword?" Link asked.

"Steel is nothing compared to the might of magic. Not even a blade infused with such magnificence can defeat this menace on its own." Lanayru divulged gravely.

Zelda frowned, "Then how do we conquer this murderer?"

"Look to legends of old, of times no longer remembered. It is there the answers lie."

"Are you referring to the medallions the Hero of Time collected?" She questioned, thankful for her research in the library.

"To locate such objects, the sages must be awakened. Only valour and sapience will lead you to their destination." The light spirit answered enigmatically.

"What good will some coins do us?" Link scoffed.

"Have faith, Hero of Twilight. The medallions aided a Hero once before to overcome the impossible. Do not be so quick to disregard their magic."

Link just shrugged, "I'm not. But how are we to find objects that supposedly don't exist?"

"Determination and intelligence can be the greatest assets to success." Lanayru replied. He gave no clue as to how they were actually meant to locate them.

"Very well, thank you, my lord." Zelda bowed fully this time, seeing no further reason to remain as Lanayru was yielding no more answers.

"Farewell, Queen of Light, and Hero of Twilight. Remain alert on your adventure for I fear naught good will emerge from prying into this matter." Lanayru warned, inclining its head as a means of valediction. Its light shone brilliantly once more before dispersing into a multitude of beams that rained back into the spring.

"Well," Link announced flippantly, "that was pointless."

She sighed exasperatedly. "It appears so; we still do not know who the culprit is, or even where their next target is." Zelda said, feeling rather crestfallen at the waste of a journey. "At least we know what we need to be looking for if we are to stand any chance of surmounting this foe."

However, she was still rather unsure of where to begin looking and decidedly even more worried for the safety of Hyrule. How was she supposed to catch someone when she had no inclination as to who they were?

Link just nodded. "Where to now then?"

She looked up at him, slightly surprised. "You are free to return home if you wish, I do not mean to interrupt your plans. As far as I can tell, you are healed, and no longer in need of my care."

He smiled, "I'm more than happy to keep you company until we at least return to the castle. That way I know you're safe."

Zelda's cheeks tinged pink, touched at his concern. "But what of those in Ordon, won't they be worried as to your whereabouts?"

He shrugged, beginning to walk over to the bridge on their right. "Perhaps, I told them I had matters to attend to in Kakariko. Which I never got around to doing thanks to those wolves."

"Then please do not feel as though you must remain with me, you have far more important things to attend to." Zelda said encouragingly, carefully masking the fact that she wouldn't mind spending more time with him. There was no harm in having a strong swordsman at her side.

Link chuckled, "It isn't too necessary, I was going to visit Renado; see what he knew of those wolves."

She nodded her head as if in agreement, "it would have been a wise decision to gauge what he knows, or even to inform him of them."

How odd that he referred to them as wolves now when up until he had been attacked, he had never seen them before. How could he have been planning to discuss something he had not even known existed?

"Exactly," Link replied. "It might be a good idea to see if there is a pattern to their behaviour."

"Yes," Zelda agreed, deciding not to call him out on the matter. Surely he had his reasons for lying. "Though I still find it odd how they have only attacked you…"

"I'm an interesting person, maybe they felt jealous because they don't have a grey coat." Link replied nonchalantly, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"You're either incredibly naïve, or ridiculously stupid if you believe that." She chided, finding it remarkable how fear did not seem to taint his humour.

"Or maybe I'm just glad it was me, and not someone else." He answered.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Would you have saved me if I was not the hero?" He asked seriously, awaiting her reply expectantly.

"Of course I would have!" Zelda replied defiantly, upset that he was questioning such a thing. "I would save anyone regardless of class or station, you know well that they mean nothing to me."

Link looked away from her. "I know that. I guess I just find it odd the lengths you go to, to save one life."

"All lives are important, be they commoners or kings." She replied, then added, "Or heroes," for his benefit.

"What about murderers?" He whispered almost imperceptibly.

"You mean like the one who has committed the most recent deaths?"

"Yeah, sure." Link said, eyes flickering off to the lake.

Zelda mulled it over; her immediate reaction was to say no, she would not give her aid to such a person. But something in his gaze stopped her. "It depends on the severity of their crime. People do not tend to be defined as murderers when dealing death in the hopes of saving another."

Link breathed out, seemingly relieved, yet a somewhat troubled look still lingered in his eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He said too quickly, eager to change the subject.

She regarded him oddly, curious about the reason behind his inquiry. Could he be any more of an enigma?

She wasn't even sure where they were headed. She simply followed him as they crossed several bridges, their wet footprints marking their path. The moon grinned down upon them, the brightness of it their only source of light. They should really be making camp at this late hour, yet Link didn't seem to be showing any signs of stopping.

"Where are we going?" She finally said, wishing she had consulted a map before beginning on the journey. She had no clue how they were going to get back up into Hyrule fields.

"I figured you wouldn't want to sleep on the floor, or be shot out of a cannon at so late an hour, so I thought we'd take lodging there." He gestured towards a house situated upon docked wooden boards out into the lake. She remembered seeing it from Falbi's viewpoint, but she hadn't really thought much of it.

"The owner won't mind our imposing?"

"Not at all, he's let me stay there before, I'm sure he'll be fine with you too." Link replied confidently.

"If you say so," was all she said in response, following his lead as they encountered the small man standing in front of the house. He was dressed as bizarrely as his companion back up at the "Flight-By-Fowl" though considerably less cheery.

"Hey Fyer, do you mind if we stay here tonight?" Link called out as they approached nearer.

Up closer, she could see the masses of paint coating his face, smudged and worn from the heat of the day. The colours were bleached by the moon's light, yet were probably as weirdly toned as Falbi's.

Zelda found the weird colours and face paint a little disturbing. If these two were what most clowns were like, she wasn't surprised that many people were afraid of them.

"Of course, of course, a single bed will be fine for you and your lady?" Fyer chuckled, his gaze leering at Zelda from head to toe. The attention made her incredibly uncomfortable.

Link glanced over at her, noticed the frown inching upon her mouth, and immediately took her hand in full view of the clown.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." He nodded, subtlety shielding Zelda's body with his own. She was grateful. Honestly, the way in which the clown was gawking at her made her skin prickle with unease.

"Room on the right." Fyer said, staring at her chest. "Just don't be too loud." He added as an afterthought, chuckling to himself.

Zelda gasped, eyes wide with alarm but Link smiled good-naturedly, and lead them around the back where the door was situated. "We'll try not to."

Once they were inside the house, she pulled her hand free from his, and turned around so that she could glare at him.

"Will you stop insinuating that we are a couple? Word travels and the last thing I want is my council believing this is some romantic affair."

He just laughed, "Zelda, believe me, those guys won't go telling anyone. Besides, it's just a bit of fun, it doesn't mean anything." Link raised an eyebrow at her, suddenly questioning.

"Of course it does not, you are here as my guard." She said defensively, regretting it when his eyes narrowed.

"Only as your guard huh? And here I was thinking we at least had a better relationship than queen and knight."

"Link, you know that is not what I meant. I just mean that it wouldn't be fair to Ilia should she discover what you are implying."

"To Ilia? What has she got to do with anything?" Link asked, genuinely confused.

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed, "I assumed you two were together."

"I wouldn't call it being together…" he trailed off, "what made you think that?"

Her cheeks tinted pink, feeling ridiculous for having jumped to conclusions, even if they had seemed logical. "When you left, I thought it was so you could be with Ilia…"

Link chuckled, but his eyes darkened, the effect amplified by the blackness of the corridor. "I had my reasons, but that was not one of them."

"Then what was it?" She enquired, clapping a hand over her mouth when realising how intrusive she sounded. "Forgive me, I do not mean to pry."

He looked past her, gaze distant. "Let's just say it had something to do with another female."

"Oh," Zelda said, thinking of his relationship with Midna. "I'm sorry, I knew you were close." Though she couldn't be sure how extensively she could define close.

"We were, but things change." Link sighed, "I think it's about time we got some sleep."

"Yes, of course, it is late." She agreed, hearing the refusal to continue to with the conversation. Clearly Midna had meant more to him that she had initially realised.

They said nothing more on the matter as they ascended the stairs leading to the two bedrooms, and entered the one on the right.

It was small, but cosy. Yet though the room was amicable enough, the colour scheme was dastardly. Greens and purples filled every corner. From the checkered bed spread to the putrid lime lamp. The bed was pressed against the western wall with a chest of drawers by the side, a screen in the corner. She found it as eccentric as the clowns, and was more than overwhelmed at the garish display.

Yet it was still better than sleeping outside she rationalized. She moved to sit upon the couch, rummaging through her satchel in search of nightwear, which prompted her to think of something else.

"What about our horses?"

"What of them?" Link replied, turning to face her from where he was crouched lighting the fire.

"We've left them alone up in the fields with no food or water, the poor animals will be starving!" She cried out, standing up. She wasn't exactly sure what she proposed to do, but knew they couldn't be left to face the night like that. Especially not with wolves roaming around…

"Relax Zelda, that's taken care of." He answered simply, returning to kindling the wood.

"Right," she scoffed, "I did not see you leave them any supplies."

"And you're forgetting that Epona is a wanderer, and a feisty one. She'll know to run from any predators. Besides, she won't be there now, and neither will your stallion."

Zelda quirked a brow, "How can you be so certain? Horses are loyal creatures, they won't have left their posts."

"Trust me, they have. Epona will have gotten bored of waiting and gone in search of somewhere to stay. She probably went to the northern fields as there's water there, and your horse was under instructions to follow her." Link said easily, not worried in the least.

"And you are sure of this how?"

"Easy," he smiled, done with the fire and standing up, "Many times I've left her for several moments, only to return and find her several feet away from where I dismounted. As for your horse, I told him to stick with Epona as she knows what she's doing."

"You expect me to believe that? You cannot commune with animals." Zelda ridiculed.

"No, I don't have a great long conversation with them," he paused for a second, "well, at least not in this form. But Epona understands me, and so I told her what to do."

"That's… Mad." She finally concluded, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Is it?" Link said, "I speak to her a lot when in wolf form. Okay, _that_ makes me sound like a nutcase…" He laughed.

"Which is frequent I assume?"

"Very," he spoke with a grin, "Epona is great company."

"Goodness Link, I hope you don't go around flaunting this ability; you sound positively insane." Zelda mused. Yes, she had known of his transformations when twilight had descended, but she had never considered the fact that he may actually speak to other animals. It sounded absurd even in her own head.

He simply gave her the expression of 'well duh.' "I don't exactly go telling everyone I can be a wolf either."

At this, her eyes widened. "You still posses the capability to do that? Even without the master sword?" She thought of their talk in the hospital - that wolves were still a part of him. She hadn't considered the fact that he could still transform.

He rolled his eyes, the action clearly questioning her mental aptitude.

"Don't give me that look, I thought it was only possible with the twili crystal?"

"It was. Or rather it is. When I touched the Master Sword, the magic embodied itself in the crystal, yet Mid.. Uh, she used it frequently enough, that eventually I was able to change at will." He said, watching her reaction.

"So, it is as if the magic has become a part of you…" Zelda thought out loud. "Have there been no other changes? The curse Zant cast on you was incredibly powerful, I would think it dangerous to meddle with it."

"No, she altered it slightly to deter any side effects." He said fondly, an obvious reverence for the twilight princess in his voice.

"I see," she replied, somewhat more coolly than she intended. "Would you be able to change now?"

"Yes, but I don't think I will." He said rather reluctantly, though with an undercurrent of humour.

"Why?" She asked curiously, wondering about the amusement in his eyes.

"Think about it. I'm changing forms, my clothes don't fit a wolf, so they rip…" he looked towards her, waiting for it to click.

"I don't… Oh. _Oh_…" Zelda bit her lip, repressing any unbidden thoughts before she would blush. "Of course, she would have kept your clothes safe whilst as a wolf…"

Did that mean she had seen him naked then? Dear Nayru, why was she even thinking that? Promptly, she sat back down, resuming her search for nightwear to distract herself.

"Exactly, so now I only change if unavoidable and after ensuring no-one is nearby. They'd be in for quite the shock otherwise." Link chuckled. She may have just been hearing things, but his voice seemed strained.

"But you have clothes here, giving you the chance to change forms."

"If you honestly want to see me naked that badly, Zelda, you could just say." He smirked, letting it morph into a grin when he observed her growing blush.

"I did not mean it like that!" She instantly rebuked, wishing she weren't as red as she knew she was.

"Sure, sure. You know that I can change forms, and after realising that I don't keep my clothes, what other reason could there be as to why you want me to transform?"

"I…" she wasn't exactly sure why she wanted him to change, but she rationalised it was likely an eagerness for seeing the transformation herself. It had absolutely nothing to do with wanting to see him unclothed. Nothing.

"See, you don't even know yourself," Link laughed, amused at her discomposure.

"You know what, I think I'm going to call it a night." Zelda declared, stalking over to the screen in the corner, satchel in tow. "You can get changed whilst I am behind here."

"Fine by me," he agreed, "I don't think you'll take too kindly to me sleeping half-naked?"

Zelda sighed, men were far too obsessed with things of a sexual nature sometimes. "Do you like breathing, Link?"

"It's a pastime."

"Then please, and I do mean this in the nicest way, shut up." She warned from behind the screen, removing her dress and hanging it over the top of the wooden frame. He laughed in reply.

Keeping her hair twisted in the long braid to prevent the mess she knew it would be otherwise, she donned her long nightgown before stepping out from behind the screen. She was surprised to see him already changed and reclining on the couch.

"Have you naught else to change into?" She asked, referring to how he had simply removed all garments other than his trousers and undershirt. At least he was wearing clothes - her pulse wouldn't be able to handle it if he had been topless.

"It was short notice that we begun traveling. I didn't have time to return home and grab other things."

"Oh, of course, I should have realised. Are you comfortable enough in that?" She asked, thinking what a foolish question it was. Even if not, there was hardly anything she could do about it. She may be powerful with magic, but clothes couldn't be materialised from thin air. Perhaps they could venture to one of the markets and purchase some nightwear at some point.

Link quirked an eyebrow. "You forget I've slept in the fields before completely garbed in armour, anything is better than that."

She smiled sadly, "the path of a hero does have its trials in even the most mundane forms."

"Nothing I couldn't deal with. It has just made me appreciate the simple pleasures in life." He replied.

"Like sleeping in a bed?" She remarked, clearly indicating how he was upon the couch.

"I'm fine, before you ask. Like I said, simple things."

"Perhaps," Zelda reasoned, "but logically, I should be sleeping on the couch as I am smaller, and so would be more comfortable."

"Yeah, right. Sorry, your majesty, but you get the bed." He laughed, watching her eyes narrow slightly.

She sighed. "Must you be difficult?"

"Think of it as me being noble. I'm hardly going to let you sleep on the couch when you're the queen." Link refuted.

"Exactly the point I am arguing; you deserve a bed far more than me - a woman who has slept in one nearly every day of her life." She rebuked.

"Nearly?" He picked out curiously, disregarding all other words.

Zelda looked away, her hands rubbing her wrists subconsciously. She mused on how he still retained the ability to read her thoughts just through her words. "There have been times when I was not afforded the luxury."

"When?" He asked, something akin to anger simmering beneath his words.

"Nothing you need worry about," she reassured, not wanting to go into detail, subtly hiding her wrists behind her back. She felt his gaze on them now that they were unshielded by gloves. "The Sheikah train their recruits more harshly than I am used to is all," she lied, deliberately moving her eyes to her right. She knew he was absurdly attuned to the simplest hints that she could be lying: including the flickering of her gaze.

"Right." He said, his tone showing his disbelief. "Serilda is far too protective of you to allow you to be treated in such a manner."

Zelda blanched, "Even the most vigilant of guardians cannot protect everyone," she whispered.

"Zelda, tell me what happened…" he begged, standing so that he was no more than a foot away from her.

"No." She replied, almost forcibly. "There are secrets you wish to keep veiled, and so too, are there secrets that I do not wish to speak of."

"Mine are not concerned with my welfare." He shot back.

"Nor are mine. They are a thing of the past, let it remain that way." Her eyes were unwavering, daring him to question her - a tactic she often used when dealing with her court. She hated using it on him, but she simply did not want to speak of those times.

"Fine," he muttered, none too pleased with her resolution. "Good night, your majesty." He added, dropping the subject, the slightest hint of anger in his tone as he turned to resume his position on the couch and closed his eyes.

Zelda bit her lip at the sight, reprimanding herself for being too stern. He was only inquiring about her welfare. She was his queen, it was to be expected that he would be protective. It was just a loyal patriotism to her.

However, there were things he was clearly hiding from her, that she had allowed to pass. Should she not be afforded the same luxury?

She sighed, and blew the candles out before making her way to the bed.

"Good night, Hero."

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the gap between the curtains, landing on the still sleeping monarch. Zelda groaned at the invasion and brought an arm up to shield her eyes. Slowly, she blinked them open and smiled. She was used to being woken up much more abruptly by the noisy bustle of her maids. Sleeping in to be awoken by sunlight was a welcome change.

Zelda sat up and glanced around the room, surprised when she didn't see the hero. Judging by the height of the sun where it shone through the clouds, it was still early in the morning. _He must simply be an early riser,_ she decided, rubbing a hand across the back of her neck to ease out some of the knots gathered there overnight. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and winced as her bare feet touched the cold wood.

She checked to make sure the door was locked before she began to dress in her simple gown. Regardless of the clown's hospitality, or the fact that he could still be asleep, she felt safer knowing she was locked in. After tying the last lace of her maiden's dress, she still felt as if she were forgetting something. Normally getting dressed was a bit more complicated of an affair, a queen had to wear all the proper adornments.

Not that she wore the golden armour everyday, it was cumbersome and reserved for important occasions. But her crown always adorned her head, and the absence of it was particularly peculiar. She naturally didn't wear the diadem all the time, but the times she didn't were when she was alone such as in her chambers. Never did she appear without it when she was to face other people. Yet she couldn't help but notice how different she appeared when she glanced in the mirror.

Her face seemed… softer for lack of a better word. Not as defined and sharp. More like Zelda, and less of Queen. She couldn't discern whether she liked it or not.

Indeed, she looked far more approachable. Not so much the proclaimed "ice queen," but more of the woman she strived to be. Someone who listened to all problems no matter how small or insignificant they may appear, unburdened by only having time for those deemed of highest importance.

But her crown was an embodiment of her power, her nobility. Without it, she felt vulnerable. She almost believed she would not be taken seriously. It was absurd, for she was nowhere near powerless, and at present moment there were none who would judge her. Still, it was disconcerting. Zelda sighed, teasing the braids from her hair and letting it fall over shoulders, down to her coccyx. The repetitive movement of brushing through the long tresses was calming.

Why was she so concerned over her appearance anyway?

There was none who she was inclined to impress - be they general public or suitors. She did not see the need to fret over looking the part of queen. No-one had recognised her in the short period she had been away from the castle, so she needn't worry. Neither was she preparing herself for some event that required proper attire.

It was simply the unfamiliarity of it. That was it. Seeing herself without her crown for prolonged periods was something she would likely become accustomed to.

There was absolutely no way that she was thinking of how Link had called her beautiful in simple clothes…

Instantly, a blush rose in her cheeks, glaringly bright against her pallid skin. It was simply a compliment, a kind word that he had probably felt obliged to say. It was common courtesy, nothing more.

A small knock sounded on the door, gentle, but enough to make her jump as she was jolted out of her thoughts.

Ensuring her sleeves were rolled down and hair re-braided she unlocked the door, meeting the sight of a silver tray, adorned with various items. The tanned hands alerted her that Link was the carrier before she even looked up.

"Hungry?"

Zelda glanced down at the array of silver lids, noticing the tea pot and two cups. "You didn't have to do this," she said fondly, pleasantly surprised at the gesture.

"I was already up, besides I didn't think you would want to dine with Fyer."

"You thought correctly," she smiled, moving aside to let him in.

Link set the tray down on the couch, leaving enough room that they could sit either side of it. Lifting the lids, she was pleasantly surprised to find rashers of bacon, fried cuckoo eggs and toast.

The emotion must have shown on her face, for Link suddenly chuckled. "What were you expecting? Fish?"

"Well, yes." She admitted, gratefully pouring herself a cup of tea, and warming her hands around the porcelain. "I didn't expect such products would be available here."

"Clowns like good food too." He shrugged, sitting adjacent to her.

Zelda's smile took root on her mouth again, "don't we all?"

He just chuckled, passing her the set of cutlery. Both contently filled themselves with the fried foods, savouring every morsel. She had to give it to Fyer - he certainly knew how to cook.

There was something decidedly pleasant about having a meal away from formal manners and maids dashing about. It was more peaceful for starters, and she couldn't deny that sitting here with Link was comforting.

It reminded her of the days when they would sit in her study, discussing the pompous mannerisms of royals and ridiculous clothing they wore. They had certainly gotten quite the laugh out of seeing one with heels. Not even she wore such footwear, preferring the worn softness of her leather boots over pinched shoes any day.

She sighed softly - he had been far more unguarded back then, and definitely less sarcastic. It made her wonder what had happened in those four years to change him from the kind-hearted young fellow into the somewhat colder, overly suggestive man that sat before her now.

"You never did say where you were headed next." Link said, looking up at her.

Now that she was thinking about it, she couldn't help but notice how guarded his eyes truly were. Not so much a distrust, but more that he was unwilling to let her see any deeper that what was on show. How curious.

"And as I said, you do not have to accompany me despite feeling as though I need the protection."

"And you're avoiding the question." He rebuked.

"Very well, I was planning on planning a visit to a place." Zelda answered, deliberately being elusive out of sheer amusement. He could read her too easily. After having received no helpful answers from Lanayru, she had decided that the Sheikah would be her next best bet.

"A place? Am I not allowed to know?" Link asked.

She pondered her answer. Truthfully, she didn't know. Where she was headed did not take too kindly to strangers. But the Hero could hardly be considered a stranger - he was one of the most acclaimed men in all of Hyrule.

"I shall let you guess our destination when we head out." She replied, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his statement.

"So no, then." He laughed, "you do realise I know all of Hyrule, your destination wont remain secret for long."

Zelda smiled, "confidence like that can lead to misjudgements. I highly doubt you know of the exact location of this place."

"Try me." He smirked.

Her smile became a laugh, "I don't think so, simple tricks like that won't fool me."

"Good to hear, I would be worried if the Queen could be so easily misguided." Link grinned.

"Ah, so it was a test?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure," he shrugged, "keeps you on your toes."

Zelda chuckled, placing her cup down. "If you say so," she stood up, brushing off invisible crumbs from her dress. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he followed her movements, picking the tray up before she could protest. He lead them back down the stairs they had come up the previous night.

Upon entering the small, cluttered kitchen, she spied Fyer diligently poaching eggs, whistling some off-key tune under his breath.

"Did you sleep well, miss? I didn't hear a peep out of you, unless master Link knows ways to keep you silent, heh heh."

Zelda glowered at him, very tempted to summon a fire ball to aim at his head. Noticing Link's smirk before he rubbed a hand over his jaw did not help matters in the slightest.

She wished she possessed the nerve to reply with something witty, but she would not demean herself like that, nor give Link the satisfaction of making her claim him to be good in bed either.

"I did, and I trust you did too?" She replied in fake interest, immediately wrapping her arms around her chest when Fyer turned to face her. His gaze unsurprisingly leered at her bosom. It wasn't the first time attention had been focused on her chest, and it probably wouldn't be the last, but that certainly did not make it any more comfortable to bear.

She wondered how shocked he would be if she were to slap him…

"Yes, yes, I did. Nice to know I was providing for such a lovely woman as yourself." He snickered, and she did not want to know anything else about what his night entailed. Though goodness, the way in which he was staring at her, it wasn't too hard to guess.

"Fyer," Link suddenly spoke up, very deliberately wrapping his arm around Zelda, "stare any harder at my girl, and I may be forced to remove your eyes." He finished, tone deathly serious.

"Hey, I wasn't -" Fyer trailed, gulping slightly at seeing Link's eyes narrow.

Hmm, implying they were together definitely had its advantages. _Hehe!_

"Now if you don't mind, we need you to load up the cannon."

"Right, of course, just give me ten minutes and I'll be right out!" The clown answered, noticeably more flustered.

Zelda was never more thankful to be away from him, even for a period so short. She practically bolted out of the house.

"Thank you," she said to Link as soon as they stepped out of the door, "I couldn't stand the way he was looking at me!"

"You looked ready to kill him, so I figured it was either have you suffer my arm around you, or have him continue leering at you, and possibly a great deal of violence." He said.

"I definitely preferred the former," she divulged, cheeks tinged pink much to her chagrin. It wasn't like it was a crime to enjoy the embrace of a man...

He nodded in agreement, "as I thought."

"So, what did you mean by 'loading the cannon.' Surely you don't mean literally?" Zelda asked, thinking of what he had said before, recalling his earlier words when discussing lodgings - _'or be shot out of a cannon'_.

She had the sinking suspicion that he was serious. Gods, what was it with clowns and absurd means of travel…

He just smiled wolfishly, humour dancing in his eyes.

_Fantastic, _she thought sarcastically, _just plain brilliant. _Those stairs were going to be built, even if she had to do it herself.

She could warp… But the physical drain was exhausting when executing the action upon two people. The only time she had dared try it was teleporting both Link and herself from the Gerudo Mesa back to Hyrule field after Midna's departure. And without any potions to restore her magic afterward, it was an experience that she preferred not repeating.

Creating a temporal vortex that allowed for matter to pass through it without causing any lasting distortions was a strenuous affair to accomplish for one person, never mind two. There were easier methods that she knew of to help one teleport, such as using a Babylon candle, but getting her hands on one of those was nearly impossible.

Only once had she seen such an item, and that had been during her training. She had never used one herself, and the repercussions made them tricky things to master. Though anything was better than being shot out of a cannon…

"You'se ready to go?" Fyer shouted over to where they stood on the wooden bridge.

Link voiced that they were, whilst she felt sick.

She could do this, she had flown by a cuckoo; she could be fired from a cannon.

The comparison did nothing whatsoever to soother her nerves. There was a major difference between the two. And this time, she had no idea where they would be landing. She assumed it was back at Falbi's station, yet she had not seen any crash mats, or anything that bore a guarantee of a safe landing. '

Surely there was something… right?

"Good to go, Zelda?"

No, absolutely not. Not a bloody chance. "Sure," she said weakly. The squeeze he gave her hand only sending her pulse racing, the impulse being sent to her brain at 146mph did nothing to alleviate her nerves.

"Is it safe?" She found herself whispering, praying that just for her sake, he said yes.

"Of course, you've got nothing to worry about." Link said calmly, "I'll be right beside you."

"Okay…" she smiled feebly, unsure whether he was being truthful or not. Gods, she really needed to grow a backbone. Fighting Sheikah blindfolded with chain whips: no problem. Adrenaline rush activities? Just no. Her sympathetic nervous system could just not handle this.

Stepping into the cannon pit, her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, seeing nothing but four blank walls. Whether that was a good thing or not eluded her. Very softly, music began playing, and in the dark area, it only freaked her out more.

At least on the plus side, with her mind preoccupied with what to expect, she wasn't paying that much attention to Link's body incredibly close to her own, or that his arms were around her waist. Yet she could still feel her cheeks growing hot.

The cabin rocked slightly, almost imperceptibly, until the movements grew faster, rattling her teeth.

"Hold on!" She heard Fyer call out.

_Onto what exactly?! _She panicked. She barely had time to register any answers before she felt the small cabin lurch violently. She then felt herself being quite literally flung into the air. Gravity seemed to have no effect on their momentum.

She couldn't help it; she shrieked. Closing her eyes tightly, she clung onto Link for dear life.

She suddenly felt their bodies drop, and a feeling of motion sickness roiled in her stomach. Her eyes shot open in shock, another scream ripping out of her mouth as they descended, gathering speed…

They smacked right into some big, inflatable thing.

The air left her in a whoosh, her senses thoroughly exhilarated, nerves possibly frayed at the end. She barely heard Link's laugh, too caught up in thanking her lucky stars that she was alive. She rationalized that it would do her no good to strangle Link for letting her do such a thing - she did consent to it after all.

Very cautiously, she opened her eyelids once more, taking in her surroundings. They had fallen onto something that was between a pillow and a mattress, soft enough to have give, but firm enough to catch them.

She doesn't really care what it was, it could be a mutant sheep for all she gave a damn. It broke her fall – she was happy.

She did feel as though she were going to vomit at any second, and was pretty certain that if she attempted to stand - she would topple over… But happy. It was probably the adrenaline rush, and the increased blood flow to her organs that was making her feel this way. Yet she was alive, and had no broken bones. It was quite the accomplishment to be proud of.

"Where did this even come from?" Zelda asked him, poking the inflatable beneath her, slightly annoyed at how content he appeared. His hair was in a larger state of disarray than usual, but other than that, he could have quite simply woken up from a peaceful night's rest. Whereas she was one-hundred percent certain she looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. She noticed then how far hitched up her dress was on her thighs…

"Falbi puts it out when he sees the cannon being loaded." Link replied, voice completely devoid of any breathlessness, unlike her own. Thankfully he was not looking her way as she yanked her dress back down.

"I've never seen it before."

"No, I didn't even know it existed until I crashed into it one day. No idea where he keeps it." Link shrugged, sliding down from their cushion and landing with a barely audible thud.

"Either way, I am glad it was here; I was fearful about our landing." She remarked, making sure to hold her dress between her legs as she jumped from her seat. She caught Link's waiting hand before she could fall, not wanting to repeat the other day. She was glad she did for her balance was greatly off.

A knowing smile reached his mouth, as he saw her stumble. "I had the exact same reaction when I first did this. It'll pass."

Zelda frowned softly, "I should hope so, or I will be a burden to you."

"Well, I'd offer to carry you, but getting down the ladders would be difficult." His smirk ruined the otherwise gentlemanly gesture.

"I'm sure it won't come to that." She announced, already sick of how many times she was blushing recently.

Link just smiled at seeing her flushed complexion, and headed back into Falbi's cabin. He nodded towards the ladders that peaked at the end of the balcony. "Ladies first, or are you too shaky?"

She was close to flattered that he asked, but his slight patronizing tone at her unbalanced posture left her fighting back a scowl. He surely knew better than to act in such a manner towards royalty - he had never dared to step out of line all those years ago…

She couldn't decide whether the boldness was comforting because he treated her like she assumed he did everyone else, or if she should be annoyed at his lack of respect.

"I'll let you go, then you can catch me if I should fall," she finally answered, finding herself feeling foolish as she realized that she had never climbed a ladder in her life.

Sure, it looked easy, but it would just be Sod's law that she would fail at the simplest of things.

He nodded, turning to face her and she expected was so that he could descend. Instead, he smiled and suddenly vaulted backward, executing a perfect back-flip.

"Such a show-off…" Zelda muttered irritably, knowing he was rubbing it in that she was experiencing motion sickness whilst he remained fine.

Well, if that was how he wanted to play, then it was her turn to bat.

Angling herself so that her back was to the ladder, she crouched slightly, giving the leverage to push off from the floor, arching her back and flipping her legs over in one sweeping movement. The wind she created worked in her favour and her dress remained in its correct position. She reveled in the moment of weightlessness, much more used to this feeling than what she had experienced when shot out of a cannon. She landed neatly on her feet on solid ground.

"You're not the only one who can do a back-flip." Zelda grinned exuberantly, overly amused at seeing his shocked face.

"Guess not. Where did you learn to do something like that?" He questioned, completely flummoxed.

Zelda continued to grin, tapping her nose. "Now that would be telling."

She watched his eyes roll, but the faintest smile tugged at his lips. "Fine, I guess that means you're okay then?"

"Suddenly being impulsive can have its advantages." She laughed, realising that her sickness had indeed passed.

Link nodded, heading towards the door, the position of the ladder allowing them to bypass any contact with the clown - something Zelda was thankful for. If she heard him say "missy" one more time, she could not be held accountable for her actions.

It was a relief to open the door to Hyrule field knowing that she wouldn't be facing any nonsensical activities out here. She had certainly had enough of testing the limits of her nerves for a while. As she stepped on the grassy plains, she was surprised to notice that neither horse was where they had been left. It seemed like Link had been right after all.

"Any idea where our steeds are?"

He smiled, eyes scanning the area. "I have some ideas, but nothing certain."

Zelda quirked a brow, still finding his calm disposition to be unusual. Did nothing bother him?

Link ignored her curiosity and instead he walked over to where a collection of oddly shaped plants grew, picking one off and blowing softly into it. The sound echoed around them and almost instantly Zelda heard a soft whickering and the thunderous beats of two horses.

"I thought you had a charm that allowed you to do that?"

At this, he raised his eyebrows. "I do, but the plants seemed easier than searching though my pockets. I'm surprised you recall the item."

Zelda smiled sheepishly, "It intrigued me, and so I'll admit I paid attention to its design whenever you used it."

"If I knew you liked it that much, I'd specifically have used it." He chuckled, stroking Epona's nose as the mare whinnied in greeting.

"How generous," she mocked. "But I thought it only worked for Epona," she added, having noticed that her steed trotting behind the other horse. She was grateful, but still curious as to why.

"I told you, Epona was like his tour guide. He knew to follow her wherever she went." Link called to her, lacing his fingers through the reins once seated in the saddle.

"Ah yes, your ability to commune with animals. It seems seeing is believing after all." Zelda mused, swinging up onto her own mount.

"For all your acclaimed wisdom; you're still quick to judge matters you deem odd." he replied, pulling on Epona's reins so that she followed behind Zelda.

"I do not judge that which I have little knowledge of, I am simply curious of its nature and question its validity. From experience, most of what I hear is lies formulated through boredom and desire for attention." She smiled at him, "Only in some cases am I slightly biased and wonder if the person is mad, such as with the idea of being able to commune with animals."

He just chuckled, drifting into an amicable silence with only the clatter of hooves against stone filling the air.

As they got closer to their destination, Zelda glanced behind her, noticing his calm expression. He didn't even look remotely intrigued about where she was taking him. It was fair enough as they were simply headed back through the same passage they had entered Lake Hylia through. But still, if it had been her, she would have been looking for any clues as to where she was being led.

Did he actually know of the hidden village concealed behind the stones?

Yes, she knew he was well traveled, but the village was hidden for a reason. It would be illogical to assume he knew it existed. Though knowing Link, he probably did. If he could discover the sewage passage into the castle as a wolf, then likely he could discover a village that wasn't on the map.

Being a short journey, it wasn't long before she pulled her steed to a stop. She heard Epona follow suit.

"The hidden village huh? I wouldn't have thought you knew this place existed." Link remarked, stepping up onto the ledge leading into the cavern, and holding his hand out for her to step up too.

"And yet, here I was thinking the same about you."

Link chuckled, "I know many things, including the existence of this place."

"So, you know everything about it?" She inquired, wondering of how much he actually knew it hid.

"No," he shook his head softly, "I have the suspicion there's something there I didn't see before."

Zelda smiled at his honesty, "What gives you that impression?"

"I doubt you've come this way just to see a derelict village and Impaz." He said simply, hitting the nail right on the head.

"Very true, but you don't know what I'm visiting then?" She asked, leading them to the far end of the village. She rested her hand against the stone wall, searching for something in particular.

"Well, logically thinking, we're here in Old Kakariko; where the Sheikah used to reside, and where Impaz still lives. And considering how you're running your hand across the wall, I'm guessing you're looking for a secret passage. So my guess would be the Sheikahs' secret lair."

She gasped lightly, truly astonished at his deductions. "You amaze me sometimes."

"I'm right then?" He grinned.

Zelda didn't answer, letting him see for himself as her hand slipped into one of the grooves, fingers locating the smallest hole. A sharp nick pierced her fingertip, drawing a drop of blood. As she pulled her finger back, the entire face of the wall shifted and the solid matter became amorphous.

"That's new," Link remarked, staring at the wall oddly.

"It's a simple glamour activated by a drop of a Sheikah's blood." She replied, also watching the particles of the wall shift to resemble liquid.

Not waiting for his reply, she stepped forward, accustomed to not meeting any physical resistance. It was as easy as walking through a slowly flowing waterfall, but without getting wet. She closed her eyes against the blurring of colors as the lighting changed from russet to a black softened by the glow of purple light.

When she no longer felt the atoms bouncing against her skin, she reopened her eyes. She immediately suppressed a laugh when she saw Link blink several times. That would teach him for making fun out of her for being motion sick.

"Are you quite alright there?" She inquired politely, biting back her smile.

"Just peachy." He rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing that was supposed to create the feeling of nausea?"

"Precisely. The Sheikah like to be thorough with their glamours." She answered.

His eyebrows rose, taking note of the plural. "There's more to come?"

This time she smiled, though it could easily be mistaken for a grimace. "As I said, they like to be thorough."

* * *

She knew that Link had not believed her when she said it would be a hassle to actually get into the main body of the Sheikahs home, but after the trek they had gone through - and were still going through- he seemed to believe her now. There was only one way to go from where they were now, and that was down. And of course, it was never a case of simply walking down stairs, oh no, that would be far too easy.

They had to jump down a well.

The entire area had been designed to constantly test all those who wished to traverse it. Fortitude and perseverance were paramount in the Sheikahs' eyes. That, and the ability to see what others could not. Thus in order to find them, one had to exemplify these traits, even if it was bloody annoying.

"We just jump? That's it?"

Zelda nodded, having already explained the basics. "Yes, it's a test of faith. To trust in your senses even when all else screams suicidal."

"How reassuring," Link remarked sarcastically. He walked to the base of the well, and looked over its rim, whistling lowly. "Quite a drop." He added, somewhat excitedly, as he swung his legs over the side.

"Were you this mad on your adventure?" She questioned, debating between being astonished and amused at his eagerness.

"Probably," he shrugged. "You said trust my senses, and I did that more times than I can count." Link replied easily, unfazed by the seemingly endless drop.

"Very well, it saves me from having to push you in." Zelda smiled wryly, also moving to sit on the well's edge. "After three?"

He smirked in her direction. "Scared?"

She snorted, and then realized she had not done that for ages, reveling in the ridiculousness of it. "Please," she scoffed, "this is like child's play," and she jumped.

She let the sensation of free falling take a hold of her, completely at ease with the feeling. This, she could handle, being treated like a cannonball, not so much.

Instead of her speed increasing as she met less air resistance, she found herself slowing down. She knew it was part of the magic within the area, and wondered if Link had felt the decreasing speed. Yet even with the gradual slowing, the tunnel became no less dark.

Some might consider it eerie to be suspended in unending blackness, but she quite liked it. She couldn't decide whether it was due to familiarity – for she knew that no harm could come to her – or because black was the colour of protection. Either way, it was rather peaceful, being surrounded by the shadows.

The black stretched on, giving no idea as to how far they had fallen, no inclination as to how close to the end they were. It was slightly disconcerting to have no spatial orientation, with absolutely no rush of air past her ears. Only by sensing her shifted center of gravity in her solar plexus could she feel that she was still falling, and not suspended in limitless darkness. She estimated that the end would come soon, however.

Almost immediately after having that thought she felt herself stop abruptly. Her limbs jerked as she was held inches above the ground, suspended for the smallest of seconds before being dropped. When she landed on the unforgiving floor an audible 'oof' escaped her lips. Rubbing down the tingling in her humerus from having landed roughly on her elbows, she looked to Link, who had already stood up and was brushing the dust from his trousers.

"Have the Sheikah not heard of stairs?"

Zelda laughed, having thought much the same thing her first experience with it. "Yes, but you need to remember it is a test. Many would blanch at seeing that fall."

"I've had worse." He responded nonchalantly, beginning to walk ahead once she was at his side.

Her eyebrow quirked, "falling from the Sky?"

"Precisely. After that; everything else is child's play," he recited, smirking at using her earlier words.

"Well, I hope that optimistic attitude continues. I wouldn't want you to back out now."

"Says the woman who couldn't jump off a platform holding a cuckoo…" he remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me," she rebuked, holding her hand up in defiance, "not once have I ever felt the need to travel by poultry. My training did not include such ridiculous things."

"But falling down a well was included?"

Zelda sighed, not seeing the point in trying to explain that it was a measure of courage to take risks. "As a matter of fact, it was."

Link chuckled, "This training you speak of sounds fun."

She couldn't tell if he was truly being serious or not, then again, he was unaware of all that she had undergone when training under the Sheikah. She was certain that he didn't even know she had the skills of one of the shadow folk. "I honestly question your definition of fun."

He just laughed, venturing further into the catacombs. Their path was barely lit by very sparsely placed torches. The distance between each one increased with every turn they took until they found themselves submerged in complete blackness, much like what the well had been like. Even though both had a good sense of direction, they still found it difficult to navigate the labyrinth.

"Link, wait for a moment." Zelda called out to him, noticing the frown that was etching itself upon his features when he turned to face her. "I think we're lost," she admitted, looking at the crossroads at either end of the tunnel they resided in. Even though Zelda had come this way many times before with Serilda and Ailith; the journey was still strenuous and immensely difficult.

Without a Sheikah's eyes, the way was difficult to pinpoint in the limitless darkness. With the endless twists and turns in the path, a less educated eye would be unable to discern the path, and she feared they were becoming more lost every moment. There were inscriptions on the walls, she knew that for sure, but with her basic Hylian vision, she could not distinguish them from the darkness at all.

"What do you propose? I'm getting the feeling we're going round in circles…" he sighed agitatedly.

"The only possible method," she said, closing her eyes and whispering "_vicissitudo_" softly. It was an ancient word for change or alteration - exactly the process she was undergoing now. Instantly, the magic awakened in her blood, heating her core temperature from the average thirty-seven degrees to an almost deadly forty before dropping back to the optimum.

As the magic sizzled through her veins, she could feel her muscles contracting, strengthening, building themselves for speed and agility. Her hair lightened, then became a deep red - transformed from its usual auburn so that she was less recognizable. Her eyes were almost the exact same colour only brighter, more the colour of oxygen rich blood than the autumn red of leaves.

Her clothes shifted and tightened, and her dress molded around her figure, forming a tight cat-suit that gave the wearer enhanced abilities. It was decorated with runes that provided strength, wisdom, vigilance and even contained healing properties. No other material compared to it, and no other was better suited to the Sheikah.

Just before her transformation was complete, she felt the air close to her body shift, almost as if was expanding. Filing with shadows that she could control and manipulate to her needs and wants. The was no other way to explain it than by saying she was surrounded by shadows, only visible when she truly focused.

It had taken months to learn the skill, to draw only the "good" shadows to her, as though she was one of the Sheikah. The race specialised in shadows, and not all were good. It wasn't so much that the shadows themselves were at fault, no, it was what was concealed in them that caused true damage. Being in the Sheikah's land, they were mostly safe to use, to control, but still, she would not be so careless as to just draw any to her.

Inside the shadows resided sprites, small spirits that had no true form. Named 'sith' for their peaceful natures, most were harmless playful things willing to obey commands. Yet some were cruel, mischievous devils with malicious intentions.

Under the instruction of Ailith, she had called one to her many years ago. The Sheikah woman had told her that the best way she could learn how great the consequences could be if she were too hasty in her summoning was to call upon one.

Zelda could recall it well, seeing both Ailith and her mother watching her, and smiling at them as she called on the shadows. She remembered the terror that had gripped her as soon as she had felt it enter her aura. It paralyzed her movements like a toxin, obstructing all thoughts. She felt only the desire to murder, to feel blood on her hands overpowering all else.

She was only just able to banish it before collapsing in shakes, completely terrified of the thoughts that had not been her own. She could recall her mother taking her into her arms, offering words of comfort, yet Ailith had been smiling. It had been a test that had called forth on all her skills and knowledge: a way in which Ailith had judged if she was ready or not to become one of them.

Thankfully, she had passed, and undergone the rituals that one not born into the Sheikah underwent to be a part of their family. She followed directly in her mother's and grandmother's footsteps - both having been Sheikah themselves.

Though she knew she was stronger now, the physical drain of that day would remain imprinted in her mind. It was a reminder of the true terrors that lurked in the dark.

Still, even with the fear that she had faced, she couldn't deny how invaluable the trait was to own. The shadows listened to her every command, to separate from her body and investigate matters to report back to her. And, possibly one of the greatest things was that they acted like her personal carriers.

Each Sheikah had her own shadows, and much like the runes that decorated her garb, each individual had different requirements. She knew that Serida's carried her weapons, potions and useful material items, and Ailith's contained spell books and orbs that held extra magic. Hers had a bit of both.

The shadows were an extension of her in a sense, attracted to her form, her aura. After she had passed Ailith's test, she had been given her own personal 'set' of shadows. And now they responded to her call, wherever she may be, whenever she may need them. They carried her weapons, books, and numerous items to amplify her magic.

What more could a girl want?

Of course, the Sheikah training had been vigorous, demanding and both physically and mentally draining, but it had been one of the wisest choices she had ever made.

If not for that training, she would have died in the tower Zant had imprisoned her in, rotted in her own blood from her wrists, had the rats feed from her dead and bloated carcass from the deficiency of protein... No, that training had not only strengthened her body, but her mind too. It had been the only thing that had made her keep her sanity in that dank tower.

Not only that, but her training had been what had saved Midna too. She would never have honed her magic to be as powerful as it was now without Ailith's guidance. Serilda believed she had been useless in her imprisonment, when really she had helped to save Zelda.

Zelda opened her eyes, her transformation fully complete. "Now we're ready to go," she grinned, only visible through the lift of her scarf. It was an annoying garment to wear, because it rested just under her nose, obscuring her lower face. But it also reflected her own moist breath back at her, creating a sticky feeling that made her want to scratch her philtrum.

It was only after a few moments of starting that he said, 'Shall we?' in a voice that was noticeably strained.

They proceeded on into the caves, Zelda finding it far easier now that she could actually _see _where she was going. Her Sheikah eyes were far better equipped for the dark than her Hylian eyes. For starters, she could now see the different wavelengths of light, and therefore the numbers etched on the walls.

Written in a liquid that was only distinguishable with her amplified vision, Sumerian numerals decorated the walls. A number system with a sexagesimal system, there were only two actual numerals: something that resembled a wine glass which represented a "one", and the other that looked like the "less than" sign in maths for "ten".

To make matters decidedly more difficult, there was no zero mentioned anywhere. It did not exist at all, and was only represented by a space between the digits. Also, this meant that certain numbers were impossible to distinguish between values.

Though the Sheikah had used positional notation to fathom such confusion - in which a real number was represented by an ordered set of characteristics, there was still no clear method to find the correct answer, and remembering to read the sums from right to left made it all the more so confusing.

Though the Babylonians had created a symbol to represent zero, the Sheikah had preferred to keep the older version. Ailith claiming that not many would know the system, and if they somehow managed to defy the impossible, and get this far, she had made sure they would get no further. Even still, they had decided not to go past the number 59, as matters became a bit too confounding after that.

At the next junction that split into corridors left and right, Zelda traced the pattern on the left with her fingers, nine "wine glasses" as she liked to call them arranged into three rows, with one "less than" sign. "Nineteen," she murmured, looking at the other figures on the right side, and choosing the left. Link following the path she took.

She had watched Serilda or Ailith murmur numbers as they passed through the tunnels, more for her benefit than their own, speaking one word once finally through. Truthfully, she had never bore much thought to it. Assuming they knew their way through practise and familiarity. Not that they were reading the numbers off the walls, and creating a word whilst doing so.

Zelda continued to lead them further into the tunnels, softly whispering numbers under her breath. When they reached the end, she smiled. The numbers could be translated to the word "shadows" and was the very number the Sheikah females had declared when they had reached the end.

As the endless tunnels finally widened into an area glowing with light, she was all so very tempted to sigh with relief, but it wasn't over. Not quite yet.

"Let me guess, something to do with power now, right?" Link remarked, none too happily.

"What makes you make think that?" Zelda inquired, impressed at his ability to figure out the trials' purpose.

"The well tested our courage, those tunnels were designed to measure wisdom. By logic, power is the only one left." He shrugged, his smile giving away the fact that he knew she was amazed.

Zelda simply nodded with an audible "huh." Good to see the man used his brain.

This was the area she found the most trying. Not that it was difficult, it didn't require her to rely on her bravery, or exert her wisdom, but as Link had said, it required power: her least favorite trait. Everyone had power, it was how they used it that made them powerful. However this particular trial required strength of body: endurance, stamina, and muscle tone.

Before when she had been in the well, it had always been in the company of Serilda or Ailith. She had been able to rely on their familiarity with the place during the previous trials, but this one was always about each individual's physical strength.

She led them to the middle of a room where braided material was hanging down an opening in the ceiling. It was just the beginning.

"We climb a rope? That's it?" Link scoffed, noticing the same thing as her. He tugged on it to see if it would fall, not moving it one inch.

"Not quite…" she trailed.

"Because that would be too easy." Link finished with a half-hearted smile.

Zelda laughed, "exactly."

"Going first?" He asked, the slightest gleam of humour coming into his eyes.

She just rolled hers, sighing over dramatically. "Such a shame I'm not wearing a dress."

Link chuckled, wisely deciding not to reply.

The climb itself wasn't so bad, even if she was slightly more conscientious than usual knowing Link was watching her - probably focused on some areas more than others. It was just what came after.

She could see the handhold from where she was, but it made it no easier to reach. The rope was completely stationary. It was embedded in the ground at the bottom and attached to a wooden pole that hung suspended in the air, she didn't have a hope in all the sacred realm of propelling herself forward in a swing.

There was no other alternative but to either jump from the rope, or heave herself up onto the wooden pole. She chose the latter, securing one of her hands around it before hoisting her body up, crouching low to maintain her balance. The pole was a mere few inches thick, but had a length of at least two feet, allowing her to walk to the very edge and be roughly three feet away from the wall.

Coiling her muscles, she jumped, catching the handhold with her right hand, swinging precariously from it due to her momentum.

As Zelda, she would never be able to do this. Though she did do archery and horseback-riding, which built her core strength and stamina. The strain of climbing a rope suspended over 20ft in the air, then jumping to hang from a ledge would have been her breaking point. Yet as Sheik, she did not have this same limit. Her strength was far more enduring, and her perseverance had doubled. She knew it was not limitless, but tasks like these were almost easy. Not quite simple as all of them required some form of tolerance, but decidedly easier than if she had remained as just Zelda.

Relying completely on her upper body and arms to give her the force, she propelled herself up, jumping in such a way that she could grasp the second ledge, then the third. By the fourth time, her feet located holes that gave her added support, making the climb far less strenuous.

She was tempted to look down, to see where Link was, but in the limited light - the only source was from the glow above - it would take time to search. She didn't want to deplete the energy in her muscles by wasting precious seconds.

It would only be a matter of minutes before her cells began to do anaerobic respiration, and the production of lactic acid was something she didn't want as it would only tire her faster.

Eventually, she found the source of light emitted from a single torch, but the task was not yet over. Looking over her shoulder, she found the final apparatus - a metal pole suspended horizontally in mid air, its surface gleaming in the light, and the final ledge a distance away from it.

In this perspective, it looked unreachable, but experience had taught her that it was in-fact achievable. Pushing from the wall, she executed a perfect wall jump, hands closing firmly around the pole, wondering if perhaps she should have told Link about this part.

_He's the hero_, she thought, _he'll know what he's doing_. She realised what awful rationalising that was. But there was little she could do about it now.

Rocking her legs back and forth, she waited until her momentum was powerful enough before leaping from the pole, landing safely on the ledge in a crouch to absorb the shock in her feet. Every time she underestimated that jump, and every time she made it. That was probably why she hated this area so much: waiting in anticipation for that jump.

Barely five seconds passed before she heard a muffled landing beside her, Link rising from a similar position to hers.

"That was incredibly silent," she mused, having expected a much louder echo, and also thankful he was standing beside her.

"Years of practise." He replied nonchalantly, the slightest tilt coming to his mouth.

"And here was me hoping you would all be all hot and sweaty after that." She sarcastically mourned, her boldness invigorated from being Sheik. She knew her personality had not physically changed, but hiding behind the warrior persona gave her a new bout of confidence.

Link laughed loudly, "You sounded hopeful that I would be. With wanting me to change into a wolf, and now wanting me all hot and sweaty, I'm beginning to question your motives."

"I don't want to secretly have sex with you, Link." Even despite its discomfort, she was highly thankful for the cowl that hid her blush. Truthfully, she had just wanted to see him tired. After the crap he had given her for being scared of cuckoos, she wanted to find at least one weakness of his to get back at him. Apparently easier said than done.

He gave her a very slow deliberate sexy smile. "All you have to do is ask."

Her blush increased tenfold, but her voice remained steady, "Good to know that you're such a jingalo."

Link just laughed again, "I aim to please."

Zelda snorted, amazed at his arrogance. As she made to reply, a movement flickered in her vision. She knew they were close to the very heart of the Sheikah lair now, so it would not be surprising to see movement, yet when she saw it again, her eyes narrowed, and she instantly felt for the dagger secure at the base of her back.

She barely noticed how Link had sensed her wariness, as he too grasped the hilt of dagger through his belt, waiting for the signal to throw it.

Finally, a boot stepped from the darkness, the smooth leather just discernable from the blackness. Zelda held her hand up, halting Link's movements. She recognised the figure emerging from the shadows, a smile forming on her lips.

As the shadows dispersed, her figure becoming more solid with every moment, Zelda could easily tell who it was. From her bright scarlet eyes and silver hair, it could only be one person.

"Ailith."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings once again everyone. I decided to update a bit earlier than what I had intended, but with how things are planning out, If I didn't now, then it would have honestly been February before I could have, and that seemed a bit too late...**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The silver haired woman smiled. It was more that her mouth tilted in a pleasant way, but Zelda defined it as a smile.

"Sheik, a pleasure to see you again." The Sheikah's tone was curt and commanding, but there was an underlying familiar warmth to it. Ailith held her forearm out in standard greeting, waiting for Zelda to do the same before grasping it.

"As to you, Ailith." Zelda said, "this is-" she began to introduce, but the other woman beat her to it.

"The legendary Hero of Twilight; Link, if I am not mistaken." The manner she said it clearly implied that she knew she was not mistaken in the slightest - Ailith was prided on her extensive knowledge on everyone and everything.

"Greetings, ma'am." Link inclined his head politely, something that amazed the younger Sheikah at his side. So he _did_ have manners when he felt like it.

Ailith held her hand up, "enough of the 'ma'am' I would much prefer to be called by name."

"As you wish." He replied.

The silver haired woman nodded, turning her attention back to Zelda. "Serilda has given me your viewpoint on the deaths and the medallions. I trust you know that no such items are believed to exist."

"Perhaps, but facts do not cease to exist just because they are not believed."

Ailith gave an amused smile. "I did not say I do not trust you, I just simply wonder how you plan to search for objects we have little knowledge about."

"That is where I thought you could help us." Zelda answered, her tone hopeful.

"You think I know about the medallions?" Ailith questioned, raising one of her fine eyebrows.

"Precisely." She affirmed, not doubting it for one second. Even though Serilda had seemed unsure of their existence, the other Sheikah would surely know _something _about them.

The Sheikah's dark red eyes softened slightly though the rest of her features remained stoic, the only small reply she gave as she gestured for them to follow her through the remainder of the tunnels. They were far more easier to transverse with light flooding into the dark via the small oil lamps. It wasn't that any of the three of them were uncomfortable in the darkness, but after being in its shadowy embrace for nearly an hour; the artificial light was a welcoming sight. With the glow gradually building to ease the strain on their eyes, it created a warmer atmosphere as they progressed.

Not long passed before Ailith stopped at a wall, the Sheikah symbol radiating deep purple, with their inscription written beneath in the ancient tongue; _In umbra agimus quo lucem servire. _

_We embrace the dark to serve the light. _It was the Sheikahs motto and code. So much more than a simple phrase to recite, it was their life and its purpose summoned up in those words. It could be found all over the Sheikah lair, written in every tongue from the language of old, to inscriptions only heard of in book. A sign to show that regardless of time or context - whereas those races fell, the Sheikah lived on.

The symbol itself was unique; an inverted triangle that had single circles aligned on either of the three sides. The utmost circle representing power, left for wisdom, and right for courage, the centre triangle depicted the Sheikah. The race said to be the guardians to all the goddesses.

Zelda had always found it reminded her of the Triforce. With the circles in the same arrangement as the golden triangle pieces, it was highly coincidental that the triangle in their symbol coincided with that of the Triforce, though that was all it was supposedly - coincidence.

Slicing her finger with one of her gim daggers, Ailith held her blood to the very centre of the symbol. All of them watched as it pulsated with purple light before it rippled, much like how the wall had behaved back at old Kakariko.

One by one, they walked through the morphing wall, the sweeping onset of nausea having no effect on Zelda in her Sheikah guise, though Link would likely still be feeling its effects.

"What is it with you and using blood to open doors?" He asked curiously, noticeably paler than what he had been previously.

"What's wrong hero? A little nausea getting to you?" Zelda laughed smugly, using his discomfort as payback for his mockery of her at Fabli's.

Link glared at her, mouthing 'ha ha' which just made her even more so amused.

Ailith gave Zelda a look of disprove, immediately making her feel like a reprimanded child. "To answer your question Hero, we use it as a means of security. The Sheikah blood line is very strict, very few having the ability to access this area."

"I see, but I didn't think you carried a Sheikah's blood." He questioned Zelda, who simply shrugged slightly.

"I don't. At least, not in the conventional sense."

"So you do, but don't?" Link said, obviously wondering how truthful she was being.

She smiled wryly, concealed by her cowl - her expression otherwise deadly serious, "I would tell you how, but then I would have to kill you." Her tone gave no indication to how honest she actually was, with Ailith being just as impassive.

"I'd like to see you try." He muttered.

"Are you really challenging a Sheikah, Hero? A race prided on their long histoire of being undefeated?" Ailith mused as she stopped to face him, a slender eyebrow quirked in question.

"Sure," he replied confidently, eyes alight with a certain wildness. "I defeated Ganondorf and lived to tell the tale."

"Nothing can be more dangerous than conscious stupidity." The Sheikah reflected, the emotion on her face differing between holding a worry for his sanity, and a new respect for his bravery.

Link just laughed, but instead of humour, it held the promise of the unexpected. "Never underestimate the power of stupidity."

"Very well, Link," Zelda spoke up, absentmindedly twirling one of her shuriken around her fingers, "how about a friendly duel?"

"How 'friendly' are we talking?" He smiled with lupine quality.

"Three tests; one with a sword, the other with a bow, and the third can be a weapon of any choice. Feeling up to it?" She challenged.

His smirk was affirmation enough.

"Is this really a wise idea?" Ailith remarked, arms crossed, "I had thought you came here to seek my help, not to fight silly duels with the hero."

"It's not silly, it is perfectly acceptable that I simply wish to show him that he should think twice before underestimating us." Zelda replied smoothly.

"Which practically means you just want to kick his ass. Correct?" The other Sheikah smiled slightly, her sudden use of brash language surprising to hear, but bang on the money. She didn't even spare a glance towards Link when he gave a defiant refusal to the idea that it would be _his_ ass that was going to get kicked.

Zelda grinned behind her cowl, nodding to the other woman. Perhaps it was unnecessary, but she would hardly waste the opportunity of facing such a worthy opponent.

"Come on, Hero. We'll fight in the training room."

The room she spoke of was a large area, designated for activities such as fights and the like. Circular in shape, it gave the advantage of never being able to be backed into a corner, but it also made it harder to keep a steady line of attack with so much free room to move about in.

To the left lay the weapons room - ranging from whips and spears to daggers and long bladed weaponry of different makes and eras. Basket-hilted swords lined one area - known for their basket shaped metal guards designed to protect the hand, it was a regular feature of the _schiavona._ Heavy broadswords were also available, as were the lighter and more nimble rapiers.

To the right of the room was the medical wing and changing rooms. Though the area was hardly used for the Sheikah never intentionally sought out harm to another unless in serious combat, and very rarely wore anything other than their garb, it was still fully stocked.

Link looked around at the masses of weapons, emitting a whistle of admiration. "Quite the extensive collection you have."

"Of course, we cater for all preferences here." Ailith replied nonchalantly. "You can chose any sword you wish," she added, "but remember it is a duel, not a fight to the death. Not a single drop of blood must be spilled. That goes for you too, Sheik."

Zelda just inclined her head, well aware of the rules. She had no intention of seriously marring the hero, she just wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face.

Having had the basic customs explained; that the first to win was the one to get their opponent on their back at the mercy of the others sword, and another being that only a sword was allowed to be used - no hidden blades or shields. Link walked over to the claymores, tracing his hands over their shapes. Their length and weight made them difficult to master, but a very effective weapon that provided both long range and deadly blows when used expertly.

She noticed that he barely looked at any of them for longer than a moment, making his decisions quickly. She watched him brush his hands down his tunic as though wiping sweat from his fingers, passing over his belt once or twice. The action was odd, but she didn't really think anything of it - her ego liked to think he was nervous.

Eventually, he reached to his waist, where his own sword hung, pulling it from the sheath with a ring of metal.

She hadn't paid attention before, but she could easily recognise the sword he held. It was the one she had presented him with at his knighting ceremony. Truthfully, she was rather impressed he still had it, and just a little bit touched that it was in use even after all these years.

"A fine sword, infused with magic too; it makes for a tactical choice." Ailith noted appreciatively, eyes glinting at Zelda.

"Magic?" Link asked, looking at the sword as if to see it glowing.

"Yes. Did Sheik not tell you that she infused it with a charm so that only you can wield it?"

"No," Link stated, quirking a brow at Zelda curiously. "She didn't."

Zelda shrugged, "it was so that the sword remained yours, and yours only. No other can wield it but you."

"Huh," he said, giving the blade a long look. "Do you do that to all your knights swords?"

"Well, no," she admitted.

"Just yours Hero, consider yourself special." Ailith smiled.

Zelda blushed, sending her a look of 'not helping.' Yes, she had enhanced only Link's sword - but all for good reason. Unlike her guards and other knights, danger followed him with every step. If he was to loose his sword in battle - however unlikely it seemed - would it not make sense to prevent another from taking it up? It wasn't as if she had made it have some godly power.

"I do," Link smirked, "especially now that I know I have the queen's special treatment."

She sighed, "don't make me regret having done so. I only did it because I am aware of what a reckless idiot you are."

"Reckless? I fail to see how."

Zelda gave him a withering look, "who gets mauled by wolves and thinks nothing of it?"

"People who have experienced worse than some cuts." He countered.

"Made by beasts that we have no understanding of."

"That are just big dogs with nasty claws."

"Yet created injuries that required you to be patched up afterwards."

"Even though they didn't ask for it."

"But most definitely needed it." She bit back, growing agitated.

Link made to reply, instantly being cut off by the other annoyed Sheikah.

"Children!" Ailith shouted, eyes flashing dangerously, the term derogatory to the adults who were staring at her now. "Honestly, what are you both? I expected far more from the legendary Hero and the queen of these lands." She demanded, tiring of their charades, her voice giving no room for debate. It was times like these that the Sheikah woman knew how to exert her power, and make it look damn intimidating too.

Both of them looked away, embarrassed at being scorned like the children she claimed them to be. Zelda was most particularly chagrined at how easy she could be drawn into a verbal disagreement. Always could she keep her emotions in check, being able to manipulate a situation to her liking, but apparently not with Link. Maybe it was because she couldn't read him. Sure, he would laugh and joke around with her, but he would never let his control slip. Even now, he didn't look as half as embarrassed as she was.

"Now, are you going to fight, or participate in petty arguments about nothing vital?" Ailith continued, shooting them both a look that dared them to refute her.

Even though Zelda used the technique herself, to have it directed at her was a different matter altogether. She was absolutely sure she did not look that formidable with that look. Funny how that even though she was Queen - the most powerful title in all of Hyrule - the Sheikah woman could still shut her up.

It was one of the many reasons Ailith was so respected - that she could control situations so easily and effectively.

"Can you duel on your own, or do I need to stand guardian?" Her gaze flicked between the both of them, the amusement in her eyes becoming more pronounced with every second.

"I think we'll be fine." Link answered, meeting her eyes with his own confident stare.

Ailith smiled, "good," she said to him, an air of reverence in her voice, before turning to Zelda; "you know how to find me once you're finished."

"I do," Zelda replied, fisting her hand over her heart. Though the Sheikah was her mentor and the closest thing to a mother she had, she still felt it necessary to pay her respects.

Ailith's smile became warm, repeating the same action to both of them before leaving them to it, form disappearing back through the doorway as she blended with the shadows.

With Link's weapon already equipped, Zelda moved to grab her own, selecting the rapier that rested on the western wall. Having left her other with her horse at the foot of the hidden village, she was grateful that she had more than the one. Yet the one she held now had to be her favourite; with its golden pommel and cross guards designed to protect her fist, it didn't allow for it to be easily swept out of her hands. The one she always had as part of her dress as queen was for show - rounded edges and a short handles, she would be lucky if she could even kill a keese with that thing. Oh no, she liked swords that could do some damage.

Already comfortable with the weight and balance of the blade from having used it several times previously, she didn't hesitate to swing it through the air. Satisfied with the draft of air that the movement created.

"Ready to go?" She asked him, quite deliberately aloof - unwilling to be goaded into another ridiculous argument.

Link smiled, the gesture confirmation that he was indeed ready to roll.

Blades in hand, they walked into the centre of the large room, facing each other constantly. Zelda gave nothing away, her steps lithe and graceful; agility and speed were her strengths - as expected with warriors of her calibre. Very subtly she looked to the rafters that hung above her head, at least twenty foot high. The height was not a problem to her - she knew that she could make the jump with her eyes closed. It would play to her advantage if she shifted their area to the beams, she would certainly have the upper hand when it came to fighting up there opposed to on the ground.

Link looked as equally at ease, twirling his sword in his hand nonchalantly, an easy smile playing on his lips. One which she would soon wipe off.

There were no customs in Sheikah duels. Unlike Hylian, where the contestants were given time to prepare, here, it was simply a case of go.

Without any warning, she lunged at him, initiating the attack. Her blade aiming for his shoulder, and not his torso - an obvious move like that could cost her. In sword fighting, never did one start with their blades in their air. The best way to begin was with the blade angled slightly out and up across the body in a diagonal slant - providing protection for the chest, alongside the ability to block any upcoming strikes.

She was glad when he countered with his own move, blocking her blade before it could even come close. Again, she swung her rapier, the clang of blades ringing in the air. Truth of the matter was, she wasn't even trying. Not yet.

After several more jabs, Link took on the offensive - exactly what she had wanted to happen. It would be so much easier to beat him if he was tired, all she had to do was avoid the attacks.

However, her theory was not exactly as planned. Just by seeing Link's technique and choice of sword - she knew he used brute strength to his advantage, whilst still retaining the ability to move quickly and swiftly. She had thought it simple to avoid; something which she was sorely regretting now.

Every strike he made was not only powerful, but completely persistent. There was no time where he was recovering from large swings, which gave her no opportunity to even try to attack. She found herself ducking several times or having to meet his blade head on - feeling the strain in her arms for doing so. It was unreal how quickly he attacked her time and time again, very clearly not hindered by the weight of his chain mail.

Still, she wouldn't allow him to intimidate her so easily. Even through her defences, she kept turning, ensuring he could never have the upper hand, wishing she had a shield for defence rather than her sword that was alarmingly thin compared to Link's broadsword.

Swords were not a favourite of hers. - the weapon gave too much of a long range that only supplied slow movements. The sole reason she had learnt how to master the art of sword fighting was so that she could have some weapon on her as queen. Being royalty, she was not afforded the luxury of being equipped with a multitude of weapons. She was to look proud and regal, not like a Sheikah assassin. This meant she was not allowed any no hidden blades in vambraces, or a small dagger at the base of her back.

But she had bent the rules - she hated being limited to one pathetic rapier. Concealed beneath the thick layers of her dress were throwing knives, and in her boots were thin daggers. No one was any the wiser, and she was more protected - a win-win situation.

As she met his sword once more, she wished she had anything else to fight with - whips, katanas, Tian Po double swords… something that gave her easier manoeuvrability. _Anything that would actually let me strike back! _She thought, ducking from a blow that would have otherwise sliced her head clean off. She honestly hoped that if she hadn't dodged, he would have stopped…

He smirked as she met his eyes for the briefest of seconds, causing her to grit her teeth. His gaze held a quiet confidence, complete control and determination evident even from her distance. It was unnerving to see how at ease he appeared, so calm, so unpredictable, she couldn't help but notice how much of a wolf he truly looked. A lesser warrior would have shivered at the feral wildness, but she would not allow any such fear to affect her.

His sword swung down in a vertical strike, the metal a blur in the air. But her reactions were fast, giving her time to roll out of the way and up behind his back. Though it provided an opportunity, it was risky and she decided not to chance it. She was grateful she had hesitated when his weapon struck behind him in a move that could have left her at a serious disadvantage.

If she had attacked, her left side would have been completely vulnerable - giving him the opening to hit. Though no blood was to be drawn, she was not too fond of even letting her defence slip for the smallest of seconds.

As he swung towards her again, she met the blow using both her hands around the handle. It was unprofessional and could be disastrous, but she was willing to use anything. Instead of pulling back, she braced her feet against the ground and pushed. The sudden onset of power forced Link back, giving her the leverage to push away from him and put some distance between them, allowing for her to reanalyse his technique.

With the Sheikah, it was all about speed and agility, something she could combat with her skill. Still being beaten of course, but able to hold her own. With ordinary Hylians, this was usually foolproof, the onset of deadly attacks far too quick for the average eye to catch. But Link seemed to have it all, he matched her jabs with every parry, and countered hers with far more powerful ones.

And that was when she realised what he was doing. Unlike her, he wasn't looking for weak spots, or even trying to catch her off guard. He was quite simply giving brute swings with highly effective counters, only just far faster than what would be expected.

It was as basic as someone could get; in layman terms it was simply a case of never turning their back, never making wide sweeps, and never leaving themselves wide open. It was incredibly simplistic when compared to advanced techniques, but if they could use it well, and to their advantage, it was immensely hard to overpower.

She already knew that her own strength was of no match, even as she attempted it, he both countered and attacked before she could even regain her balance, leaving no choice but to back flip away again.

At this moment, all she could see being possible was to wound him, and that was out of the question before she even considered it properly. The only standing rule the Sheikah employed was to avoid the spilling of blood, but as for tricks, that was a different matter entirely.

Not once had anyone specified that they weren't allowed to use magic. Of course, only swords had been specified, and it was an unfair disadvantage to use with Link, but at this point - her competitive edge hardly cared.

Tauntingly slow, he walked back up to her, wrist rotating to allow the blade to spin in his grasp, her noticing how he held his sword in his right hand.

Zelda frowned, almost certain he was left handed. But the fight he had with Ashei, she could distinctly remember him being right handed. Was it to make it easier for her? Or just because he didn't see her as such as threat that he needed to use his supposedly more dominant hand? Either way, she wouldn't dwell on it now, knowing that it would only cause her mind to become distracted; something she could not allow herself to do.

"Getting tired?" Link taunted, beginning to mirror her movements, both competitors circling one another.

"No, but if you want to quit, then please feel free." She replied in an equally condescending tone.

He simply chuckled lowly. His movements simultaneously fast and deadly as he angled towards her with side-steps, aiming away from the obvious places of vital organs as he knew how easy it was to block such clear targeted areas.

This time though, she was ready for him, waiting until the last possible second before jumping, her sudden change in position startling him, allowing for her to use his shoulder as leverage as she boosted herself up higher, her hand catching onto one of the beams.

Before Link even had the chance to recover, she felt for her shadows around her body, asking for them to conceal her, to have her blend into their inky depths. It wasn't a trick or an illusion, she just simply became a shadow; letting her move as silently and unnoticed as a shadow in the dark.

It was completely unfair to Link to use her abilities like this, but it had worked, and she remained unnoticed as his eyes passed right over her. It was like wearing a cloak of invisibility; she retained perfect sight, but almost everyone else could not see her.

When his eyes flicked past her, she allowed a smirk to cross her lips. How concealed she could make herself be ranged from distorting the light to make her form appear blurry, to completely being hidden from view. It was only because Serilda had partially concealed herself that day that Link had been able to see her. If she had hidden herself entirely from view like what Zelda was doing now, no other Sheikah but Ailith would have spotted her.

Careful as to not even breath too heavily, she moved along the rafter, following the hero's movements and planning to ambush him, not giving much thought to how his left fist was clenched.

Waiting until he was directly below her, she coiled her muscles, ready to strike. What she did not expect was that the step would cause the wood to creak softly.

Instantly, something small flew past her head smacking directly into the wall before her. Though it was barely bigger than a pebble, it still erupted in a bright white flash. Its sudden blinding light stinging her eyes before she shut them quickly. The combination of magnesium and potassium nitrate caused a flash of light to be produced when ignited. The ignition coming from when the deku nut cracked open, the two halves of the shell knocking against one another created a spark to be produced - combusting the element and compound into the resultant white flash.

It was a cheap shot, but she had to admit - completely ingenious too. But she would not let herself be so easily disrupted. With her sight being disoriented, she let her other senses take charge, hearing the soft thud as someone else landed near to her, their low breathes as silent as her own, but audible enough.

She didn't wonder how he had reached up here, more feeling the movement to her far left rather than hearing it. As she saw no point in her charades now - she decided to play on equal terms. She let the shadows return to their translucent state, immediately having to dodge swiftly to avoid the blade that swung past her. She was grateful that she knew the layout of the rafters well enough that she didn't have to look before she jumped, giving her the chance to swiftly avoid any of his attacks.

Zelda looked over to where he was, seeing Link watching her silently, his gaze steadily focused on her.

"Cheap move," he stated amusedly.

"So says the person who threw a deku nut," she pointed out, eyes narrowing at his chuckle.

"You should hide them better," he replied, holding one more up as if to taunt her.

"We specified swords, not blinding seeds."

Link quirked a brow, "so Sheikah tactics counts as swords?"

"I hadn't expected you would follow me up here." She answered calmly, deciding not to respond directly to his question.

Link chuckled lowly, standing up on the beams without a shred of fear for the height. "You're not the only one with enhanced abilities; wolves can jump very well," he stated, "which is very convenient for me."

Zelda scowled, realising it was probably due to having lupine genetics that he could balance so damn well too. "So you think, Hero. But you forget who you are dealing with."

She lunged suddenly, waiting for him to bring his sword up before grabbing one of the pillars nearest to her. She swung round it with a hard kick that broke his defence, instantly attacking with her own weapon as soon as her feet landed.

Her jabs and swings were relentless, keeping his attention focused completely on the movement of her blade, and not her feet.

Remembering how well the idea had worked for him when duelling Ashei, she applied the tactic now. She ducked low in a blur of movement as she stretched one of her legs out to knock his feet right out from under him, his body landing hard onto the wooden beam.

Seeing her opening, she quickly moved to press her blade near his throat. But in her sudden elevation of thinking that she may actually win, she had forgot that they were high up for the briefest seconds, observing in stupefaction as Link rolled right off the beam.

But not before sweeping her own legs out, using the hilt of his sword with enough force that her only attempt to right herself was by catching the wood with her hand. Yet he didn't allow her to do so, the actions happening in a sequence fast enough that he could catch her around the waist and drag her down too.

She tried prying away from him, but he held on, trapping her arms so that she couldn't even reach any pressure points easily. As a last resort, she dropped her sword, using what she could of her hands to brace herself against the floor, finally breaking free to roll, trying to dispel some of the shock.

In her movement, she didn't see how Link was already up, kicking her blade away before she even had the chance to reach for it. The bite of a cold blade up against her throat, pressing into her vagus nerve.

She groaned, practically _feeling_ Link's smirk of victory.

How annoying that the one thing she had thought would work to her advantage had been her downfall.

Removing the sword, he held his hand out, which she begrudgingly accepted. How embarrassing for a Sheikah to be beaten by someone other than one of their own…

Yes, she had dealt with loosing several times, it was a fact that just was. Though her training was complete in the sense of having mastered all levels (her knowledge could never have such a distinction - wisdom grew every day), she would never fully be a Sheikah. Due to her being born of light, it radiated in her very soul, in her very being of who she was. The Sheikah however were born in the shadows, accustomed to the dark, they were trained to be one of the shadows from the very second they arrived into the world.

Though her mother had been a Sheikah, and her mother before that, they had both joined the tribe in the same way as herself - through training and rituals. Even with her training, and her blood union with Serilda that gave her added strength, agility, and the ability to be more attune with those of the shadows - she would always be a being of light. Though still as close to a Sheikah as she could ever be.

Fighting with them, it was all experience. Expanding upon her knowledge through assimilation and adaptation, learning new skill, new combats, but still never able to beat them.

Yet with Link, he was born of the light as she was. It was remarkable that he bested her, and it wasn't her pride that was talking. The Sheikah were a formidable race of warriors, completely indomitable, they ignited fear at the mere mention of the names, elected respect in those who knew them. And were never beaten by pure Hylians.

Still, she would not allow her thoughts to sway her honour, or allow for her bitter emotions to take the better of her. For a queen, it was undignified, as a Sheikah, it was just simply rude.

"My congratulations to you, hero. You have bested your opponent and claimed victory in this first round." Zelda announced, fisting her hand over her heart in the gesture of respect, waiting for some snide retort of it being inevitable he would win and so on.

She was rather surprised when he smiled graciously, mirroring her actions. "You fought well Sheikah, it was an even fight, and one I had the pleasure of partaking in."

Zelda stared at him, still waiting for there to be a trick, yet not finding any. "Shall we proceed to the next stage?"

Link nodded, sheathing his sword whilst Zelda replaced her rapier, well equipped with enough weapons that the blade was not needed.

Leading them back out of the training area, she took them right, easily able to pick her way out in the tunnels from the small signs given in the walls. The light saturated enough that she could see them clearly without having to focus her eyes.

No more than five minutes passed before they reached the very heart of the Sheikah lair - a large circular room that branched off to several different locations kitchens, training rooms, dormitories and so forth.

Though despite being the heart, there were no connotations of warmth or pleasure. The only light came from the magically enhanced torches - set to burn even without fuel of any kind, they glowed far from the ordinary orange - they set a purple hue to the room that gave it an almost ethereal feeling, as though walking in the hour of dusk.

The residents weren't all that fond of homely touches, seeing no need for them, they believed that such items would be key to their lives - something they liked to keep well hidden. Yet, each of the Sheikah decorated their rooms to give a personal aspect.

She knew that Serilda's was furnished in reds and browns - bold colours that were largely contrasting to her impassive nature. Her reasons being that she liked the red herring it caused - the belief she would be outgoing and brash when in truth; she was anything but. And that as fire was her strength in magic, she felt comforted by being surrounded in colours associated with her element.

She didn't know what the other Sheikah's rooms looked like, having never seen them before. She only knew of Serilda's décor from her younger years - when she had not yet succeeded in her training and thus had not been granted her own room, but was allowed to stay within the lair.

It was highly rare and unusual that the Sheikah had granted such a thing, but having Ailith as her mentor and her mother being a part of the tribe - Zelda had been trusted enough to stay - residing in her blood sisters rooms for the duration of her stays.

It had been the easiest way for her to learn the Sheikah arts - to be surrounded by their magic whilst learning it, gathering experience not only through experimenting, but through observation too. Seeing how easily they could blend into the shadows, throw knives with frighteningly perfect aim, all leading her to become all the more eager to try them out for herself.

Beginning to learn their ways at ten, she hadn't been deemed ready to pass that test with the malicious shadows until sixteen, and had only then been able to perform the blood ritual with Serilda. It was only after these particular trials that she had finally being declared a Sheikah, that time in her life when she had also been acknowledged as the next heir to the throne.

"Why 'Sheik'?" Link suddenly asked, breaking her out of her memories brought on at looking at the place.

"Ease of convenience." She replied, "Sheik, Sheikah; it made sense."

"Not the most creative."

Zelda frowned, "I was not born a Sheikah, of course my name would not have heroic derivation. Besides, it is custom to name every royal female 'Zelda.'"

"True, but surely when you chose your name, you could have thought of something more terrifying." Link said.

She sighed, "it was more due to it having significance to my family than being fear inducing."

"Ah," he nodded, "the relation to your grandma. I see now."

"How do you-" she began, but Link had already walked ahead and into the archery suite, giving her no chance to ask how on Earth he knew about her grandma's other life.

This room was likely the largest in all, spanning over 130 yards long and 100 wide, it was used not only for archery, but for activities like sprinting and open combat with any weapon. Though a place of combat and honing one's skills, the room was probably the most welcoming in the Sheikah lair. The wooden planked walls and artificial environment that had been created gave a sense of comfort - completely unlike the usual décor of stone and shadows.

It was a safety precaution more than anything - if someone was to miss their shot with an arrow - usually the children who practised here - the wood was soft enough that the arrow would embed itself in it, and not bounce off and cause potential damage.

"What are we aiming for?" He asked her as both selected their bows from the quivers on their backs, his arrows ending with simple brown feathers whilst hers were dyed blue.

"Ten targets," she gestured her arm around the area, signalling every target from those placed on the floor, to high up in the furthest corner of the room, at least a hundred yards away. "But don't think it's that easy," she reprimanded, already seeing his confident smirk. She walked over to one of the several ropes hanging on the left side of the room, each attached to a different mechanism that would make this all the more harder.

Tugging on the first two, a gust of air radiated over to them from the far end - where most of the targets were located. The action also caused the targets the furthest away from them to begin moving along the rope they were suspended from.

"So this is how you were able to shoot Ganondorf so easily in that battle," Link mused, "I always wondered how a princess had such good aim."

"Looks can be deceiving," she replied nonchalantly.

Link raised a brow at her, "I'll say, I never would have guessed you were a Sheikah."

"Women do not get anywhere through titles alone. Men listen to strength and power, not rights and nobility. Though they shall never know of my alter ego, it helps to have the aura of dominance."

He nodded; following what she was saying. "You know, I always had my suspicions that you weren't the stereotypical everyday royal, but for something of this magnitude? I'm impressed."

Zelda's eyes widened in amazement, "I have actually impressed you?" Why was she so happy all of a sudden? "I didn't think you were capable of being so after all you had seen, nothing else seems to have garnered your attention." Seeing a Sheikah appear from the shadows, jumping from a well hidden behind a false wall… nothing. But revealing a well kept secret? Just simply wow.

"It happens." Link shrugged, "you never gave any signs when I used to be at the castle."

"It depends on what you classify as 'signs.' Serilda was always there, hidden in the shadows."

"I honestly never saw her." He said, shaking his head.

That set confusion off in Zelda, once again questioning his answers. Serilda always tended to bend the light around her more than actually blend into the shadows. Being a fire elemental, the manipulation of photons was easiest for those with that element. Serilda, Though the other elementals could do so, the fire group always exceeded at the skill.

How odd that he couldn't notice her previously, when now he was able to…

She brushed it aside. With lying about what his true purpose of visiting Kakariko was, and being able to see Serilda now, she couldn't help but wonder if his four years of disappearance had anything to do with it.

"Perhaps you simply weren't looking hard enough," she replied, still puzzling over his responses.

Link just chuckled, "maybe not."

"Shall we begin then?" She asked, directing the topic onto something else.

"Go ahead."

Zelda stepped into the middle of the room, identified by a small cross marked on the floor. Angling her feet a hips width apart, she pulled her arm taught so that her elbow was level with her jaw. She let the arrow fly free, perfectly hitting into the first target that was not affected by any of the factors she had manipulated.

She moved aside to let Link take the same position of the very middle. The procedure ensuring that when one of them won, neither could complain it was due to having different starting points.

He looked at her as he followed the same pattern of movements, never once taking his eyes away from her own as his arrow smacked dead into the centre of the target, splitting hers into two.

"Too easy?" She said with humour, not needing to hear his answer to know what he thought. Already moving onto the next target that was only a few feet further back, taking aim and striking the middle yellow centre perfectly, only for Link to do exactly the same.

Continuously for the next three targets, Zelda would aim, only to have her arrow to be split into two. It wasn't annoying that they happened to be on exactly the same score, but what definitely irked her was that he was wasting her arrows!

With the targets that upped the difficulty due to moving constantly and being behind gales of wind, she hoped she would have that advantage. She had trained in here before, Link hadn't.

Yet they were high hopes to have as Link didn't even falter in his aim, only adding the slightest addition of concentration to each new target. Only when they reached the last shot - the target located 100 yards away from them and subjected to stronger winds, did she think that perhaps she could actually win.

It was a tricky shot to master, with the forces of up thrust working against her, and the constant movements of the target; it was incredibly difficult to pinpoint where she should aim. She had been confident that with her advanced eyesight; she would have the upper hand, but after seeing Link's performance thus far, she doubted anything would give her the boost needed to beat him.

Carefully watching the currents in the air, she waited until the target was making its course back into the centre, knowing she could get a better shot if she was to aim relatively central in relation to its location. Only taking into consideration the winds could work beneficially if she timed it right.

She honed her eyes onto the centre, grateful that with her Sheikah sight she could discern between the yellow and red rings. Arm pulled back, string taught, aiming far lower than what she normally would, she let the arrow fly. Barely holding back her outburst of joy when the arrow hit its mark. Not quite dead centre, but not too far off from bulls-eye either.

Zelda looked to Link, glad he couldn't see her smirk beneath her cowl. She knew she shouldn't be this confident, but her own personal achievement wasn't something she could downplay. Only once had she made that shot, and even then it had only just made it, dangerously located on the outer white rim. Even if she lost now, this was a personal victory for her.

Link took his mark, applying the same strategy she used to his own turn. Cocking the arrow, he waited until the very last second, the rush of air the arrow created lost in the powerful gales. The winds projected the wooden missile higher, giving it the ability to strike into the yellow.

From their distance, even with her heightened senses; she could not tell whose was closer to the mark, not really bothered who had won. If him, then the tournament would finish following Link's two consecutive victories. If herself, then the last was still to come.

All targets now embedded with arrows, she restored the room to its former windless state and let the targets resume their stationary positions. Following behind to Link to see how was deemed winner this time.

"Well done," Link said to her whilst offering a genuine smile, already noticing how the blue tipped arrow was closer to the centre than his own. "We're even now."

"That we are," she remarked, feeling the satisfaction that she had bested him in something. Yet she refrained from out rightly showing it - there was no need to gloat when he had not done so previously, and it was just simply rude.

"Are we continuing the third test in here, or returning to the training room?" He asked.

Zelda shrugged, "it depends on what weapon you want to use. Here we are limited to some swords, daggers and throwing knives." She paused, "and bows and arrows obviously," she added on as an afterthought, replacing the one she held back around her body.

"So training room it is then?"

"It would give us more freedom to chose," she replied simply, already beginning to walk over to the door, Link following beside her.

* * *

Once they were in the main body again, she was surprised to see that Link knew his way, holding open the second door from their left before she even reached it.

"You really do pay attention to your surroundings don't you?" She pondered out loud, not even bothering to hide her surprise that he knew the way.

Link just shrugged, moving to match her pace. "it's a useful skill to own."

Zelda nodded, agreeing entirely with the statement.

The training room came into their sight again, still just as empty as it had been before. She wasted no time in making her way over to where the weapons were stored, already having her ideal choice in mind. Stashed away in one of the draws, all whips were kept neatly tied or looped within it, including her favourite electrum one. With its leather bound handle and golden sheen, she adored the simple item. A birthday present from her mother just after passing her Sheikah training, it was precious to her for sentimental reasons. But she wouldn't be using that one, not today. Instead, she picked up the chain whip, the metal clinking together, a small dagger attached to the end she was not holding.

She was well versed all types, from the _wushu_ with the long nail on the end to the dual handled _manrikigusari_, but she still preferred the chain whip and knife. Though all of them were lethal in their own rights, the added knife gave the extra element of danger. Though she could have opted for her electrum whip, she only wanted to duel Link, not actually severe limbs. That whip allowed her to wrap it around the body in such a way that one tug could amputate the body part without a moments hesitation. The chain whip however required more force to be executed as it could not cut through bone as effortlessly, and was therefore considerably safer to use.

She wrapped her fingers around the handle as she shifted into a stance that allowed for her to rock back and forth on her leading leg - adding more momentum to her swing as she swung it close to the right side of her body, reawakening her training through the simple repetitive movement.

Watching as Link looked over each of the weapons, she waited until he turned to kill the motion in her whip so that he did not get harmed. She caught the chain with her left hand so that it remained taught, but stationary. Undeniably surprised when noticing what weapon he had selected.

"I hope you can use that, and have not just chosen it because it looks pretty." She remarked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm not just limited to the more conventional weapons like bows and broad swords you know." Link replied, flashing a disarming grin as he swung the Tian Po sword around his head expertly, face changing into something almost deadly.

The weapon was something she was used to, and had practised deflecting many times. However, it made it no less dangerous. With a sliding handle that allowed it to change from an ordinary thin sword, to a double ended one in a matter of seconds - it gave it unpredictability that could be lethal for an opponent.

Still, she knew the blade well - Serilda had trained her with it, as had Ailith. They had taught her the basic techniques of how to dodge the upcoming swings, or how to use them to her advantage. Using both swords and the chain whip she used now to practise with, she was glad about what weapon she had chosen - having always found it easier to turn what ever blows were coming her way to her advantage when using the whip.

Only once having mastered the most simplistic techniques had the difficulty rating upped a game - by immobilizing one of the senses she relied on the most - her sight. She had been young at the time, and even having the reassured measures that neither Sheikah would not harm her had not ceased the anxiety that had squeezed her stomach in waves.

Loosing her sight had honestly scared her. It had felt so much more different than not being able to see in the dark. Even in the bleak blackness of unlit rooms, one could still find their way as their vision slowly accommodated to the lack of light. Even more so than that; she could always see the energy in the air. The ever shifting waves running over one another like a scatter of dots that blurred into one fabric of limitless energy. Actual shapes were always easier to distinguish from the darkness when using the method of separating the different matters of solids and air. Always providing her with comfort of understanding her surroundings when sight was hindered.

Yet with a blindfold, this principle could no longer be applied. Her vision had been completely lost to the opaque black cloth, allowing her to see absolutely nothing.

It had of course been beneficial in the end - showing her that the other senses were just as important and valuable. Teaching her to listen for the smallest sounds, to trust gut instincts, to simply just go with whatever felt right.

It had been the one time where she wished she was a wind elemental, as Ailith was. Having their strengths lie within the wind, they could physically manipulate the air around them, pushing it away from their bodies until meeting a barrier - giving clue to a solid form, such as a person - a highly useful skill to own when fighting.

Still, there was no point in envying something she didn't need. She was confident enough with what she knew she could do, including fighting Link with expertise.

Zelda stepped out into the training area, patiently swinging the chain in a constant rhythm. As he came closer, she swung it across her body in a wide circle, giving him no room to even try attack her, watching his eyes narrow at the lack of obvious openings.

Even as he dropped to the ground, rolling so that he could strike her from behind, she was prepared. Doing a salute twirl - in which she brought the chain to the left side of her chest before swinging it back out in two circles - she blocked contact before he could come close.

When he neared once more, she shot her left hand out to grab the chain, forcing it down in a manner that allowed her to step over it and whip her body round to bring the chain back up in a wide arc - not having lost its momentum from previously. The move working well for her and forcing him to move back.

Link didn't let up however, stepping a distance away that prevented him from being hit, yet still in close enough range that he could still attack. Using the sword, he let the chain wrap around it, before switching the blade so that the handle was in the middle, one of the blades caught up in her chain, whereas the other was aimed at her throat.

She didn't allow for him to move nearer, back flipping away before he could do any more. Noticing her chain still caught around his blade, she yanked it back. Yet both of the exerted their strength, neither willing to yield. Eventually, seeing that she was getting nowhere, she dove forward bringing up the knife end that was not wrapped around his blade to his chest, forcing him to step back and release the chain.

Now that she was in a disadvantageous situation of being so close, Link began his attack. His movements were all executed perfectly, his sword swinging and blocking at very chance, never off put at how easily she countered his blows using the centre of her chain and swinging the knife up, hoping to deter him.

Just how in all of Hyrule was he so skilled with a rare blade?

The battle lasted far longer than the others, neither able to get the one up on the other. Constantly fighting for dominance yet unable to achieve it, meeting every strike with defence, returning every blow with a counter of their own.

Though both could be prided on their stamina, eventually time caught up with them, testing the boundaries of their physical endurance. Zelda refused to show just how much the strain was taking its toll on her, seeing the same stubborn resistance in Link's eyes. There was no indication to tell how much time had truly passed, but she was willing to bet it had far been longer than an hour.

She was tempted to use her tricks, but Link was already attentive to her ability to become one of the shadows. And seeing that he could easily follow her up onto the rafters - that didn't seem worth it either. She could use one of her daggers to distract him, or throw one of her shuriken stars, but that felt like a violation of the code to use only one chosen weapon.

Still, she had to do something or they would never reach the end.

Her decision quickly reached, she reached into one of the bandages around her thigh, quickly locating one of the throwing stars. With a quick flick of her wrist, the star skimmed his ear - making her grateful that her aim was highly accurate as it barely brushed the outer rim.

However, having known that she would not harm him, she followed the distraction up with another movement. Her chain shot out, coiling itself around his left leg. He only had time to look down before she pulled hard; effectively making him flip onto his front. Before he had the chance to retaliate, the daggered end of her whip pressed at his throat. She strategically balanced her weight evenly so that he couldn't turn, angling herself so that her legs kept his in place, one hand keeping his arms down - sword already flung to the other side of the room.

"Do you yield?" She asked, a bit breathlessly, ignoring how much the scabbard was digging into her leg.

"Do I have a choice?" He murmured, earning a wry smile from her.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Zelda nodded, before letting him go, sprawling onto her back on the floor. Now that it was over, she could regain her energy back.

She searched through her shadows in the process of feeling them around her, identifying what they had concealed in their depths. Unable to help but be annoyed at herself for having no potions on hand to boost her energy. Magical potions had no effect other than directly restoring her magic. But a red potion would have done the trick, even if the taste was vile.

"Tired?" Link questioned once having rolled onto his back, but also not bothering to move up from the floor just yet.

"You've completely drained me," she replied, startled when he laughed suddenly. "What?"

"Nothing, I just never though I'd hear you say that." He chuckled.

Zelda rolled her eyes, never more thankful for the cowl that hid her glowing cheeks, replying in all seriousness; "don't make me question having decided to not kill you…"

Though she honestly was tempted to clout him round the head for being so vulgar - she had _not_ meant her words to be taken in that manner- she was happy that he was being more open. With a smile gracing his mouth at her earlier words.

Less of that cold exterior that was formidable in its own right, and more of the Link she liked, well, the more jovial side, not so much the crudeness.

As she looked to him now, she was surprised to see his gaze already on her. Though his eyes were heavily lidded, she was positive they were roaming over her body, most predominantly focused on her heaving chest.

"May I help you?" She asked abruptly, giving him a questioning look. When Fyer had given her this look, she had undoubtedly been comfortable, yet with Link, she found herself blushing wildly.

"Checking for injuries."

"Sure," she smirked, "so it has nothing to do with my tight suit?"

He smiled playfully, "well, now that you mention it…"

Zelda laughed. It was of course derogatory to be coveted in such a manner, but if being honest to herself; she rather liked the desire in his eyes.

"It would do you well to remember I just won our battle." She said with a half-hearted threat.

"You can definitely handle yourself when you want to." He replied. She was certain there was a respectful admiration in his voice.

"I do not wish to be seen as some weak damsel. And perhaps a part of me just wanted to show off," Zelda admitted.

"So you did just want to 'kick my ass' as Ailith put it?" Link queried with a note of humour.

She laughed, "was it really that obvious?"

He grinned at her, "just a bit. But then again, who would want to miss the opportunity to fight the best swordsman in Hyrule?"

"But still able to be bested by a Sheikah overall," she reminded him, holding back her smugness.

"I said 'swordsman' and as you can recall, I won that round. Also I'm pretty sure you don't want to be referred to as a man…"

At his smirk, she glowered at him. "Do I even look like a man?" She demanded. Surely it was obvious she was female, she could see her curves! Though she wondered absently if her grandmothers Sheikah guise had ever caused her gender to be mistaken…

"No. You look like a sexy woman."

"Wh... What?!" Zelda spluttered. She had not expected that response.

Link gave her a slow smile, very deliberately letting his eyes trail over her body. "A very sexy woman at that."

"Well, um, thank you…" she trailed, hitching her cowl further up her nose to hide her red cheeks. She had the growing suspicion that he enjoyed flustering her at every opportunity.

"Anytime," he winked. She felt her breath hitch, why oh why did he have to look handsome when doing that action?

Zelda cleared her throat, "I think we should return to Ailith. We have been here long enough."

"Sure," he replied. Once stood up, her offered her hand out - a gesture she noticed was something Link always did. A pleasant trait compared to his downright cockiness. "Where even is she?"

Zelda shrugged lightly, her mind more focused on why her hand was tingling pleasantly. "I'm personally not sure, but lucky for you, my shadows do."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, all reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well by jove it's been a while... I do apologise for the long wait, I've been swamped by... rather a lot. Exams, coursework deadlines, family and then migranes of all things... Sigh. But enough of that, how are you all?**

**Now I have the feeling this may induce some "aww" moments. But I'll leave the decision up to you.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Zelda felt for her shadows, feeling their magic and energies swirling around her body. Though referred to as shadows, they actually bore no resemblance to their name. For starters, their colour wasn't even black.

It was a common misconception that they were coloured so darkly, when in actual reality, they held no definitive colour. With everyday shadows created by an object, they were dark due to the obstruction of light or having no light to reflect.

With the Sheikah, the same principle was not in motion. The 'shadows' were a combination of siths - tiny spirits that could be manipulated, spiritual matter and magic. Therefore, they were translucent.

Though she could physically see their energy in front of her, it was more like watching air that held a smoky essence. She knew that no other Hylian could see them, and that only a Sheikah's eye was able to discern the truth.

The trait was beneficial to the Sheikah not only in terms of concealment, but that it would make it decidedly more difficult for others to see through them if the 'shadows' were opaque.

They were called shadows because they made their masters blend with the darkness, and were almost like an extension of the Sheikah, who were the shadowy race.

Though most siths did not speak, they employed other methods of could create visual images in the air or carry the voices of those they had heard on the magical currents around them. And whenever the Sheikah desired, they could actually lead their master to their destination - which was what Zelda used now. Much like she could call the shadows to herself, she too, could release them from her person.

Seeming to whisper to the air she commanded that they found Ailith and lead both Hylians to her. Even if Ailith had concealed herself, Zelda's shadows would be able to find her – they were able to distinguish the Sheikah shadows from real ones through recognising their own magic.

She detached one of her shadows into her hands before she moulded it into a ball. She then spoke her request and released it. To her, it was second nature when disguised as Sheik, but judging by Link's slight frown, he had no clue what she was doing.

"A simple manner of location," she explained, watching as the shadow flitted away from her hands. "Instead of wandering through the tunnels endlessly, this seemed like a better alternative."

"Not really shadows are they?" Link mused.

She smiled, "Not exactly. They are far more useful." She briefly explained their nature in the simplest form. Despite him being the saviour of her kingdom, she still held back on disclosing too much information. Being a Sheikah - it didn't bide well to reveal every secret to an outsider. It was an innate trait that she followed out of habit.

"I see," Link nodded, gathering a better understanding, "So now we have to wait?"

"Not at all, we could travel anywhere. They can find us." She replied, already beginning to head back into the central area, positively certain that Ailith would be in one of the joining rooms somewhere.

As it was, as soon as they re-entered the large dome shaped area, her shadows swirled around her before stopping directly in front. Immediately, they grouped together, elongating from their amorphous shape to create a figure. Limbs soon became visible, as well as a definite outline of a distinctive body.

Though she had used this magic many times before, it was no less amazing seeing a figure be formed from shadows. Not exactly a human or shadow, it had no features, only the structure of a person that glowed a pearly silver as magic coursed through it.

"Come, Hero." Zelda beckoned, following behind the figure as it glided along the hesitated for the briefest of seconds, looking at the guide with something between bewilderment and amazement. Eventually he moved to walk beside her.

"Why is it only sometimes I can see your shadows?"

"When they are hidden in my aura - like an extension of my spirit if you wish, I am granting them a harbour of concealment as they can hide within my magical aura that surrounds my body. However, when I use them to do by bidding, they detach from me and become their own being - visible to the naked eye once more." She explained.

"Rather like a mutualistic relationship then; both of you benefiting from the arrangement." He pondered out loud.

"That's an easy way of seeing it," she smiled again, attentive to his sharp sagacity. She didn't add anything else as the guide had come to a stop, one of its billowy arms extended towards one of several doors.

She recognised where they were instantly, realising she could have found Ailith on her own. When wanting to research objects, the most obvious place would of course be the library.

After accepting the guide back into her aura by simply calling it to her through telekinesis, she wandered into the area. It was astonishing how large the room actually was: almost the size of her own back at the castle. Three levels of books lined the walls with ladders placed at regular intervals for the Sheikah children who could not yet confidently use their magic to retrieve the books.

The Sheikah were the only ones other than the royal family who were aware of the split timeline. As such, they even had books that contained documentation of that time period. These were what Ailith was looking through right now.

Zelda made her way over to her mentor, Link right beside her. She was not surprised that Ailith greeted them both without even looking up.

As she nodded sharply for them to both sit down, she looked up at Link, "Are you aware of the medallions?"

He nodded, "I have a good understanding of them."

"How?" Zelda interrupted. She had briefly outlined their role when with Serilda back in the castle study, mainly that they contained magic that had aided that hero, but nothing overly descriptive.

"Through an old journal I have."

"Journal?" Ailith repeated, giving him a studious look. "By the Hero of Time?"

"The one and only," Link said

The silver haired Sheikah's eyebrow rose, "A family heirloom?"

"Exactly, my grandfathers to be exact."

"You mean to say that you have all this knowledge on the medallions and never thought of mentioning it?" Zelda remarked, a little ruffled that she had spent all that time searching in her library when she simply could have asked Link.

He shrugged, "You seemed to know what you were talking about, I didn't think it was that relevant."

"You didn't think..?" She trailed, crossing her arms to prevent herself from strangling him.

"Do you have it on you now?" Ailith said.

"No, but I can recall it easily enough."

"Good," her lips quirked in a near smile, "then you don't need me detailing the basics."

"That there are six which represent a different race each, can only be given by a sage and give extra strength to their owner," he recited in list formation.

"Perfect, apart from that their properties are slightly enhanced and that there are seven, not six." Ailith added.

"Seven medallions?" Zelda piped up in her confusion. "Everything I read stated only six."

"Same," Link agreed.

Ailith gave them a wry smile, "Because you are recalling their past in that lifetime, not in this one."

"So they do truly exist?" Zelda wondered.

"Looking at what I have found, I see no reason why not." Ailith replied, selecting one of the thinner books from her pile. "Just as the Hero of Time kept his thoughts written down, so too did the Princess of Destiny."

She turned the small diary so that they both could see it, Zelda able to recognise her grandmother's cursive script.

"I was not aware this existed." Zelda said, trying to keep the accusatory note out of her voice. Shouldn't such a book be in the castle?

"You must understand, Sheik, that your grandmother wanted to keep such powerful magic secret. She gave this to Impa for safeguarding, who then passed it onto me for the same purpose." Ailith reasoned, seeing the look play across her face.

Zelda kept silent, feeling a bit hurt that she hadn't been trusted with the information. Still, she did see why it was the Sheikah who had been given them knowledge. If the medallions were to fall into the wrong hands, the damage that could follow would be chaotic.

"How do we even have her diary? She sent Link back, not herself." She pondered.

"It is thought that before that Zelda sent Link back, she gave him her diary, so that when he returned to his childhood, he could have both their memories." Ailith theorised.

"That's what his journal said," Link agreed. "He then gave it to your grandmother so that she would know the full extent of Ganondorf's powers."

"I see, so alongside her own dreams, it was easy to request the sages to detain Ganondorf." Zelda mused.

"And we all know how that turned out…" Link muttered silently.

"In short, yes." Ailith concluded.

"I still don't understand, why are there seven now?" Link questioned as he scanned over the pages of the diary.

"It is quite simple really - for protection." Ailith replied, continuing when she saw their blank stares. "Having memories of her other life and the diaries' words, the Princess decided that such objects held too much power."

"Which could have been disastrous had Ganondorf obtained them." Link interjected, looking pensive. "But would he have even known they existed in the child timeline? He never mentioned them or gave any indication he knew of their power during the twilight invasion."

"I suppose not," Zelda said. "I don't think he ever truly knew about them. He just wanted the power of the sages to maintain his hold on Hyrule."

"It seems probable. Either way, the princess not only created another medallion, but also changed each representative sage so that their secrets would be kept hidden. Even though the sages were not awakened, she still became the sage of time - granting her the ability to switch the medallions' patron owners." The older Sheikah recalled.

"So the Gorons no longer symbolise fire?" Zelda asked.

"In that case yes, though some still remained unchanged, for example, water still belongs to the Zoras."

"Why not change them all?" Link queried.

"It is not a case of matching, Hero. The Zoras do not hold water because they live in it. Each medallion is aligned to a chakra, the traits associated with the chakras are present in the races." Ailith detailed.

"With fire, the Gorons would have represented power and intellect. Their weaknesses being that they strive for protection and are too easy anxious." Zelda mused, voicing her thoughts. Chakras were the body's energy zones, ranging along the body in seven locations from the crown to the base of the spine. Located in a specific area of the body, each held different purposes, strengths and weaknesses. It was theorised that whichever chakra was strongest in the individual would be the traits most seen in them. "Yet the Gorons do not act like that…"

"No," Ailith agreed, "They now hold Earth as their patron element, which is associated with the root or base chakra. Relying on instincts yet can be self-centred, greedy and angry."

"That makes sense, with the Twilight; they refused to leave their mountains. They declined the pleas of help from Kakariko and were angry at anyone who dared ask for assistance." Link remembered, "Earth seems right for them."

The Sheikah nodded, "It was another method employed to make it harder for them to be found. As Sheik said, when we think of fire, we think of the Gorons simply because they dwell in Death Mountain."

"The Princess of Destiny really thought it through didn't she?" Link admired, returning back to the notebook.

"That's called the Triforce of Wisdom," Zelda pointed out, earning a smile from Ailith.

Link just gave her a mordant look before turning back to the other Sheikah. "What I don't understand is who the other representative are? If the Kokiri and Gerudo do exist, even along with the Gorons, Zoras and Sheikah, that still leaves two left."

Zelda nodded, also wondering who else there could be, and saw Ailith frown slightly. "We can assume one is the Sage of Light, but as for the other, I do not know."

"What other races are there?" Zelda inquired, unsure herself. If her Sheikah mentor didn't know, then it was unlikely either of them would.

"They wouldn't simply be the Ordonians or residents of Kakariko?" Link said, looking between the both of them for their views.

"It might be worth investigating," Ailith finally declared, "the Princess of Destiny only specifies someone from Kakariko holding the medallion in her diary, whom we can deduce was not Impa."

She pushed the diary so that it was between Zelda and Link. Zelda scanned through it, her eyes locating on one specific area:

"_Impa has suggested that we hide it within New Kakariko, and I must agree. Old Kakariko is becoming tired and redundant; hardly anyone lives there now but the Sheikah. With the formation of the new village at the foot of Death Mountain, as new races populate the land, the medallion can be hidden into the new traditions..."_

Zelda frowned, re-reading the words once more. "She is rather vague in her entry."

"Unfortunately so," Ailith agreed. "But it is enough to go on for now. Surely someone will know something more."

"We'll look into it. Link wanted to visit Kakariko anyways."

Link tensed, and she easily noticed the movement with her sharpened senses. It roused her suspicion once more.

"Yeah, I wanted to speak to Renado about the wolves."

She had to hand it to him, he didn't sound worried. But his actions betrayed his voice. His smile was easy enough, but there was a distinct tightness to the muscles in his jaw and his eyes had darkened by the slightest degree.

"Speaking of which, they have been sighted near Lake Hylia." Ailith divulged.

"How in all Hyrule did they get down there?" Zelda blurted out, completely out of character for her Sheikah guise. But seriously, wolves would eat the cuckoos, and hopefully those ridiculous clowns too.

"That's a good question actually," Link smiled amusedly, the glint in his eyes showing he had the same thought process as her. "It's a long jump."

Ailith gave a small smile, "I wondered that too. Surely wolves cannot teleport, unless they are in league with the murderer."

Zelda gasped suddenly, two pairs of eyes focusing onto her abrupt outcry. "That's it!" She exclaimed, "The wolves _are_ a part of the murders! Don't you see? They have been seen all over Hyrule, always from a distance. Yet when the murder of the Goron took place, Gor Coron informed me he had seen them near the scene. What if they are watching the guardians' patterns so they can ascertain when the best time to strike is?"

"I'll admit there were those peculiar beats lurking around the Lanayru Passage before our own loss," Ailith said, voicing her agreement with Zelda's theory as she smiled warmly.

"Then that would mean wherever they are planning to strike next will be near Lake Hylia," Link mused, rubbing his jaw in thought.

"It would stand to reason," the elder Sheikah acquiesced, "but a murder has not happened for several weeks now. What is holding them back?"

"Does it matter? It gives us time for investigation." Zelda replied.

Ailith frowned slightly, a warning in her voice, "I would not be hasty Sheik; we know nothing of the capabilities of these beasts."

"I know, hence we begin by learning about them." She assured.

"Such as visiting the Gorons and taking their viewpoint on them?" Link asked her.

Zelda smiled at him, "We would be killing two birds with one stone - we can find out about the wolves and the medallion."

"Very well," Ailith sighed, standing up, a wave of her arm returning all the books to their original slot except for one. "Though you are not travelling tonight, not when I can see you both are tired."

Link and Zelda chuckled in unison as they recalled how they had practically collapsed after their final battle. They gave each other looks that said it was time to turn in for the night.

"Oh, and one more thing," Ailith called to their retreating forms, "Link is not sleeping in your room. Noble as though you may seem, Hero, I will not allow for anything inappropriate to occur under my roof. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Link replied earnestly, the smallest of twitches in his mouth ruining his otherwise perfect reply.

Zelda didn't reply, simply shooting her a look that said 'thanks for that.'

Only once they were out of the room and halfway down the hall did Link begin laughing, "See, even Ailith thinks we're sleeping together."

She sighed agitatedly, greatly annoyed that the Sheikah had suggested such a thing, "Link, please do shut up, or it _will_ be the fishes you'll be sleeping with."

He just smirked at her, "Is that a threat?"

"I don't make threats, I make promises." She assured him.

"Feisty," he remarked, grinning when she glared at him, red eyes narrowed dangerously.

How in Din's name was she supposed to reply to that? She debated between clouting him for good measure or saying 'and don't you know it' before she chose to do neither.

She stubbornly ignored him the best she could, hoping her cheeks weren't glowing red. She wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction of seeing how easily he could fluster her. The fate of Hyrule was at stake with murders and wolves running amok, yet he decided to give her stupid compliments? Gods, she really didn't understand him.

Instead, she took to glancing at the dormitories they passed, knowing that more than half were empty. Though she wasn't certain, she knew there were at least twenty Sheikah in Hyrule, Ailith, Serilda and herself included. With most of them out in the lands, gathering whatever information they could on the wolves, that left several of the rooms vacant.

Other than Ailith and the newly appointed guardian to the temple, she was aware that there were children Sheikah under this roof. Albeit not many, there were enough that the Sheikah were not a dying race.

Seeing one the rooms she knew held no-one, she eventually decided to speak to him. Yet as she turned to him, she was surprised to see a note of recollection pass over his features. Engraved into every door was a name, but it was written in a language so old, not even Zelda could translate all of them. It was highly unlikely that Link knew the tongue when it had been lost for so many centuries, and it was just as improbable that he knew the name of the Sheikah male either.

"You can take this room, Hero. Do not touch anything." She said stoically, crossing her arms, still studiously ignoring him. Perhaps she had imagined that look.

He didn't move, watching her carefully. "You need to loosen up."

"Loosen up?" She retorted disbelievingly, "My country is being plagued by unknown mysteries and you tell me to 'loosen up'?"

"You weren't worried about the country's welfare before," he stated nonchalantly, seeing right through her ruse.

She was acting aloof because she hated how Link seemed to ruffle her so damn simply, but he didn't need to know that. She was both a Queen and a Sheikah - silly little words shouldn't be disgruntling her!

Why she was even so bothered was a mystery. This was Link she was talking about. She was not seriously considering why his words made her entire body heat up. Not at all.

"I'm the Queen, I'm always concerned over my country."

"Uh huh," he scoffed, "So why are you blushing?"

"Because…" she trailed, trying to think of anything that sounded remotely believable, and annoyingly coming up empty. How he could even see her blush when most of her face was concealed by her cowl was a mystery.

Link smiled, "Good night, Zelda," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead softly before bowing and entering the room behind him.

Zelda's mouth opened in her shock, eyes going wide. Did he..? She lifted her finger to her head, certain it felt warm. _That man… _she thought, unable to hold back her smile and heading into her own room.

* * *

When she compared her room to Serilda's, the two areas were complete opposites. Whilst her blood sister's was like being engulfed by flames, her own was as if she had dipped underwater.

The soft blues and light pearly whites gave the illusion of the liquid depths. They were complimented by dangling silver spheres and broken glass wind chimes; it was her haven. Complete with all her spell books, healing crystals and runes, she did honestly feel like a sorceress of the sea.

She could easily remember decorating it when she was younger with Serilda, the other Sheikah unsurprised at her colour scheme seeing as she was a water elemental.

Being defined a particular type of elemental depended on when the individual was born, and where the stars and moons were placed in correlation to the astronomical charts.

There were four signs that corresponded to different elements, whilst also representing the Goddesses. Born in February to April, the child was in the cycle of Nayru - affiliated with Water; as Zelda was. May to June represented Din and Fire, Earth was Farore between August to October, and as for November to January that was Air's cycle. There was no known representative Goddess for Air. Whilst in Hylian belief, this was seen as unlucky; the Sheikah regarded it as blessing. Being guardians to all the goddesses, they saw it as a privilege to not be tied to only one.

Being born under one of the signs in Sheikah lore corresponded to what magical abilities the individual would posses. Spirit was an innate element - every Sheikah was already advanced in that field in that they could see the dead and communicate with ghosts.

Likewise, the Sheikah possessed abilities in all areas. For example, though to be born under the sign of Din gave the bearer better control over light and fire, all Sheikah could call fire to them and it was the same with other elements.

Zelda could very easily summon a fireball, though as Serilda was a fire elemental, she could create a wall of fire that could extend over the entire castle if she desired it to do so. On several occasions, Zelda had had to stop her from even daring to attempt it. As well as that, Serilda could actually walk through flames and garner no ill affects - a gift from Din to hone the element to absolute control.

Those who were affiliated with Earth could manipulate the very ground they walked on - able to create earthquakes beyond measuring on the expected average, they could physically create rips in the ground, and were able to make the Earth swallow things whole.

With Air, not only was it useful in battle, but their powers made storms look tame. Ailith - the only Air elemental she knew - had once shown her what capabilities she possessed, and it had been something Zelda had never forgotten. Summoning great winds that shook the very foundations of Old Kakariko, she could actually lift objects into her manipulation - including riding on the winds herself.

They were all beyond incredible in their own rights, but Zelda was just a bit biased towards water.

Not only she could create whirlpools and waves that stretched well over fifty feet, but she could breathe underwater. Even now, she still didn't quite understand how it worked. She didn't grow gills suddenly or change her body in any great way. Fish only had one circulatory system, designed to remove the oxygen from the water using their gill filaments and lamella. Hylians on the other hand had two circulatory systems; therefore, they could not breath in the same manner as a fish.

It only worked when she wore her Sheikah gear, and so her best theory was that it worked in the same manner as the Zora Armour - able to feed oxygen to the wearer without any complex procedures. Simply put, she decided it was a result of Nayru's magic, and nothing she needed to concern herself over.

Her bond with Serilda also gave her extra ability when calling fire, as well as granting her blood sister a deeper connection with water. The bond allowed Serilda to remain underwater far longer than the average time, but not for any longer than an hour at most. Whereas Zelda could withstand temperatures that should be burning her to a crisp, but was unable to walk through fire like the other Sheikah could.

Though there were possible drawbacks to every element, the Sheikah had found ways around them. Fire always relied on oxygen to maintain its flames; Earth couldn't be called forth in man-made areas containing alloys of metal due to the impurities. Water always required some water vapour to be present in the air, and Air relied on the energy of the bearer. As these factors were not always available, the shadows carried what they needed; namely potions to enhance their affinity. These provided the ability to always call their element regardless of location.

Even still, the Sheikah tried avoiding areas that would create disadvantages, preferring to never appear weak. They appeared almost infallible, but the murder of one of their own showed that their life was as fragile as any Hylian's.

Zelda sighed, plopping down onto her bed and beginning to remove her Sheikah gear. Her skin still tingled from where Link had touched it, and just thinking about it made her stomach flutter with giddiness. Even recalling her memories associated with the room, she couldn't quite distract herself completely.

Reaching over to one of her many bookcases, she selected her sketch pad in the hopes mindlessly drawing would settle her mind.

However, she nearly threw the pad across the room when she found quick sketches of a particular hero filling the pages.

They had to be from when he worked at the castle. Her speculation was partly due to the fact that she had not resided in the Sheikah lair for many years, and because each sketch brought forth a memory.

There were those of him sparing with knights, of tending to Epona, lounging against a tree… She tried to ignore the fact that he was in the most detail, the other objects or people just rough outlines.

There was one though that was making her blush just by looking at it. The fact that she had created it in colour was something too - that she had obviously poured hard work into this particular picture.

Oh, she could remember that day well. She touched the soft pastel carefully, not daring to smudge it. Link was dressed in the royalist of blues, with the golden epaulets and flowing cape making him look devastatingly handsome. A prince charming stepped out from her fairytale books.

She had even drawn herself in, but much like the other sketches, she was a simple blur of colour. The focus was on her hero.

A ball held in honour of her birthday, it was more of a secret ploy to introduce her to suitors. Ever since the age of twelve, she had been forced to attend the event, and every year she had been forced to dance with a potential husband. Though her birthday was several weeks away yet, she already dreaded the occasion. Her father had positively insisted upon it - that a stronger alliance could be built from a young age. Her mother had often told her to grin and bear it, that one day her handsome knight would come.

Oh, how she could laugh.

Zelda leaned back onto her bed as she became lost in her thoughts. That ball had also been when she had met Prince Stephan of Holodrum - the single suitor who she had ever given the time of day to.

Even to this day, she still wondered what had happened to him. It was rather suspicious that he had vanished completely. Even after an animal attack, there was usually a body that remained. And considering how he had ventured out with several others on the hunting trip, surely one of them would have seen something?

It was odd how life could unfold. If he had never died, she imagined he would have been who she would have married. Perhaps she even would have been happy, or contented at the very least. Not infuriating herself by looking at her drawings.

So yes, Link was handsome, and if she was being truthful, she still did hold an attraction for him. But had she really felt the need to draw him so perfectly? Maybe she had enhanced some elements, like making the light fall on them a bit too well. She had even organised the composition so that she was up close against him, his eyes looking down at her. Okay that she had clearly improvised upon. No way would Link ever give her that kind of look. That sweet, protectiveness that could make any woman's heart melt.

Gods, she had really put too much detail into this.

Had he even meant anything by that kiss? Her immediate reaction was no. If anything, it had seemed to distract her away from her aloofness.

Goodness, why was she even contemplating its meaning anyway? Link obviously held no feelings towards her, and neither did she towards him. Despite what her drawings may suggest. He was sarcastic, infuriating and completely enigmatic.

"And that's what makes him rather irresistible…" She mumbled, berating herself whilst doing so. It was a silly attraction, and a stupid one to have at that.

She could quite easily recall the affection in his voice when he spoke of Midna at Lake Hylia, how he had left the castle because of a woman who she was more than willing to bet was the Twilight Princess. Even when mentioning Ilia, he had appeared uncomfortable with the line of topic. She had nothing on that, even if he had called her beautiful…

Zelda threaded her hand into her hair, entirely unsure of what she felt. It was that damned kiss' fault. She was a young woman for goodness sake! Not an immature adolescent girl.

Briefly, she caught her reflection in one of the glass shards, nearly groaning at the sight. Good grief, being a red head and blushing was not a good combination. No wonder Link found it so amusing to fluster her when she looked like this…

Zelda sighed again, blowing the candle out as she settled into the covers, letting sleep quieten her confused mind.

* * *

Tying the bandages around her forearm, Zelda slipped her long daggers under the fabric. After restocking her shuriken and senbons - thin throwing needles - she picked up her electrum whip from the draw, coiling it around her wrist.

With her knives hidden in her boots and in sheathes at her thighs and base of back, she took her rapier off the wall, letting her shadows take it into their hold. It was honestly one of the greatest things she loved about being a Sheikah - making items materialise out of what seemed to be thin air.

Satisfied that she had everything, including a sufficient supply of potions and medical supplies for good measure; she left the weapons room. Her next destination was to head back to the dormitories to see if Link was awake this time.

After she had woken up and gotten dressed, she had gone to his room and knocked, getting no reply whatsoever. Seeing no point in waiting and making her thoughts take an unwanted direction the training room had become her next destination; she had decided to go ahead and equip herself for the journey.

That had been well over half an hour ago now, surely he was up. She was positive he had once mentioned long ago that he awoke early - rising with sun out of habit from a goat herder's life.

"Link?" She called, rapping on his door, awaiting a response. She did it again, and again, each thud getting just a little bit more forceful. "You have three seconds to answer before I open the door," she warned, ticking down to one.

Zelda pushed it open, feeling a sense of déjà vu when seeing him nowhere in sight. Where was he then? Clearly he wasn't in the training room as she had just been there, and she doubted he would have gone to the other one with the arrow targets.

Following instinct, she ventured back through the tunnels. It was astonishing that Link knew his way; she only did because of how many times she had been through here. Even then, she imagined it would be incredibly easy to become lost in the winding maze of tunnels.

She could walk through the main body without fear of becoming confused, but there were many areas she had never ventured into, most namely wherever the Shadow Temple laid. Never had she seen it – she only knew it to be real because it had a guardian.

To be quite honest, she wasn't too fond of the idea of seeing it. From what she knew, it was home to death: hosting tormented souls from the Hyrulian War, and malicious spirits that had been tortured past breaking point. Though if all the medallions had to be retrieved in the same way as past expeditions, it was practically inevitable that she would have to go inside at some point.

At least she would have Link with her - the owner of courage. Though she wasn't keen on playing the helpless damsel, she had to admit the Shadow Temple did create a feeling of nervousness in her.

Zelda drew a breath, thinking herself foolish. A member of the Sheikah race scared of her own temple? How ridiculous.

Still, she couldn't help but be grateful it was the Gorons they were going to see, and not exploring some house of death.

Pushing aside the thoughts, she stepped through the threshold of the library, instantly locating both Ailith and the Hero, feeling an involuntary blush rise at the mere sight of him.

"I had thought you more a man of action rather than scholar," she noted, taking into account the books next to him. Ailith was also skim-reading through another stack.

"I'm full of surprises," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

_Aren't you just? _She thought to herself, taking a seat opposite, eyes falling on the princess' journal in his hands. "Anything of interest?"

"Depends on what you define as 'interesting.'" Ailith smiled, an emotion Zelda couldn't quite define in her eyes. She almost seemed amused.

"Nothing that will help us," Link said, closing the book, a faint tilt to his mouth.

"Am I missing something?" She questioned suddenly, raising her eyebrows at the both of them. The suspicion rising that there was some joke she was not in on conspiring between the two of them.

"Do not look so worried, Sheik. Your grandmother just happened to be rather _detailed _in some aspects of her alternate life." Ailith replied casually, the look she gave giving clue to exactly what she was talking about.

"Her and the hero…?"

"Exactly what you're thinking," Link supplied, grinning.

"Well," Zelda said, feeling incredibly awkward. "She, like most people, had desires that needed attending to, including matters of… that nature."

It was to be expected really, but when both Ailith and Link started laughing, she was undoubtedly embarrassed.

"You're adorable," Link chuckled, making her redden further.

"Oh, and you would be comfortable hearing about your own families relationships?" She shot back. So much for being a calm and dignified Sheikah…

"No, I wouldn't," he admitted, holding his hands up in an apology. "But you're making it worse for yourself by going red."

"Hero," Ailith chided, "stop tormenting her."

"Are we ready to depart?" Zelda declared, pushing up from her chair in the most controlled manner she could. Why was it that Link was the only one who could rile her so easily?

"I am if you are," he replied, still smiling.

"Have you gotten everything?" Ailith asked her, eyes darting to every location that held a weapon. She nodded her head when Zelda stated she had, and then held the diary out before her. "Take this with you too, you may find it has some use."

"Other than being a cause for my chagrin?"

The silver haired woman smiled wryly, "Your grandmother was wise, Sheik, don't disregard her words."

Zelda inclined her head in agreement, and absorbed the journal into her shadows.

"All the best for your journey," the Sheikah said, her gaze focused on both of them, "We will be near should you need our help."

"Thank you," Zelda replied, reaching to take her mentors forearm, yet was pleasantly surprised when Ailith pulled her into a hug instead.

"Stay safe, my daughter," she whispered, squeezing her tightly before releasing her, the moment of motherly protection once more hidden by her impassiveness.

"I promise," the red head replied with conviction. She was touched by the other woman's concern.

"Keep each other safe," Ailith concluded to them both as they headed towards the door, yet her gaze was noticeably more directed at Link. Her tone held more a demand than a suggestion.

"We will," they replied simultaneously before they departed from the library.

* * *

Leaving the Sheikah home was far easier than it was entering it. When arriving, it was a trial that aimed to measure the traits the Sheikah prided above all else. Working through the tests proved that whoever entered was worthy to be called a Sheikah.

Yet when leaving, there was no need for a second trial. When Ailith knew that someone wished to leave, a second passage opened. It was controlled by the head Sheikah, and she only.

Even then, it was still debatable how easy it actually was to leave. Though not designed to be a trial, it could still feel like one. Seeing how far underground the lair was located, with five hundred steps to climb until they reached the top - it wasn't exactly an appealing idea.

Knowing that she had more than enough potions on her person, Zelda decided there was a far quicker option available.

Taking a long drink from one of the bottles to revitalise her magic, she turned to Link, who didn't seem to be all that bothered by the multitude of steps. Then again, he didn't know the true extent of how far they reached. "Give me your hand," Zelda requested, holding her own out.

He glanced down at the gesture, as though questioning it before placing his hand into hers. The contact acted as a catalyst for the following step - instantly, their centre of gravity shifted in a way that felt as though they were tipping to the side.

Falling through the temporal vortex, she held onto him tightly – needing to be linked together for the spell. Not only was it physically draining for the transportation of two people when one was unused to exerting such magic, but it was also risky. If they were to somehow become separated during the spell, she would travel to her chosen destination, whereas her partner could become lost within the plane between time and space.

Even though the movement lasted no longer than a few brief seconds, it didn't stop her from pulling him close as time shifted around them. The energy blurred around them in thousands of colours, most predominantly silver and blue.

The air at their location warped together, increasing into almost a liquid matter before expanding out in an exothermic combustion. Both their figures emerged from the distorted air before everything resumed its normal state.

Zelda glanced around, seeing the rim of the well they had travelled down previously. She was immensely glad that Link was at her side. Though she trusted her magic, it was still a relief to see him safely there. She was also rather amused at how transportation from one location to another had no effect on him, yet walking through glamours left him queasy.

She figured it was something of an acquired skill. He had used that method of transportation many times with Midna, whereas glamours were bound to be something new.

"Right back where we started," Link observed.

"Much more convenient than the many stairs. It is just a shame about it being a one way system; the Sheikah don't allow for teleportation directly into their lair." Zelda said, already making her way through the fake wall, not needing to activate it through blood because they were leaving.

"But does the magic allow for transportation into Old Kakariko?"

"Yes, why?" She asked.

Link shrugged, "When I came here previously, I needed Darbus to knock down the stone passageway. Which probably messed up their whole mystery thing as anyone can go exploring now."

Zelda laughed, "I guess you're right. But after all the methods the Sheikah employ for secrecy, I highly doubt anyone will infiltrate their lair without knowing about it."

Link just nodded at her statement, and they continued to walk through the derelict village. Other than the several feline inhabitants and a stray cuckoo, it was completely empty. Cleared out from the bublin infestation years ago due to a certain hero, it had remained quiet ever since.

The Sheikah saw no need to keep it thriving as it would only give clues to their location. But still, a lick of paint or some new windows wouldn't go amiss.

Yet now was hardly the time to be thinking about renovating the place, Zelda had a task at hand. Even though the sun had barely risen, she still wanted to reach the new Kakariko by nightfall.

Perhaps she was being slightly fussy, but after having suitable accommodation for the past two nights, she wasn't too fond of having to camp out. Yes, the stars were mesmerising to behold when not hindered by the castle's lights, and natures own sounds could be melodic. But grass was incredibly uncomfortable to sleep on, and she did _not_ like the idea of having critters crawl over her.

As they reached their mounts, she only then realised that they were still holding hands. Immediately, an involuntary blush rose on her cheeks, deepening even further when she recalled how ridiculous it looked against her hair colour.

"Ah, I'm sorry…" Zelda mumbled, letting his hand drop.

"I hadn't even noticed," he replied simply, giving her a warm smile that made her stomach do back-flips.

She just gave a small nod, swinging up onto her stallions back and warming up into a canter before flat out galloping. A glance behind her showed her that Link had done exactly the same.

Crossing over Eldin bridge, she could already see Death Mountain looming in the distance. It's fiery red glow was clearly visible against the morning sky.

It would take them no longer than a few hours at most to cross the field, but with the added time taken in reaching the Goron home and explaining their need for the visit - darkness would fall before they could even think about beginning the trial.

The prospect of actually discovering a medallion was exciting, if also a bit daunting. First things first though, they needed to learn more about these wolves. Already, she knew that they were far larger than average, and undeniably skilled in their manner of attack. She could easily conclude that they were not normal.

Likewise, it seemed that the wolves had simply appeared out of the blue. The first she had heard of them was the rumours around the castle of great, black beasts. More evidence was gathered from citizens reporting such sightings.

And now with both Link's attack, and the Sheikah and Goron's accounts of seeing them - there was no question in her mind; these beasts were dangerous.

Half way across the field, she slowed her horse to a slow canter, not wanting to tire him out too quickly. The thoughts of the wolves made her wary and she wanted both Link and herself to have strong mounts in case of emergency.

Still, if she could discern more about them, and find a pattern in their movements, perhaps lives could be spared. All she had to go on so far was perhaps the murderer knew something about the medallions, and the wolves were acting like spies. The only connection between the murders was that both had been guardians of the temples.

"Do the Gorons have a temple?" Zelda mused out loud, directing it to Link.

"Not as far as I know. I've only ever seen the mines." He replied, frowning slightly. "How can they be hiding a temple? I've scoured every area of Death Mountain; there isn't an area big enough."

"Perhaps it is concealed in the rocks themselves?" She supplied, but Link just shook his head.

"Surely that would need magic, and the Gorons don't seem to the type who would dwell in those types of things."

"Then maybe the mines are their temple?" Zelda said pensively, "Every race treats their temple in a different manner. They may use theirs for more than prayer and salvation."

Link smiled at her, "You may just be on to something."

"When you entered the mines, were there any guards waiting outside it?" She asked, hoping they were right in their assumptions.

"Yeah, two of them."

"Two?" She repeated, "Then why did only one death occur?"

Link shrugged, "Who knows? But think of it this way - only one life was lost."

"True; it could have been far worse." She agreed. Though Link said the Gorons did not practise magic, it did not mean it did not still exist in the very foundations of their home. If both guardians had been killed, perhaps the murderer would have uncovered something in the mines depths - possibly the medallion itself, providing of course that the mines were actually the temple.

Yet to have one still live meant that the wards would likely not have been fully broken - keeping the "temple" holy. Hopefully that meant that nothing had been found.

She trusted that every temple worked in the same way as one another - that the wards barred entry to outsiders unless in specific cases.

"When entering the mines, did you have to seek permission?" Zelda questioned suddenly. She didn't want to undermine the Gorons in any way, but she doubted that they employed such strenuous methods of protection as the Sheikah did.

If their wards were breached, surely it would easier to find something hidden in the Goron mines than it would be in the Shadow temple.

"Cor Goron granted me access. Why?"

"He had to allow you to enter… So we can assume that the mines are protected by wards, and may very well be their temple," Zelda speculated. "The mines could be holding the medallion, and as the wards had never been broken - the murderer could not gain entrance, and claim it for themselves."

"I don't follow." Link said, quirking an eyebrow.

"If each temple holds a medallion, then it leads us to believe they can be found somehow. The Sheikah would never allow something so valuable to be found as easily as they know the true potential of the item…"

"Yet as the Gorons are unaware of the other time line, they may not see it in the same way." Link added, smiling. "It would be easier to find if not under strict protection."

"But as the wards are still intact, the murderer never had a chance to look for it." Zelda concluded whilst grinning. They still had the chance to find it!

"Sounds foolproof, though I think we're underestimating the Gorons here." Link chuckled.

"How so?"

"Think about it: your grandmother gave them the medallion to protect - I doubt they would treat something from a queen so lightly. And secondly, the journals said only a sage can give the medallion. It must be presented, not found. Unless your grandma changed that, then I say we follow that rule."

"Of course," she murmured, feeling foolish for overlooking that fact. "Even if the wards had been disrupted - the medallion would remain hidden as a sage has not been awakened."

"That's good for us - that we still have the ability to find the sage, though it doesn't make finding any of these things any easier."

Zelda raised her eyebrows, prompting him to continue.

"We can gain access easy enough, but how do we know who the sages are?" He said.

"I don't actually know," she admitted. "I don't think any of the previous sages are still alive in this life time."

"A hundred or so years have passed - it does seem unlikely." Link stated.

"Perhaps we apply the same principle? It always seemed to be a leader of the races that was selected. Surely the same goes for this time too?" She mused.

"Maybe, but I guess we'll find out as we go." He shrugged.

Zelda smiled, still finding it remarkable how nothing ever seemed to be a cause of discomfort for him.

"That we will," she agreed.

Following the shift in terrain, she could hear the change via the horses' hooves as they shifted from grass onto rock. The steady clicks echoing in the spacious canyon to Kakariko sounded hollow and empty.

Something very akin to fear rose in the back of her throat at riding through the passage. Link had almost died here.

Worriedly, she glanced to her right where he rode alongside her. Likely feeling her eyes on him, he turned to meet her gaze, quirking a brow in question.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." She lied, watching how his brow rose further. "Okay, yes," Zelda admitted, lying was pointless with him when he saw right through it. "I was just thinking about how you were… injured here."

Link smiled softly, "I'm still alive, thanks to you."

"Yes, but how can you not be frightened of returning here?" She asked, swallowing back the nervousness that she couldn't repress.

How well could a few of her daggers fare against a wolf when a sword had failed? Even with Ailith's account of the beasts being around Lake Hylia, she couldn't help her eyes darting around the canyon, waiting to see a flash of black against the orange.

"They're not here, Zelda. You don't need to worry."

She looked down, unable to say that she wouldn't. Though she hadn't seen the wolves herself, judging by the wounds Link had received, she didn't want to.

"Hey," he said, angling Epona so that he could come closer. "I'm healthy and well, and you have nothing to fear - the wolves are at the Lake. Besides," he grinned, "I'd be doing a rubbish job of protector if I let something hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I just worry for you." She mumbled, positive she was blushing from his words. Sure, it had been proven she could kick his ass as a Sheikah, but the thought of having her hero be her protector made her feel rather warm.

He smiled again, the warmth in it actually reaching his eyes. The most genuine smile she had seen from him. "Your safety comes first, my queen. I would rather not have anything happen to you."

"I am inclined to disagree," she said almost contumely before her eyes softened, "but thank you all the same," she finished, reaching over to take his hand. It was an awkward gesture due to being on horses, but he met her halfway. Taking her hand into his own, pale fingertips met tanned ones.

Zelda's stomach fluttered with butterflies as her mouth lifted into a grin, albeit a bashful one and hidden behind her cowl, but a grin nonetheless.

_He may not see himself as a hero, but he certainly has the qualities of one. _She thought silently.

Perhaps it was out of duty he had said it, but she liked to fool herself in believing maybe he _was_ concerned for her safety. The firmness in his hold gave strength to that idea. She thought of her silly sketch pad and that picture, and the protectiveness she had drawn him with. Maybe she hadn't imagined it… Either way, it was undeniably comforting to have him beside her.

Letting go of each other's hands, they passed through the wooden gate of Kakariko, yet before they got any further, she signalled for them to stop.

"I think it would be best I change back. Trust can be easier established when conversing with a familiar face." Though she felt surer in herself and her capabilities as Sheik, the Gorons knew her as Zelda, not as her alter ego. Though nowhere near completely defenceless as herself, it was still a bonus that she had her hero by her side for extra protection.

He nodded, "Makes sense, though the Gorons are familiar with the Sheikah."

"True, but they believe we are an extinct race. I would rather keep that air of mystery." She smiled, feeling secretive. Link just shrugged.

The familiar magic flowed once more through her, the exact same procedure occurring, only in reverse. Her eyes returned to their violet hue, figure softer though no less lithe and hair becoming its streaked auburn again. As these processes occurred, her clothes expanded from the waist, morphing into her simple blue dress as the upper half changed from cloth, bandages and thin leather armour shifting into the soft materials of her bodice.

Once the magic settled, she drew in a breath, glad to no longer have the restriction of a cowl in the way. It was both a welcoming and odd feeling to have the air against her neck and jaw once again.

"Ready to continue?" He asked.

"Of course," she replied, flicking the reins slightly between her fingers, passing through the gate. She was already able to make out the passage to Death Mountain between the cliff faces.

They had arrived in excellent time, with the sun high enough in the sky for it to be late afternoon; it had only taken a couple of hours to pass through the western fields. It would take no longer than an hour to reach the Goron home at the top of the mountain by her estimations.

There was the matter of lodging though. She was ready and willing to explore through the mines, but they would not make for the greatest place to retire for the night. She wasn't even sure whether there was a place to sleep in such hostile conditions.

Mines within a lava mountain brought forth connotations of boiling hot pits filled with molten substances, and areas richly pumped with cyanide to raise precious metals such as gold to the surface. Not exactly the most habitable of places.

"Your majesty!" She heard a gruff voice bellow, breaking her inner train of thought as she turned to the source of the sound.

With such a deep voice, it was of no surprise that it belonged to a Goron, standing beside a market of wares that lay adjacent to the mountain's entrance.

"Greetings, sir." Zelda said, inclining her head in a polite gesture of acknowledgement.

Though she could see the Goron was trying to be friendly, there was still an aura of anger to him. Not directed at them, but generally at that around him. She felt her heart go out to him; it was never easy to lose someone.

"Are you pleased with your items?"

Items? It took her a moment to register what he meant. _The sacks of coal, _she thought to herself, remembering the delivery cart that had been sent to collect them. With the cart not only bringing back coal, but a close to death Link too, her mind had been occupied elsewhere. Link was far more important than fuel.

"Yes, thank you. I expected nothing less from Hyrule's top producers."

In all honestly, she hadn't a clue about the delivery. Yes, she commissioned it to collected, but she never dealt with it personally. Still, it was nice to be asked, especially when she knew he would be more concerned with other matters.

"That is good to hear. Ah, brother Link! We have not seen you for a long while!" The Goron bantered, spirits lifting instantly.

"I planned to visit, only I got a bit er… sidetracked." He said, shrugging apologetically.

"No worries, brother! It is good to see you again!"

Link nodded his head, "As to you. You wouldn't mind if we left our horses here would you?"

"Not at all! Where are you headed?"

"Up Death Mountain," Link supplied.

Just like that, the Gorons amicable mood shifted. His arms crossed over his chest, almost insecurely. The death had clearly affected them greatly. Being representatives of the root chakra - they were associated with all physicality such as masculine power, self-preservation and instincts. Yet the negative aspects rose when this chakra wasn't at its strongest. They could be angry and violent, or even depressed and worried.

"Ah, be careful brother and your majesty, some may not want visitors." He warned, tone noticeably lower.

Zelda inclined her head in understanding, "Do not fret, we hold your tribes best interests at heart. We will leave if we are intruding."

The Goron nodded stiffly, "I will take care of your horses."

"Thank you," she replied, both Link and she dismounting before they handed the reins over to the other male. With nothing more needing to be said, she bowed out of respect, the Goron doing the same before they made their way to Death Mountain.

"It is saddening to see him be so brave in the times of loss. Striving to retain that sense of normalcy when they know something is amiss." Zelda said sorrowfully as they walked up the incline.

"What else can they do? It isn't in their nature to cry pitifully. They just get on with it in their own way." Link responded.

"Their strength is admirable." She said, and he nodded in agreement.

The incline up to the peak of the Mountain was trying; with the persevering heat, geysers that protected hot steam at irregular intervals, many hills that were exhausting to walk up, and points in which they had no choice but to climb - she could feel herself already becoming tired.

She didn't want to come across as whining, but she was tempted to ask how much father it was. Still, if she couldn't handle this, there was no chance she could survive the Goron mines.

With a newfound determination, she sidestepped one of the exploding geysers. She followed carefully behind Link, who seemed to instinctively know which path to take.

It wasn't until they reached a point where they could go no further that her enthusiasm dwindled. With no clear route to take, it was questionable how they were to reach the higher ledges. As she looked up, she could see that the same pattern occurred - no way in which they could climb the Mountain.

"What do we do?" Zelda asked. She expected that he had a plan, otherwise how did he reach the mines in the first place?

When he gave her the very same smile from Falbi's flight-by-fowl, filled with that lupine quality, she wanted to groan. How she was regretting changing from Sheik now. If she had stayed as a Sheikah, she would have vaulted up into the Mountain, not wondered what absurd means they were going to have to use instead.

"Why is it that I am suddenly worried?" She mused out loud, curiously watching Link as he walked over to one of the Gorons.

"Have some faith, you'll be perfectly safe." He replied to her before turning to the Goron.

"Hey brother, do you want to go up?"

Link nodded, "Do you mind if she comes too?" He asked whilst gesturing to Zelda.

"Not at all. Hop on."

"Want to go first?" Link said to her, smirking when she blanched.

"I would, if I knew what it is I am supposed to be doing."

He just gave her a wolfish smile, carefully stepping onto the back of the Goron who was huddled up on the ground.

_What in Hyrule? _She thought, observing with wonder as the Goron shook before jumping up. As he suddenly sprung out from his crouched state, Link was projected into the air, somersaulting before landing unharmed on the higher ledge.

"That is what you have to do," he grinned down at her.

She was all so very tempted to say screw it. She would take another route, or she would warp, or do _something_. If every destination was going to involve her testing the limits of her courage, then she was seriously considering letting him do this task alone.

"Okay," she smiled, looking the picture of being at ease.

This wasn't even funny. How was she expected to get on the back of the Goron and manage to reach the upper ledge was completely baffling. Oh sure, Link made it look easy, but he wasn't the one wearing a dress or the monarch of Hyrule - someone who was supposed to act dignified in every scenario.

_You're doing it for the good of Hyrule, _she told herself, hitching her dress up so that she could get onto his back easier. Being ridiculously tall probably would have helped, or at least having insanely long legs so that she didn't have to half step, half jump. Likely she looked like a fool whilst doing so.

She barely had time to right herself before she heard a low mumble that sounded remotely like "Are you ready?" And she had even less time to say that no, she wasn't; she wanted to actually find her balance first when she felt herself be flung into the air.

It was during her brief flight that she realised she was forced to do a somersault, or she would be gathering a mouth full of dirt as a souvenir. Something she could quite happily live without.

Quickly, she flipped herself over, hitting the ground as soon as her legs were facing down once more. She ensured she bent her knees after the impact to absorb some of the shock pounding in her feet.

"Well," she breathed, "that was an experience."

Link looked at her sympathetically, "I'm glad you think so. You've got to do this four more times."

That time, she couldn't hold back her annoyed groan.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, all reviews are welcome**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings once again everyone. Now I just want to address something; making Zelda win in Chapter 4. That was entirely deliberate. Does that mean Link is weak? No, it does not. For one, he was right handed, and we all know that Link is (or is almost always) left handed, and two, Link is a very composed guy. I'll let you all think what you wish.**

**Just as a side note (for those who don't care, please feel free to skip this), I was playing through Ocarina of Time again, and I noticed something peculiar. In the Great Deku Tree dungeon, the boxes all bear the Gerudo symbol. Probably it's nothing major, but I was intrigued. Relevance of this to the story? Absolutely nothing, I just felt like sharing it with you all. **

**Warnings - Heed the T warning, there is swearing in this chapter. But other than that, it is nothing too extreme.**

**Also, thank you Destini for your Japanese knowledge!**

* * *

Zelda felt her feet smack down hard onto the dirt, her knees tired from the impact of landing several times. What was it with Hyrule and the lack of stairs?

She was more than grateful to see the entrance to the Goron home little less than a foot away from her. She would finally be able to rest her aching feet.

"Here's a question: how do we get back down again?" Zelda asked, leaning over the railing slightly to see how far up they were. She could see as far as her castle from this vantage point, and the Gorons on the lowest floor looked like mere specs of beige.

Link shrugged, "By jumping?"

She turned to face him, a question in her eyes. "You're not being serious, are you?" Though judging by how they had had travelled up here in the first place, it was a definite possibility that they would be jumping.

"I'd like to say no, but I really don't know. I've never thought about it." He replied.

"But you have come here before," she frowned, "What goes up must come down."

Link chuckled softly, "True, unless you had an imp who could warp from anywhere."

"Oh, of course. I had forgotten about her ability, she certainly was admirable for her skill." Zelda mumbled. She was ever so slightly jealous of Midna right now. How she would love to have such a magical core that she could warp whenever and wherever she wanted. On her own, she could, but Midna had transported both Link and herself, something Zelda could not execute at will. It was perfectly rational that she was a little bit envious. Having that magical strength would certainly have made travelling easier.

"She did have particularly useful traits." He agreed.

Okay, she wasn't just annoyed at Midna's Twilight Magic, but also at that affection in his voice. Midna had such a hold on him that even after four years, he still spoke of her with reverence. Yet when he had came to the castle, where Zelda was, he had wanted to bolt as soon as possible. She wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking about the Twilight Princess even now.

"So I have heard," Zelda said, carefully controlling her voice so that it didn't come across as rude.

She should have learnt by now that such attempts were futile with him. "What's with the cold tone?"

"You're hearing things." She laughed, though it sounded forced.

"Are you jealous of Midna?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes.

Zelda shrugged nonchalantly. "I wish I had her magical ability is all. I don't believe I can take any more ridiculous means of travel."

She almost sighed in relief when he appeared contented by her answer. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the complete truth either. To be honest, she wasn't _entirely _sure why she harboured such a dislike towards Midna.

The princess had helped to save her country, and for that she was thankful. But something made her feel uneasy at seeing how much he cared for Midna. Maybe she wanted him to feel that way about her… But that was ridiculous! She had brought him along for protection, that was all. Nothing more, nothing less. The silly tugging in her heart could just shut up.

"You're just as powerful as she was, you both just have different strengths is all." Link said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Perhaps. It would be nice to able to warp so easily though." She sighed.

"Yeah," he said, "but you have a kick-ass transformation. That is something to be proud of."

Zelda laughed, far more genuinely this time. "I guess so."

"Correction - you _know_ so." He grinned.

She smiled back at him, feeling better about not being able to warp the both of them. Not that she was down about it at all, but Link had lifted her mood considerably.

"Shall we continue?" He asked, gesturing to the opening in the wall.

"If we want to get anything done, then yes." Zelda replied, reverting back to a more serious demeanour. Since she had left the castle, she had been getting distracted left, right and centre. They were already onto their third day, and so far nothing of note had been accomplished. But she had been revelling in her freedom a bit too much.

It was liberating to wake up when she felt like it, to not be met with constant demands or requests. Still, she had to remember that this trip was for serious matters, not for her own entertainment. It was about time she got down to business.

Link nodded, and they began to walk through the passage. With the light from the setting sun behind them and the warm glow coming from the other end, the hall was incredibly relaxing. It had taken a bit longer than what she had thought to climb the mountain, but the day was far from over yet.

As they entered the central room, Zelda was surprised to find the Gorons in the centre sumo wrestling. She had expected that they would be in mourning, not fighting in a sand ring.

"Do they do this often?" Zelda whispered, completely baffled at the sight before her.

"I would say so. They wouldn't let me pass into the mines until I had beaten Gor Coron."

"You fought against a Goron?!" She exclaimed, her voice rising in shock, though none of the Gorons noticed - too consumed in the fight in front of them. Wait, if he had accessed the mines, then that meant… "And you won?!"

Link grinned at her. "I had a bit of extra help, but yes, I won."

Zelda quirked a brow, "I'm not sure whether you know this or not, but you may be mad. Insane even."

"Thank you, even if it feels like you're underestimating me." Link replied, still smiling.

"How did you win?" Zelda questioned, truly quite baffled. So yes, Link was toned - incredibly so - but a Goron was made from some of the hardest material known. She doubted even he could hold his own against a literal rock.

"Now that would be telling," he winked.

"Please?" She said sweetly. She truly was intrigued by how a Hylian had won against a Goron.

Link looked down at her. "Nope."

"Pretty please, Link?" She begged, feeling completely foolish, and yet also having fun. It was incredibly unusual that she had to ask for something, the experience was something somewhat new to her.

His eyes took on a mischievous glint, "It'll cost you."

"What would you like?" She inquired, wondering where he was going with this. She was becoming suspicious of the humour in his gaze.

"Nothing too fancy, just a kiss."

He said it with such conviction, that she paused for a second, contemplating whether he was being serious. For the sake of not blushing, she told herself no. Yet a part of her wanted him to be…

"Agreed, now will you tell me?" She said, daring to see how truthful he was being.

Yet instead of giving away his secret, he pulled her close. He circled his arms low on her waist, ensuring that she was pressed against his chest.

Zelda flushed right to the tips of her Hylian ears. She could feel his heartbeat under his chest, his breath brushing against her lips that were parted in shock. She was entirely grateful none of the Gorons were paying attention to them.

When he lowered his head down to hers, she felt her pulse accelerate. She was certain she could hear the blood thrumming in her ears. She never would have thought he was actually being serious!

His eyes heavily lidded, and she closed her own, only just seeing how he tilted his head slightly. His lips brushed hers softly, barely a feather touch, but enough to make her heart flutter. Acting on impulse, she leaned forward, waiting to meet his mouth. Yet she found nothing, realising too late that he had already leaned back.

Her cheeks flushed in her embarrassment. She reluctantly opened her eyes, raising them to see Link's bemused smile.

"Now, if I didn't know better, I'd say you actually wanted to me to kiss you." Link said amusedly.

_You don't know better! _She felt like crying out. She had _wanted_ that kiss, more than she cared to admit to.

"I just wanted to see how far you were willing to go." She replied simply, once again glad for her emotional control.

She wouldn't dare say it aloud, but she felt rather hurt at his display. Not to mention that she felt rejected. Why hadn't he kissed her? She wasn't even going to try and lie to herself - she would have liked him to continue.

_Midna_, she thought rather bitterly. Did the other woman - one he wouldn't even see again - truly have that much of a claim that he wouldn't even kiss her?

It sure felt like it.

"Well, that's debatable. But seeing how we're not alone, I don't think it would be appropriate." He said, mirth dancing in his eyes.

Zelda felt her spirits lift. Would he have gone that bit further if they had been alone? She shouldn't really be considering it - just another distraction that she didn't need, but she couldn't help the surge of heat that coursed through her veins.

"But you are assuming that I wanted you to kiss me," she reminded.

"Did you not?"

That caught her off guard, and she stopped herself from immediately answering. She was unsure whether she would say yes or no.

Of course yes. She was attracted to Link, and it seemed to be a feeling that was growing. It may have only been three days of his company, but she had always held a sort of admiration towards him. Yet, she could quite as easily dismiss her feelings as a simple crush.

Link irked her to no end. With his sarcasm, rude nature, and endless mysteries, she wanted to throttle him sometimes. Yet he did have his redeeming qualities. He was charming when he felt like it, and he treated her like a person, not as the high and mighty queen. Also, he had protected her from the likes of Fyer, and had even made her breakfast….

No, she was only attracted to him as he happened to a male that she was spending time with. It would happen with anyone. When she narrowed it down, there was no real substantial basis for her feelings.

And so that was where her hesitation came into it. Three days was not enough to base romance on. Psychologically, if an attraction was held for longer than three months, supposedly, you were already in love. So maybe she had been fond of him for the past four years, but in all that time, she had not seen him once. There was absolutely no reason for her feelings. Besides, even if she truly had wanted him to reciprocate the kiss, it would mean nothing to him. He clearly still liked Midna, and she would hedge her bets that he was still involved with Ilia.

"Did you even want to kiss me?" She asked, switching the direction of questioning onto him.

Though the lighting was poor in the room with the fire creating different shades, she was still sure that the faintest blush rose on his skin. But with all the factors influencing her judgement, it was almost impossible to tell.

"Oh no, I asked you first." He refused. Even despite his possible blush, his disposition was otherwise completely stoic. She could not read anything about his thoughts.

"Well, I…" Zelda trailed off uncertainly into silence. Under her hands, she could have sworn his heartbeat quickened.

When his fingers lifted her chin, she knew that her own pulse was going crazy.

"Okay, say I said yes, does that change your answer?" He supplied, holding her gaze steadily.

"Yes."

"Yes, that changes my answer, or yes, I want to kiss you?" Link asked, his voice level, but with that glimmer of something behind his words.

She searched his eyes, trying to decipher what the emotion was in their blue depths. "Yes, I -"

"Brother Link! How good to see you!"

Zelda suppressed her groan, watching Link's eyes narrow as they both took a step away from one another. So very close…

"As to you," he replied in an amicable tone as they turned around to see every Goron looking their way.

"Have you come to fight?" One of the Gorons near to the ring asked, waving his arms as though excited at the prospect.

"No, not today." Link admitted.

"We have come in the hopes that you can share with us your thoughts on recent matters." Zelda informed them, stepping beside Link so that the Gorons could see her.

"Your majesty, a pleasure to welcome you into our home." Gor Coron moved forward.

She couldn't help but notice how dull he appeared to be. Even as she looked around, most of the race had their arms crossed, or appeared disinterested at the scene.

"Thank you," she said with a nod of her head.

"How may we be of assistance?"

Zelda glanced around, seeing how many eyes were now focused on them. "Is there perhaps somewhere more private we can speak?" She lowered her tone so that only Gor Coron could hear. The matters she wished to discuss would be best not heard by everyone.

"We could return outside if you prefer." The Goron offered.

"That would be suitable," Link nodded.

Gor Coron smiled stiffly. He inclined his head to the surrounding crowd, which acted as a signal for them to continue with their wrestling match.

Link and she followed him back outside; the cool air was refreshing compared to the stifling heat inside the actual mountain.

"I assume this is about the wolves?" He asked gravely.

Zelda gave a thin smile. "You assume correctly. Unfortunately, they are plaguing more areas than only Death Mountain."

The Goron's sigh was rough. "I did not think they would only target here. However, I have not seen them since that day."

"Not at all?" Link inquired.

"Not once. It is as though they vanished after our loss."

Zelda looked to Link, who gave her the same expression of silent agreement. The wolves seemed to be in alliance with the murderer.

"Can you remember anything about them?" She inquired.

"It was not I who saw them." He informed her. "But from what I heard, they were impossibly large, with incredibly black fur. Also, they did not smell right, rather like -"

"The stench of death?" Link supplied.

"Yes, that is what others told me." The Goron agreed.

"That is most alarming," Zelda exclaimed. What beasts had such an unusual scent?

"Exactly our thoughts. Have you not seen them?"

"No," Zelda said as Link muttered, "their bites are definitely worse than their barks."

"How is everyone doing?" Zelda said gently, moving away from the wolves when she could see the distress building in the Goron's eyes.

Again, he sighed. "We have doubled the guards, but worry still lingers. Most are focusing on protecting themselves. Some are almost greedy in that they want the most protection, failing to remember that we must all protect one another."

"It is to be expected," Zelda murmured. Death had such a diverse range of effects on different races.

"Have you noticed any changes within the mines?" Link questioned, directing the conversation back onto the point of their visit.

"No." Gor Coron replied. To Zelda, he sounded rather suspicious.

"We do not mean to pry, but we must know the truth," she pressed. Though she believed that nothing should have been disrupted, as the wards were supposedly still intact, she wanted to be sure.

"I can tell you in all honesty that nothing is amiss. Why do you ask?"

Zelda took a breath, deciding not to beat around the bush. "Please tell me, are your mines protected by magic by any chance?"

The Goron glanced at her questioningly. "What purpose does it serve if they are?"

"Are the mines actually a temple?" Link said simply.

"How do you know that?" Gor Coron muttered to himself.

"Forgive us for asking," Zelda apologised, "But it is vital that we know."

The Goron looked up at her, waiting for her to continue.

She knew that only the truth would lend her his trust, so she chose to explain everything.

"We do not believe the murder was mere coincidence. We think that the murderer was after something. A medallion to be precise."

"An object we believe may be in your temple." Link interjected.

The Goron crossed his arms. "It is true that our mines are our temple. Unlike most of the other races, we see ours as our patriarchs' homes and use it for resources as well. Yes, it is for worship if we wish, but since it supplies many materials it also has a practical use. Still, who told you about the medallion?"

"It is a legend passed down through the royal family and the lineage of the hero. The question here is how do you know about it?" She inquired.

"Much like you, it is a legend told to a select few in our tribe. I am sure you know that your grandmother was the one to change the medallions' representative races?"

Zelda nodded her head, waiting for him to continue.

"Good, then you know that she gave the medallion to Darunia for safe-guarding?"

"No, I did not." Zelda admitted. "But I agree with her decision for he was the patron leader was he not?" She assumed that due to him being a sage in the other lifetime, her grandmother had trusted him most.

"Precisely. She thought that no-one else would be better suited." Cor Goron confirmed.

"And so when he departed from this life, the medallion was passed onto you." Link queried.

The Goron looked surprised at his deductions, but still continued. "Darunia was my father, and so it was handed to me through family heritage."

"Who else knows about its existence?" Zelda asked.

"Only the guardians and myself. We were told to keep it safe, and so we have."

Zelda furrowed her brow together. "You mean to say it can be accessed at all times?" She had thought it had to be presented, almost like an embodiment of their power. She was sure that it could not be found by just anyone.

"Not exactly," he said as he ground his teeth together with an unpleasant sound. "Would you understand if I were to say it is as though it is living in me?"

"Yes." Both Hylians replied, giving one another a curious look.

Link subtly raised his left hand, the Triforce bright on the leather glove. Zelda nodded softly, thinking of the same thing herself. Though the Triforce could not be seen in them other than the marking on their hands, she could still _feel _it inside her. She imagined that was how Link felt too.

"Then you know how we can obtain it?" She asked.

"Yes. You must travel through our temple." Gor Coron stated nonchalantly.

"That's it?" Link scoffed. "That sounds far too easy."

"Perhaps. But it is a test of your power. I shall only give the medallion to someone who can be trusted to wield such might."

"And you do not trust Link?" Zelda asked. Surely they were well aware of Link's courage and perseverance.

"I hold Link in the highest esteem. I mean no disrespect your majesty, but it is you who must prove yourself."

"Prove myself how?" She pondered.

"By surviving the temple." He replied.

"How will she know when she has reached the end? There is no clear beginning and end to your mines." Link said in puzzlement.

"That is for her to find out." Gor Coron said without concern.

"Then we are granted passage to enter?" Zelda asked, seeing his words as a means to voyage into the temple.

"Of course, but only if Link will fight first." The Goron gave a toothy grin, a face far happier than the melancholy he had shown recently.

Link shrugged. "I don't really see why though."

"Another test I assume?" Zelda said, quirking her brow.

Cor Goron nodded, his smile still in place. "That is partially the reason. We like to observe the strength of others rather than hear about it. And also because it will cheer my tribe up to see their hero fight."

"So basically, I'm just here as a entertainer and a key to entrance?" Link stated, an amused smile coming to his lips.

"If that is how you want to see it, then yes." The Goron replied good-naturedly.

"Great." He rolled his eyes. "But I'll do it anyways."

"Good to hear, brother. I will go tell the others."

With that, the Goron left them outside as he thudded back into the entrance.

"I hope you have that extra help on you," Zelda mused as they watched the Goron retreat back into the cavern.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Link confirmed.

"And you're still not going to tell me what it is?"

He smirked at her. "You'll see soon enough."

"So the whole 'it'll cost you' was a ruse?" She questioned, staring at him hard. She felt more than a tad foolish if she had given such careful thought to it all, when it was nothing more than a bit of fun to him.

He simply met her gaze head-on. Very slowly, he lifted a stray hair that was caught in the wind and pushed it behind her ear. It truly astounded her how gentle he could be sometimes.

"Is that how you see it?"

"Is that how you wanted it to be perceived?" She retaliated.

For the first time since she had been in his company, Link looked uncertain.

"Zelda…" He trailed, his eyes looking anywhere else other than at her.

"I want you to kiss me." Zelda said suddenly.

His gaze snapped back to her in surprise, questioning her words.

With a courage she didn't even know she possessed, she let her fingers dance up his chest. Her hand was clearly shaking, her movements slow and careful. He had said he wanted to kiss her… Surely he hadn't been joking? But then again, she never knew how truly serious he was being, and with Midna and Ilia and goodness knows who else, this probably was not a wise idea…

For once though, she decided to let her impulses take charge. He had said that she needed to loosen up, and this certainly was out of her comfort zone. Also, it was rare that they would get an opportunity like this again, and she wanted him to kiss her.

"I don't think that would be a great idea…" He whispered softly. His arms held her by the waist, restraining her from moving any closer.

"We're alone now aren't we?" She murmured, tilting his head down to hers. She was nervous, absolutely terrified, and worried that he would reject her. But all she could think about was how warm his hands felt on her waist…

"We are," he agreed in a reserved tone.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Zelda breathed.

Link sighed. In one movement, he unhinged her arms from around his neck and stepped back. "You don't want this."

She stared back at him defiantly. "How can you be so sure?" But Link just shook his head.

"If you knew what I'm really like, you'd be running a mile…" He muttered under his breath.

"Well please enlighten me then." She said, trying to refrain from demanding he tell her. What in Hyrule did he mean by that? He hadn't hesitated back in the room, why was he doing so now?

Again, he looked down, exhaling quietly. "I'd rather not."

"Then why lead me on? You said you wanted to kiss me, or was that a lie?"

He looked at her, that impassiveness once more present in his eyes. "You'd be better off not knowing."

"Fine." She spat. "This expedition is purely for the sake of my kingdom, not some romantic affair. I don't need you playing with my emotions." Zelda spun on her heel, stalking back into the passage and leaving him standing there.

She wiped away the moisture under her eye furiously. Queens didn't cry or get upset over stupid trivial things. She was only in such a discomposed state because of his deception; that was all. But she was a queen, and these matters should not affect her. Much as she had stated, this whole adventure was for her people, not for her. It would do her well to remember that.

"Ah, your majesty, please take a seat." Gor Coron gestured to the wooden bleachers on the far side, near where he was already waiting within the ring.

Zelda nodded her thanks, taking said seat. She looked up as a cheer sounded to find Link already making his way to the centre of the ring, his expression completely stoic. Just before he stepped up onto the raised platform, he bent down to slip something on his boots.

What she saw was heavy-looking boots that appeared to be made of metal. The sound they created when he walked gave veracity to that assumption. She had seen some of the objects and items he had gathered on his journey before, but she could not recall seeing the boots. They were likely what he had referred to as his 'help'.

As both opponents faced one another, a ghost of a smile flitted across their faces.

"Hajime!" One of the surrounding Gorons yelled out. Though Zelda was not familiar with the sport, she had heard the phrase in her Sheikah training before, and knew it translated to "begin".

The phrase was their signal to go, and both males immediately took hold of the other. The sport mainly consisted of a series of hits, ducks, and side-stepping, but the two opponents had differences in their technique.

Whilst Gor Coron fully relied on his strength and often tried to hit Link to stun him, Link was more agile. Even weighted down by the iron boots, he ducked and side-stepped the oncoming blows. The movements left the Goron faltering and gave the opportunity for Link to strike.

Zelda knew that for one of them to win, they required a sharp eye. She could see how Link looked at his opponent holistically, rather than only focusing one aspect. His eyes often trailed the Goron's hands and feet. Whenever Gor Coron's hand twitched, Link ducked before he could strike, likewise, she noticed than whenever the Goron's feet moved ever so slightly, Link side-stepped.

Though Gor Coron likely had more experience in the field, Link was holding his own. Even with being completely infuriated with him, Zelda did admire the way he was fighting.

He was tactical in his approach of surveying his opponent first before making any judgements, and that skill was helping him to win now. Gor Coron leaned forward, intending to grab Link and force him back, but the hero was faster. Link moved nimbly out of the way, leaving the Goron to stumble in his momentum. In a fast action, Link got his arms around Gor Coron and pushed with enough strength that the Goron fell out of the ring and onto the dirt.

A resounding cheer went up around the room, and Zelda smiled. All of the watchers were definitely in better spirits after the match.

Link smirked as he dusted his hands off. He stepped down, and gave his hand out to the fallen opponent, heaving him back onto his feet.

"You can enter the mines now brother, I should have known better than to challenge you again." The Goron said with a low chuckle.

"It was a good fight," Link replied, slipping the boots off and back into his satchel.

Zelda stood up, moving over to the entrance of the mines. "Thank you, Gor Coron for your assistance. We will see you again soon."

"Good luck, your majesty." The Goron smiled, signalling for the two guards at the entrance to move aside.

She saw Link move over to where she waited, and she gave a curt nod before stepping past the guards to the mines. The first thing she experienced was the intense heat that radiated from within. The heat rose in waves that distorted her vision, giving everything a kind of blur to it.

She wondered whether there were any areas that were cool in the mines not only for sleeping arrangements, but so that her water didn't become warm. She would much rather drink cool water than some lukewarm liquid.

They continued on to walk down the slopes, both watching the shoots of lava that erupted every so often.

Zelda glanced over to treacherous path, seeing the small islands amongst the lava. She could assume that was the way to go, but the projections of lava made her hesitate.

"Surely we are not expected to travel across this?" Zelda wondered out loud, gesturing to what she saw as death traps.

"Unless you can see another way, then yeah, we are." Link replied, giving her a shrug. "You may want to change into Sheik," he added as an afterthought, looking at her dress.

"It would be a wise idea…" She agreed. Once again, red seeped into her hair and eyes, the magic shifting and changing her outfit into her Sheikah gear. Already, she felt cooler - her skin was able to breathe better in the Sheikah clothes compared to her stuffy dresses.

Following behind Link, she bounded over the gaps, resisting a yelp when the flames shot up behind her. Definitely a death trap…

She was completely grateful when their next steps were to activate switches. It seemed obvious and so she wasted no time in trying to press down the switch, only to find it didn't work. She paused, almost tempted to jump on it and see if that would work when Link interrupted her thoughts.

"You're too light," he stated. "You need the iron boots."

"Well then please proceed." She replied.

"Once I step on it, run to the other side and past the jet."

She nodded, already picking out what path she could take. As soon as his weight plus the iron boots made contact, she jogged past the fire breathing jet and onto the safe ground. The same process was required twice, and the second one was only slightly harder in that she sprinted this time. It didn't come as a surprise that Link was only a second behind her.

It was only the third time that made her hesitate. The distance was far greater, and she looked back at Link with a measure of worry. Oh, she was undoubtedly annoyed at him, but she would rather he didn't get incinerated.

"You just concentrate on getting yourself across." He said, noticing her gaze upon him, whilst stepping close to the switch.

Zelda nodded, already taking off. If he had made it once before, she believed he could make it again. Only a few more seconds passed until she watched Link dive into a roll to only just get past the engine before it started to project ash and fire once more. Despite her anger at him, her heart still leaped into her throat at the close contact.

"I swear there used to be a longer pause than that," he mused, shaking his head at the engine in confusion.

Zelda frowned, and her eyes searched his form for any clear burns. It made her feel better to not see any, but it made her more alert to what else could be awaiting them.

With Link leading her, they passed through several more rooms -one of which seemed to have a ridiculous design of pillars and magnetic beams - until they reached yet another lava filled area, with even more lava projections. Only this time, she wasn't quite sure what needed to be done.

The heat was insufferable and she wiped the sweat from her face, knowing it was probably flushed. She sighed, she was being childish by trying to ignore him, but she truly didn't feel like talking to him. At least, not yet. Still, it seemed like she had no other choice if she wanted to solve the room.

"What is the plan?"

"There is a door, see?" He pointed it out, and Zelda felt ridiculous for having overlooked it. "I'll go pull the chain, and you get rid of the enemies."

"Very well," she replied as she removed her long dagger out from the sheath at her back and went to attack the lizard thing. She could recall hearing about them, but she hadn't a clue in how to attack them.

She kept a careful distance from it, edging around the rim of the island. As she watched Link dispatch the one closest to him, she gathered a vague idea of what needed to be done.

Zelda jumped, and landed her blade into the tail of the thing. What she did not expect was that as she ripped her dagger out, it would turn suddenly and breathe fire. She flung herself backwards, and in that moment, she forgot how close to the edge she was.

Her arms propelled forward but her body was going in the opposite direction. She searched frantically for something to hold onto, but there was nothing she could even attach her whip to. She felt her body tip, and just when she prepared herself for the burn, a hand caught her by the waist.

"Might want to be a bit more careful next time," Link remarked. Though his tone was short, his mouth was set into a grimace.

"Thank you," Zelda replied, a bit breathlessly. He may have infuriated her, but right now, she was more than grateful to have him by her side.

Link just sighed, releasing her from his hold. "Can you make it to the door, or do you need someone to hold your hand?"

"I'll be quite alright," she replied in a carefully controlled voice. As queen, she knew how rude it could be to act indignant. It was better to be stoic so that she could keep her emotions in check. Besides, she should know better than wanting to stick her tongue out at him.

When they both entered through the door, Zelda breathed a sigh of relief.

The cool air was a welcoming sensation compared to the stifling heat from before. It was odd to see water inside such an otherwise boiling area, but she was glad for the change in temperature. Serilda would have loved the warmth, but Zelda much preferred the pleasantness of the water.

Again, there was one of the magnetic beams coming from the metal that lead to the upper floor that could only be accessed through swimming. She wasted no time in diving into the pool and swimming through the gap in the fence. With her Sheikah gear, she could not only hold her breath easily, but also, her clothes were waterproof.

Her head surfaced and she brushed her wet bangs back from her face. Though she didn't mind her hair being wet - it would soon dry the heat of the other rooms - it fell into her eyes when she left it falling across her forehead.

However, Link's clothes did not have the same ability as hers, and for such a short swim, there was no need to switch into his Zora gear. Zelda watched him bop up beside her, and immediately ducked her head to hide her blush.

Why in all Hyrule did he have to be one of those people who looked ridiculously handsome when soaked?

His dark blonde hair was practically brown, and his clothes clung to him in such a manner that even with chain mail, every muscle could be clearly seen, most especially his gorgeously toned arms…

_Snap out of it Zelda! _She thought, averting her eyes away from his form. _You're mad at him! You shouldn't be ogling him!_

She cleared her throat before she spoke, knowing she would be a bumbling mess of words otherwise. "Is there any other way to reach the top other than using the iron boots?"

As she scanned the area, there appeared to be no other alternative route in her line of sight, and truth be told, she didn't want to have to cling onto Link to get to the top floor.

"Not as far as I know of. It's the boots or nothing, so you're going to have to come here." He smirked very slightly, probably at seeing the discomfort in her eyes.

"Fine," she said impassively as she swam closer to him. She refused to meet his eyes whilst he put on the iron boots and took her waist.

Sinking to the bottom of the pool, Link stomped his way over to the beam, Zelda floating alongside him. With the switch already activated, they were flung up to the floor above, the impact ricocheting though her legs. The feeling was similar to that of being shot out of that cannon. Her stomach felt like it was going to fall through her mouth, even if that was impossible due to the arrangement of valves in her throat. The feeling was not at all pleasant with the rush of blood to her head already making her feel woozy.

"Stand on my feet," Link instructed, holding onto her firmly to prevent her from slipping.

She couldn't help but feel ridiculous as she did as told. It reminded her of the days when her father had been teaching her to dance, and had always taken hold of her hands as she balanced herself on his feet. Even though her father had been gone for many years, the happy memories were still tinted with a measure of sadness.

As Link stepped forward, she bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. She wasn't quite sure why she felt like giggling, but perhaps it was the amused expression also playing on Link's features. It was certainly a nice change from the constant tension that had been hanging in the air.

When their positions were righted once more, she glanced up at him, his eyes already looking at her.

With how they stood, bodies close to one another - his hands around her waist, hers placed on his chest, she was reminded too much of earlier events.

"_If you knew what I'm really like, you'd be running a mile…" _

Though part of her just wanted to forgive and forget, she couldn't help but wonder what he had been implying with his words. He did not see himself as a hero, but did that equate to something terrible he had done to give him that view? Or was it a manifestation of inner worry? Link had been naught but confident during their expedition, yet in that moment, she had never seen him look so anxious.

Yet to have been rejected so carelessly… She was hurt, there was no other way around it. As a queen, insecurity shouldn't be a part of her demeanour, and yet Link made her feel just that. With all those innuendos and flirtatious suggestions, she had thought that he would be happy to oblige. Clearly, she had been erroneous.

Zelda stepped back with a hard resolve in her eyes. Until he decided to man-up and say what he had meant with his sentence, she had to push her feelings aside.

"Shall we continue?" She stated monotone.

Link sighed, taking in her unyielding nature before he nodded.

The room that greeted them was completely different from the previous rooms. The light was warm and comforting with an aura of serenity to it.

"Brother Link, and the Queen of Hyrule, I had a feeling you would be coming here." The short Goron welcomed in his gravelly voice as he swayed unsteadily on his feet, barely supported by the small stick he held.

Zelda looked at him, wondering how he could see through her guise. As Link had said, the Gorons were aware of the Sheikah, but to recognise her as the queen was remarkable. The patriarchs were said to have prophetic abilities, and this proved that speculation.

As she studied the patriarch, she was more then surprised to see smoke rising from his back. Instead of the production of sweat, he seemed to be excreting smoke rather like a volcano. She found it rather odd that all Gorons had the same stature and build unless they were a patriarch, but it was likely just a variation in the genetic pool.

"We ask for your help Gor Amoto. To locate an object we have little knowledge of is harder than anticipated." Link said.

"I understand young hero. The task of finding the medallion is not easy. You will both need to rely on your instincts to be trusted with such an object."

"How do we go about doing that?"

"A test of faith. Of believing in oneself and trusting one another will lend you strength." Gor Amoto recited.

"There is something we have to defeat by working together?" Zelda questioned.

"Not exactly. Go where the hero prevailed once before, there you will find a trial that tests your instincts."

"I see," Zelda muttered. She tried to think of a test that would do something like that, and the Sheikahs rose in her mind. It was practically a certainty that it would test them, but she would have liked a bit more information on what exactly they had to do.

"I thought that room was empty aside from a few chains?" Link questioned disbelievingly.

"There is more to it than what meets the eye, young hero."

Link shrugged.

"How will we know to find the trial?" Zelda asked. By gathering as much information as possible on the location now, it would make it easier for them to find it later.

"Look for the symbol that best represents our tribe." Gor Amoto said.

"Thank you," Zelda fisted her hand over her heart in the respectful gesture. She had a basic idea of what symbol he was referring to. "We shall take our leave now."

As she turned to leave, the Goron held a shaky hand up. "Are you sure, your grace? It is late outside, and if you plan to head to the trial now, this is your last opportunity of rest. You are both more than welcome to stay here."

Zelda paused, it would serve them well to recuperate and conserve their energy for the trial.

"We shall accept your offer. Thank you." Zelda said graciously.

"Good, good. I'm afraid I don't have provisions for Hylians, but please make yourselves at home."

She smiled; it was nice to see the Goron's welcoming nature. Even though the tribe could be hostile and uncertain, Gor Amoto was very friendly.

"It will be fine, the hero and I can survive without material items." She reassured.

She knew that she had items in her satchel that would make the night more comfortable, but she didn't want to disrespect the Goron after seeing his amicable nature by being fussy.

"The top platform is all yours." He smiled, to which both Zelda and Link thanked him.

Link made his way over to the ladder, but stopped before it, gesturing for her to go first.

Zelda frowned, glancing at the almost foreign object. She wasn't that naïve that she didn't know what a ladder was, but she had yet to climb one. Even at Falbi's, she had back-flipped off the platform instead of taking the ladders. The last thing she felt like doing was making a mockery of herself.

She felt ridiculous. It was a ladder for goodness sake! She could climb up poles with no support and swing from metal bars with no problem. It just happened to be a disadvantage that she had never been trained in the mundane tasks…

Zelda put her foot down on the first rung as she clasped her hand around the highest one she could reach. For all the worry she had put into it, it was such a simple principle of pushing herself up and coordinating her hands and feet. Needless to say, she felt like a fool.

"Anytime soon…" She heard Link mutter as she slowly ascended higher. She was half-tempted to tell him to hush, but she wasn't in the mood to grace him with a reply.

What felt like several minutes later, she reached the top. It was probably even more ridiculous to find it at all a victory, but who cared? She had climbed a ladder and not fallen flat on her backside. It would have been shameful as a Sheikah to fail as something so easy.

As Link sat down beside her, she began to rummage in her satchel. It was the very same one that she had when being Zelda, and so held everything she had packed. Serilda may have thought she had packed too much, but it was times like these that she was glad she had.

It was still warm in Gor Amoto's homely quarters, but for the sake of comfort, she still produced two blankets from her satchel, along with two pillows.

She didn't know about him, but she truly couldn't sleep without a pillow supporting her head.

"Here," Zelda said, passing the items over to Link whilst barely giving him a glance. It was unlike her to hold a grudge against someone for so long, but then again, she had never been in this situation before.

Link looked up at her, continuing to focus his gaze on her until she finally returned the stare.

"Is there something you need?" She asked in her disinterested tone.

"Not at all."

"Then keep your eyes to yourself before I am forced to close them for you." She threatened as she arranged her make-shift bed for the night before lying down on it.

"You're mad at me," he observed without any inflection of emotion in his tone.

"What gives you that impression?" She replied just as stoically.

"I think the question here is why?"

"Why?" Zelda repeated, her voice low. She kept her eyes closed to deter the prick of tears she could feel building. How could he not realise how much he had hurt her? "If you need me to answer that, then I question the existence of your brain."

"Zelda," he sighed, "I told you, I can't kiss you."

"And why not?" She bit back, rising into a sitting position in her indignation. "Because I don't have blue skin, or honey hair and green eyes?"

"That has nothing to do with it," he said quietly, anger simmering under his composed tone.

"Then what is it? Am I not _your_ type of woman?" She demanded, her composure slipping.

"You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Oh, and you're an expert now? Look at you, all fancy hero who is able to dictate how I feel." She laughed bitterly as she folded her arms across her chest, uncaring of how narrowed his eyes were.

"For the love of Nayru, what is wrong with you? Maybe I think it's better for you if we don't get involved." He fired at her in a near growl.

"And you're just assuming things! Just tell me why you wont kiss me."

"It's not that I don't want to, I just don't want you to get hurt…" He trailed.

"How, Link? How am I going to get hurt?" She asked belligerently.

"I'm not the hero you think I am."

"So? Right now, I'm not the queen, but that doesn't matter." Zelda refuted.

"You don't get it!" Link argued, he stood up and turned glared down at her.

"Then make me get it!" She yelled as she mirrored his movement.

"I _can't." _He snarled.

"Oh please, the owner of Courage is scared to tell me some dark secret?" She scoffed. "You wont kiss me because of some inner demon? That's bullshit, Link and you know it."

He took a step towards her, his jaw clenched tightly. "What do you want me to do? Sweep you off your feet like some novel hero and say screw it to all else?"

"It would be a star-"

He pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head. His blue eyes burned with such intensity that they were like flames. She struggled against his grasp, but the movement sparked pain in her wrists. She wouldn't dare show it, but the fury in his eyes scared her.

"You'd hate me if I told you what I've done."

"How can you be so certain?"

He laughed breathlessly and the sound sent shivers down her spine. She hadn't know he could get so angry, and even knowing she could hopefully break free it she tried hard enough, it honestly was terrifying. Though she trusted that he wouldn't hurt her, the way in which he held her wrists was agonising. He couldn't be expected to know that she had old scars on there, but she wished he would slacken his grasp.

"Believe me, Zelda. There are some secrets better left untold."

With that, he dropped her wrists suddenly before stalking away from her and back down the ladder. Zelda stood, paralysed with her fear. Only when the door slammed she was jolted out of it, and sunk to the ground.

Tenderly, she pealed the bandages away from her hands, the blackened scars opened and weeping. It wasn't the first time she had seen them bleeding, and it probably wouldn't be the last. She grabbed a red potion from her shadows, gently applying it to the scars in a repetitive manner to numb her mind. Only when they had finally closed did she drop her head into her hands and begin to cry.

* * *

**All review are appreciated, I love hearing your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the late reply, time has escaped me recently. That, and with every second of free time found, I was procrasinating. A lot. However, it was productive as I am painting a friend's birthday gift. Anyhoo... Onto the story.**

**Warnings - again, swearing. Nothing too bad, but I don't want anyone to be off-put at my brazen language.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The next morning, Zelda folded the blankets tightly and pushed them back into her satchel. She looked at Link's with a heavy sigh. Where had he gone?

A part of her, albeit small, couldn't care less. He was being childish, reacting the way he had. But the other side of her knew she was just as much at fault.

She was more than tempted to wait right here until he returned; yet even with packing slowly, time seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. Zelda sighed, pushing her bangs away from her head. If she were to wait, then she might as well make good use of her time.

Opening her satchel once more, she rummaged inside it for the diary. Having finally located it, she glossed through the pages until the word "Goron" stood out at her.

One of these days, she would sit and actually read the whole thing. But for now, she needed information. As she read the pages, she noticed that it was split into two sections. One of which was the other timeline Zelda - the sage of Time - and the other was her grandmother's thoughts, with everything being documented in perfect clarity. The detail within it was enough to make Zelda think she was the one who had been there. Still, she quickly skimmed over any too detailed parts.

Oh, she wasn't immature when it came to sex, but thinking about it technically being her grandmother made her queasy. Yes, so it was in another timeline, but seriously, what had possessed her to write about how that Link could make her blush? And it was far more than a simple chaste kiss…

Zelda flicked the page, looking for anything on the medallions. But there were other things of interest that caught her eye instead.

"_It is done. Finally, after seven trialling years, it is done. Ganondorf has been sealed by the sages, and his reign of terror has ended. Hyrule can return to its former glory. And yet, despite the joy in the air, I cannot help but worry. What is to become of the medallions?_

_I have seen their power, and know what might they wield in an item so small. What would happen should they fall in the wrong hands? I do trust Link to keep them safe, but even the most vigilant of heroes cannot be forever on guard. He simply keeps them in his pockets, regardless of my nagging to hide them more securely… _

_I know what I must do, but I cannot say that I want to… I must send Link back to his own time… to his childhood. It is only right that I do, not only for him, but for the sake of Hyrule and its future._

_Though I do not underestimate Link's abilities, I do wonder at how easy it truly was to obtain the medallions… Fire with the Gorons, Earth for the Kokiri… Could it have been anymore obvious which one corresponded to whom?_

_I care for Link, nay, I love Link, but even I must admit he is a child in a man's body. If a "child" can find and gather the medallions, then who is to say that a powerful sorcerer could not? _

_I had discussed my worries with Impa once… Before she… departed. She had always known that I was the seventh sage, and my title would allow me to make some alterations, such as the creation of a new medallion… But that could not be all, I would need to change each respective race too... Just to make it that bit more difficult…_

_And of course, what would happen to the medallions when I send Link to his original time? Will all these events repeat themselves in his timeline? I must send Link back, so he can warn my younger self of what is to come should she do nothing. Ganondorf cannot rule the sacred realm; she must be warned… And to that, I must do what is right…_

_Oh Link, please understand that I do love you, but my county must come first. As must the safety of the other Hyrule. I am the sole sovereign to the land, and I must return it to its prosperous age and correct the mistakes I have made… I only hope that you can forgive me…"_

Zelda traced the words with her finger, feeling that Zelda's anguish. No wonder her grandmother had refused to speak about the ordeal. It would have been so trying for her to know what she had done in that other life.

The choice between love and her kingdom's security… Zelda immediately chose the latter, but to be in love as much as her grandmother had been… Well, the line perhaps wasn't as clear as she thought. She instantly repressed any ridiculous thoughts of her own- _the_ hero.

Again, she sighed, closing the diary softly. Even with reading though the long passage, he had still not returned. She wondered if she had angered him so much that he couldn't even be in the same room as her.

Fine. Her anger sparked once more, and she rose to her feet. She would do the trial on her own; she didn't need him.

She jumped down from the platform - like hell was she going to risk going down the ladders backwards - and landed silently on her feet. One look up told her that Gor Amoto was still asleep, and she didn't want to risk waking him up.

But without the hero, she had no clue what direction she needed to be headed in, and a map would be a useful asset to own.

Zelda hesitantly stepped closer to the Goron, giving him a small shake. "Excuse me… Sir. I require your assistance."

Gor Amoto barely stirred, and so she shook him again with more vigour. When he finally showed signs of waking up, she stepped back.

"Ah, your majesty, how can I help?" He asked, his voice gruffer than usual thanks to just being woken up.

"I am sorry to have disrupted you, Gor Amoto. I am inquiring to whether you have a map available?"

The Goron shook his head. "The hero claimed it when he visited here once before. You should ask him." He looked up at her as he frowned slightly. "I sense you are not pleased with that course of action."

"My emotions are of little matter. If speaking to him is what I must do, then so be it." She replied stiffly.

"Ah, emotions are crafty things. But you are right in that you both must overlook feelings of anger if you are to succeed." The Goron gave a toothy grin, and shook his stick in time with his words. "A combination of skills is the key to achievement."

Zelda suppressed her sigh. After last night, forgiveness was hardly her favourite trait, but one of them would have to be the better person and apologise first. If she had that map, she could have searched Link out methodically instead of trusting her gut instinct. Much as she didn't want to find him, she had to think about what the Goron had just said. It sounded as though they needed to work together. Which meant she needed to go and apologise.

"Did you see where the hero headed to?"

"Unfortunately not, but I do know he exited through that door." Gor Amoto pointed behind her with the stick.

"Thank you," she replied with a short bow. She had already known that, and she didn't think there was another door available. But she was grateful for his help all the same.

She headed over to the door, only just realising what the true weight of it was. She wasn't weak, but goodness, those doors required strength.

Zelda scanned the area, but Link wasn't there. She honestly wished that she knew what kind of place he would go to when angry, but she didn't know him well enough. If it were her, she would want to be near water for its soothing effects. She would have stayed exactly where she stood now.

"But no, Link had to be difficult." Zelda mumbled under her breath. She felt bad for saying it, but it was ridiculous that he had taken off when they had a trial that needed completing.

Still, complaining about it wouldn't get her anywhere, and she continued on with her search. Only, she wasn't sure where she was going. Zelda had the basic idea of where she had entered into the mines, but other than that, her knowledge was limited.

As she found herself in the silly magnetic pillar room, she sighed. Iron boots would come in useful here, but she wasn't going to allow herself to be hindered so easily.

She ran forward and used the metal fencing to push herself up onto the centre platform. From here, she had a better vantage point to scour the area, but she could not see any signs of Link.

Using the same tactic of vaulting over to wherever she needed to be - always mindful of the lava below as her hero wasn't here to save her this time - she eventually arrived back outside.

The air felt as good as the water and she breathed in deeply. The freshness was pleasant compared to the rich, sooty smell that lava had. Maybe it was just the general heat of the mines, but she always felt too hot-headed. Up until yesterday, she hadn't considered herself to be a short-tempered woman, but it was likely the boiling temperatures making her irritable and angry.

As she continued to walk up the platforms, she spied an area that revealed a large door at the end. From having seen many floor plans of temples, the ornate decoration looked to have been a boss room, and she began to walk over when a figure caught her eye. Even from her distance, she could tell it was Link.

She made her way over to where he sat, taking a short cut and climbing up the wire meshing. He gave no indication that he knew she was there and so she sat down beside him, her feet dangling off the edge. She waited to see if he would speak first, but when several seconds passed by, she plucked up her courage.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday. It was rash and uncouth, and I deeply regret how I acted."

Link nodded, "I acted irrationally too." He stood up and nodded at something to the left. "The trial area is that way."

Zelda observed him incredulously. That was it? No apology? Just an excuse of undesirable behaviour?

"You're not going to apologise for your actions yesterday?"

"I'm sorry. There you go, is that better for you?" He replied sarcastically.

"No, it is not." She pointed out, "You behaved completely out of line and that fake answer is not sufficient."

Link laughed darkly, "You were hardly the perfectly composed queen."

"I did not deceive your heart as you did with mine." Zelda retaliated. She had come here to let bygones be bygones, and yet again they were in a petty argument.

"It's not my fault you took everything so damn seriously!" He retaliated.

"Well maybe you should have been less bloody suggestive!" She yelled back as she stood up to glare at him.

"Like you've never heard of innuendos before," he scoffed.

"Of course I have, but they never came from someone I was attracted to!" Zelda shouted, her eyes immediately going wide as soon as she said it. Her mouth failed to emit any sounds, to correct her mistake. She wanted to flee from the area, but her body felt like it was made of lead.

"You what?" Link questioned, looking shocked.

She blinked rapidly. She refused to meet his eyes, afraid that he would see the tears building in them.

"I... I wanted you to kiss me… But after hearing that it is all a joke to you, I've realised what far-fetched desires I have." Zelda said, trying to hide the shake in her voice. She had to begin moving, or she would start crying. "Now, I think it's best that we continue to the trial."

She began to walk away, but Link caught hold of her.

"You can't leave after saying that."

"You don't have to feel as though you need to explain yourself. I'm a big girl, hero, I can handle it."

He gave her a look of disbelief. But before he could speak, she cut him off.

"I get it, okay. You're not attracted to me, and that's fine, I didn't expect you to be…"

"Zelda…" He started, but she continued.

"I'm not some gorgeous twili or a bonnie country gal. We all have preferences, and I understand that I'm not your type. It's fine!" She said with false enthusiasm. Her stomach was clenched tightly, and her chest ached, but she didn't want his damn sympathy.

"You've got it wrong…" Link stated.

"No, I think I get it just right. Don't worry hero, I'll know now to take your suggestions with a pinch of salt."

With that, she wrenched her arm free from his grasp and took a step back.

He stared at her dumbfounded until his expression darkened, with his mouth set into a hard line.

"Fine, your grace. If that's how you see it, then I guess I'll just go along with it." He said harshly, the anger burning under his composed voice.

She didn't understand what he was so furious at. It was she who should be fuming. He wasn't the one who had been strung along until they were dropped at the last hurdle, or claimed to be hiding some dark secret.

"Good, now shall we proceed?" She phrased it like a demand with an air of finality before stalking off. She was done talking about it all.

They had a trial that needed to be done.

* * *

The walk to the deserted boss chambers was incredibly tense, and she could practically feel Link's anger rolling off of him. The worst part was: she didn't even know how to ease it.

They finally reached the door, and Link lifted it for Zelda to scoot under before he did the same. The area inside was dimly lit, with only the natural light filtering in from gaps in the roof. Chains dotted the room, far heavier than what she had ever seen. Whatever Link had faced in here had been huge judging by the imprisonment methods. She was tempted to ask what had been waiting for him in this room, but she was uncertain if he would reply or not.

Instead, she wandered around the room, looking for a symbol that represented the Gorons. She had assumed it would be their tribal logo that resembled a three-toed foot print, but when she saw what it was, it all made sense.

The medallion symbol for Earth was engraved into the far wall. It was very faint, but decipherable enough for someone who was looking for it.

Zelda reached out her hand to the symbol. Her Triforce shone brightly before the symbol also began to glow. She frowned; she had expected something drastic. Link walked closer to her, staring at the now bright emblem with curiosity.

As they watched, the surrounding wall began to crumble in large chunks. She could hear a faint groaning, and she jumped back, pulling on Link's arm. The wall exploded, reigning down dust and rubble, but revealing a door behind. The crest of Earth medallion in red was engraved into the metal.

Zelda blinked through the cloud of debris and stepped closer to the revealed entrance. This had to be the gateway to the trial.

Link also moved over to where she stood and went to lift the door but as he did, it opened by itself, showing a dark corridor. Zelda wasted no time in entering, striding forward confidently to meet whatever was waiting for them.

When the door slammed shut behind them, she jumped in shock but continued to walk forward, hearing Link do the same. The tunnel was completely black, and she was unable to see anything. She had to trust that he was leading them the right way.

After several moments she decided to ask Link how much further they needed to go. There was a high probability that they would need to speak to one another if they wanted to succeed, and so it seemed the best approach to start with a neutral question. But she wasn't met with any reply.

"Link?" She said, turning in the direction that she thought he was in. Why couldn't she see anything?

"Hmm? Are you talking to me?" He replied, somewhere to her right. It was bizarre to hear a voice floating around her, yet not able to see the body behind it.

"Clearly. You're right beside me, how can you not hear me?" She answered indignantly. If this was stupid joke of his to ignore her, she didn't find it funny.

"Are you whispering or something? Speak up, Zelda."

"I am speaking at normal volume!" She cried out. What was wrong with him?

"Maybe it's the cowl and the different frequencies in here. Why don't you remove it, and we'll test it." He offered.

Zelda hesitated. She never removed her cowl. Much as her crown was the embodiment of her power as Queen, the cowl was what kept her identity hidden as Sheik. Without it, she just looked like Zelda with red hair and eyes.

But eventually, she agreed to his suggestion and slipped it down. If Link truly couldn't hear her, then the next best bet would be to read her lips. "Better now?"

She heard Link 'hmm' quietly. "I can sort-of read your lips, but I can't hear you at all."

"That's bizarre," she injected, "I can hear you perfectly fine, but the darkness is hindering my vision."

"Darkness? Is that what you said?" He asked, and she nodded. "Zelda, the room is red. The lava is making the light have an orange glow."

She tensed, spinning quickly on the spot to test if she could see anything. When all she was met with was black, she tried to not start panicking. Yes, she had lost her sight before with the Sheikahs, but that had been in a controlled environment where she knew the layout of the room. Here, she didn't know anything about the floor structure.

"I can't hear, and you can't see… How very odd." He mused.

"It is the trial," she enunciated slowly, hoping he could read her words. "The medallion is host to the root chakra, which is commonly associated with the physical body." She should have realised that the trial would test them in relation to their bodies and their senses. Zelda wouldn't be surprised if they were also required to use physical strength.

"I barely caught any of that. I'm guessing something to do with medallions and chakras?"

Zelda sighed, but nodded. It had barely been five minutes and already she was sick of the trial. Teamwork was supposedly vital here, according to Gor Amoto, but how they would cooperate with communication being difficult was a problem.

"We need to figure out what needs to be done. Can you see anything?" She questioned.

"What?"

Zelda gritted her teeth, how hard was it to understand what she was saying? "Can. You. See. Anything?" She repeated with each word a staccato.

"Ah, I get you now. Well there are four pillars in the centre, and many switches located about. My guess is to hit them, and see what happens." He observed.

"Are they all high up?" She asked slowly, but once again, Link didn't reply.

Zelda swung her hand out, waiting to feel his form, but was met with nothing. She could faintly hear his footsteps, but the large room was creating echoes, and she was unable to pinpoint his location exactly.

"Link!" She yelled, and then snapped her mouth shut. She was going to hit him when she could see again. Why did he have to wander off when they had something that needed to be done!

Zelda waited, seeing nothing else that she could do. She didn't want to run the risk of falling into the magma pits that Link had called attention to. And as he couldn't hear, he wouldn't know she was in danger.

Her foot began to tap impatiently, wondering what he was actually doing when she heard an arrow be released, with a small chime soon following. Something seemed to make an opening sound, and another arrow was fired. After this second shot, she could distinctly hear a ticking noise, but it was drowned out by the heavy shaking that sounded through the room. She thought it resembled an earthquake.

Logically, she realised it could only be one of the pillars and turned to face it, only to be annoyed when she couldn't see anything.

The shaking only lasted for several seconds until she heard something akin to drums. They drawled out, making her realise that they were acting as a warning. After many seconds, they suddenly stopped and the booming shakes could be heard once more.

_We need to get onto that pillar before the drums stop_, she thought as she edged her way closer to what she assumed to be where the pillars lay.

Link had said there were four, and so she could guess that each would require a different mechanism. It was just a manner of seeing which one corresponded to which.

As she carefully stepped closer to the supposed centre, she pushed her toe out before taking a step. Though she could faintly hear the bubbling magma, she still wasn't going to take any chances. Time seeped to pass by slowly when she didn't know how close to her destination she was.

Zelda briefly thought about summoning water and firing it ahead of her so she could estimate the distance, but with the stifling heat, to drain her resources like that would consequently deplete her energy too. And if she did need to climb, that was something she didn't want to be doing.

This would have been so much easier if she could see what she had to do. They could have worked systematically through the switches and see which one activated which pillar. Truth to be told, she absolutely hated not being able to see.

As she continued to precariously tip-toe across the floor, she heard it.

The slow, thick squelching of liquid.

Zelda turned on the spot, suppressing her alarm. It sounded as if it was seeping up from the outer rim of the room and making towards the centre. She was probably in one of the safest areas for now, but since she had spun round, she was no longer sure what direction she was headed in. Was she close to the pillars, or heading towards the magma?

And for the love of Nayru, where was Link?

She saw no other option that to use her element and try to pinpoint her location. She called water to herself, and felt its refreshing wave wash over her. But its usual calming effects were wasted on her as she desperately propelled the water from herself.

But she met nothing in resistance, and she realised too late that the pillars had to be embedded in the ground, and through the steady rush of the magma, she couldn't tell whether the water had hit a far wall.

Zelda tried to think straight, but it was difficult to do so when she was in danger that she couldn't even see. Yet she had to think that if the water had not hit a wall immediately, then she must be heading to the centre, where hopefully the least amount of lava was.

"Zelda! Run over here!" Link yelled, ambiguously. She couldn't see him, and the echoes and interference were distorting her hearing to know where he was.

She made her way forward, but Link's voice stopped her. "To your right!"

Zelda moved to her right, the anxiety rolling in her stomach. She kept running when she felt his arm catch her around the waist and drag her back a few steps. The floor under her feet shifted from the hard rock to something smoother and sturdier.

"Don't move one inch," Link instructed and she nodded.

Over the roar of magma, she heard the twang of a bow, and a second later, the floor under her shook. She teetered slightly, her spatial awareness disoriented due to her lack of sight and so she crouched low to regain her balance.

The magma thrashed against the pillar, bubbling and fiery. Yet just she thought she was safe, she could hear the drum sounding once more. They only had a few seconds until the pillar would drop once more, and the magma hadn't receded…

Another two thwacks of arrows, but this time, she didn't hear the ticking that had followed from the first one. She couldn't repress her growing panic when the floor under them began to fall.

"Shit," Link growled, and fired another two arrows. But again, it was useless.

Zelda thought fast, hearing his attempts fail, and aimed her water at the floor beneath them. Instantly, a sizzling filled the air, along with a cracking. She grabbed Link's arm, grateful that she had found him quickly.

"Jump," she mouthed and pointed down.

"Gotcha, after one." He said, and she was glad he hadn't said after three as they didn't have that much time.

She felt him grab her hand, and without even saying anything, he dropped from the ledge. They both landed unsteadily on the newly formed surface, but they were safe for now. As the pillar pounded back into the earth, the tremors lasted longer. She hoped it had went further into the ground, and had allowed somewhere for the magma to drain into.

But the panic was far from over yet as she could feel the surface under her foot heating up. Quickly, she shot another jet of water at the floor, praying that her aim was accurate enough. Hearing the same cooling process occur, she tugged on his hand and altered him that they needed to move.

Link dropped her hand, and stepped away from her. But before she could even protest at what he was doing, he picked her up by the waist and lifted her from the burning rock to the new one.

"Thank you," she murmured and Link made a noise of agreement.

The floor under them rocked and she froze, wondering what was happening now when Link clasped her shoulder.

"It's fine, it's just the magma seeping out from underneath us."

Zelda nodded, letting her muscles relax and breathing a sigh of relief. She gestured to the floor and looked up at Link expectantly.

"It's fine to walk on now. The magma disappeared via the hole created by the first pillar."

"Okay," she mouthed and jumped down from the rocky remains they had been standing on.

"It'd probably be best if you waited here, at least then I can reach you easily." He added.

Zelda folded her arms. She didn't want to be some damsel in distress who was unable to help, but there was very little else she could do. Reluctantly, she nodded.

Link walked away from her and she sat down, letting her energy replenish itself. Magic was a peculiar thing. Within her mitochondria, where her energy was synthesised, so too was her magic. This meant that when she used her magic, her organelles were making more magic and less energy, which often made her tired if she over exerted her power. She was only slightly fatigued as her magical core was strong, but she did feel slightly parched.

Zelda located one of her bottles in her shadows and removed it from their hold. Though it was stagnant, it was cool and she drank greedily. Only after, did she think about Link, and how thirsty he probably was. She could try and grab his attention, but she didn't want to distract him from whatever it was that he was doing. All she could hear was him walking around with occasional shots being fired.

_It's a good thing he's got so many arrows, _she mused, listening to the fourth arrow being released. When she heard him draw in a sharp intake of breath and jump back a few feet, she wondered what he had done.

"Stupid hidden traps," he mumbled and she had the urge to chuckle. It was inflating to her ego to hear that even the hero got agitated.

However, when the next shot brought loud groaning cracks, her laughter got stuck in her throat. What had happened now?

Zelda stood up and tilted her face skywards. A tremulous roar made her ears ring, and then there was a pause. She waited, knowing intrinsically that the sounds wouldn't mean nothing. Her suspicions were proved right when something heavy fell from above.

She didn't need her sight to know that boulders were falling from the roof.

"Link!" Zelda screamed, partially out of anger - it was his fault after all, she had just been sitting here - and also out of sheer terror.

Another boulder crashed down, far too close to where she stood for comfort.

"Stay where you are!" Link instructed, and she could make out the sounds of him running.

He was mad if he truly thought she was going to stay still. There were boulders falling down on them, and wanted her stay where she was? Yeah, right.

Zelda ran to where she could hear him coming closer, hoping she wasn't being too reckless by doing this. She could hear some of the rocks heading towards her, and she swiftly changed her course to avoid them. Coupled with the fact that she could somewhat _feel_ where she needed to be headed - her heart would clench when she took certain turns, and then relax when she avoided the boulder - she was pretty confident about what she was doing. She was basically relying on her instinct.

Her arrogance happened to be her downfall, and Link pulled her harshly to his side. A boulder fell directly in the space where she had been running, its deafening boom echoing throughout the room.

"I told you to stay where you were!" Link reprimanded.

"I wasn't going to remain in one place and let myself be crushed!" She shouted back. Even as she yelled, another large rock thundered down towards them, and they both were forced to jump back to narrowly avoid it.

"See? When we stand still, we are at too much risk!"

"You're yelling at me, and yet I can't even hear what you're saying. Seems every cloud does have a silver lining!" He remarked amusedly.

Zelda rolled her eyes, still nimbly avoiding the boulders that were raining down around them. There was the temptation to call him every name under the sun, but as appealing as the idea was, it wasn't going to do them any good.

She sighed, visualising herself giving him a good ole clip around the ear. She didn't condone violence, but he was asking for it.

"Such a shame it wasn't your voice that you had lost…" She mumbled half-seriously. Though it would have made communication even harder, she wouldn't have minded him shutting up.

Zelda heard Link move and once again felt him pull her out of danger's way. She was thankful for the assistance, but she couldn't deny that it was completely frustrating to have him look out for her. The feeling of uselessness was becoming prominent.

_If I had my sight, I probably could have done this task easily. _She grumbled to herself. But as it happened, the Gorons had to enforce the idea of teamwork…

More than several minutes seemed to pass, and Zelda began to wonder if the rock storm would ever stop. Though she imagined Link had the advantage in that he could see the blasted boulders, she was still listening out to hear for those falling near him, and checking that he was moving.

As she was paying attention to what was aiming towards him, she was unaware that a particularly massive one was right above where she stood.

"Zelda!" Link called out, and she looked to him, expecting something else to be said. What she didn't anticipate was that he would knock her out of the way with enough force that they fell to the ground rolling.

She could feel his body atop of hers, shielding her from the chips of rock that shattered off from the impact. Zelda wound her arms around his neck, protecting his head the best she could. Though she was sure she was likely blushing, that was the least of her worries as she turned her own head away from the debris.

With the final collision, the avalanche of rocks stopped. And both Hylians breathed out in gratitude.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, his voice disconcertingly close to her ear.

Zelda nodded and ran her hands through his hair, feeling the dust that was coating it. She chuckled, and held out a noticeable chunk of rubble for Link to see.

"You're not exactly spotless either," he said with a smile in his tone. "When we get into Kakariko, we can get bathed."

Zelda furiously tried to stifle her blush, but she could still feel her cheeks warming and without her cowl, it probably looked a thousand times worse. She knew he had not meant it like _that_, but she seemed to have very little control over her hormones. Not that she wanted anything of that nature to happen of course…

She waited for some comment on it, but instead, she felt him shift and roll off.

"We need to continue with the trial," he muttered and she could tell from the direction of his voice that he had stood up.

Again, she nodded and followed suit. There was very little she could do to help, but lying around was even less productive.

Link resumed his shooting arrows at the targets, but instead of the several shots, she only heard three. She knew that out of how many they had activated, three corresponded to some disaster: magma, boulders and a 'stupid hidden trap'. And that one had lead to the activation of the pillar. There had to be seven total going on those calculations.

She knew that Link wouldn't hit the trick switches again, or need to activate the first pillar again, so that left three other switches that were linked to the other pillars. There were at least eighteen different combinations of activating switches before it was right, which could take all day.

Zelda heard him grumbling to himself, and pull the string on his bow once again. With every incorrect order, she could hear he was becoming angrier by his growing use of expletives.

There had to be an easier method…

Gor Amoto had stated they needed to work together. Link needed to act as the sight that she had lost, and she had to be the hearing he no longer possessed.

She listened again as he hit the switches, paying attention to the second hit. It was with that first hit that she had heard the tickng, and that chime had come before the pillar had risen. She believed that the chime had corresponded to the pillars, and so finding the chimes had to be the key to solving the puzzle.

Not wasting her time on calling out to him, she decided on a better method. Zelda called on her shadows as she had in the Sheikah lair, and had them create a figure once again.

"Find Link, and point out where I am to him." She instructed. Though she couldn't see her shadows, she could feel the magic from the siths and their waiting patience.

They flitted past her, and a moment later, she could hear Link turn around. His boots scuffed against the dirt.

"What is it?" He queried.

Zelda beckoned him over with her hand, listening to him walk to where she was.

"You know what need to be done?"

She nodded, "You need to hit the switches in sequence so that a chime can be heard." It was a theory, but she believed that the chime was the key to which one needed to be hit again - something that Link could not hear, and an action she was unable to perform. It was the only way she could see them working together.

"Right, I think I got that. But how will I hear the chime?" Link asked.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at herself.

"Have you heard anything so far?"

"No," she shook her head. "You need to strike the first one to activate the sequence." Zelda ensured she spoke slowly, but Link made a sound of 'huh'.

"You," she pointed at what hoped was in his direction, "Shoot," she made a shape as if she was firing a bow, "At the first one," she held one finger up, "THEN," Zelda emphasised this word as best she could with her mouth, then held up a second finger.

"Okay, let me get this straight," he said, "you want me to shoot at the first pillar switch, then find the second one which makes a chime?"

"Yes!" She nodded enthusiastically, glad he could understand her gestures. This whole being unable to hear was such a nuisance.

"Good, then you'll have to come here." He took her hand and led her to where he needed to be. "I'll need to able to see when you can hear the sound."

Zelda smiled in understanding. She waited for him to strike the first again, but he seemed to pause.

"Would it be better if we were to actually be on top of the pillar before we activate it?"

She shrugged. Theoretically, it would make sense, and it would save travelling time. But there was always good reason to be cautious.

As long as Link hit the right switches, which she had to believe he would, then there wouldn't be any nasty surprises, or so she hoped. Eventually, she nodded her agreement and felt him take her to the first pillar.

As the now familiar shaking filled the room and she felt them rise up, Link struck another one of the switches.

"You know, I think I understand this," he remarked arrogantly and shot another arrow without waiting for her to tell them if there was a chime.

"That was foolish!" She berated, "There wasn't any sound to that one!"

"Surely you've realised now that arguing is pointless?"

Zelda drew in a breath; one of these days, she truly would kill him… When she heard something making a series of clicks… Like something was locking into place. And she didn't like that sound at all…

Trusting her gut instinct, she pulled Link to the ground and held him down, barely paying attention to his shout of protest at her sudden movement. "If you're going to try and break my arm, then please can you -"

Whatever he had been intending to say was cut off as what sounded like thousands of arrows rushed past their heads and embedded into the wall. With the wall being stone, she didn't want to consider how much force had been behind the shots.

It was odd that when they had been up here before, with magma surrounding them, the arrows hadn't been released when Link had taken shot. But she figured it was a way of only killing them off with one method, pleasant as though it may be. She wondered if it was a case of one error trumped another.

"Huh, when Gor Coron said we needed to 'survive the temple, I hadn't thought he meant literally." Link observed, the faintest traces of surprise working into his voice.

"Maybe we should stay on the ground floor?" She supplied whilst pointing her hand down. In all the hype, she had only just realised that the shaking was no longer rattling her teeth.

"Probably the wisest idea if we want to keep our heads." Link agreed.

"Just pay attention to when I nod, okay?" She said patronizingly, knowing the tone was wasted on him.

With her guiding his shots, they worked quickly through identifying the right order. Now that they knew the chime was indication to the right switch, the barrage of arrows were not released again.

Even still, it seemed to be a lengthy process. As each pillar rose with the right shot, the shaking sounded around them and made it harder for Zelda to hear. But eventually, the third chime sounded, and she grinned gratefully.

"Great, and with only one switch left, we can start climbing." Link said, the relief in his voice reflecting what she was feeling.

Zelda and Link walked over to the centre of the room, and he began to fire the shots. With each grumbling earthquake that occurred, Link jumped up on the next platform that rose up and guided Zelda by holding her hands and letting her be pulled up.

When they stood onto the fourth pillar, it rose directly up into a room that neither had realised was there.

The first thing that Zelda noticed was not that they had changed rooms, but that she could _see._

She grinned, never more grateful that her retina was back in working order. As she gazed around the room, smiling at the even the dull colours, she noticed a glowing blue light that created a circle on the floor.

Zelda looked over at Link, who seemed at ease with the light. "Do you know what that is?"

He smiled, "A teleportation device."

"Where does it lead?" She asked curiously.

Link shrugged, "I don't know. It could go anywhere really, but my guess is wherever the sage is waiting."

"You're thinking about the Hero of Time. It would make sense to be the sacred chamber of sages." She agreed, understanding his logic.

They walked forward and the blue light shone brighter. As they both stepped into the circle, it enveloped them entirely and acted as the catalyst for them to teleport. It was no different from when she performed the warping spell, and soon she found them standing atop another platform.

Only this one was surrounded by clear, shimmering water that vanished over the edge. The soft light that emanated from the water cast an ethereal glow, and with the faint humming that resounded around them, Zelda gasped at the beauty of it all. For as far as she could see, waterfalls poured down around them, their majestic sounds simultaneously powerful and soothing. Even though it was dark where the light from the water didn't reach, she felt at peace.

As she continued to glance around, she noticed the seven signs engraved on the floor. Zelda had seen diagrams of the layout of the medallions before, but that had been before they had all changed. The symbol she recognised as being light was embossed onto blue, and several others were different colours.

She realised then that the mystery medallion's symbol would be shown here, and she looked round for it, with the green one catching her eye. Instead of the previous pattern of three leaves, it now showed a simple spiral. It was incredibly basic in its design, but it was frustrating to her to not know what race it corresponded too.

Before she could ponder over it any more, a resonating drum beat filled the air in eight short notes. Zelda turned to her left, seeing the red medallion shimmering with the same blue light from before.

She still found it odd that although most of the medallions had changed their patron owners, some of them still remained the same colour.

As the light brightened and expanded, Gor Coron rose from it. The largest smile possible adorned his features. She realised then that she was still disguised as Sheik, but the Goron didn't seem to mind.

"Well done, Hero and Queen! You have succeeded in defeating the trial, and have strengthened your root chakra!" He chuckled heartily. "I am sure you both noticed changes within yourselves."

"We were at each other's throats rather a lot…" Zelda admitted.

"Yeah, I was angry at every little thing. I thought the heat was getting to my head." Link mused.

The Goron nodded his head. "All very normal. But what is important is that you have both completed the trial! You overcame your egocentrism by working with one another and you learnt how to survive without a sense by using your instincts. As for your anger, you will both need to accept your differences to see past it."

Zelda looked at Link, noticing the pensive expression on his face. She thought perhaps that he was thinking about earlier events, and she was ready to apologise. Only his next words had nothing to with their arguments.

"I have a question, how is it that Earth is red?"

Gor Coron chuckled throatily, not fazed by question. "Red is aligned with the root chakra, brother! It is just coincidence it happened to be the same as the previous medallion."

Zelda nodded as she comprehended how the colours worked. If the colours were specific to chakras, than that meant as the unknown medallion was green, they had to look for the race who best represented the heart chakra. It was a clue that could prove vital in their search.

The Goron grinned and raised his hands above his head. "Take this as a token of trust, I add my power to yours!"

A bright flash was created between his outstretched arms. From it, the Earth medallion materialised, shimmering softly in the light. Yet instead of it presenting itself before the two Hylians, it rushed towards them in a streak of red.

She drew in a breath and heard Link do the same as she felt it fill her body. It's warm glow spread through her limbs before it centred on the base of her spine. As she glanced over to Link, she could see a red aura surrounding him, and she looked at herself in wonder - noticing the same aura around her body.

As the red faded away, it was replaced by the blue light, which she realised was their means of departure. With one final glance around the chamber, she focused her sight onto Gor Coron and gave him a smile. As the two Hylians were encased in the blue light, Cor Coron waved them goodbye.

* * *

Their feet retouched solid ground once more as the teleportation spell wore off. Already, she could tell they were back outside by the dull orange dirt, and that it was late day once again. She hadn't been paying attention to time when in the volcano, but she could guess that more than a day had passed.

Zelda looked around and smiled when she realised that they were at the foot of Death Mountain. The name seemed all the more suitable for the volcano after the trial they had faced.

"Convenient place to land." Link observed, already beginning to lead them out to Kakariko village.

Zelda chuckled, "I'm just glad we didn't have to try and scale down the mountain."

Link nodded.

They walked though the winding paths and avoided the geysers that came their way. When they reached the entrance to Kakariko, Zelda felt the cool air brush her jaw. She immediately pulled up her cowl and secured it back around the lower half of her face.

Whilst doing so, she caught sight of the blood dried on the bandages around her wrists. She decided that once she had been bathed, she would clean them. It would be a hassle to try and change them when walking.

"You've been bleeding?" Link asked, his gaze on the red flecks on her bandages.

"Nothing to worry about, the blood does not signal any injuries." She reassured him, tilting her wrists so that he couldn't see the blood, but his eyes still narrowed.

"Did I cause that?" He murmured.

"Of course not," Zelda replied, subtly rearranging her hands to hide the stains. "It is old blood."

He stopped directly in front of her and softly took one of her wrists. She tensed and tried to pull back, but Link tightened his fingers slightly.

"I'm not a fool Zelda, this is a day old." He said quietly, his tone implied that he was aware of when that time corresponded to.

"It was nothing that you are responsible for. Old wounds happened to reopen during the trial." She said firmly.

Link sighed as he traced his thumb across a particular splatter. "How did you manage that?"

"When we ducked from the arrows, my hands scrapped against the ground."

"And you landed on your wrists?" He pointed out disbelievingly.

"Yes. I did." She retaliated.

He made a sound of disbelief. "So what you mean to say is that you _somehow _managed to open old wounds on your wrists, yet avoided getting blood all over the bandages? Sure."

"It is possible." She replied with a shrug.

"Then you won't mind me seeing the cuts."

Zelda felt her breath hitch. "There is nothing to see. The cuts are old and partially healed."

"Then why are you so jumpy?" He remarked.

She frowned. She wanted to give him a deal: that he tell her his secret, and she would reveal her own. But she did not desire to create yet another argument between them.

"They are a fabrication of the hardships I faced. I do not wish to see them as I am ashamed of being reminded that I was weak." She whispered in truth.

"They're from your imprisonment," he murmured, and he sounded regretful. He truly astounded her with how stoic and impervious he could appear, and yet sometimes so completely caring too.

"And therefore a thing of the past. I have learned to live with them." She said, but she whispered the transformation spell. Though she would have changed eventually, she didn't want to continue talking about her scars. The bandages changed into her gloves once more, their white pure and free from blood.

His mouth pulled into a taught line. "I'm sorry."

Zelda blinked. She had already thought that him admitting to his irrational behaviour was the only apology she would get. She truly hoped one day she would understand him better.

"You don't need to be, it was a result of our location that we acted so immaturely. But all the same, I too, am sorry for my anger and reckless behaviour."

"Not just that, I apologise for the way I've been treating you."

"I've hardly been a saint either." She reminded, thinking of all her rash conclusions and thoughts.

Link chuckled and let her hand go, "This is how we should be acting, like mature adults instead of yelling each other's ear off."

"Agreed!" She grinned. It was a question of whether they could actually stick to that resolve, but she hoped they could continue on in this manner. "And Link." She added, waiting until he met her eyes before continuing. "Thank you for saving me in that volcano. I truly appreciate your help."

Link's expression was one of surprise at first, but then he grinned. "We make a good team, Zel."

"Of course, the Hero and his Queen. Even though that is such a boring title." She chuckled, smiling at his use of 'Zel'.

"Could be the kick-ass Sheikah and her formidable hero?" He offered whilst still grinning.

"Hmm, a bit too wordy really." She replied, tilting her head in mock thought.

"You're just being fussy."

"I'm the Queen, I'm entitled to be." Zelda laughed.

Link rolled his eyes with a smile. "Alright Queenie."

"Queenie?" She scoffed, testing the word out. "Very well then, but I'm calling you 'Wolfy'."

"How original."

"Queenie and Wolfy has a nice ring, don't you think?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning how serious she was.

Zelda chuckled. "I'm taking that as a yes."

* * *

**Now, just as a note, (before it is pointed out to me), I have realised that ZeldaRubix used the nickname "Queenie" in her story. I did not have the intenton of copying her, nor will I ever. I actually got it from Dermot O'Leary on Alan Carr's "Chatty Man" if you must know. That, and people, I am British, I do have the bad habit of calling Her Majesty, Queenie anyway... Besides, "Queenie" is such an obvious nickname, as is "Wolfy." It was just to lighten the atmosphere. **

**Thank you all for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Many things have inspired this chapter, and I do belive they are very noticeable. Namely - The song of storms on piano, one rendition is incredible. And the Diet Coke advert... My goodness is all I will say, haha. I thought I would just clarify that.**

**Also, I've been reading a lot of fanfiction recently, and some truly deserve more recognition, such as "Darkest Before The Dawn" by Cimar of Turalis and "Shadow of the Hero" by Bookwrm. They are wonderful stories.**

**Just as a note, there are some Cherokee words within this. "O-si-yo" = greetings, and "Wa-ya" is wolves. I think they can be translated easily enough within the context, but it's better to give that clarification. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Zelda glanced around Kakariko, taking in its worn and rustic feel. Calm and peace radiated from the village, and with more than half of the buildings returned to their habited state, the area was doing well. The last time she had visited the village was two years ago to monitor the ongoing restoration project. After the Twilight invasion, the place had been completely devastated, with more than half of the citizens either fleeing in fear or brutally murdered.

Now, Zelda was pleased to see that Kakariko looked populated once again. The shops were flourishing, and people walked to and fro even with sunset approaching. It was reassuring to see that many had not been affected by the recent deaths.

Before they had stepped foot into the heart of the village, she had donned a long cloak that hid her identity well. She was at a higher risk of being noticed in a relatively populated place, and she didn't want questions to arise of why she was away from the castle. It was rare that she ever had time to venture out, and tongues would only go wagging if they saw the hero and her strolling along together. Not only that, but she was supposed to be in Labrynna on a hunting trip, not gallivanting out in Kakariko.

As they strolled down the path, many of the villagers looked at them. Most gave amicable greetings, easily recognising Link, whilst others glanced between the two of them suspiciously and whispered to their companions.

Zelda had excellent hearing, and the hushed murmurs were always a question of who Link's friend was. She didn't mind; the people loved to talk and their conversations were harmless. Her cloak bore no royal insignias or emblems - nothing could be told about her identity. But something very much like jealously rose in her bosom when she heard mention of Ilia.

She couldn't help it. Though Link and her were on friendly terms, hearing about the girl and the hero brought a sigh to her lips. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she rather wished it were her who they were talking about.

Zelda looked ahead as they passed the inn and Malo Mart and stifled a chuckle. The boy was no older than ten, yet already he had a well-established business. It was remarkable really.

They continued to pass the shops, and she believed they were heading toward the house set aside from the rest. She knew it belonged to Renado from previous visits and so could easily deduce that it was their next destination. However, she was surprised when Link didn't appear to be heading that way.

Instead, he took a right, and led them behind the house to a hidden path. Zelda glanced up at him in wonder, but he was at complete ease.

"Where are we headed? I thought we were going to see Renado?" She asked. She had never come up this way before.

"We are," he nodded, "but there's something I want to show you first."

Zelda tilted her head slightly in her intrigue, and tried to guess where he was taking them. Not long passed before she found herself situated within a graveyard. She let her eyes wander over the derelict area, taking in the sombre atmosphere. The graveyard in the castle always held a measure of melancholy to it, of restless spirits who could not find peace. But here, everything felt so much calmer.

Her boots hardly made a sound as she removed her hood and traced her hands over the tombstones. She read the names softly, noticing how some were ancient in their origins, and others pertained to families in Castle Town. But none of them were related to her in any way.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No," Link replied with a smile, and walked over to where she stood to take her hand.

Zelda immediately smiled at the gesture and followed beside him as he led her up to the very end of the graveyard. There was nothing of particular interest, with only an old and withered tree greeting them and a gap amongst the rocks.

"Ladies first," Link offered and gestured to the small passage.

Zelda raised a brow in her confusion, but eventually sat down to further inspect the gap. It was barely a metre wide, yet she reckoned she could fit through.

As dignified as the position allowed her to be, she smoothed her cloak over knees and began to crawl through. Her gloves were caked in dirt, as was the area on her cloak where her knees had rested, but she barely cared about her dirty attire.

A small gasp left her mouth and her eyes grew in her stupor. She had once heard that the Zoras held a place sacred within Kakariko, but she had never thought about where it was actually located.

Everything about it was beautiful. A pink hue settled within the atmosphere from the setting sun. With shimmering clear waters and the melodic flow of the waterfalls, it was blissfully tranquil.

"Do you like it?" Link asked from behind her, and she turned to face him.

Zelda smiled as her eyes softened, "I love it."

She bent down and removed her gloves before dipping her hands into the water, amazed when it felt warm yet refreshing.

"If you want to get bathed here, I'll leave you to it." He offered, but Zelda shook her head.

It would have felt wrong to bathe in somewhere so revered to the Zoras, and besides, she wanted him to stay with her. It was probably some wild notion of silly fantasies, but the aura of romance to the place was unmistakable. Zelda wanted to just sit and enjoy the moment's peace with him.

"You deserve a break as much as I do, if not more so. We can take this time to rest before we continue." She said, tapping the ground for him to sit beside her.

Link smiled and took up her offer. He removed the various belts around his torso, and laid his weaponry on the ground before he leaned against the wall. His eyes closed, and he breathed out a contented sigh, the smile still in place.

Zelda paused in running her hand through the water and took the time to study his profile. A smile found her lips as she regarded the man before her with fascination.

There were slight shadows under his eyes, but they did not take away from how handsome he was. With the look of peace upon his features and rhythmic breathing, he could have been sleeping.

She frowned softly. How well had he been sleeping? With their argument, she was unsure whether he had rested or not, and at both Fyer's and the Sheikah's, he had woken before her even though she was an early riser.

It probably was nothing to be concerned over, but she wondered. If not for how entirely improper it was, she would deliberately request a single room for both of them at the inn. That way she could see how well he slept, even if she would be blushing all night.

Zelda continued to watch him, her eyes following the movement of his hair caught in the wind. She had the longing to push the strands back, and clasped her hands before she did.

Busying herself with removing her cloak, she then set on removing her boots and stockings and tucked her dress up to her knees. She turned back around and placed her feet into the water, relaxing at the pleasantness.

She remained that way for several long moments, content with gently swaying her feet until she felt the prickling of being watched. Zelda looked over her shoulder at him, noticing how his eyes had fallen on her. The blue was intensified, and there was a depth to them that she had never seen before. It was a look that made her stomach swirl with heat.

A blush crept onto her cheeks and she promptly ducked her head. She barely raised her eyes to see him move beside her. He too, had removed his boots and now sat on the ledge with the water lapping around their shins.

Her eyes remained fixated on the glimmering pool before her, pretending to be observing the fish that were swimming idly about. Out of her peripheral, she could see him looking down at her, and her cheeks heated once more.

_He's just sitting beside you; he doesn't mean anything by it… _She argued with herself, _even if he is ridiculously close…_

"Thank you for showing me this." Zelda began, filling the pregnant silence. "It is beautiful, and I am glad you revealed its location to me."

Link give a warm smile before replying in the most gentle voice she had ever heard, "You're welcome, Zel."

He reached over and took her right hand, delicately tracing her knuckles before caressing the back of her hand. At first, she worried that he would attempt to see her scars as her wrists were no longer shielded by her gloves, but Link continued with his slow massage and erased her anxiety.

Though only he only worked on her hand, she felt herself relaxing with every passing moment. Despite how much she just wanted to scoot over that bit more and rest her head against his shoulder, she fought against the urge. They were absolutely nowhere near that close, and it would only make things awkward between them… But that didn't stop her from wanting to.

She watched his thumb make patterns on the back of her hand, not noticing how his other arm had slipped behind her to circle her waist until she felt the slight pressure. Zelda tensed very slightly, but enough that his arm began to withdraw.

Her fingers rested atop his wrist and halted his movements. Gingerly, she laced their fingers together and her head moved to rest onto his chest. She heard Link draw in a breath before he relaxed and rested his chin atop her head.

She felt him shift, and soon their backs were resting against the wall, still in the same position as before. It was certainly late, but neither of them made any move to leave. She had thought it would be uncomfortable to be so close to him like this, but she found herself enjoying it. In the quiet of the spring, she could hear his heartbeat near to her ear, and for some inexplicable reason, the sound made her smile.

She wasn't aware of how much time passed whilst they sat like this, but when she opened her eyes, the stars were winking down at them.

It would probably hurt her later on, to be so close to him now and know that he harboured no romantic feelings towards her. But for now, she was contented to be wrapped up in his strong arms.

A faint chill breezed past them, and she moved in closer to his warmth.

"Are you cold?" He murmured. His voice, so deep and yet so soft, was like a caress that made her shiver all the more so.

"Only very slightly," was her response.

As soon as the words left her mouth, he wound his arms around her in a way that allowed him to pick her up. Her back rested against his chest and their hands lay clasped together atop her stomach.

"This is quite unnecessary," she began, but Link shook his head.

He reached over and took one of their cloaks and draped it over them. "But you're warmer."

"Yes," Zelda agreed. She was comfortably warm. "But like this, I'll probably fall asleep on you."

Link chuckled, "Not a problem."

She turned her head slightly to look him in the eyes, her heart fluttering when she saw the warmth in them. She made to point out the fact that his muscles would be sore if she did so, but her words were caught in her throat.

Zelda smiled bashfully and lay her head back down. It was ridiculous how she could dominate an entire court with her words, yet sitting here with Link she forgot how to even formulate a sentence.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Link commented.

"They are," she smiled, looking to them in awe. She could see so many different constellations here, whereas at the Castle, the star's lights were hindered by those from the Town.

"Just like you…" She thought she heard him whisper, but she couldn't be the gentle lapping of the water and Link's slow, steady breathing, she felt her own body relaxing. Her eyes flickered closed and Zelda smiled.

"Good night, Wolfy." She mumbled.

"Good night, Queenie." He chuckled softly, placing a kiss on her head as she fell asleep in her hero's embrace.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, Zelda felt stiff and tense. She looked around her surroundings and noticed that she had either lain down during the night, or Link had moved them.

Thinking of Link, she barely had to time to wonder where he was when she heard the small splash of water.

Her eyes moved to the pool on their own accord and she could have sworn her core temperature rose as a result.

Even with his back to her, she watched, transfixed, as his muscles rippled deliciously. Zelda bit her lip and closed her eyes. She would not even think about checking how undressed he was… She would simply look at his pile of clothes and pray to the goddesses he had trousers on…

Yet when she opened her eyes to do exactly that, she let out a startled gasp as Link turned and faced her.

If she had thought she had struggled for words last night, it was nothing compared to now. What in Hyrule had possessed him to take a bath exactly where she was?!

She just simply could not take her eyes off him. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to anyway.

"I didn't think you'd be up this early," Link observed with a hint of surprise.

Zelda's mouth opened and closed a few times. Oh, she was well aware that this was the most undignified she had possibly ever acted, but it was caused by the fact that he was topless. And dripping water.

Nayru help her now.

"It is difficult to sleep on unfamiliar ground." She finally managed to say, concentrating on anything other than him. _Queens do not get flustered, _she reminded herself, _even by ridiculously attractive men…_

She had seen many men topless before. Simply passing through the castle's corridors, she had spied her army training once or twice in the blistering sun, and of course, many had stripped their tunics. And she had treated soldiers in the hospital wing before, some of whom were very toned. But holy crap, Link made her want to dive in the pool with him and say to hell with propriety.

"I didn't wake you up?"

"No, not at all." Zelda replied, keeping her voice low to prevent it shooting up an octave.

"But I am making you flustered," he said with clear amusement.

"No, you are not. The heat of the morning sun is distorting your vision." She lied.

He nodded thoughtfully before grinning wolfishly. In one movement, he had placed his hands on the ledge and gracefully slid out of the water.

Zelda's eyes went wide, unable to stop her mouth from dropping. Thank the goddesses he was only topless. "Wh… what…" She took a breath and arranged her thoughts away from doing anything very un-queenly. "Was it necessary for you to bathe where I am?"

Link chuckled, "Yes and no. As you had noticed in the mines, I was coated in dust and whatnot. So seeing how there is a perfectly good body of water here, I thought I'd take advantage."

"Could you not have waited until I was awake and left you alone?" She pointed out, trying to focus her gaze on some part of him that wasn't going to make her blush and failing. Everything about him was captivating, from the messy dark blonde strands falling into those brilliant eyes to the trail of hair running from his stomach down… She was completely ridiculous. He was just a man at the end of the day. _And a goddamn fine one at that… _She added.

"So I am flustering you," he spoke with a grin and she narrowed her eyes. "Truthfully, I thought I'd be done before you woke up. It hardly would have been right to waltz into Renado's home looking like I had rolled around in dirt."

"You've probably walked in looking worse," Zelda contradicted, focusing on the point directly between his eyes. That way, she appeared to be looking him in the eyes and at least held some semblance of keeping her act together.

He nodded, "But only when it couldn't be helped. I don't usually turn up at people's homes worse for wear you know."

"I believe you, but thousands wouldn't."

Link rolled his eyes. "We can't all look as prim and proper as you."

"I doubt I look presentable." She scoffed.

"On the contrary, you're as lovely as ever." He replied honestly.

"Sure." She drawled, turning her head to hide her blush. "I was in that rock shower too."

"No, Sheik was, not you. Zelda is perfectly clean, but I imagine your Sheikah gear is filthy."

"I see," Zelda agreed and glanced over her attire. Other than a few creases from where she had slept, her dress was fine. "All the same, I'd still prefer to bathe at one point."

"Sure, you can do so here, or I'll take you the Goron springs if you want warmer water." He offered.

"The Goron spring sounds perfect."

"Great," he grinned, oblivious to her accelerated pulse. "I'll get dressed, then we can head out."

"That is fine, but I'm going to leave first." Zelda said, beginning to move over to the entrance.

"Because you're embarrassed."

"No," she stubbornly refused. "I would think you would want some privacy."

Link chuckled, a low sound that in his current dress, created a heat to settle deep in her stomach.

_He is undeniably sexy when he does that, _she thought suddenly and immediately wanted to sigh at herself for thinking it.

"I'm sure you can handle me getting dressed." He shot her a smile that was purely lupine.

"I am certain I could, but it would be rude to watch."

Link's eyebrow rose. "Rude to watch me get dressed, but okay to watch me bathe? Odd logic."

"I realised that."

"So what's the problem?"

Zelda sighed, "You're too damn attractive like that."

"Still don't see the problem," he mused.

She gave him a blank stare. "You're dripping water and topless."

"Now you're just making me sound sexy." Link replied, grinning profusely when she blushed again.

"I'm simply stating fact." She said nonchalantly. "Now please get dressed while I retain my sanity."

Zelda ducked through the gap in the wall, and breathed deeply when she reached the other side. She felt her flaming cheeks and sighed softly. She had to get a better grip on her reactions.

It was just that it hurt to have something so clearly dangled in her face, yet be unable to reach out and grab it. Link was just so tantalizingly near that she had to leave.

She wouldn't mind being attracted to him if she could decipher what he felt for her. Though the volcano and the activation of their root chakra had influenced their thoughts and actions, the way Link had acted had made her wonder what he felt for her. After the complete tension they had experienced, last night had been a much needed breather. And one she had perhaps enjoyed too much.

Zelda sighed and sat down on the edge of the platform that overlooked the graveyard. She had admitted that she was attracted to him, but he had not reacted to it in anything other than shock. How was she to know what he had thought and felt? And of course, there was the whole issue of him being dangerous…

She was so very tempted to ask what he had been implying, but she had not been brought up to pry into secrets that were not hers to know.

Zelda released a heavy breath. Truthfully, she was scared of being hurt. She didn't want to be a Queen who had naught more than a title to keep her company, but she also did not want to risk acting like a fool.

She wasn't particularly sure what she even felt towards him anyway. It seemed to be a sexual attraction when she truly thought about it. But to be held in his arms and watch the stars… she wouldn't deny it, the entire gesture had made her heart soar.

"When did I become so concerned with trivial matters?" Zelda mumbled to herself inaudibly. There were several medallions that needed to be found and retrieved; yet here she was musing over Link.

She stood up and brushed her dress down as she heard Link approach, thankfully clothed once more. Though to know what he hid under that tunic was enough to make her bite her lip.

Zelda focused on something else and caught sight of her attire. Though she apparently did not look filthy, she felt disgusting. The hem and knees of her dress had patches of dust embedded into it, and her hair felt limp and greasy.

As they walked out of the graveyard, Zelda pulled up the hood of her cloak. Though it was still incredibly early in the morning, there were still people out and tending to their daily business. She followed Link as he headed down the side alley of the inn and was surprised to see the stairs leading up to the roof.

"They're a recent addition. Most people prefer to walk to the springs rather than being flung up by a Goron." Link said.

"I'll have to agree. Goron transport is not my favourite means of travel." Zelda admitted and began to ascend the stairs. They fit perfectly into the side of the inn and lead her directly to where the spring was without any absurd means of travel.

When they did reach the top, she was thankful to see it was empty. It would be easier to bathe without having to try and hide her identity. She was surprised that no Gorons were there seeing as Link had referred to them as the 'Goron Springs' but it all worked to her advantage.

"You do have towels?" Link asked, looking at her empty hands.

Zelda smiled and tapped her satchel. "I appreciate the concern, but I am well prepared."

He nodded, "I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you." She replied gratefully and placed her cloak on the floor. "Oh, but Link. Where will I meet you again?"

"I'll wait for you at the inn. I'm going to check on our horses." Link answered.

She nodded and waited until she could see him no more before she began to undress. With her towel neatly folded at the edge of the spring, she knotted her dark locks atop her head and slipped slowly into the water, adjusting to the heat.

Being a hot spring, it was etiquette to not use it as a bath, but she was free to gentle swirl the water around her body. Link had been right, and her skin did appear to be spotless, yet she still gently ran her hand behind her neck and around her ears.

She didn't want to spend too long in the hot spring as she knew it could drastically raise her blood pressure, but it was relaxing to soak in the heat. Also, though it was tempting to rest for several long moments, her need to actually be doing something arose. She wasn't used to so much time to herself to simply idle about, and so she rose from the water to get dried.

With being the queen, she was accustomed to being swamped by so many duties. It felt… odd to just sit back and relax for hours. But she would gladly enjoy anytime she got for peace.

Still, she needed to ask Renado about the mystery medallion that she knew to be represented by the colour green. With the chakras, green symbolised the heart and so it could be deduced that the sage would be compassionate and be able to establish balance in their life. Yet frankly, that could be applied to anyone.

With her dress donned and any lingering remains of dust swept off of it, she began to untie her hair from its knot. She would ask Link later if he could narrow any particular race down into the heart chakra traits. He knew Hyrule and its inhabitants incredibly well, and it would be a useful asset to have during their search for the respective owners of the medallions.

Zelda tied her cloak around her neck once again and made her way down to the inn. She realised as she walked that to walk into the inn with her hood up would be incredibly rude, but she also couldn't risk being recognised.

She easily decided what to do and whispered a spell that dyed her hair its Sheikah red, and also made her eyes green. In a passing window - one that thankfully looked into a vacant room - she evaluated her appearance. She looked exactly like herself with a few external features changed, anyone who knew her well enough could recognise her instantly.

Zelda sighed at her reflection, it would simply have to do, and she hoped no-one from the castle would be in Kakariko. Still, as an extra precaution, she let her hair down and ruffled it around her shoulders, whispering another spell to dry it quickly.

Her lips quirked in a near smile, now she just looked a like a rebellious queen.

Either way, she was as satisfied as she was going to be, and so she descended the final flight of stairs and walked into the inn. Immediately, she spotted Link in conversation with a light haired male. Zelda paused, and not wanting to interrupt, she set on changing her course of direction. However, Link looked up and caught sight of her.

The amiable smile dropped as his mouth fell slightly, his eyes going wide as he drank in the sight of her. The expression lasted mere seconds before he composed himself, but it was enough to make Zelda blush.

As he gestured for her to come over, Zelda carefully walked to them, deliberately slouching her posture ever so slightly, and ensuring her chin was not tipped up in royal fashion. She wanted to act as a regular peasant, not as the high and mighty queen.

"Gawain, this is Alina." Link introduced, giving her a look that said to play along but his eyes lingered far longer than necessary.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Zelda said and held her hand out to be shaken.

However, Gawain - looking rather like a startled fish - astounded her when he took her waiting hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. For a second, she wondered whether he had recognised her, but then the pale haired male spoke.

"I can ensure you the pleasure is all mine, Alina."

Link rubbed a hand over his jaw, no doubt hiding a smirk at Gawain's behaviour, which Zelda ignored. She sat down after drawing her hand back, still being careful to not sit too straight.

"What brings you to Kakariko Village?" She asked Gawain in polite interest.

Zelda had to suppress her sigh when his eyes raked over her form greedily. "I work as a soldier for her majesty. Many of us have been dispatched here to keep an eye out for those wolves."

"I see. Though you are aware that the most recent sighting has been Lake Hylia?" She replied.

Gawain nodded, "The General likes to keep the towns protected. And seeing as Link here was attacked outside this one, everyone's a bit scared that they're next."

"The attack on Link was random. No one has been harmed again." Zelda interjected.

"Yeah, but Link is the best damn swordsman out there. If he got mauled, then what hope do the rest of us have?"

"The same level of hope as you had previously." Link said.

Gawain snorted, "Right. You're a symbol to the people, when you're attacked, hope shatters like a mirror."

"I'm still standing though," Link reminded him, but Zelda noticed the discomfort behind his tone.

"Ah, but you had the queen's special treatment!" Gawain said with a wink, then turned to Zelda with an apologetic smile. "No offence, Alina."

"None taken. Link is just lucky that the queen is a well established healer."

"Or maybe she has a secret soft spot for ya!" Gawain laughed as he pointed at Link.

"Sorry, Alina. But you sure picked a ladies' man."

Zelda's brow rose as she glanced at Link. "Does Link have a history with females?"

Link simply shrugged nonchalantly, but the other male chuckled.

"I'll say! Half of the female population practically throw themselves at his feet. You should have seen it when we used to do patrols before his knighting, the ladies were drooling over him."

"How interesting," Zelda remarked with humour, ignoring the ache in her breast.

"Not really. I politely declined any requests of giving them assistance," Link said.

"And we all know what they really wanted," Gawain laughed.

"Very respectable of you to say no," Zelda revered.

"Ah, Link was too smitten with a girl to even lay his eyes on another." The soldier divulged.

"A girl?" Zelda repeated. She was rather curious to know whom that referred to, but did she want to hear that Link had been pinning over Midna, or longing to see Ilia? "What was her name?"

"No idea; that love-sick fool wouldn't say."

"You make me sound like I was besotted. I simply held an interest towards her." Link tried to defend.

"Aye, right!" Gawain denied with a flourish. "All I ever heard from you was how beautiful she was and how much you wished she was yours…"

Link rolled his eyes. "Lies."

"What was it you said? That her name ended with an A?" Gawain mused.

"The only clue I ever gave you." Link smirked.

Zelda smiled in good nature, but her mind was racing as she thought of every female she had heard Link mention when detailing his adventures… Midna, Ilia, Hena, Iza, Telma… Zelda…

"Sure narrowed it down," the lighter haired male sighed. "Hey, Alina, your name ends with an A…" He said suggestively.

Zelda chuckled in response. "Very observant of you."

Gawain grinned. "So _you're_ the mystery woman. Well, there goes my dreams of hoping you were free and single."

"Link and I are not romantically involved," Zelda said, keeping the regret out of her voice.

"You're not? Seriously?" Gawain spluttered. "Then that means you _are _single…" He added as an afterthought.

Link grinned and slung an arm around the back of Zelda's chair. "I wouldn't try it."

"But you're not together!" He protested

Link shrugged. "Doesn't mean I don't care for her though."

Zelda blushed furiously; he wasn't being sincere… was he? No, no, of course not. He was probably getting a kick out of this if anything.

"Friends with benefits, I should've guessed." Gawain sighed. "I bet he's good in bed too, the smarmy git."

Link laughed, "Don't sound too jealous."

"Listen Alina, you could do way better than lover boy here. I could show you a better time than he ever could."

Zelda smiled and looked at Link affectionately. "I appreciate the offer, but Link is remarkable in every aspect." He met her gaze with surprise until his eyes crinkled warmly at her.

"Sorry mate, I don't think I'll be letting go of Alina."

"Not romantically involved you say? Pah, I beg to differ." Gawain scoffed though he was smiling. "Get a room."

Zelda giggled unexpectedly, and clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. She watched with wide eyes as Link slowly reached up to remove her hand and intertwined her fingers with his own.

Her smile was soft with her eyes locked on his. How easy it would be to lose herself in his gorgeous cyan depths…

"Food's up!" A waitress announced before large plates were slid onto the table. The clatter of the metal on wood interrupted their gaze, and Zelda's cheeks once again tinted pink. It wouldn't come of a surprise if rumours began speculating of her hero and a redhead…

"Thank Hylia for that! Now I don't have to watch you two make googly eyes at each other."

Link cleared his throat before shifting his gaze to skewer Gawain who ducked his head swiftly. They continued to eat in silence, but Link's eyes kept wandering over to Zelda who smiled every time. When they had finished, Zelda and Link both stood up to leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Gawain. May the goddesses watch over you," Zelda said with an incline of her head.

"It brightened my morning to have met a woman as enchanting as yourself, Alina." He took her hand once more to place a chaste kiss on it. "You know where to find me if Link isn't enough for you."

"I'm right here." Link interjected.

He chuckled, "Yeah well, you two say you're not together, so I'm doing no wrong."

"And you say that Link fraternizes with the females a lot…" Zelda laughed.

"Learnt from the best."

Link sighed, "Thanks. I think."

"Well, cheerio gorgeous, I hope we cross paths again soon." Gawain rose from his chair and winked at Zelda before he clapped a hand on Link's shoulder.

When he mumbled something under his breath to the hero, Zelda turned away out of good manners. Yet, she still saw how both males were looking at her. She watched in her peripheral as Link became pensive before he nodded.

When he rejoined her side, she glanced up at him curiously, but he yielded nothing in his expression. Leaving the inn with full stomachs, they made their way to Renado's home. The crisp morning air swirled around them, musing their hair and billowing through their cloaks, but Zelda liked the feel of it. Whether it was due to the good terms that Link and she were on, or just their location in general, she felt content and peaceful.

Whatever the cause was, it appeared to have a positive effect on Link too, who was whistling softly. She vaguely recognised the song, remembering her grandmother once humming it.

"The song of storms?" Zelda mused.

Link's whistling cut off, "It feels appropriate with the wind around us."

"Indeed. How are you familiar with it?"

He shrugged, "The notes are written in the Hero's journal, and so I tested them out, deliberately omitting the last note."

"On what instrument?"

"An ocarina of course." Link grinned.

"How did you come across an ocarina?" She asked, baffled. The only one she had ever seen was the ocarina of time, but that was locked in a castle vault. Though her grandmother had given it to the child Hero of Time, he had returned it years later due to having no further use for it.

"Same place I got the journal, it was just lying there and gathering dust. I took it out, gave the wood a clean and it worked fine."

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed, "Have you always had those items?"

"No, I found them." He answered, and at her confused expression, continued on. "Would you believe me if I said my grandfather told me where they could be located?"

"Communing with the dead is not as impossible as it is thought to be."

Link nodded, "He told me that he had buried a chest within the sacred grove, or the 'lost woods' as he called them, and revealed its location. I went exploring and the journal and ocarina were some of the objects in there."

"That is incredible." Zelda remarked. "Would you mind showing me these objects at some point?"

"Not at all." He smiled down at her, "I'll take you to Ordon one day. A harvest festival will be coming up soon; it'd be a great time to show you around."

"I'd like that," she said softly.

They arrived at Renado's and Link rapped on the door before entering, Zelda following behind. Before she stepped inside, she changed her hair back into its usual brunette and her eyes resumed their violet hue. Quickly, she braided it to make it look neater than its windswept look. Renado would likely know she was, and her identity did not need to be concealed here, but she still wanted to look presentable.

She was greeted with the aroma of incense and the burnt smokiness of fire, both of which were comforting scents. Amidst the smoke and flames, she spotted a figure murmuring words she could not comprehend. But with the rich copper skin and dark hair, she knew him to be Renado. She had met him only once before during her visit years ago, but he had not changed at all.

"O-si-yo, Link. A pleasant surprise to see you once again. How is Ilia doing?"

"She is well, thank you," he replied and stepped aside to show Zelda beside him."Ah, your majesty, I did not expect to see you here. It is an honour to welcome you to my home." Renado greeted with a low bow that Zelda returned.

"Thank you."

"Please sit, though I apologise for the lack of chairs." He said as he gestured to the scattered cushions around the room.

"It is no concern," Zelda reassured him and took a seat.

"How may I help?" Renado inquired. "The last time I saw you Link, you were heading to Castle Town. Something must have changed."

Zelda inwardly frowned. Link had informed her that he had been travelling to Kakariko before his attack… What was his excuse for lying about his whereabouts?

"You are correct, Hyrule is once again at risk." She informed.

"I heard of the Goron's tragedy." Renado said sadly. "Have other areas been affected?"

"Regrettably so. Currently, two deaths have been reported as well as several sightings of large beasts." Zelda divulged.

"Wa-ya." Renado muttered, looking grave. "The black wolves. I have heard about them."

"Have you seen them?" Zelda asked.

"No, and I do not want to. Wolves are wise and loyal creatures, but black wolves are to be cautious of." He warned.

"Is there a particular reason?"

Renado grimaced. "In our folklore, to see a black wolf either in life or dreams, it is a bad omen. Such animals symbolise anger, hatred, resentment and many other traits." His dark eyes became wary. "But those dull in comparison to what they are most known for."

Zelda could guess what he would say, but it did not ease any of the anxiety settling in her stomach when she asked what they symbolised prominently.

"Death, your majesty."

Link frowned, "But the wolves have not attacked anyone, they seem to hold the purpose of being spies more than anything else."

"No one but you," Zelda whispered.

Renado drew in a breath. "It is a wonder you are alive. From what I have heard in passing, they are gigantic. Some have said that they resemble horses in height, but with the power of bears. What do you remember seeing?"

"Not a lot," Link admitted. "They acted swiftly, and all I caught was their large stature and their scent. Not even the wolves in Snowpeak have such an unusual smell. These were like death, the bitterness of blood and decomposed flesh."

"What purpose do they have in Hyrule?" Renado wondered, his eyes full of worry.

"We do not yet know, but we can say that they are linked with the murders. The details are still unclear to us, but I must advise you to be careful." Zelda stressed.

"Do not worry, your grace, the sanctuary is well protected and will always shelter those who need it." Renado's voice was calm, but his face was one of concern. "If there is anything I can do to help…"

"Keep you and your daughter safe and help anyone who seeks aid," said Link.

"You have my word."

"Also, there is something we must ask you," Zelda began, waiting for his approval before proceeding. "Are you aware of any medallions that hold magical properties?"Renado's face was impassive. "I am."

"What can you tell us about them? She asked.

"I assume you know that there are seven which are aligned with the chakras that are best represented by a particular race?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, and I can see that you are knowledgeable on the subject. By any chance, do you know who holds the medallion associated with the heart chakra?"

Link glanced at her in confusion, "How do you know which one corresponds to which?"

She hesitated and she wondered how much she should say with Renado listening. But if he did hold one of the medallions, as she hoped he did, they would need to trust one another. There was also the question of how much she should trust Link… Though he had been incredibly helpful thus far, why had he lied about his whereabouts before his attack? She finally relented, and told them what she had guessed. Zelda trusted her gut instinct, and there was nothing holding her back.

"When we were in the chamber of sages, one of the medallions bore a symbol I had never seen before. A spiral in design, and it was embossed atop a green medallion. As Earth was red, which we know is aligned with the root chakra, we can deduce that the colour of the medallions are correspondent to a chakra." Zelda divulged.

"And so the heart is green." Link mused, "and aligned with air."

It was her turn to look at him confused.

"I've read into the chakras a lot." He admitted with a wry smile.

"I see," Zelda said, impressed, before turning to back to Renado to await his response.

"It is true that the heart chakra is green and it associated with the element air, but as for who holds it, I do not know."

"You know a lot about the medallions to not have any connection with them." Link pointed out with a quirked brow.

Renado bowed his head, "it is true that I am well informed on them."

"There must be a reason behind it." Link declared.

"Very well, I will tell you what I know." He sighed. "As you both likely know, seven medallions were created to establish a greater difficulty in obtaining them. However, all races already had their own medallion, and the Queen did not want to hold one as she was already the sage of time."

"And so entrusted one to someone from Kakariko," Link interjected.

"She did." Renado agreed. "Many people used to live in the derelict village in the Lanayru passage, but over time, trades between the village and castle town became tiresome."

"That was when this Kakariko was built, to sustain the growing population and make commerce easier." Zelda nodded.

"It was during that time when your grandmother visited Old Kakariko. I do not remember much from it, but I do recall something valuable being given to my grandmother. She protected the object fiercely and never allowed anyone to know what it was."

"How did my grandmother know your own so well?" Zelda asked out of curiosity.

"My grandmother used to create tapestries, some of which may still be in the castle. Through visits, I believe they developed a friendship, which soon became a deep rooted trust."

"I see," she whispered. "Then you have the medallion in your possession?"

Renado hesitated, his mouth pulled tight.

"Renado, please." Zelda tried, "These medallions are vital in protecting Hyrule. Without them, I fear that my kingdom will succumb to the murderer's hand."

He sighed, and there was regret in the sound. "The heart chakra is associated with love, compassion and balance. Yet it can also be the centre in which fear and sadness can grow. To be worthy of possessing the medallion, you need to find balance between all these traits."

"How can we not be worthy then?" Link questioned.

"You may not see it in yourselves, but you both are fearful of something." Renado replied simply.

"With all due respect, wolves and murders are taking root in our country. It is to be expected that we may be fearful of these problems that we have little understanding of," Zelda said.

"I understand that, your majesty. But I do think it is those that you are frightened of."

"I'm not sure that I follow," she replied.

"The heart does not see fear as our minds do. Our head responds to fear as a threat, one that we can either face head on, or hide from if necessary. But our heart is a different matter. When it feels fear, it is not from a threat in the environment, but a result of emotion. It feels fear in the form of abandonment, of our feelings being disregarded or even unreciprocated." Renado disclosed.

"So what you mean to say is that we cannot be trusted with the medallion as our feelings are uncertain?" Link retorted.

"Precisely. Until I can see balance in both of you, I do not feel as though you are worthy to hold the medallion." The other male clarified.

Zelda frowned softly, "Be that as it may, but how will we know when we have achieved balance? Such equilibrium cannot be easily defined in terms of emotions."

"Another's eyes can detect more about us than what we can sometimes see in ourselves."

"Very well, thank you for your time, Renado. The information you have provided will be beneficial to us." Zelda said and rose from the cushion to bow.

He had given her much to think about, and with as much knowledge gathered from him as possible, she did not see the need to stay around for much longer. Also, she needed to speak to Link…

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, your majesty, but I must do what I feel is right." Renado apologised.

Before she opened the door, she smiled genuinely at him. "I understand the need to do what is right even when our decisions conflict with others. I am simply thankful for your assistance and you have my gratitude." And with that, she bowed and left.

* * *

As soon as both Hylians were outside, Zelda thought of the topic that had been weighing on her mind since Renado has first spoken; why had Link lied about his whereabouts before the wolf attack? He had told her back at Lake Hylia that he had been travelling to see Renado to talk about the wolves and that alone had roused her suspicions as he had never known about the wolves until after his attack. And Renado had dropped Link into a hole by revealing he had already been there recently…

There were so many questions about Link that she didn't have an answer to. Even just the simple thing of being able to use a Tian Po sword was curious. The Sheikah were the only people she knew who used such a blade, and she was positively certain the blade could not be purchased in Hyrule.

Zelda glanced up at him, wondering how many secrets he held.

"You have visited Kakariko a lot it would appear." She said nonchalantly, waiting for his response.

"There were several different matters that called my attention to the place." Link shrugged.

"Really?" She stated disbelievingly, "Then perhaps you can explain why you felt the need to lie about your location before your attack?"

Link sighed inaudibly. "What do you mean?"

"You told me that you had been travelling to see Renado when those wolves ambushed you, yet Renado clearly stated you had already visited."

"I've needed to travel to Kakariko a lot, I've seen him many times recently." Link replied nonchalantly.

"And yet the Goron at the foot of Death Mountain had not seen you in a while." Zelda highlighted.

"I entered through the South, I never passed them."

Zelda ground her teeth; it would be easier to draw blood from a stone. "You're lying, and don't try saying that you're not. I am not called wise for nothing. What were you doing before the attack?"

"Why is it so important?" He muttered.

She glanced at him, "I wish to know the truth. If you had been planning on visiting Kakariko from Ordon, you would have entered from the South. Yet my men found you in Hyrule field outside Castle Town, which indicates you were either entering from the Northern entrance, or leaving from it."

She couldn't say what she believed to be truth as it dawned on her that she wasn't even sure where Link had been living before arriving at the castle. Supposedly, it was Ordon, but then when had he returned from his travelling? Provided he had left in the first place to sate his need for adventure…

Link sighed, "You're right, I was travelling to Castle Town when those wolves intercepted my path."

"For what reason?"

"Nothing much, supplies mainly."

She frowned, "You came all that way for supplies? That is rather unbelievable.""Choice of preference," he stated nonchalantly.

"Then why did you lie if your excuse is something as simple as needing items?" She pointed out.

"Has it not occurred that perhaps I don't want anyone to know what I was planning to buy?" Link replied in the same tone as before.

"And that simply raises the suspicion of what is so important that it needed veiling." Zelda stated. "It strikes me as peculiar that you are the only one who has been attacked, and also that you are hiding your location before the event."

Link looked at her oddly. "You think I'm in league with those beasts?"

"No, of course not!" She quickly amended, though she couldn't quite dismiss that she had briefly wondered about it. "But it is curious, you can't deny that."

Link made a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a sigh of exasperation. "I can honestly tell you that I had never seen those wolves until that first charming encounter. As for hiding my location, well, we all have secrets."

"Link," she sighed, "please just tell me the truth."

He ran a hand through his hair, then moved to go and sit in front of Eldin spring. He waited until Zelda joined him before speaking, and chose his words carefully.

"I was in Kakariko before seeing those wolves. I'll admit, I hadn't even known they existed until I felt their claws. The Goron we passed never saw me as I did enter from the Southern entrance, and I when I left, it was late at night where the child Goron takes charge of the market. Though usually he's asleep anyway."

"What was your purpose for travelling here in the first place? If you wanted to reach Castle Town quickly, you can enter through Southern Hyrule field." Zelda noted.

"True," Link agreed, "but I hadn't chosen the best time to leave Ordon, and with low provisions, camping out seemed like a stupid idea. So I continued on to Kakariko before the night hit." His mouth pulled into a tight line, "My reasons for leaving Ordon are a bit… let's say, personal."

Zelda nodded as she gathered a better understanding. "I see, and I will not pry. However, what I wonder is why you did not restock here and then return home?"

He smiled lightly. "I needed something specifically from the town."

Zelda bit her lip to refrain from asking what it was exactly. It wasn't her business to know, and thus she wouldn't inquire, even though she was tempted. "Understood, but all of this does not answer why the wolves focused on you."

"I don't know. My theory is that they were spying on Death Mountain and I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Link shrugged.

"It was incredibly lucky that the trade workers were returning or goddess forbid what could have happened," Zelda reflected quietly. She didn't even want to consider the possibly of Link dying alone in a field.

"I'll say, though I don't think they wanted to kill me." He mused.

"Yes, I thought that too. The wounds were incredibly careful in avoiding major blood vessels." Zelda agreed, "Which begs the question of what those beasts truly are."

"Hell hounds." He said offhandedly.

"Guardians of the dark world? How would they have gotten here?" She pondered out loud.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I can say that they're not normal."

"No, and that is why we must remain vigilant." Zelda concluded. "They seem to be observing the temples, which means our next destination will be Lake Hylia."

Link nodded thoughtfully. "Auru might know something about it all. He's usually by the old tower looking out to the Gerudo Mesa."

"That's rather a far way to speak with him…" Zelda trailed.

He smiled wryly, "Then it's lucky for us that he happens to be here - he was at the inn pondering over some maps."

"Then he will hopefully still be there now."

"I'd say so, but we won't know till we look." Link said as he stood up.

Zelda nodded in agreement and followed suit as they headed to the inn once more. Before they reached the doors, she spied Gawain resting his elbows on the wooden railings.

"Leaving so soon are we?" He called out.

"Things to do and people to see." Link responded.

"More like people to _do." _Gawain laughed.

"Now soldier, I do not think her majesty would be pleased to hear that you are sacking off from your post." Zelda chided from under her cloak. "You should be standing valiantly as a guard, not slouching."

"Yes, miss Alina." Gawain uttered with a roll of his eyes, but she did notice how he stood up straighter.

"Better." Zelda rewarded. "Though you should really be at your station."

"Alright," he sighed, "But only for you, gorgeous."

She chuckled and watched him stalk off to wherever he needed to be, mumbling under his breath whilst doing so. Link and she continued on into the inn, immediately locating Auru in one of the far corners. True to Link's words, the older man was pouring over large maps intensely, only occasionally looking up to search in one his books.

"Greetings, Sir. May we join you?" Zelda asked. Auru's gaze shot up in surprise and looked at her suspiciously until she pushed her hood back slightly.

As soon as she did, his face softened into a smile as he regarded the two of them. "Not at all, take a seat."

They did just that and Auru pushed aside several books to give them room. "It's certainly been a long time since I have seen either of you. I'm guessing all is not well?""You assume correctly, there is a threat to Hyrule once again."

"Ah yes, the murders and wolves. It is a strange occurrence." Auru responded pensively. "On several occasions, I have seen them around Lake Hylia."

"Did they appear to have a purpose of any sorts?" Zelda inquired.

The older man frowned, "They seemed intent on watching the Gerudo Mesa. And perhaps it is my weary eyes, but I could have sworn some of them were in the Mesa themselves."

"Are there any races that still live up there?" Link questioned.

"That is what I want to know." Auru said and placed his hands on the map. "In the Far East, there are indications of a civilisation; yet with the harsh terrain, I did not venture too close."

"It is possible the Gerudo still exist within the Mesa," Zelda said, "Even after the Hyrulian Civil war, their numbers were still far from extinct."

Auru nodded, "Their numbers were heavily depleted, but they continued to thrive. I would hedge my bets that they live on."

Link glanced at Zelda with a question in his eyes and she nodded subtly in response. Next stop - the Gerudo Mesa.

"You're not considering travelling there are you?"

"Auru, you should know by now that I'll go the most hostile places there are." Link remarked with a chuckle.

"Hmm, that's true." Auru murmured humorously as he crossed his arms. "But what about you, your majesty? I mean no disrespect, but it is rare to see you so far from the castle."

"I will not sit back and watch my kingdom go to ruin again. To rectify this problem, we must hit it at its heart, not wait to deal with the after affects." Zelda replied firmly. "Two sets of skills provide more clout than resting the weight on one man's shoulders."

He smiled at them, "I can see you're set on the matter. However, it is advisable to have a plan before you dive in head first. The Gerudo are fearless and will not hesitate to kill."

"I realise that we cannot approach them in the conventional method, but surely they can be reasoned with?" Zelda asked.

"It is hard to tell, the women recognise power and intellect. They were known to imprison anyone who trespassed on their lands." Auru stated.

"Then we will devise a plan before we head out. Despite their traits, there must be some human semblance to them. We will simply proceed with caution." She declared.

"Then I wish you both luck. To seek this race out is a dangerous mission, but surely you have a reason behind it."

"Is there not always a reason behind actions?" Zelda smiled.

Auru just chuckled. "Be careful your majesty. Keep her safe, Link."

"You have my word, Sir. Though she is more than capable of handling herself."

"All the same, the Gerudo are claimed to be glorified thieves who pride themselves on their ruthless nature. Do not underestimate them."

"Foolish confidence leads to poor judgement. We will know to be precautious." Zelda reassured before she stood up and inclined her head in thanks. After Link had done the same, they both left the inn for the second time that day.

"It looks like we've got our next destination in mind." Zelda said.

Link chuckled dryly, "Gerudo Mesa, here we come."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, all reviews are highly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry once again for the ridiculously long update... I'm afraid that the chapters will be up sporadically from here on out. But rest assured, this story will be completed, even if it does take longer than I would hope...**

**Warnings - I don't want to give away what the chapter entails, but fair warning that there is some use of blood. The murderer has been silent for a bit too long...**

**Side note; I have used the Geordie accent within this. (Otherwise known as how people from Newcastle speak - such as myself.) Don't be too concerned if you don't understand it - it's simply for a bit of fun. Having said that, please feel free to say, in any way you prefer, if you are confused! **

**Last note; though my chapters are always dedicated to those who pay this story any interest, a special shout-out goes to LEva114. I hope you enjoy this, Miss Eva!**

* * *

It was during their journey back into Hyrule Field that Zelda realised she wasn't sure where they were headed. As far as she knew, there was no direct entrance to Gerudo Mesa. As a means of division between the Gerudo and Hylians following the Civil War, all possible routes into the land had been destroyed. She frowned softly; the clear rift that had emerged between the two races would make obtaining the medallion all that harder.

However, she would ponder over how to proceed democratically later. For now, they needed to devise a course into the mesa itself. She had warped them easily enough from the Arbiter's prison back to the castle that time with Midna, but it was how to get there that was the question. She was aware that Link had travelled through the Arbiter's grounds previously and unless Midna had warped them straight to the destination, there had to be a means of transport. To warp into the grounds was a possibility, but if they were going to try and reason with Gerudo warriors, she rather wanted to be at full strength just in case things made a turn for the worst.

"Link," she called out, waiting until he turned to face her until continuing. "How did you manage to get up to Gerudo Mesa before?"

A hint of humour lifted his mouth, "We'll need to be at Lake Hylia first."

Her expression became one of barely concealed dread as she realised what his words implied. "I am not travelling by those blasted cuckoos again." Once was enough in her life time. She was _not _doing it again.

"It's not that bad," Link reassured, seeing her displeasure. "Besides, all other routes involve getting soaked."

"I'd prefer that over Falbi's definition of fun." She mumbled.

"The cuckoos are the easiest bit. It's being shot out of the cannon and onto gritty sand that's crap." He said with a shrug.

"Pardon?" Zelda gasped.

"It's how I got up to the mesa. And I'll tell you now - the ride is unforgiving."

"No," she shook her head. "I am not going in that cannon. In fact, I plan to avoid those ridiculous clowns for as long as I live."

"Unless you've got another idea, then the clowns' mad methods are our only option." Link chuckled.

She bit her lip and glanced around her surroundings, hoping for some spark of inspiration. She sighed softly, it seemed like they only had the one option and it did not involve anything to do with those clowns.

"We'll have to warp."

"Doesn't that deplete your energy a lot though?"

"It does," she agreed. "But any method is more pleasant than the ones employed by those clowns. Being shot out of a cannon is mad in itself, but flying by cuckoos? What had he been thinking..?"

"She." Link corrected.

"Sorry?"

"Falbi is female."

Her face must have said it all, for Link laughed.

"I know, I didn't think so either, but Fyer refers to Falbi as a female." He divulged.

"I mean no disrespect to _her_, but goodness…" Zelda said, flabbergasted. Link continued to grin. "However, be she female or male, it does not appeal the idea of poultry any more to me."

He nodded, "If you're comfortable with it, then we'll warp. But I'll warn you, the Gerudo Mesa is a hostile environment."

"I realised as much, but do not fret, I am sure I can survive the heat." She reassured him.

Link frowned, "The heat is just one factor that contributes to a larger overall unpleasant experience. The terrain is harsh and though the days are sweltering, the nights are freezing."

"I have more than enough blankets to accommodate the cold and I hope that my Sheikah guise will keep cool." She replied, acting more confident than she felt about the idea of it all.

"That's all well and good, but how much water do you have on you?"

Zelda rummaged in her side bags and located the half-empty bottles. She hadn't restocked anything for a while now, and her reserves were running low. "Not a lot," she admitted.

"Then we'll need to restock at some point."

"Castle Town is close by; we can gather provisions there." Zelda suggested. She wasn't too fond of the idea for she could easily be spotted, but it seemed logical. Besides, she could simply send Link in. Yet as he tensed slightly, her eyebrows rose. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "It would be easier to get what we need elsewhere."

"I thought you required something from the town?" she inquired with a frown.

Link looked away and her suspicions rose.

"You did tell me the truth in Kakariko, didn't you?"

"I told you all that was relevant." He said simply.

"What object do you seek in the town?" Zelda asked firmly.

"Why?"

She quirked a brow. "Seeing how intent you appear to be on lying, this object must be of high value to you."

His jaw tensed. "It's none of your concern."

"I beg to differ," she contradicted, ignoring the sting in his tone. "Every time I inquire about the period of your attack, you visibly become uncomfortable. I do not wish to intrude, but your behaviour strikes me as peculiar."

Link breathed out in a sigh, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"And yet you are still being elusive." She pointed out.

He just shrugged, "I'm not plotting some major conspiracy. You can stop worrying."

"Then you won't hold any objections against telling me what object you were planning to purchase."

A wry smile found its way onto his lips. "Just a gift, Zelda. A friend's birthday is soon, and I wanted to get her something specific. I don't want her finding out is all."

"Oh," she murmured after a pause. "It must be important then." Her mind thought of anything that would have such significance it could make such an imperturbable hero so jumpy, and all she could think of was a wedding ring. Perhaps he was planning to marry Ilia… He had said his reasons for leaving Ordon were personal… She bit her lip, repressing any bitter feelings poisoning her bosom before they could emerge further.

Link glanced over to her curiously and she carefully masked her features into a polite attentiveness.

He raised an eyebrow in question, still giving her that penetrating stare.

"Very well. Shall we proceed?" Zelda said. She didn't wait for him to reply as she clicked the reins between her fingers and alerted her steed to pick up the pace.

The rest of the journey was silent, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts. As the western bridge leading into Castle town came into her view, Zelda took the opportunity to transform. It was a simple spell and she was already familiar with its effects having used it in Kakariko.

She was well aware that with Link's popularity amongst the town folk, the probability of her also being spotted had risen, but there was little more she could do about it other than manipulating some of her external features.

After she had tacked her stallion at the designated post, Zelda looked up at Link, watching how intently he looked at her.

"Is something amiss with my appearance?"

"Not at all, you're just incredibly striking with red hair." He said nonchalantly.

Her eyebrows rose as her lips became a wry smile. "I have the growing suspicion that you are attracted predominantly to red heads."

"Hmm, I like women who are interesting." He shrugged.

"Ah," she nodded, "so just who was your mystery "A" woman?"

"You, my dear Alina." He smirked.

"Oh ha ha, Link." Zelda scoffed and began to walk across the bridge. "You had not met anyone called Alina back then."

"So you think. I have been on many travels, it's not all that impossible."

"You gave me the same name as someone you were involved with?" she remarked.

His smirk never faltered. "On the contrary, I heard the name, and it's applicable to you."

"Interesting, but I cannot say that I know the meaning."

"Such a shame, beautiful. The name suits you very well." Link grinned.

Zelda's cheeks tinged pink. Curse the man and his ability to make her blush. "Being overly charming shall get you nowhere in life."

"I beg to differ. You blush every time I compliment you, even off-handed."

She blanched before giving an uncaring shrug, "The dilation of blood vessels is not a result of your words, it is the wind whipping the blood into my cheeks." Yet even as she said it, she lifted a hand to her cheek, feeling the warmth even under her glove.

Link smiled slyly before he stepped ahead of her, effectively blocking her path.

"What are you-?" she began, but her word were caught in her throat as he tenderly brushed a strand of hair back from her face, running his thumb across her lips as an afterthought as his fingers curled under her chin.

His deep blue eyes met hers, locking them intensely. Her skin practically glowed pink, the feeling from the simple touch residing deep in her womb. She knew that she was flushed, but what woman wouldn't be with a handsome man this close…

"Definitely has something to do with me." Link teased, his voice low as finally released her. The movement let her breathe normally once more.

"Oh shut up," Zelda remarked, thoroughly embarrassed, and averted her eyes to anything other than him as she all but stomped forward. Briefly, she wondered if there was a spell that could make her immune to his teasing. She swore he never would have been as upfront with her when he worked at the castle…

"Now now, is that really something a queen should be saying?" Link laughed, clearly amused at her language choices.

She shrugged lightly, "I could have told you to do something much worse."

"Like?" he prompted.

"I think you'd understand if I said it rhymes with duck two…" Zelda replied easily, raising her brows expectantly.

Link grinned at her. "Careful what you offer darlin', some less mannered men may want you to carry that out."

Her eyes narrowed. One, for the fact she wouldn't dare let anyone request such a thing and two for that although he put on the front of happily taunting her, when she yielded to his advancements, he brushed her aside. A behaviour that made her think he was hiding more than he was letting on.

"Oh and of course, you are far too chivalrous to even attempt such a feat."

He nodded, his tone still light, but a particular tightness had taken to his jaw. "You deserve far better than some lousy commoner."

"Hmm, well I guess I'll keep waiting for my valiant hero. Do you know anyone who would be suitable?" she asked sweetly in jest. But even despite her humorous mood, Link still appeared tense.

"Are you alright?" she inquired, wondering at how quickly his disposition had shifted.

"Your birthday will be coming soon - plenty of opportunities to meet your desired guy." He muttered.

At that, Zelda frowned. He wasn't jealous… was he? "I have no intention of marrying any of them, the pompous buffoons they all are."

Link gave a half-smile, but his eyes remained impassive. "We should move on, night will hit faster than we expect and it would be better to get to Lake Hylia before then."

Her eyebrows furrowed, night was far from being a problem yet. With him being so touchy about the subject of marriage, she wondered if the gift actually was a wedding ring…

"Yes, of course. The dark harbours many foes that are best left avoided." She said, still puzzling over the enigma that was Link.

* * *

Castle Town bustled with energy. Merchants yelled out their prices of wares and children scampered around the flurry of shoppers. The combined vigour was almost palpable despite the bitter cold that hung in the air. Though the restoration was in full swing, several of the shops were still decorated with scaffolding or half-way through having their roofs repaired. Even with her best builders having been employed, the progress was still ongoing. A feat that sparked many of the complaints she usually addressed. Twilight may have been long gone, but its affects lingered. Still, it was reassuring to see the workers atop the roofs, their hammer's dull thuds barely audible above the chatter of citizens.

With the patrol of foot guards that were to protect the city, it was a possibility that either one of them would be spotted. It wouldn't have been so much a problem if not for the matter that she was supposedly on holiday, and Link already stated his dislike on being noticed.

Therefore, the best course of action had been to split up and return to the central plaza in half an hour. The large sundial that overlooked the town could be used as a reference for time, but Zelda had been taught many years ago how to read the position of the sun in the sky as an alternative. A skill that proved useful as she made her way down the south road to where the majority of the shops stood, unable to see the sundial anymore.

At first, she had worried that her shielded appearance would only serve to draw more attention, but she soon saw that several others had drawn their hoods up. Their attempts at drawing warmth proved to be futile against warding off the setting chill. She found it highly unusual that the weather had changed so abruptly since she had entered the town, and she was becoming aware of an unsettling feeling that something was not quite right.

As she ventured down the streets - nimbly avoiding the citizens who all but barged their way through the crowds - she noticed how frantic many of them appeared to be.

Though she was focused more on not being knocked aside, what she noticed was the expression on several people's faces - the evidence of an uneasiness she had felt earlier herself. Once she regrouped with Link, she planned to ask him if he could feel it too, the sensation of anxiety.

Zelda continued along the path, her eyes scanning the area with every step she took. Her gaze darted to every shadow and rooftop and found nothing, but it did little to quench the worry in her gut.

Remaining vigilant, she made her way over to one of the several stalls selling produce and immediately frowned at the lack of display. There wasn't a lot that would keep for weeks, and coupled by the quicker rate of decay that the Gerudo sun would present, her purchases seemed worthless. Still, she did the best she could - purchasing bread and nuts - and slipped the wares into her bag, dropping a few more rupees than necessary into the vender's waiting hand.

A glance up was enough to tell her that barely any time had passed, even with the drab clouds blocking out the sun's rays. Rather than sitting and waiting for Link - who had opted to gather potions and restock on water - she ventured off down the eastern street, always mindful of her settings to save herself from becoming lost.

It was embarrassing really that although she was ruler of these lands, she did not know the location of places, be it in reference to Hyrule, or simply the town.

Walking down the street that gradually curved to return to the plaza, she ducked slightly to miss the washing strung across the alleyway, the dripping water likely what was keeping the weeds thriving. At the sight of the clothes, Zelda realised that there was something she had planned on doing should she happen to come to town, and now was the perfect opportunity to do so.

She continued on her walk to get back into the central area of the town, but the shop she wanted soon came into her view.

A small bell chimed above her head as she entered the tailors and removed her hood, the sound alerting a woman to come running out to her from the back of the shop. Her dark hair was streaked with grey but her eyes were bright. Sashes of fabric trailed out from behind her like colourful streamers and measuring tapes lined her arms and neck. Coupled with the dresses boldly on display, Zelda wondered if she had come to the correct place for what she required.

"Good day, welcome to Madame Opal's dress emporium! I'm Mable and how may I be of assistance?" the woman inquired with a cheery smile.

Zelda returned the smile. "Is it only woman's clothing that you sell here?" she asked curiously, unable to see anything other than gaudy pink dresses decorated with flowers and sickly-sweet things.

"Oh no, dear. I have much more than garments!" she enthused, gesturing for Zelda to follow her to the back. "What are you after?"

"Something that can be used as nightwear for a male." Zelda answered, thinking about how Link always slept in his clothes. Surely it could not be as comfortable as he claimed.

"Of course, of course! Getting sick of seeing him naked?"

"Excuse me?" the red-head spluttered. What kind of question was that?

"If you're buying him nightwear, I can only assume that you must be close." The older woman shrugged.

"Not in the manner that you are thinking. It is possible for members of the opposite sex to be friends." Zelda corrected.

Mable simply laughed heartily. "That's what they all say, and then poof, what do you know, they end up married with three kids."

"That's rather presumptuous." Zelda chided. Link wasn't even here and yet people still assumed they were involved with one another!

"Honey, that's reality!" Mable laughed, the creases along her eyes becoming more pronounced.

Zelda sighed softly. "See that as you may, but not all matters can be judged in the same manner."

"Sure." Mable drawled disbelievingly. "Now how about that bed-shirt?" she asked, her tone still alight with humour.

Zelda just rose her brows.

As the woman expertly wove through her shop, searching out several different items, Zelda glanced at the various displays. One in particular caught her attention and she stifled her chuckle at the sight.

Barbarically high shoes lined the counter, encrusted with more jewels than her royal crown held. She had seen many ladies of her court wear such things, stating it was all the range, but what amazed her was that many of the shoes were designed for the male population.

Zelda wondered how Link would react if he saw them, thinking of the boots that he wore and wriggling her toes in her own leather ones.

"Ta-da!" Mable announced, holding out different items of clothes. Ones which were - thankfully - not clogged with patterns or embroidery. As she held one up after the other, Zelda shook her head. She couldn't imagine Link wearing any of them. She wanted a bed _shirt_, not something akin to a dress.

"Have you got anything else?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"Sorry dear, that's my entire stock. You just happen to be buying for a fussy man." Mable said with a small shake of her head.

"It would appear so," Zelda replied. She doubted any man would wear what the seamstress had suggested, but she couldn't claim herself to be wise in the fashion couture. "Thank you anyway." Zelda said, wondering if there was an unspoken rule about having to buy something when entering a shop at seeing Mable's frown. She swiftly made her goodbye and departed, feeling as though she had annoyed Mable at wasting her time.

Even with the detour into the shop, Zelda still had more than enough time to spend. She wandered back down the street she had came from, deliberately trying to use as much time as she could. She passed through the stalls, not looking for anything in particular when some bright flowers caught her attention.

Yet as she slowly made her way closer, the feeling of dread encompassed her gut. She curiously glanced around, wondering what had caused its sudden onset, but as before, nothing was noticeably wrong. Shrugging the feeling off, Zelda picked up one of the flowers and brought it close to her face as she inhaled its fresh scent.

"Are ya alreet there, pet? Ya louk as if yav seen a ghost." A voice called to her, the accent one that Zelda had never encountered before.

She looked up and the anxiety in her stomach rose to the back of her throat. It was completely irrational - there was nothing amiss with the woman - but Zelda couldn't shake the feeling. It was similar to what she had encountered Persephone, and she wondered if the two were related.

"I'm fine, thank you. The hustle and bustle of the city is overwhelming when someone is unused to its pace." Zelda replied as she compared this woman and Persephone. Though both had the same raven black hair, the woman's eyes were close to black too. The sight of her pupils bleeding into her irises was an unnerving effect.

"Ah, well yoor not tha only one whose a larl bit frazzled." The woman shrugged, continuing to pluck the petals from the flower she held.

"Yes, everyone seems rather tense. But perhaps the cold is to blame."

"Whey aye pet, such an unusual chill in tha air today." The raven-haired smiled and there was something lurking behind it that Zelda couldn't quite place.

"Indeed," Zelda agreed as she placed the flower she held back into its bunch.

The woman stared at her whilst she did so, her head tilted to the side in curiosity. "Ey pet, what's yoor name? Ya louk familiar."

"Alina," Zelda offered without a heartbeat.

"Howay, dunt it suit cha well." The florist chuckled.

Zelda gave her the same look of intrigue. "You know it's meaning?"

"Course pet, means beawtiful in Terminian."

"Oh, thank you for your compliment… I'm sorry, I don't know your name." Zelda smiled, finding it embarrassing to be recommended on her appearance by a stranger.

"Yoor welcome. Me name's Helena, but Ah'm known as Hel." She laughed, and much like Persephone's, the sound made Zelda feel uneasy.

"Then thank you, Helena." She said, hiding any discomfort that she felt.

Hel glanced around, scattering the petals collecting in her hands, the action allowing Zelda to see that it was a lily she held. "Ah'd be gan yem now pet if ah was ya. Someit duhn't feel qwite reet." Helena informed her, her dark eyes attentive to her surroundings, hands still wilting the lily away.

Zelda hid her frown, not quite sure what "gan yem" meant, but figuring it had something to do with going home given the context. "I'm scheduled to meet a friend shortly."

"Then ya'd best be findin' 'em. Some people are sayin' that those wolves aah close by."

"The wolves are here? What could they possibly want?" she mumbled more to herself than to Helena.

"Ne idea, pet. Ah'd be might'ee careful if ah was ya mind, seein' as what 'appened ta tha hero…" Helena shrugged, a bit too nonchalantly for Zelda's comfort.

"I believe your suggestion of home would be the best method now. No-one would want to get caught near those wolves."

"Nah," the raven-haired smiled, her eyes boring into Zelda's, "who knows what they'd do ta a bonnie lass leek you."

Zelda forced a smile, her blood freezing at Helena's tone. "Thank you, ma'am." She quickly said and did a swift curtsey. She refused the urge to look back as she hurried away and the prickling sensation of being watched never left her as she all but ran back up the Southern street. As the icy fingers trickled down her spine, she spun on her heel, completely unnerved at the feeling. But the street was completely deserted. Not even Helena was visible.

Though she found herself foolish for doing so, Zelda shivered. She quickly turned back round and hastened to find Link as soon as possible. She was incredibly tense and the idea of having her hero at her side made her feel a bit better.

She had just entered the square when she heard it. An ear-splitting scream.

Zelda increased her pace, trying to push through the crowd of bodies that had suddenly swarmed, struggling to get close to the western balconies that overlooked the town.

Yet when she finally came across what everything was gawping at, she regretted the decision.

Even with the frantic gasps and sobs, the slow spatter of blood could be heard. Its steady drip splashed against the stone.

Her eyes trailed up, her shocked inhalation joining that of everyone else. She followed the old and frayed ropes that had been tightly knotted to the banisters, down to the three bodies that rocked in the wind. Their hair was matted and knotted, and their mouths were left wide and gaping; forever frozen into permanent surprise.

Zelda's own mouth threatened to drop as she took in the scene. The ropes were tied far too perfectly for the females to have fallen and with identical wounds - this was no accident. The blood had coated the females dresses, the once bright colours now streaked with red. She drew her gaze up to the trail of blood, its beginning from the ghastly lesions in their necks. From the distance, she was unable to tell if the ropes had been the cause of the blood, or if they had been brutally killed first before being hung for everyone to see…

The air breathed past them, lifting their hair and revealled their faces, leaving Zelda unable to even gasp.

She knew them. All three of them had worked as part of the team associated with events management at the castle, mostly working on the days held in commemoration to the Goddesses. A feeling of guilt built at the back of her throat, she was unable to even recall what their names had been…

"What happened?" she asked to nearby observer who looked as shell-shocked as everyone else.

"I, I don't know…" He mumbled. "We were all going about our business when they just… fell."

"Did anyone see anything?"

"No," another voice spoke. "It happened so abruptly…"

Zelda just nodded, not quite sure how else to respond. She made to turn away when she heard a young girl's scream.

"Momma!"

Her heart clenched. She watched the girl barge her way through, no older than nine, and stop in clear view of the bodies. Arms wound round the girl before she could get too close, but the look of horror on her face showed she had already seen too much.

Her shriek resonated against the walls, her frantic sobs heard even against the arms of those who had pulled her near.

"Someone help! Please, help my momma!"

Zelda bowed her head, knowing that the girl's pleas could not be answered. But even with her hair covering her ears, she was still privy to the gossip emerging from the citizens.

"How horrific for someone so young to lose someone so close…"

"How could the Goddesses allow for such a tragedy to befall her…"

"Perhaps the deities have turned against us. With these recent murders coupled with the others and those wolves, it makes you wonder what has happened to Golden Hyrule…"

The words sparked murmurs throughout the crowd, but they were titters of agreement or decline. It wasn't until she was brought into it that the response was amplified.

"And just where is the Queen in all of this?" an ambiguous voice yelled out, their tone clearly disproving of her recent disappearance.

"Off on some hunting trip. Hyrule is going to ruin and she ventures off for sport?" another shouted back, creating a round of speculations to spread throughout the people.

Zelda bit her lip, maintaining her mask of impassiveness, never more thankful she had pulled her hood back up. She wanted to dispute their theories, and tell them that she was doing all that she could from an internal perspective. But as it was clearly being stated - she technically wasn't even here.

"Some queen she is! First the Twilight ascends without warning, murders happen across the land and the townsfolk are slaughtered before our eyes. And she has the gall to just sit pretty on that throne of hers!"

She flinched, running her thumb across her wrists. As they began to question how useful she actually was, Zelda backed away from the crowds, beginning to slip through the masses of people.

_It is their grief speaking, _she told herself. _In these times, different matters are always brought into question... Myself included__…_

Perhaps it had not been a wise idea to inform her council she was visiting Labrynna at the request of Princess Freya. But it would not have worked in her favour to simply say she was taking matters directly into her own hands with the aid of the Hero. Somehow, she doubted the council would have been quite as willing to give their affirmation of freedom.

Still able to hear the malicious tales being spun, Zelda sped her pace up - wanting to be as far away from them as possible. She had dealt with many complaints aimed at her before. Being Queen - it came with the job description. But it was still a blow to hear that her subjects thought so little of her. When times became hard, they looked to their sovereign for support and guidance through the difficulties. When she wasn't there to give them that basic, fundamental need, it was to be expected that the people would revolt.

Still, it didn't give her anymore encouragement to remain in the plaza and she made her way to the next closest source of water - wanting to be close to its soothing melody. As she entered into the southern field, she heaved a deep sigh. In public, she never allowed for her insecurities to show, but there did come the times in which she needed a moment purely for herself.

She drew in deep cleansing breathes before perching on the rim of the fountain, her dress fanning out around her. Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers through the water after she removed her glove. The icy chill it brought was enough to distract her from how demoralized she felt. Of course many didn't like her, to expect to please everyone was a naïve and ridiculous belief to hold. Yet here she sat, feeling like all her efforts to be a righteous ruler had gone to waste.

Many moments passed by, her back now resting against the wall and her hand still creating ripples, when she realised what she had completely forgotten to do.

A quick glance up told her that far more than an hour had passed and she mentally cursed. With all that had been happening, she had completely forgotten about Link. It was odd how she hadn't seen him in the plaza, but with her mind being preoccupied, she had completely overlooked their arrangement.

Zelda ran up the steps, hoping Link would be waiting for her. What she didn't expect was that as she reached halfway up, she would collide directly into a figure.

Her eyes shot up in alarm as she stumbled back. Her protest died on her lips when she recognised the face under the hood, a relief briefly flickering through his eyes.

"Link," she sighed, her surprise morphing into worry at seeing the tightness in his expression. She could assume the most recent deaths had him tense, but she felt that there was something more to it than that.

"We need to go."

Zelda frowned at the abruptness in his tone. "What's the matter?"

Link made to open his mouth, beginning to say exactly what, and then she heard it. The rattling, thunderous breaths of an animal she had heard too much about.

She felt his arms wrap around her, tugging her body close. She could feel his tension radiating off him, his grip tight around her waist.

Zelda swallowed back the fear mounting in her throat and tried to think of all possible exits. She attempted to focus on where the sounds were emanating, but she felt surrounded.

Cautiously, she angled her head to see past Link - wanting to pinpoint where the beasts stood - and her blood ran cold.

Incredibly large, completely black… The words hardly did justice to the beats standing before her now.

She felt her eyes widen, her own breaths hitching as she fought against the panic. Growls rippled around them, ear-splitting in their audacity, terrifying in their menace. She had been told of their stature, of how tall they stood when compared to normal. But this was something altogether different.

Her body felt frozen - paralysed by the terror she felt. It was a clever principle to try and rationalise fears, to look for a way that they could be undermined. But the wolves gave no credit to such manners of thinking.

She flinched as another growl tore through the air, their canines deadly in the dim light, their eyes blazing even from the distance. She barely registered that she was slowly being moved, that Link was carefully leading them further left.

Her senses registered as she felt him guide her down the stairs, the simple fear of going backwards surmounted by the terror of the wolves.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered, her voice stretched thin with panic.

Link glanced down at her, his face entirely impassive. If not for the situation being so dire, she would have admired his courage. That he managed the ability to remain calm when her nerves were firing with impulses begging her to run.

"In exactly three seconds," Link began in a perfectly controlled voice, "we are going to run."

She barely had the time to even try and reply before she felt him do exactly what he has said. Her dress flapped against her legs, their cloaks flying out behind them. The sounds of their footfall lost in the growls that rippled around them.

Zelda felt her heart fly into her mouth, the frantic breathes behind her made her skin prickle. Only the sheer adrenaline pumping through her veins prevented her from shivering as they sprinted.

She didn't know where he was leading them to, but she desperately hoped he had a plan. Her feet skidded against the stone, her hand gripping onto Link's. The breaths heaved against her body, the omission of heat leaving her feeling cold.

As they began to run through the grass, she wondered what he was proposing to do. From the determination in his strides, she could guess he had some idea, but the ambiguity left her grasping for some indication.

Her heart pounded in her chest, its frantic rhythm aching. As a coarse texture ripped against her hand, she jolted to the side. The sensation of being so cold that it burned radiated from where her hand had touched the fur.

Yet another growl echoed around them, only this time, a swarm of black accompanied the cacophony.

They stood, a wall of darkness that blazed with power and ferocity. Their teeth bared in snarls and backs arched in a predatory stance. As she realised what they had done, a dull hopelessness ensnared her in its deathly embrace.

She felt Link skid to a stop, their risky chance of leaving through the southern entrance completely ground to a halt. The wolves watched, unmoving from where they blocked the exit, the snarls from behind enough to inform them that direction was also impassable.

Her eyes frantically searched her surroundings and she looked to Link, praying that he had some idea.

Steadily, they drew closer and the soundlessness of their steps created an aura of dread. Her mind fought to think rationally, but she couldn't focus away from how un-normal they truly were.

Link's hand tightened around hers, but the gesture did nothing to reassure.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, barely above a whisper, his eyes unwavering from the wolves ahead.

"In theory?" she managed to mumble.

His mouth twitched into an imperceptible smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

Their feet pounded against the ground, only the responding growls an alert of movement from the wolves.

In those seconds that they ran, she wondered what he planned to do. But as a large hole rushed up in front, she only then realised what Link had in mind when it was too late.

Her body tipped, the ground having run out from under her feet. She gasped as her momentum propelled her body into a spiral, her hand still desperately clenching Link's.

Their speed gathered as they fell, the rapids roaring below them and she knew from the sight that they would not survive that.

In a split decision, she brought him close as she could and quickly recited the spell, taking three tries - with anxiety building at each failure - before the silvery blue encompassed them both.

Her destination was made so quickly, she prayed that it would work.

The colours flashed by her, blending into one fabric of intertwined hues when she felt herself drop. With the spell having been cast so abruptly, she barely had the time to gather her bearings before she felt her hands scrape against the ground, her gloves tearing at the impact as she released her hold on Link.

Zelda's head was pounding as her heart slowly regained its steadier beat. Even with her head facing the floor, she could still see Link out of her peripheral - an overwhelming relief making her sigh in gratitude.

A part of her, albeit small, wanted to laugh at the impossibility of it all, but she felt too shaken to even attempt chucking.

"I have been told on several occasions that there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. But I dismissed the speculation, believing them to be two distinct ends of a spectrum. Clearly, I was wrong."

She heard Link laugh, a sounds that was brimming with such a relief that she wanted to join in.

"It was the best I could come up with."

"True," she agreed, "and I am thankful you were there or I dread to think what may have happened."

"I'm just as grateful I had you - going down those rapids is not something I would recommend."

Zelda glanced over at him, her eyes staring incomprehensibly at the insanely mad person before her. "What in your right mind possessed you to jump?"

"Curiosity." He shrugged as though it was a perfectly valid reason.

"Does your courage know no bounds?" she mused. There was definitely a correlation between idiocy and bravery.

"Courage isn't about acting strong or being completely untouchable. It's about recognising your fears and knowing that you can surmount them." Link reasoned.

Zelda quirked her brow in surprise. "So you see bravery as faith in oneself?"

"For the most part."

She made a soft "hmm" as she thought about it. On one hand, that made Link think very highly of himself, but he was imbued with the Triforce of courage - a factor that would make him push past the boundaries others wouldn't dare to challenge. It was a rather admirable quality.

Zelda glanced around her surroundings, attempting to distract herself from finding more reasons as to why her attraction to Link was rationalised. Instantly, she recognised the setting before her - having seen it several times when she had been researching the medallions. Though she had never actually been outside of the place, the foreboding structure of the Arbiter's prison was unforgettable. Even from their low vantage point, the pyres of the sages rose out from behind the golden loftwing insignia, the sun bright against the metal.

When thinking of the Gerudo Mesa, she had only been able to visualise one area, but as she looked at the despondent expression on Link's features, she regretted the choice.

Zelda bit her lip, knowing exactly who he was thinking of. Without hesitation, she stepped closer to him and took his hand. "I'm sorry. I should have chosen someplace else."

"Don't worry about that. I'm just glad we don't have to go in there - those redeads shall forever haunt my nightmares." He said, a forced cheery lilt in his voice.

"We will need a place for shelter." Zelda said and shifted the subject away the reliving of memories. It was mostly for Link's sake, as she didn't want to remind him about his adventure with Midna, but also because she wasn't too fond about remaining close to the place for any longer. The place was the very embodiment of torture and death. The sight of those bodies was still imprinted in her mind, and to think of them becoming cursed to wander as redeads was enough to leave her feeling queasy.

"There's an area back from here, we can stop there." Link offered.

"Lead the way," Zelda said and gestured for him to take the lead.

Though the day wasn't even close to being half-over, it was better to rest now and begin travelling when the sun made its descent. As it was now, the sun wasn't at its highest peak, and to continue walking when it did reach that height would be dangerous. Already, the heat was enough to make Zelda's braid damp from the humidity, and her eyes were being forced to close against the drifting sand.

As they walked the short distance to where Link believed the best campsite to be, Zelda felt her skin sticking to the fabrics of her outfit. She was positively certain that a thin layer of perspiration was already clinging to face and neck.

When they arrived at their destination - or what she assumed it to be as Link had stopped - she was surprised to see tents already mantled. Though completely swept in dust, their structures held them strong.

Link was already checking over them and glancing inside before giving an approving nod. "It's not much, but they'll do for getting us out of the heat."

"Are we not intruding upon someone else's quarters?" Zelda questioned, wondering if perhaps the Gerudo still lived in this area. It was an uncommon sight to see living quarters already up and ready for use.

"Not at all. The bublin infestation was cleared out years ago, and they haven't since returned." He shrugged.

"So we are at no risk of being harmed whilst we reside here?"

"Unless there are stragglers somewhere, then no." Link assured. "Auru said the Gerudo live in the far East. I doubt they would still visit this particular area of land."

"True, but the prison was once in their possession. Even with its horrific background, it may still be revered to them," she added, but Link shook his head.

"I spent longer than a week up here, and other than the depictions of the Goddess of Sand in the prison, there's nothing to show the Gerudo ever lived here."

"Then I shall take your word on it." Zelda relented and made her way over to one of the tents located closest to the shade. After brushing most of the dirt aside, she changed into Sheik. Instantly, she felt cooler and the feeling was a welcome one. Perhaps it was her innate temperature, but she much preferred the cool over the warm for she simply felt disgusting when too hot.

With not having thought the course of action out fully, Zelda wished she had picked a more convenient time to warp to the mesa. Given what the situation had been, all she had wanted to do was get them to somewhere safe, but she couldn't deny that waiting around for the sun to drop was a tedious process.

There had been many times in her life when she had been left waiting. More often than not, it was court officials who liked to believe they could attend meetings 'fashionably late' - an excuse she found ridiculous. Then of course, there had been that time in the tower… Time had become meaningless in those days. The suns rays had been unable to penetrate the thick cloud of twilight, and the only way she had kept any semblance of the day's passing was through her monthly cycles. That was, until Link had arrived.

Zelda glanced over to where the Hero lay atop the sand, seemingly content at the heat. She thought perhaps it was their difference in skin tone. He had the golden brown of a herder - adapted to the constant sun - whilst her pallor was a clue to her royal upbringing of a life reserved to the indoors. It was a strange thought, but she realised as she looked at Link's tan, that not once had she ever been tanned. Curiously, she thought about basking in the sun and seeing what would happen, but the probability of her burning was a high one and she didn't want to risk becoming any more uncomfortable.

"You're like a cat relaxing in the warmth of a fire," Zelda observed, referring to how at ease Link was. His weapons lay to the side of him as did his tunic, the white undershirt reflecting the light better than the dull grey of the tunic.

"Or maybe I'm secretly cold-blooded and you never realised." He joked.

"Ah, so secretly you transform into a lizard?"

He gave a her a questioning look as he rose his hand to block the sun. The expression was enough to say how much he doubted that.

"Well, I wouldn't expect wolves to sit around and lounge in the heat."

Link chuckled, "Then you're severely misinformed about the lifestyle of a wolf."

"Do you ever switch forms?" she asked, her intrigue besotting her.

A few moments passed before he spoke again, sounding as though he was pondering over it as he replied, "Not as much as I once did."

"Because of her?" Zelda said. He had already explained that his clothes were not retained during the change, and without an imp to carry them, she imagined transforming spontaneously would be a hassle.

Again, he hesitated before he sat up, his arm resting across his knee. "Not really. Sure, it was nice to have a personal carrier, but over the years, I don't feel the need to change as frequently."

"It could be that you developed more control over it?" she suggested, not overly confident how these things worked.

"Maybe," he shrugged passively and Zelda felt like she wasn't getting the full truth.

"If you have perfected control, then why not change now? When crossing the mesa, having an even weight distribution will make the trek easier. Also, it may be a wise idea to conserve as much energy as possible in case there is conflict upon arrival at the Gerudo site." She suggested. The Gerudo were known to be an all-female race, and as of such, she didn't imagine that they would take too kindly to Link. That, and she had the nagging suspicion that Link was concealing something about his other identity.

"It would be unfair on you." He said simply.

"I am a Sheikah, we are used to endurance work. The journey will not affect me as much as it would an ordinary Hylian." Zelda reasoned.

"I've travelled these lands before and I'm far more used to labour in the heat than you. I'll be fine." Link replied and his eyes searched hers, almost looking for another reason behind her words. "Why are you so intrigued to see me as a wolf? You already know what I look like."

"Yes, but I am considering how this may affect you. If there is anything that would make the trip easier, then I suggest you use it to your advantage. Unless the transformation is painful, then I do not see what is holding you back."

Link's gaze never left her face, continuing to give her that look that felt like he was reading her carefully. As it happened, she was also studiously observing him. Eventually, he sighed and turned his head away from her.

"I don't like to change. It… reminds me too much of being with Midna." He murmured.

"Oh, I understand." Zelda quickly said. Though she was well aware that Link clearly still held feelings towards the Twili, she couldn't quite shake the suspicion that he was lying.

"Besides," he continued, "other than the physical changes, my senses only improve minutely. I could find you pretty easily today without any bother."

This piqued her interest and it only then dawned on her how Link had found her considering they had not met at their designated location.

"How so?"

Link gave an odd smile, and to her it almost seemed embarrassed. "You… have a distinctive smell." He divulged.

"Nothing too bad I hope?" Zelda asked uncertainly. It was her turn to feel chagrined as she thought about how much she felt like she had been sweating… she hoped he couldn't pick up on that.

"Not usually," he smirked and she guessed he had seen the worry flicker in her eyes.

She simply held her head higher, showing how unfazed she was. It was a natural bodily process for cooling down; it wasn't her fault glands were activated by hormones and heat.

"I'm joking, Zel." Link chuckled. "But in all honesty, though you don't exactly smell like roses, you do have a pleasant fragrance."

"Thank you, I think." Zelda said, finding the kind-of compliment rather peculiar and feeling rather self-conscious about how she smelt now. "What makes me so poignant then?"

He became pensive as he mulled it over. "If water had a scent, I'd apply it to you. Not so much in the sunshine and daises way of a spring, but more something well, you."

Zelda gave him a curious stare, the shade from the tent allowing her to do without squinting. "That's rather ambiguous, Link. Normally, I receive compliments on my choice of perfume, not my natural scent." She mused.

"Yeah, but I'm complimenting _you_, not the material things that you wear."

"There's a first time for everything." She shrugged and another thought entered her mind. With a glint in her eyes, she added, "Such as being called beautiful through a name."

Surprise flitted across his face before he gave her a charming grin. "I told you it was very applicable to you. How did you figure out where it came from?"

Her eyes narrowed, recalling the strange aura of alarm that she had felt from Hel. The more she thought about it, the more certain she became that she recalled the name 'Hel' from somewhere. When she happened to meet Ailith or Serilda again, she would have to ask if they knew any meaning behind the name.

She soon realised that Link was awaiting an answer and she replied, "A flower vendor informed me."

Link's watchful gaze never left her, the hint of confusion ebbing itself into the tilt of his mouth. "Alina is of Terminian origin. Last I checked, the merchant has lived in Hyrule for her entire life."

"Perhaps she travelled? Or happened to know meanings behind names?" she reasoned, trying to suppress the urge of something definitely not having been right about 'Hel.'

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem right in my mind." Link frowned.

"Can you recall her appearance or perhaps her name?"

"Tall, brunette, softly-spoken. I'll admit I never paid that much attention."

"So no "gam yem"?" Zelda asked, still unsure of what the woman had meant by that.

"No," Link said, "That's not a phrase native to Hyrule. A lot of the Terminains do use it though. It practically means 'to go home.'"

"How very peculiar…" she mumbled. First Persephone and now Hel, surely to have felt at unease around both of the raven-haired females was not a coincidence. Yet as she had no truly substantial knowledge to go on, there was many other variables that could have swayed her judgment. Still, the occurrences struck her as odd, especially as they had only begun to happen recently.

"Is something bothering you?" Link inquired and she noticed that his eyes were resting upon her.

"Only simple things of trivial matter. They are nothing to cause alarm," she reassured whilst trying to convince herself that it was mere coincidence and naught more.

Link, however, did not look satisfied at her noncommittal response. "Are you sure about that?"

"No," she replied honestly. "To be absolutely certain would deem me a genius or a fool, and I do not believe I fall into either category."

She watched his jaw tense, her digressing answer not giving him any indication into what was bugging her. Eventually, he relented and sighed before he laid back on the ground. With nothing more being said, Zelda edged back into her claimed tent and waited for the sun to go down.

* * *

The sun slowly arched across the sky, the fiery ball of light bright against the blue. The afternoon peak had risen and fallen, but the heat was no less sweltering. They had been travelling little under an hour judging the sun's position, yet any signs of civilisation were still absent.

Zelda brought her bottle to her lips and wrinkled her nose at the warm water she was met with. Still, with the high possibility of contracting heatstroke, she knew better than to avoid drinking water, even if it wasn't pleasant.

Though she was careful to keep the back of her neck covered from the harmful rays, she longed to wipe away the moisture that she could feel building. As she was now highly aware of Link's heightened senses, she felt even more uncomfortable with wondering how alert he was of her endocrine glands.

With no shade in sight, Zelda was beginning to feel the affect of the heat. Even in her Sheikah gear that had a lot of white to help with the refraction of light, she felt far too hot. Several times, she resisted the urge to fan herself. It would be counterproductive as the movement would generate her cells to release more heat, and that wouldn't be helping anything.

Zelda looked up as she felt Link look over to her for the umpteenth time. She could see the worry slowly mounting, but she kept reassuring him that she was fine. If she did feel drowsy, or as though she was to sick, then she would be sure to alert him, but as for now - she didn't want to sound like some whiney Queen who couldn't handle the heat. She had made it through the Goron mines, she could hopefully get to the Gerudo grounds too.

Zelda bit her lip. With no records of the Gerudo following the Civil war, she couldn't be overly sure how far back they had retreated into the Mesa. Though it had bugged her when both Serilda and Link had thought her incapable of venturing out on her own, she was entirely grateful she had the Hero beside her now. Her knowledge of the lands of Hyrule was severely lacking - something she would only ever admit to herself - and without Link, she never would have progressed even this far.

"Zelda, are you sure you're okay?" Link asked, the anxiety seeping into his voice.

"I'm just not adapted to this type of heat is all. I assure you that I am fine." She waved him off. She was familiar with the signs of heatstroke: fatigue, a rapid heartbeat and feeling nauseous, and she didn't have any of those symptoms.

Link's expression showed that he didn't buy it, but there was very little he could do about her stubborn attitude.

After a lengthy period of time, Link stopped abruptly. She caught the movement in her peripheral, paused and wondered what he was doing.

"There's no shelter hear, and so I suggest we keep moving." She pointed out, but her voice sounded tired and the prospect of a break was appealing.

He shook his head and removed one of his gloves before lifting the hand to her head. "You're overheating. Not to mention that you're completely flushed and sweating. We are stopping now."

"I don't have heatstroke," she countered.

"No, but I do think you have heat exhaustion." He replied simply. "Now before it can develop into anything more serious, we're having a rest."

His tone gave no room for disagreement and so Zelda complied. Being a healer, she knew how dangerous it was to ignore symptoms and though a part of her wanted to persevere, the other - far more sensible part - knew that the break was needed.

"Is there any water around here?" she asked, not really concentrating on what she was saying and only after realising what a ridiculous question it was. With the heat, it would be rare that the water hadn't evaporated.

"Yeah, but not the drinking kind." Link answered as he lead them in a northern direction. "Have you ever seen a red tide?"

"No," Zelda replied. "Though I know it's due to an extreme abundance of nutrients and continuous sunshine."

He nodded, always keeping a mindful eye on her. "Then you'll likely know that the red colouring is a result of dinoflagellates that overpopulate the water. It's those micro-organisms that release the virulent poisons that can kill you."

She looked at him impressed. She would happily blame it on the heat getting to her head, but a guy who read always made them more attractive in her mind.

Link continued to lead them further north until a dip in the sand could be spotted. At first, she feared it was some minor canyon, but as they drew nearer, she could see that it was in fact a trench.

The sun now dipping to the west, one of the walls had created shade that Zelda gladly went to. Her eyes closed as she leaned against the wall, drawing in deep, cooling breaths. The temperature was significantly lower and she was grateful to be out of the heat.

"Lie down," Link instructed and she peeked an eye open to watch him dampen a cloth. She did as he had asked, understanding what he was doing.

As her back rested against the sand, he brushed her bangs back and laid the now damp fabric across her forehead. When she felt his hands touch her cowl, her eyes flew open.

"If your core temperature is to go down, you can't keep this on." He explained and continued to remove it from around her neck.

Zelda smiled in consent. She was so used to be the one helping, it felt strangely nice to be the one being taken care of. "Thank you."

Link brushed aside her comment, "I'm only doing my job of keeping you safe."

"Which deserves my gratitude." She replied and watched him as he simply shrugged.

"Tell me when you feel better," he said, the watchful expression still engrained on his handsome features.

"Of course."

Zelda folded her hands across her lap, trying to get as comfortable as possible. The attempts were lost even as she shifted slightly. She hadn't thought to remove her dagger at the base of her spine, and the metal sheath dug into her. Though she could move to accommodate the feeling of her weapon, she could always feel Link's eyes on her.

It wasn't a particularly bad thing - she was long used to the sensation of thousands of eyes resting upon her - yet she wondered what he was looking at. Was he simply keeping an eye on her, or was he thinking she was weak for being unable to handle the heat? Surely not, but she couldn't help but ponder over how he perceived her.

It was incredibly tempting to remain where she was, but it wouldn't benefit her in the long run at all. Eventually, one of her eyes cracked open to look at him and met his blue gaze.

"Any improvement?"

Zelda sat up as she removed the cloth. "I believe so. We can continue moving whilst the sun is at an advantageous position."

Link nodded and rose to his feet before helping her up too. Her eyes glanced over at him and she felt a bit disgruntled at seeing how perfect he still looked.

"How can it be that this heat does not affect you?"

"I've worked outdoors from a young age, so I guess that plays a hand." He said simply.

"It certainly has paid off." She noted.

Link just shrugged.

As they trekked on, the temperature shifted to a cooler degree, but the ground was still blistering. Zelda had once read that in such atmospheric conditions, mirages became a highly common occurrence and could produce displaced images. The optical phenomenon was caused by light moving from cool air into a layer of warm air, with the light being refracted. Due to the nature of the Hylian eye, it interpreted the light as having moved in straight line, whereas it had actually been distorted into a curve.

Though it had intrigued her to learn about, they could be dangerous to those who wandered through locations such as a desert. Despite the refracted image being of something that existed, there was no true way to tell how near or far the object was.

Whether it was a case of the heat or due to their long walk, she wasn't completely sure, but Zelda found it became more difficult to concentrate as time passed by. At first, when she saw the building come into her line of vision, she assumed it was a mirage she was seeing. Yet as they drew nearer, she could tell that it was in fact a building situated above an outcropping of rock.

Even from the distance, she could see the shapes moving around and could easily guess that it was the Gerudo that she was seeing. Zelda frowned as she analysed the best method for approaching, but nothing seemed to be a suitable tactic.

She was well aware of Auru's words - that the Gerudo imprisoned anyone who dared trespass on their lands - but how else were they to approach them? She looked over at Link whose eyes were also searching for the best route, yet the tight line of his mouth showed he had yet to think of anything either.

The environment around them was deserted save for a few scattered rocks. Upon spotting a large rock that provided suitable shade, Zelda made her way over to it - signalling Link to follow with a motion of her hand. They needed to think of a plan and she didn't want to risk being seen. It would be overly easily to spot two approaching figures in such a barren environment.

She gratefully dropped into the shade and wiped her hand across her brow. The heat was completely unrelenting.

"Any plans?" Link questioned.

"Not as of right now." Zelda admitted and leaned over the rock to look at the Gerudo warriors roaming the perimeter. Each one looked identical - from their scarlet hair and bare midriffs to the deadly spear they all clutched. At seeing them up closer, she was reminded of her earlier musings over the peculiar race.

"You have to wait here."

He looked at her incredulously. "Not likely."

"The Gerudo are a race of females; they do not take kindly to men." Zelda stated in an obvious manner.

Link gave her a pointed stare, "A man has been accepted into their midst before."

"In another timeline," Zelda sighed. "What had once been accomplished has been erased by the workings of time. They will have no recollection of the Hero of Time's deeds."

"True, but it does not mean that it cannot be achieved again." He shrugged carelessly, a spark of determination lighting his eyes.

"Link," she began, "though the past can be an indication into the future, that does not immediately declare that our time will be dictated by it. What happened then was likely luck and fate rolled into once. The chances of that happening again is slim."

"But not unobtainable. The circumstances are different, but we still have a shot at the same amount of insane fortune." He said, that focused look never leaving his gaze.

Zelda simply looked at him and felt a smile ghost across her mouth. "Then what do you propose we do?"

"Look for one who appears to a leader of some sort. If we can infiltrate the fortress, we can search inside for someone who fits the description."

She shrugged. It wasn't the greatest of plans, but it was the best they had to go on. As she pushed up to stand, Link held out his hand.

"You might want to change back before we proceed any further," he pointed out.

Zelda glanced down at her Sheikah attire and couldn't agree more. The Sheikah and Gerudo did not have the most amiable history following the Civil War. Serilda had once mentioned that the Sheikah perceived the desert folk as ruthless thieves who held no regard for honour. Zelda was willing to bet that the feelings from the Gerudo were mutual.

She nearly laughed at her ability to so easily forget such a detail. This heat was completely disorienting her concentration.

Zelda opened her mouth to whisper the incantation when she saw Link tense. "What's wro-" she tried to say before Link quickly grabbed her to the side.

An arrow sailed over her head, landing where she had been crouched only seconds before. She only had the briefest of seconds to glance down at the red fletching before she heard a stream of yells sound around them. Immediately, she dove to her feet, the spark of adrenaline curbing the fatigue she had been feeling.

Zelda ducked as another arrow flew past her head and from a different direction - she knew that they were surrounded. The thought didn't deter either of them as they quickly unsheathed their weapons.

The aim was not to kill and so Zelda settled for knocking out as many Gerudo as she could. She could feel, more than see, that Link was holding up well. But she hadn't expected anything less from the Hero.

She dived into a roll across her back as a spear came hurtling towards her and used her feet to kick out at a Gerudo who was fast approaching. Her dagger swung out as she nimbly avoided the attacks from the other party. She had no intention of dealing death, but drawing blood was something she felt comfortable with.

Yet, even as she struck another and another, their numbers only seemed to increase.

"Use your shadows!" Link called out to her other the clatter of spears and cries of Gerudo.

Zelda shouted back her refusal; she wouldn't dare leave him like that.

"Just do it!" He yelled at her, his sword swiftly cutting through the spears as he used the butt of his weapon to knock out the warriors with a blow to the head.

She gritted her teeth. Though to become invisible would give the advantage of attack on her side, she couldn't leave Link to bear the brute of all attention being directed onto him. Perhaps if she could clear a big enough path, she could grab Link and transport them back to the Arbiter's Prison… She made to do exactly that, but as a spear came sailing in front of her, she had to quickly retreat her steps.

There were just too many, and the distance between Link and herself was increasing. She could barely concentrate on the action around her, only knowing that they were fighting a loosing battle. It went against everything to kill another person - be they trying to murder her or not - and though Din's Fire would create a wide berth for her to reach Link, she was completely against the idea of burning the Gerudo to death.

She could see that Link was valiantly holding them off, but there was only so long he could continue to do so in this heat and with so many around him…

She saw no other option than to use her shadows and conceal herself, praying that it would grant her the upper hand. She jumped back a few spaces, providing herself with enough room to quickly summon her shadows. But just as she felt their magic begin to take a hold, something heavy slammed against the back of her head.

She could only just make out Link's look of shock before her vision went black.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I am truly very sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this. Everything has been commanding my attention recently, and well, this story became the last of my priorities. And so, I would like to say a massive t****hank you to everyone who reads this story, you are who I write this for.**

**Side note: The cover picture is a wilted lily for those who are wondering. I hold the belief that a lily symbolises death, whether that is true is rather questionable, but that's how I perceive it. **

**Warnings: Now, this chapter does contain moments of torture. I have rated this T and I do intend to keep it that way, however, there is no harm in giving caution.**

**Here's hoping you enjoy it all the same!**

* * *

Zelda's wrists burned, her lips so dry that they had cracked and seeped blood. She drew in a breath, and winced when it dragged down her parched throat. Her head hung down, her energy too low to even attempt moving it.

The bangs in her eyes obscured most of her vision, but the strands weren't enough to keep her gaze from moving to her arms. Her Sheikah gear was torn and ripped, the edges frayed to a pitiful site, her light-weight armour misshapen and worn. But the sorry state of her attire was not what drew her eyes.

Hundreds, if not thousands of tiny cuts lined her skin, each single line created so precisely, so accurately. Ling Chi - slow slicing. This was a torture designed to weaken the prisoner, to drain them of their blood and leave them completely depleted. Through delivering a series of small cuts that missed any major blood vessels, death became slow and laborious.

Zelda closed her eyes, trying to deter the onset of tears, but she could still feel the slow trickle of blood running down her limbs, steadily making a pool of red below her. Her hands felt cold and numb from having her arms pinned above her head.

And yet blood still oozed from the cuts, the patters a constant reminder that she powerless.

They had knocked her out, chained her up, left her to bleed to death, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

She knew why they had used this method of torture - it was to drain her magic. Though she had never been in a situation where she had felt this weak, this utterly hopeless, she knew that without her energy her magic was less powerful.

Careful not to overexert herself, she had resorted to only stimulating small bursts of magic. Just enough that she could generate water and save herself from becoming dehydrated. But as her energy waned, so too, did her ability to maintain spells. Her eyes wandered to the trail of blood, and she felt her magical essence depleting with every second.

Zelda strained against the bounds, biting back her cry when her wrists scraped against the cold metal. Even when Zant had imprisoned her within her own castle, she had always had her magic to rely on. Even in the damp and dark conditions, those chains had been tacked loose enough to allow for movement. She had been able to maintain a fire in the hearth, or reach for the very few items that she had been granted. Here, those simple luxuries were lost.

She shivered, trying to draw her body in as close as possible, trying to retain what little heat she had left. But with her hands clasped above her head and her feet secured to the side, the most she could do was duck her head closer to her chest.

Light filtered in from the gaps in the brickwork, but its golden beams were far out of her reach. The streams danced teasingly away from her, their coveted warmth unable to be felt upon her skin.

Too many times had she faded out of consciousness and her sense of time had eroded - had it been hours, days? - as the blackness enveloped her. She had welcomed it. The sensation of drifting into sleep, away from the constant throb in the back of her head, the sharpness of where the blades had cut effortlessly into her skin.

But the sweetness of slumber had only lasted so long. As her vision hazed now, she feared it was not sleep calling to her fatigued mind, but a force that would keep her eyes permanently closed.

She blinked her eyes rapidly, chasing away the onset of black that was consuming her vision. With a barely restrained whimper, she moved her hands and forced herself to call upon her bond to water. It was usually a natural process that was instantaneous, and yet, she could barely muster the strength to feel for the vapour in the air.

The answering response was dull, but it was enough. The needed drops fell from her palms and she tipped her head back to catch the minuscule droplets of water into mouth. The relief was short-lived, yet she was grateful for every little precious sip.

Though her throat was considerably less dry, it was not without its cost. Already weak, the exertion had left her exhausted. Unable to even try and remain how she sat, her frame slumped, her wrists screaming at the weight.

_This could be it_… she thought. The realisation had dawned upon her before, but it had never been weighted upon. Death didn't scare her - she had always found the fear to be rather irrational. Fearing something inevitable was impractical. A fear such as that caused unnecessary terror for the holder, but it did not appeal the idea of dying anymore so to her.

There were no living heirs to the throne, or at least none whom she knew of. The monarchy would die with her and Hyrule would be subjected to a new ruler. One who would be appointed through elections and campaigns to rule her Kingdom. The one she had grown and changed with, fought to protect no matter how dire the situation.

She hoped that they would do a good job of looking after her beloved country.

But who would save it from its most recent perils? Her army was pathetic save for a few courageous souls. Her council were over-stuffed, parsimonious nobles who cared more that silver rupees lined their pockets than they did for the welfare of her people.

She thought of Serilda, of Ailith - the closest to family she had. But even they could not succeed the throne. Their purpose was to serve the royal family, not to become it. Zelda choked back a sob. She couldn't leave them, she just couldn't. She loved Ailith like a mother, the Sheikah having adopted the role after her mother had died, as loving yet firm as any maternal figure could be. And Serilda was her sister, the one who despite her impassive nature enjoyed teasing the monarch with at every opportunity. The one who had taught her so much regarding her training and had been a shoulder to cry on when times had felt too hard.

To die now would sever the bond they had, and from having seen what happened with her grandmother and Impa, her death would be the cause of Serilda's too…

_Come on, Zelda, _she willed herself, _you__'__re not only Queen, but a Sheikah too__…__ You have to keep fighting on, for Hyrule, for Ailith and Serilda__…__ And for Link._

Her tears slipped down her cheeks, her fitful cry strangled and distorted. She didn't even know where Link was, whether he was in the same state as her… whether he was even alive…

How could Hyrule function without its Hero and Queen? She couldn't bring herself to consider that she had inadvertently caused both their demise… that Link was all too likely suffering because she failed to think of a suitable plan before stumbling foolishly onto the Gerudo land…

A sharp pain pierced her chest, drawing an anguished breath from the young monarch. Though it easily could have been spurned from the regret of having brought Link here, it was just as possible that it was the thought of never seeing him again…

Keys rattled outside her cell, the sounds bouncing through the hollow spaces and leading the Sheikah to try and suppress her cower. She had heard the seemingly harmless sounds before, but she knew that it signalled something far more sinister than the cheery jingle implied.

"Ready to talk yet, dog?"

Zelda refused to respond. This was not the first visit she had encountered and she doubted it would be the last. Each time one of the women had barged into her cell, brandishing a wickedly curved dagger, they had used it to carve her skin when her answers were 'unsatisfactory'.

And every time, she had told them the truth - that their reason for arrival was due to their quest for medallions. But each woman - she had detailed differences between the three of them so far - had denied her words. She had at first hoped that one of them would have some recognition at the mention of the object, but the hope had quickly dwindled at their blank looks.

"What's wrong, has your tongue shrivelled up?" the Gerudo guard cooed unsympathetically, her menacing smile all teeth. "Should I cut open your mouth to see if that will loosen it?"

Zelda simply looked at her, not daring to give her the satisfaction of seeing how unnerving the prospect was. She sorely regretted using her final reserve of energy, wishing instead that she had used it against the Gerudo.

"Still not going to talk?" the woman questioned before dropping to rest on her haunches. Her golden eyes bored into Zelda's as her hand snaked out to grab her face harshly, the red talon nails clawing into her jaw.

"We are here for information on the medallion," Zelda said, repeating what she had already told several times before.

"You're lying!" she shrieked. "We do not have such an object! Though why we would even give it to a filthy dog like you is questionable."

"It would appear then that you do know about what I am asking," The Sheikah replied calmly, watching as the other female's sharp features contorted into something ugly.

"Shut up, you worthless dog!"

Zelda offered a dry smile, "Is that truly the most hurtful insult you can produce?"

She distantly realised that to rile the Gerudo up was not a wise decision, but if death truly was coming for her, then what matter did a few harsh words have.

"You work as servants for those royals, bowing down to their every order like some pathetic servant. A dog is a rather befitting title for such a slave," the woman sneered.

"Unlike you, the Sheikah know courage and honour. They are respected for their vigilance and revered amongst those who are worthy to know their secrets. You stand here as an exile, forgotten about by the majority of Hyrule and only remembered for a promiscuous, thieving nature," Zelda replied back calmly. "Hardly something to be proud of."

The ring of a slap resounded throughout the cell, the new scratches drawing more blood. "You'll regret that, you little bitch. You're under our captivity. Clearly that shows who is the more powerful race."

"Powerful?" Zelda laughed, her dehydration making her word breathy but no less biting. "Your tribe barely survived extinction, your warriors dropped at the might of the Sheikah and those who survived were branded cowards for deserting the others in a time of need. You are a race of cowards!"

"Lies! Complete lies!" the woman shrilled as she stood up, her fist shaking around her weapon. "I think we need to teach you a few lessons, _dog_," she spat, but at Zelda's disinterested expression, the glee in her eyes darkened into malice. "Or perhaps I should go and torture your precious hero? See if that will enforce some respect."

The Sheikah blanched, her gut twisting with worry, but she ensured that her face remained stoic. She would never show any weakness before her enemy.

"Fine, act all high and mighty. You wont be like that when you're begging for me to end your worthless life…" The Gerudo cackled before she swished her way back over to the door and slammed it closed with an air of finality.

Zelda heaved a sigh, her head dropping back down to her chest. She dreaded to think what the 'lesson' entailed. She prayed that it was her that they went for and ignored Link. If a Sheikah was a dog to them, she could only imagine how they perceived men.

Several long minutes dragged by and soon they turned into hours - only the sunlight filtering through the cracks giving an indication to the passing of time.

Zelda focused on her breathing, taking deep steadying breaths to save herself from becoming erratic and leading to hyperventilation or a panic attack. Each intake was as if she was swallowing sand, but the Lamaze breaths were helping to calm her pulse and direct her attention away from what was to come. They had already decreased her energy so much so that it was an effort to keep her eyes open, and she highly doubted her body could take any more.

She needed to think of a way out, but at present moment, her mind was too fatigued to consider anything extensive. There were several pins in her hair and she had been taught how to manipulate the metal to resemble the mechanism of a key. With the thought, she attempted to wriggle her hands down, ignoring the blistering pain of her wrists chaffing against their bindings, but it was all without avail.

Defeated, she sagged back, feeling fresh blood pump from the lacerations on her arm. With her arms going numb from the upright position, the new pain of the feeling being regained in them - alongside the now flaring ache from the cuts - was agonising.

The complete hopelessness of the situation threatened to overwhelm her, to break the strong mask of composure she was trying so hard to sustain. There was absolutely nothing she could do, and that revelation was more disheartening than realising she was going to die.

No, she would not give up. Until her heart stop beating, she would not accept overall defeat. Zelda may have felt the weight of mundane needs crushing her resilience, but her Sheikah side would not quit so easily.

Zelda remained still, trying to conserve any energy that she could. It was difficult to do so with her blood constantly trickling away from her, but it was the only option she had. It was a wasted attempt and the desire to succeed was being suffocated by the tiredness she felt. Yet she had to try.

It was a small thing to be thankful for, but she was grateful that the cell walls were all brick and not the usual spaced bars. With hope, it would buy her more time to experiment before the Gerudo discovered what she was doing.

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she called her Shadows to reveal themselves. As their ethereal glows circulated around her, she desperately searched through the reserves that she had. With a pang of regret, she realised she had never collected the potions Link had bought, but hopefully she still had some of her own.

Though she physically couldn't feel the items hidden within the siths, her body recognised the items. As though she were extending her aura, she could sense when something was in her reach, and upon feeling a bottle she all but cried out in relief.

She knew not if it was empty or full, and she prayed it was the latter, but the matter was of little relevance when she was unsure whether her next move would be successful. Her shadows her amorphous beings that could be shaped to mould a figure, but had no real solid basis. Despite their ability to carry items, they did so in a way that changed the matter into a transmuted state. Whether they could hold an item in its solid form was a question that Zelda did not know the answer to.

Still, with her energy vanishing, her perseverance to keep her eyes open dwindling, she had to try something. Even in her weakened state and their magical origin, the shadows beckoned to her muted whisper instantly. The siths loyalty brought a small smile to her lips.

It was still an effort to command the magic, but eventually the shadows created a figure before her, the pearly glow softening the dank blackness of the cell.

Never had she noticed how disorienting the figure appeared, its shape was distinctively human but the lack of features was unsettling. Still, she couldn't deny that the presence was comforting and she took the moment to be thankful for the Sheikah training.

"Listen my dear shadows, I need you to take the bottle of potion…" Zelda began, knowing that the siths were listening intently. She waited, clinging onto the shred of hope as she watched the billowy arm fold in on itself before drawing forth a bottle filled with green. Zelda smiled, her lips cracked from the process.

Upon her instruction, the bottle was uncorked and lifted to her lips, her cowl already long having been longed removed. Even in her insensible condition, she could still taste the vile acidic taste of the potion, yet she continued to drink frantically until the bottle was drained. It was a procedure that left rather a lot of the green fluid dripping down her chin, but with the majority successfully meeting her mouth, already she could feel her magic replenishing.

It was a risk to attempt the same thing again, the chances of being caught and reprimanded ran high, yet Zelda was beyond the point of caring.

The next bottle already sensed, she opened her mouth to repeat the process. Only to have her hopes crushed by the slam of the door being thrust open. Zelda quickly dispelled the figure into her aura, more than grateful that they had taken the bottle back into their cover, not a trace of their existence to be noted.

The Gerudo's eyes zeroed in on her, her piercing gaze scrutinizing Zelda with clear dislike. As her gaze lowered to Zelda's collar, her mouth twisting into a tight scowl, the Sheikah realised with a pang of dread that she had spilled the potion. A brief glace down at her ripped attire was enough to confirm her thoughts - the splotches of green blazed against the white the cloth.

She waited, hardly daring to breathe too loudly as the Gerudo stepped closer, her eyes bright even in the dim lighting of the cell.

"Where did you get that from?" she asked, the words low and clipped.

Zelda remained silent, cursing the fact that the white of her gear was so receptive to colours.

"I'll ask again. Where. Did. You. Find. The. Potion?" the Gerudo demanded.

The Sheikah refused to supply an answer. She could feel the energising affects of the potion already streaming through her, it's blissful properties bringing a much needed relief from the endless fatigue.

The deliriousness that had threatened to overwhelm her before now reduced, her chances of escape seemed just that bit more possible. Even with her eyes upon the desert woman, Zelda could see the open door behind her. The promise of freedom from the prison so tantalizingly close, she could almost taste the sweetness of liberty.

It would be a risk to dare attempt it, and the likelihood of success was slim, but Zelda was willing to try. She knew that any obvious movements would alert the Gerudo instantaneously, with even a small rattle of the chain likely to be enough to rouse suspicion. And yet, her desire to try was not deterred.

Though the potion had restored her energy for now, it had done naught to address the wounds that lined her skin. It would only be a matter of time before her magic depleted once more and so she would need to work quickly.

"Back to this are we?" the Gerudo remarked and the distinctive noise of leather scraping against stone filled the cell. "Then I think it's about time we had a lesson in communication, don't you?"

Zelda looked up and fought to retain her gasp. She swallowed back the lump rising in her throat, unable to tear her eyes away from the deadly weapon that the woman held, its sleek black leather shimmering where it caught the light.

"Do you know what this is, dog?" she questioned with a sickly sweet tone, her fingers trailing along the leather.

Zelda did, but she couldn't speak past the fear. A cat-o'-nine tails whip which consisted of nine thin strips of leather with each one tied at the end with a knot - she knew that its wrath was not one taken lightly. She quickly suppressed the images of the whips terror reigning down upon her, quickly diverting her attention to her hands whilst the Gerudo's eyes were elsewhere.

Zelda pulled her wrists down to gauge the circumference of the chain and bit her tongue as the sudden flare of pain that radiated from the area. If she could just slacken the chains enough to slip her hands out… she didn't spare a moment as she began to recite a spell under her breath. It hadn't been effective when Zant had imprisoned her due to the chains having been bond with magic, but she prayed that it work now as it was the only spell of release that she could recall…

"We can have a lot of fun with this. But if you tell me the real reason while you're here, I might just spare you."

Zelda tugged her hands against the chains, only able to move them further by a few mere centimetres. "The medallion, what don't you understand?" she muttered, her voice breaking as the woman cracked the whip in the air, her hands still desperately straining against their bindings.

"Not good enough."

The whip arched in the air, the single strips flexing like striking cobras before aiming directly for her face. Zelda only registered the nine lethal knots before she wrenched her hands free from the chains. Her skin tore at the movements, the sting of metal chaffing close to bone. She hissed at the pain, but ignored it as best she could as she brought her arms up in defence.

She felt the knots rip across her shoulder and back, leaving long abrasions that had her screaming out. Her body shook, the quakes of fear and terror rendering her unable to move. She barely registered that she needed to slip her feet free from their bounds, but the pain was swarming her senses.

Again, the whip cracked down and though pure instinct made Zelda angle her body away, the weapon still raked over her body, tearing against the already open wounds.

She tried to remain impassive, but she just couldn't. Zelda screamed, the tears pricking her eyes. She curled in on herself, trying to protect as much of her body as possible, but her back was left vulnerable and soon became the target for the Gerudo's aim.

Now desperate, she worked on unchaining her ankles, yet with every blow that rained upon her, her body contracted and the agony blurred her vision. She could feel the blood pouring down her back and yet she tried to focus on what she was doing. A distraction away from the pain could exert a measure of control over it, but to put the theory into practise was not providing any form of relief.

The lashes were relentless and each one added more lesions to the ever-growing marred fabric of her back. Finally, she pulled the chains away, but she was so weak that she couldn't even fathom trying to escape through the door. All the effort of drinking a potion had gone to waste as fresh blood spilled from the wounds, the colours blending with the already stained floor.

She feebly drew her legs in close to her chest, the sole action just as agonising as the lash of the whip. But still, she wound her arms around her head, feeling the tails slash across her exposed limbs rather than her torn back. Zelda shuddered, biting her fist to try and prevent from screaming, but a muffled cry still escaped her lips.

She heard the whip drag across the floor as the Gerudo reigned it back and she prepared herself for the following crack as it came sailing back down on her. Yet, the proceeding lash was not executed.

She tensed, wondering if this was some sick and twisted game to keep her hanging - letting her fear build itself up to an unimaginable height before the torture was served. A dull thud resounded across the cell, the sound so muted compared to the brutal slap of the whip.

Zelda carefully moved her arms apart to look through the gap created, ready to shield her face at any given moment. Immediately, her eyes landed on the unconscious woman sprawled across the floor, the weapon curled up beside the body.

"Zelda…"

She gasped, a shaky rattling sound that was accompanied by fresh tears flooding her eyes. "Link… You're…"

Her gaze roamed over him, noticing the few rips in his shirt and the dust that covered him, but he was otherwise unscathed.

Link dropped the sword before he dropped to his knees in front of her, horror clear in his expression. As she had done to him, his eyes surveyed her form, the aghast look becoming more pronounced with every wound. He reached out carefully to cup her cheek, avoiding touching the one crusted in blood, and she was surprised to see the fierce intensity burning in his gaze be tinged with grief.

"Zelda, I'm so -" he began, but she cut him off.

"Not… your fault," she intercepted and though her voice was low, her conviction was still firm.

Link looked away, his jaw grinding together. "I am supposed to be your protector…" he whispered and the failure emanating through his words made her heart clench.

She ignored the protest in her muscles, forcing herself to keep her hiss of pain at bay as she took his face between her hands and forced him to look at her. "I'd be… dead, if… n-not for you."

He shook his head as his shoulders sagged. "We need to get out of here. I knocked out more of them than I can remember, though it won't be long before another guard sees them all."

Zelda nodded weakly and attempted to stand. From having not used her legs for such an extended period of time, she clung to Link's hand and used the wall as a means of support. But as she pushed up, with the sudden leverage, she cried out, the tissue on her back stretching and she dropped back to the floor.

A flash of panic widened Link's eyes as he moved to see what had caused her suffering. She knew that what lay there would be a mess of shredded skin and exposed muscle, and Link's strangled gasp only confirmed what she had already cognized.

"Oh Gods, Zelda…" he mumbled.

She turned away at the anguish he displayed - she didn't want to consider how truly serrated it must have looked. She thought of the red potion concealed within her shadows, but to summon them required an energy she just didn't have.

"Do you… ha-have… potions..." she managed to wheeze. Even trying to stand had left her exhausted and she fretted that if she couldn't move to even rise up, there was very little chance she could make it out of the fortress.

"No, before they imprisoned me, they took everything," he admitted none too happily.

Zelda bowed her head in understanding. From where the bottom of her back had slumped against the wall, she could feel the absence of her dagger usually kept at the base of her back and even those that were concealed beneath her bandaged wrists had been removed.

"What of… sword?" she puffed out, hoping that he could comprehend her telegraphic sentences. She had seen the weapon in his hand before he had let it drop, but she hadn't registered whose blade he had used. Though she had fused his sword with a magical enchantment, the sheath had not received the same treatment. It was a costly error, but when she had conducted the spell, she had thought about battle and the advantages the spell would offer. Not if his blade was to be taken whilst still encased.

"They have it and I didn't want to waste time looking for it when my priority was getting to you," he said.

She sighed. The loss of their items would undoubtedly cause complications in their chance to escape. As she looked at him again, she realised that all of his belts had been removed, which also meant that all his extra weapons and provisions were unavailable too.

"It won't matter," Link stated. " I took two of their swords which should be enough. What we need to focus on is getting you up and out."

He moved closer to her as he slid his hands under her arms, careful not to jostle her too much. Zelda gritted her teeth to deter her scream as Link lifted her up and her hands grabbed his shirt in fistfuls. It was many moments before she was anywhere close to standing and her tears were silently streaming down her face with the effort. When at last her legs were fully extended, she had thought the ordeal of it all was over when her body pitched forward. Her hold on Link stopped her from falling, but it was his arms that had impulsively drawn tight low on her waist - away from the weeping slashes - that held her upright.

Even as she tried to walk forward, the effects of loosing so much blood had not only left her exhausted, but also created a feeling of nausea with every step. Her head spun and the world seemed to suddenly tip to a vertical degree. She felt Link's arms tighten around her, now fully supporting her weight.

"Come on, Zel," Link encouraged, but she could hear the worry mounting in his voice.

His eyes frantically searched over her body and she realised that he was looking for somewhere that had not been cut or whipped. With the numerous wounds that covered her body, he couldn't get a firm enough grasp to help her walk without inadvertently causing more pain.

"Leave me," she mumbled in one short and fast breath. There was only so long they had before the Gerudo came searching and it was better that at least one of them made it out alive.

"Don't be stupid," Link growled, still trying to move them closer to the open cell door.

"I'm.. slowing you…" she protested weakly, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"It's all or nothing, and I can tell you now that we are _both_ getting out of here," he stated and stopped her before she could open her mouth to protest. With one arm still holding her tight, his other hand reached out to tip her chin up before meeting her directly in the eye. "Screw the medallion, we'll figure something else out. Nothing is worth compromising your life for."

She made to reply, but the set determination that radiated from him had her nodding feebly instead. And so, when he sat her down, she only had to wonder what he planned on doing for the shortest of moments.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt," he warned in advance and she could only watch as he swiftly removed his undershirt and slipped it over her head, leaving her arms hanging limply at her sides. The feel of the cloth against her skin made her tremble in sheer unadulterated agony and yet the pain reminded her that she was still alive, that despite the blackness that was slowly creeping in around her senses, she could still feel.

However, when Link suddenly lifted her and placed her on his shoulder - as delicately as the situation allowed him to be - she screamed.

A stream of apologies followed, but Zelda could barely hear them over the shock the movement had created. Every inch of her body was shrieking in pure torture and though she wanted to give into the welcoming darkness, she fought against it, concerned that the tempting black was a call from death and not the embrace of sleep she longed for.

Zelda felt them move, the slight accompanying bounce only just keeping her awake. She tried to focus on the passing of scenery, on the dull beiges and random streaks of colours, but they all blurred too closely together for her eyes to keep up.

"Zelda," Link called out every few moments, the sound of her name reminding her to remain awake. Her barely audible hum in reply enough to tell him that she was still alert.

She had no inclination as to where they were headed, and though her mind was hazy, she realised that there was no true escape. Even if they were to make it outside of the fortress, the desert was hostile with little shade and no available water. Already, she was on the verge of death and charging out into such an environment would bring her no favours.

"Link," she whispered. The position she was currently in inhibited communication but he still heard her weak murmur. "No… real es... escape..."

She felt him stop as her word sunk in, the severity of the situation bearing its force down upon them. It was over before they had truly begun.

"Go find…" Zelda begun, drawing in breaths to push herself to speak, "all items. Need them…"

Link sighed heavily and the sound was the most defeated that she had ever heard him.

"L-le-leave me," she repeated in quick muttered pants, desperately trying to keep herself awake. She needed a potion and she was only creating a hindrance for him to move with.

"No," he replied instantly. "You're far too weak and to let you stay here…" he trailed as his voice dropped and both knew how that sentence would finish.

The shift of his shoulder under her stomach told her that they were moving, but she could hardly feel the slight jostles now. She felt numb, almost disconnected from the setting around her. Link's breathing sounded muted and even his footfall was soft to her ears. Time felt as though it was frozen, that although she knew they were travelling, they were not making any progress.

Her eyes slipped fully closed, her breathing slowly becoming shallower and less frequent. She heard her name being called out, but it sounded so distant that the need to respond felt irrelevant.

Again, her name was said and this time it came more frantically. She barely registered her body being moved, the coldness of the ground meeting her side. A cold object touched lips, followed by the splash of the contents. Her mouth opened and in the far recesses of her mind, she could relate the taste to something she had consumed before

"Come on, Zel," the voice begged and though it sounded so familiar, she couldn't remember why…

Her head was lifted, the vile liquid coursing down her dry and achy throat, most dribbling from the corners of her mouth. She could hear the voice whispering to her, a clear demand to not even think about giving up…

It could have been hours or even days before she felt something stir within her. The effects were not instantaneous, but slowly and surely, the warmth ignited in her stomach, spreading and growing as it worked through her system. She could sense its magic knitting her minor wounds together, working to replenish all the blood that she lost.

She coughed and every cell and fibre protested against the abruptness of it.

"Zelda…" the voice sighed and a hand brushed across her face, tenderly sweeping back her hair.

Her eyes flickered, briefly catching her hero leaning cautiously over her.

"Link," she wheezed, her relief practically tangible. She looked up at him, seeing the genuine concern in his eyes that had yet to fade. And the flash of metal behind his head.

"Link!" she repeated, her voice cracking but no less frantic.

His gaze narrowed and his hand tightened around one of the blades. She watched as he adopted a defensive stance, and placed himself between her and the Gerudo. As the stolen sword rotated in his grasp, the Gerudos' eyes blazed golden, their tinted lips curling into snarls.

Zelda searched for any possible means of escape, taking note of the tens of females that formed a half-circle around Link and herself. Only two large tables that dominated the centre of the room lay between the Hylians and the Gerudo.

From where Link had placed her into the rightmost corner, she could see stairs to her left and light that radiated from the top landing. The only other exit was hidden behind the warriors, located in the furthest corner away from her. There was the possibility of running across the tables to grab Link and vault onto the stairs, but the chance was slim at best.

Zelda didn't allow herself to be so easily deterred. It could have been a result from the potions slowly coursing through her veins that gave her a newfound determination. But she believed the source of her perseverance to be from seeing her hero stand before her. Even covered in her blood, bare-chested and all personal belongings stripped from him, his courage had not once faltered.

She drew strength from seeing his calm façade. He had gotten them this far, it was high time she offered her own input.

The cabinets that lined the walls provided no assistance. Though she could locate several vials, each varied in size, with their nondescript colours givng no indication of the contents inside. She fleetingly thought of the potion she just consumed - trusting that Link had given her a healing potion and not administered something with dangerous side effects.

Zelda's eyes remained low as she scanned the room, taking a few seconds to watch the warriors and where their gaze focused. They were immobile, their faces twisted into cruel grins. From what she had perceived of the race so far, they did not appear to be the waiting type and a glance at their smug features led Zelda to question what their intention was.

The echoes of footsteps drawing closer soon became her answer, the resounding beats causing a gleeful murmur to pass round the females. Judging by their expression, Zelda could guess that whoever had came to join the siege was an important figure.

"Trying to escape are we?" a voice remarked, the rich tone laced with amusement.

The group of females parted for the newcomer, their grins threatening to split their faces in half. Zelda's eyes snapped to the woman and widened. The trademark red hair, copper skin and golden eyes were a given, but the power that radiated from the woman would have been admirable if not for the fact that she was an enemy.

Her gaze hungrily swept over Link, her mouth curving into a seductive smile as she ran her fingers across his shoulder. "Such a shame, we were going to have such fun with you, handsome."

With his back to her, Zelda was unable to gauge Link's response but from the anger that flashed in the woman's eyes, she could guess he had not been receptive to her advances.

"Oh, what to do with you then…" the woman mused, tapping a nail to her lips. "Chaining you clearly didn't work," she glanced down at his wrists with a frown, "which certainly is odd."

"Why not whip him, Aveil? That should force some submission into him," another voice suggested, her excitement ringing in her words.

"And ruin that pretty face of his? No, no," the woman - supposedly Aveil - chided. "We need something far more _befitting,__"_she purred.

Zelda bristled, fighting to control her distaste at the inflection of desire in the Gerudo's voice. It brought her a measure of satisfaction to see that Link had not shown any indication of being affected by her ridiculous charm. It was a theory, quite a valid one through observing Aveil's behaviour, but she wondered if they had spared Link from torture to entice him into bed. Though he was displaying a resistant nature now, she couldn't help but ponder if he would have yielded to the women's suggestions. She hoped not.

Again, Aveil moved closer to Link, proceeding to detail ways in which she could torture him in a manner far different from physical abuse. Zelda suppressed her desire to gag.

From where Link had placed her, she was already partially obscured from the leader's view by his body. She could shuffle across the floor and hide behind one of the grand tables, but seeing as Aveil had not yet shown any awareness of her presence, Zelda intended to use that as her advantage.

With her magic regaining its power, she could cast a protective barrier around Link and herself. The theoretical implications of how long she would be able to maintain it were foggy, but she had to try. There was no clear way in which she could reach Link without having to move and Zelda doubted she had the energy to both lunge for him and cast the enchantment before one of the Gerudo females reacted.

Zelda hesitantly inched her hand forward, the movement slow as to not rouse any suspicion from the surrounding women. She paused as Aveil turned, her red hair swishing behind her.

"Does nothing appeal to you? I am trying to be generous and yet you simply don't want to play," Aveil pouted before her eyes took on a dangerous glint. "How about I murder that Sheikah in front of you? Rip her limbs apart slowly or carve my blade into her flesh? Would that be a more suitable punishment for you?"

Link tensed, his knuckles white from the strain they exerted on the blade. "Don't even think about touching her," he said, the deadly evenness of his voice more threatening than if he had shouted it.

Aveil glowered, "Step aside, boy. I can easily have you restrained. Give us the Sheikah and I'll spare you your life."

Link's defensive stance didn't waver.

"I said, step aside."

Zelda could almost feel Link's smirk. "Make me."

The Gerudo's response was instantaneous. Her blade whipped up in a swift arc that aimed to sever a limb, the metal a blur in the air. But Link's reaction was faster and his sword clashed with hers, the ring of metal sharp and piercing.

Zelda struggled to push herself forward, her strength faltering when she needed it most. She focused on getting closer to Link, and though her fatigue almost had her collapsing completely to the floor, the sole thought of freeing them both was enough to drive herself to move.

The Gerudos gave her no attention; they were too focused upon the scene unfolding before them and Zelda continued to inch forward, the fight in front of her shielding her from view. When she was finally in a near enough range to Link but far away from the blades, she stood, the pain not quite fully diminished, but bearable. Nayru's love on her lips, she made to dive forward between her Hero and the Gerudo.

She reached forward, her hand grasping Link's shoulder when Aveil's eyes looked up directly at her. The spell died on her lips as the Gerudo's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth dropping as her blade froze mid-air.

Link's weapon knocked Aveil's clean from her hand, the sword skidding across the room. And yet, the leader gave no heed to it, her eyes still focused upon Zelda who was returning the same confounded stare.

Link glanced between the two of them, confusion prominent upon his face. But as he made to speak, the Gerudo cut him off, her gaze never once leaving the Sheikah.

"Zelda?"

Her eyes widened as she wondered if she had heard the Gerudo correctly. Link appeared to be equally as confounded as her, his arm already drawing Zelda close. Though she appreciated the support, she knew it was for safety that he had done so.

There was no comprehensible explanation behind it. For Aveil to know who she was even in her Sheikah gear - shredded as though it was - was absurd. Yet Aveil's golden eyes were wide and flickering between the two Hylians as recognition dawned upon her features.

"Aveil, what is gong on?" one of the Gerudo asked, her wary expression clear upon all the other females faces.

"I am inclined to ask the same thing. Why do you address me as Zelda?" Zelda questioned, not quite disregarding the thought that it could be a ploy for distraction.

"Even with red hair, the resemblance is striking," Aveil murmured.

Zelda regarded the woman cautiously. Even unarmed, the Gerudo were known to be cunning and initiative and she didn't take the chance of lowering her guard. "And to whom are you referring to?"

Aveil stepped forward, not sparing a glance to Link who immediately drew Zelda behind him. The other Gerudo warriors moved closer, their actions an indication to their unease. But Aveil held her hand up, deterring them from moving any closer. "Your grandmother of course. Your royal features are unmistakable."

Zelda frowned, still untrusting of the Gerudo's intentions.

"And what relevance does that have to anything?" Link inquired, his tense posture not easing up.

Aveil gave a short laugh, "Everything." She turned back to Zelda, a smile replacing the haughty sneer from before. "Seeing as you have came this far, I assume you can only be after one thing, right?"

"It depends to what you are referring," Zelda said. She could guess, but after what the other Gerudo back in the cell had told her; it was difficult to know how to perceive anything Aveil said.

Aveil laughed again, following her gaze as it flitted around the room. "You can leave us now, girls," she ordered, watching them file out of the room. Their reluctance was almost tangible. "As for what you both want, I imagine there is only one thing you would want after having travelled this far."

Zelda remained silent, deciding to see what Aveil would say rather than have herself be supplying the answers though she still rose an eyebrow in expectation.

"I can see I've caught your attention," she grinned, her eyes darting between the Hylians. She turned around and headed for the door on the far side of the room. Before she stepped out of it, she looked back over to them across her shoulder. "Come on, I think it's about time we had a chat."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, I am terribly sorry for the wait. The process of applying to Universities is to blame for that. I've realised many of you probably don't care, but the several rejections did dishearten me from writing… Until after the nth attempt for Adult Nursing - I was accepted! And so, to Mrs. Ruby Rubix, THANK YOU for your guidance and continuous support, I can't say how truly thankful I am.**

**And also, to each and everyone of you who gives this story attention, thank you.**

* * *

Although the Gerudo fortress was undoubtedly barren and derelict with sun-bleached walls and bland décor, Aveil's room was in complete contrast. The floor was covered in opulent rugs sewn in reds and umbers, and the gossamer fabric strewn across the windows created a hazy orange glow. It was as though they had stepped into sunlight after having been confined to darkness for an extended period. The lack of bed caught Zelda's attention, but the several large throws scattered across the room were clearly used as a substitute.

As she entered the room, she was met with the bitter yet refreshing scents of incense. She easily identified ginger and peppermint in the smells due to their distinctive aromas, only able to pick out rosemary as she walked further in.

Zelda supposed it was comfortable as the various furniture and materials created a haven of warmth and relaxation, but she couldn't quite help musing over how many guests this room had entertained.

Aveil lounged across one of her comforters, lazily gesturing her hand to the randomly placed cushions in indication for them to sit. "The Queen of Hyrule in my bedchambers, I do feel lucky."

Zelda narrowed her eyes, still off-put at the Gerudo's ease around her. To know she was Queen though she had never provided any clue into her status was baffling. She did hold a faint resemblance to her grandmother, but not remarkably so.

"Do not attempt flattery, I will not be so quick to dismiss the actions displayed by your warriors," Zelda said, preferring for the Gerudo to get to the point.

"You won't receive an apology if that's what you're hoping. Though I spared your lives, you are still an enemy to us. Your tribe killed thousands of us in the Civil war, you cannot expect us to welcome you with open arms," Aveil replied just as sharply.

"No, I do not. However, we made no sudden advancements upon your home and yet you reacted with brute force and hostility."

"Power and caution. We did not know who you were or what purpose you had for being here. We do not get unexpected visitors, and we do not like appearing weak. If anything, you should be grateful we did not kill you on the spot."

"And for that, I can offer my gratitude," Zelda said, careful to not allow her feelings influence her words. But she couldn't quite mask her displeasure.

"You're digressing from the point. You haven't explained why you spared our lives," Link interjected.

Zelda briefly turned her head - agreeing with his words - when she caught sight of his bare chest. This was the third time she had seen him like this and still the effects had yet to wane. She inadvertently felt a blush rise on her cheeks and quickly turned her head away from him. Her fingers traced the hem of his shirt that she wore, debating whether to hand it back.

Yet, she made no effort to remove it. She didn't want to appear ridiculous for being so disgruntled at seeing a man's chest - a fact that the Gerudo would no doubt find amusing. Besides, it would be rather uncouth for her to sit in her shredded gear and throw her dignity to abandon. Her clothes were ripped in places that left rather a lot of skin on show and she wouldn't disgrace herself in such a manner. So she kept it on and refused to look anywhere below Link's neck.

Though as she shifted to the slightest degree, the warmth from Link's skin brushed against her shoulder. She had not noticed their closeness before, but now that she was attentive to it, she could not ignore the way heat radiated from him in the most pleasant manner.

Aveil smiled slowly. "You want something that I only I can give you. And seeing how my cooperation will benefit my tribe, it would have been rather unfortunate to have killed you."

"Your elusiveness is not adding any clarification to your actions," Zelda pointed out, already becoming tired with the Gerudo's idle chatter. Despite the revitalising scents of the peppermint and ginger, she wanted to curl up on the blankets and sleep, not speak to a sly Gerudo. Though such a lazy nature was unlike her, she figured it was either a manifestation of the potions after-effects or the continuous heat or perhaps even both.

Aveil tapped a nail to her lips speculatively. "Of course I am not going to outright tell you everything I know. You may have a respectable title, but I still don't trust you."

"Trust cannot be gauged in so short a time. To be honest, I do not believe there will ever be trust between our tribes. But perhaps a mutual agreement can be arranged," Zelda stated. As she spoke, she considered changing back into her Hylian visage, but it hardly seemed necessary. Aveil seemed to comfortable enough around her despite her Sheikah exterior, that and she also didn't want to risk making herself any more fatigued that she already was

"What difference does it make?" Link highlighted. "You said our being here will benefit you, so you need us alive. In addition to that, we're on your territory and so we're at a disadvantage. Your warriors have already proven that they can best us here and so it would not be a great move on our part to be blatantly dishonest. Technically, trust has already been established through default."

Aveil's eyebrows rose as she glanced at Link. "It does appear that we require each others help and I guess we should let bygones be bygones. Or at least for the duration of your stay."

"Then now you will explain to us the reason behind your actions?" Zelda asked.

The Gerudo sighed before she shrugged carelessly. "First, tell me what you know about the medallion. I assume that is what you came for, correct?"

Zelda voiced that she was right and gave a brief overview into the medallions. Aveil nodded alongside her words, and thus Zelda assumed that she was disclosing nothing new to the Gerudo. Only after did Aveil frown, her expression reminding Zelda of a bird as her head tilted to the side.

"You mentioned nothing on the wolves. I'm guessing they're a part of this too."

"And you would guess correctly. However any details we have on them are based upon hypothetical constructions, not solid evidence," Zelda said. They may have decided to be relatively more amicable towards one another, but she would not so easily distend her trust and reveal all that they had deduced about the beasts.

"The Queen of Hyrule doesn't know what is plaguing her country? That is rather worrying," Aveil purred.

"No-one can have such an all encompassing knowledge. I know enough and that shall suffice at this present time. However, you have not stated how you have come to know about the beasts," Zelda refuted.

"We may live far from your civilisation, but that does not mean we are ignorant to the affairs around us. We have methods of gathering information and bringing it back here," Aveil informed. "Which includes hearing about those wolves and the murderer."

"You surely use magic to travel then?" Zelda asked.

Aveil cackled. "Powerful as though we are, even if we were to survive the day's travel through the desert, there is no way to get down to the lake."

"You use Babylon candles," Link said in statement rather than inquiry.

The Gerudo's eyes narrowed so that only a slither of yellow was visible. "My, my, aren't you a sharp one?" she said, but there was an annoyance behind her mocking words.

Link shrugged, the action causing his shoulder to brush against Zelda's, once again causing that tingle to course down her spine. "You left them in clear sight. They're not hard to notice."

"It takes a knowledgeable eye to be able to distinguish such an invaluable item," Aveil praised, but her arms were crossed tightly.

Zelda glanced between them both before letting her gaze drift across the room, careful not to touch Link. She had only once ever seen a Babylon candle and even now, she could still recall its dull black, endothermic wax. Knowing what she was looking for, it didn't take her long to find said object amongst the variety of candles on Aveil's shelf.

She was impressed that Link had seen the candle so easily. She wouldn't particularly consider herself to be sluggish when noting details, but today had hindered her ability to be alert to anything other than how welcoming Link's shoulder would be to sleep on.

Zelda took a deep breath, trying to chase the yawn that she could feel building and the ridiculous idea of falling asleep on Link considering the company. Though Aveil seemed to be rather relaxed, she wouldn't dare be so foolish to display either flagrant gesture.

"It helps to be familiar with such items," Link replied, which not for the first time, roused Zelda's intrigue.

Aveil's eyes roamed over him, her smirk simultaneously impressed and irritated. "Anyways, we are getting off the point here. Regarding those wolves, I do not trust them. I can only say that I am grateful they have not ventured this far yet."

"All the same, you must remain vigilant should they happen to attack. Those wolves work in conjunction with magic and I do not believe geographical boundaries will prevent them from seeking out what they desire," Zelda warned, trying to keep the fatigue out of her voice. Much as she despised the Gerudo, she would not wish death upon anyone.

"I sadly agree; they are the most peculiar beasts," Aveil agreed.

"If our speculations are correct, and they are linked with the medallions, then we must obtain it from you as soon as possible. If we delay too long, there is no telling what consequences might hence be brought forth."

The Gerudo smirked at Zelda. "You're right, but I won't just hand it over."

"We didn't expect you too," Link interjected. "There's probably something you want us to do first."

"Ah, so you know about the trials too. Haven't you done your research," Aveil stated in a snarky manner.

"If you would be kind enough to inform us of their location, we shall head there immediately," Zelda said. She was tired, and she desired the chance to rest before doing anything else, but she saw no point in wasting time. If they could obtain the medallion before the wolves did make a sudden appearance, she hoped that lives could be spared. The beasts only appeared to be interested in guarding the temples that housed a medallion. If that object were no longer in the races' possession, surely there would be no reason for the wolves involvement.

Aveil quirked a brow at her, her lips tilted in amusement. "In the condition you're in? I may not be overly fond of you, but death through exhaustion is not something I would recommend."

"I'm perfectly fine," Zelda refuted, but even as she said it, she clapped a hand over her mouth to hide her yawn.

"Sure," Aveil mocked. "You think I haven't seen your eyelids struggling against sleep? You can rest first and then I will show you the trial's location. If you're going to get the medallion, you're going to need power on your side and that laziness won't aid you at all. I'll assign you a room to sleep in." The Gerudo rose from her reclined position and gestured for them to rise also.

"It would be greatly appreciated," Zelda thanked and followed the desert woman through the labyrinth of tunnels. She was only mildly ashamed at how quickly she had given in to needing sleep. It could have just been her fatigue, but she felt like she couldn't fully place her concentration into anything that had been discussed.

"You're being very accommodating," Link pointed out, the slightest hint of suspicion working into his voice.

Aveil's cackle echoed around them. "Don't take it personally. I don't fancy having to remove dead bodies from my home when you fail the trial because you're tired."

"Do not forget though that we still have much to discuss. You have yet to tell me how you knew of my identity and how you acquired the medallion," Zelda brought to attention. Her concentration may have been slightly skewed, but she had long gathered the skill of regarding every ounce of information as important.

"Of course," Aveil easily replied. "But first, you need to sleep and I can steal your Hero for a few moments."

At Zelda's barely concealed look of alarm, Aveil cackled. "I'm not going to have sex with him. Not unless you want to, handsome." She winked at Link who only sighed.

"Then what purpose do you have?" Zelda asked. Link did seem to rather attentive to red heads and with Aveil's biting charm and confidence - she reminded Zelda of Midna. She trusted that Link wouldn't make any advancements to the suggestions, but the Gerudo were know to be women of easy virtue and she couldn't help but regard the woman warily.

"I want to question him about a few things is all," the Gerudo informed.

Zelda waited for more to be said, but seeing that naught else would be disclosed, she sighed. "Very well," she relented.

"We'll be back in my room when you wake," Aveil told her before turning back to Link and beckoned him to follow like some stray animal. Judging by Link's look of disdain, he did not take kindly to such mannerisms, but still turned to follow the Gerudo all the same.

Before he did turn, Link looked back at Zelda, the beginnings of uncertainty creeping into his gaze. His expression was controlled, but something in his eyes gave hint to a worry of leaving her alone. Though she would have rather they remained together, she gave him a reassuring smile and gestured for him to continue. Whatever Aveil had in mind, she had to believe it would be nothing of concern.

Watching them depart, it was only once they were no longer in her sight did she pull aside the curtain to her adopted room and step inside. Much like Aveil's, it was dressed in rich reds and browns that gave it a fiery ambiance, but with less of the lavish fabrics and decorations.

Despite the completely different locations, the room reminded her of Serilda's. Of course, her Sheikah sister's room actually had a bed and many more weapons, but the colour scheme was a definite similarity. Zelda sighed wearily. Serilda and her souls were linked and she dreaded to think that Serilda had felt all of what she had.

Zelda pushed the thoughts away, she was only creating more worry for herself that couldn't be solved at present. Wasting no more time on either thoughts or surveying the room's décor, she set on finding something suitable to sleep on. The lack of bed didn't surprise her and so she gathered several of the large pillows and placed them in a vertical line, satisfied when her creation looked welcoming enough.

By force of habit, she reached to remove her weapons yet only grasped Link's shirt. It disoriented her to not have the weight of a blade at her back or the coolness of metal felt close to her skin.

She bit her lip, so accustomed to their feel now that she felt oddly lost without them. Zelda sat down on the array of cushions, the material gathering and bunching under her weight and stroked her hand across the pillow. Wearily, she laid her head down and curled her legs close to her chest. The position was not comfortable for her wounds that were still healing, but it made her feel inexplicably safer.

Now alone, the weight of just exactly what she had been through came crashing down upon her. When talking with Link and Aveil, she had been able to place her thoughts on the matter being discussed - or at least try to - leaving little room for her mind to wander onto other topics.

But now, in the vast room, belonging to a tribe she hadn't been sure even existed - she felt incredibly wary of her situation. Aveil had granted her safety, but that did not guarantee that her leniency had extended to the other Gerudo too,

Zelda pulled her legs in even closer, feeling frighteningly vulnerable. A glance to the door reminded her that there wasn't even one there; only a veil of fabric acted as a means of privacy. She would have much preferred a solid piece of wood with locks. Of course, a lock did not immediately mean protection for they could easily be picked or broken, but the sense of security it brought was something she longed for.

Thinking of anything that she could do to ease her restlessness, her hand reached for her pouch that contained her lyre. As she only felt her clothes, she bolted upright. Even searching with her eyes, there was no mistaking that every one of her satchels was noticeably absent.

Zelda felt tears prick her eyes, mostly brought through frustration that anything else. She had no idea where anything was kept in this godforsaken place and the thoughts amplified her vexation.

Unable to even do anything about it, she closed her eyes, trying to force sleep. Yet it simply wouldn't come. Her body was far too tense to relax into slumber and her eyes flickering open every few seconds to check the "door" was not helping matters.

She continued to toss and turn, consciousness coming and going too quickly for it to be defined as sleeping or not. Eventually, she snapped her eyes open, finding her attempts wasteful. She was exhausted, but with her unsettled mind, sleep was far beyond her reach.

Zelda sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. The evening sunlight she had last remembered seeing as she had stepped into Aveil's room was now a sliver of moonlight. The scorching heat of the day had dwindled into a biting wind that whistled periodically through the room, its cold a relief from the humidity, but freezing enough to raise goose-bumps on her arms.

Zelda achingly stretched her limbs, and winced as she felt her muscles pull. She pulled the collar of Link's shirt aside to glance at her back, able to see how the wounds were doing. Though they were visibly healing well, the deeper effects would last substantially longer.

Her Sheikah gear was sewed with runs of healing, but when those very runes had been ripped to tatters, the effects were lost. Though a spell would repair the garments, Zelda disregarded the idea. Being unsure of the inhabitants, she did not want to waste magic that could be used in another format.

Shivering at the now present chill, she rubbed her hands across her arms, trying to generate some warmth. Now grateful that she had decided to keep Link's shirt, she pulled it close to her body. She had read that the desert's weather could fluctuate rapidly during the shift from day to night, but she had underestimated how significant the change could be.

Once she stood up, she bounced on the balls of her feet to get the blood circulating around her body, the action helping to warm her up somewhat. With the hopes of sleep unachievable, she decided instead to look for any form of weapon. Or with any luck, would stumble across her other missing items.

There was little she could do about the wind and the burdens that weighed heavily in her mind, but it would bring her some sense of peace to have a weapon by her side again and her grandmother's items back in her possession.

Drawing aside the curtain, she stepped into the corridor, the wind's howl louder in the empty space. The echoing drafts sounded far too much like a young girl's screams. The castle was known to create the same effect, but the shrieks were no more pleasant to hear.

Believing that Aveil would be the one who would be most likely to hold her weapons and her gear, she began to walk down the hall. It was only as she ventured through the barren corridors and realised that none of them were differentiated did she begin to become consternated.

The amber glow from the torches provided no help into jogging her memory and she mentally scolded herself for failing to pay strict attention to her surroundings when moving with Aveil. It was such a fundamental skill in preventing oneself from becoming lost and she had gone and forgotten it. Zelda shook her head at herself; her concentration was becoming scattered recently.

Pausing under the glow of one of the torches, she attempted to gather a bearing on her location. Seeing how they had not travelled for long, she reasoned that Aveil's room had to be somewhere relatively close. Or so she assumed. Taking a left, she wracked her memory to think which route they had taken. There was nothing in her thoughts that could provide a link to which direction to go and she bit her lip.

Taking another left, the corridor expanded into a wide place. Barrels and boxes lined one wall and the adjacent was spanned by a cell. Unlike her own, the wall closest to her consisted of evenly spaced bars. Close enough to ban any possibility of squeezing through, but wide enough for hands to snake between the bars.

Between the rods of metal, she could see the shackles that gleamed wickedly in the torches' glow. The sight of them was enough to leave her chilled and she quickly averted her eyes. Yet, seeing them had roused another thought in her mind: how Link managed to escape from his own cell.

Zelda stared at the bars for several long moments, trying to cognize any possible means breaking free from the prison. She had not thought about the type of cell he had been held captive in, but she had assumed that he had been chained like herself.

She recalled the agony she had felt when wrenching her hands free from the cuffs and subconsciously stroked her wrists. Link's hands were far larger than hers and though the manacles probably came in different circumferences, she doubted he had been able to slip his hands through.

Zelda continued to puzzle over it as she retraced her steps back to the room she had been given. Perhaps he had not been chained - that was the only logical thought she could think of.

So lost in her thoughts was she, that when re-entering the room - though embarrassed to have done so - she jumped when she spied a figure seated by the window. It took less than a second to realise the figure was Link, but with the trust issues she had been experiencing, her jump was easily rationalised. As her heart rate lowered, she walked over to where he lounged against wall of the windowsill, observing how intently he looked out the window. Though she shivered as she drew nearer, the innate need to be close to someone she trusted overrode all else.

She did wonder how it was that he could bear such cold temperatures, but second glance showed that his tunic had been returned to him as had his several belts. The mere sight of his reminded her that her pouches were still absent. With a pang of bleakness, she realised though that like her, his weapons were still unaccounted for.

"Rather an odd habitat for a raven," he noted, inclining his head to the scenery outside.

"Perhaps they are a different breed than those usually occupying forest niches?" Zelda offered though she found it just as odd as him. Not many birds were accustomed to the extreme heats of a desert and she doubted that ravens were.

Link nodded at her before his gaze resumed to outside the window. In her absence, he had ignited several of the candles in the room, but their light was not enough to decipher his expression. There was a frown on his mouth, but the emotion in his eyes was one of intrigue. "Maybe," he said, but he didn't sound convinced.

"I'm sure it is nothing to be concerned over," she said as she took a seat beside him. The windowsill was large enough for both of them to sit facing one another, their legs tilted out to the side.

"Ravens are an ally of wolves," Link disclosed. "Though both animals annoy one another, ravens are known to follow wolves in the hopes of feeding on their left-over carcasses."

Zelda frowned as he spoke. "You think the two are related?"

"It's a possibility. Both species bring connotations of death and are known to be a witch's familiar. I don't think that's simple coincidence."

She bit her lip, unable to dismiss the likely possibility. "We will have to keep a watchful eye on both the land and sky in that case."

"Or I'm being too superstitious," Link joked, injecting some humour into the otherwise serious atmosphere.

Zelda gave a half-smile. "It is better to be attentive to surroundings than be ignorant of them."

Link nodded, his gaze once again returning to the desert yonder as Zelda continued to watch him for several more moments. When she shivered again, she stood up from her positions to gather a pillow. With neither Aveil's or her room containing blankets, she wondered if all the rooms were furnished in the same manner.

"How are you feeling?" Link suddenly asked, his gaze now resting upon her as she wrapped her arms around the cushion, pushing it to her chest like a shield against the cold.

Zelda smiled. She had asked him the exact thing when he had awoken from his unconsciousness at the castle. "Thanks to my rest, my oscitancy appears to have passed.

"And your wounds?" he inquired, giving a brief overview with his eyes.

"Far better. I'm still achy, though I believe that to be a result of the make-shift bed," she replied. Still, anything was better than the dank cell she had spent far too many nights in.

"I have those potions I bought if you want one?" he offered, but she shook her head and declined it, deeming it unnecessary. She was healing well enough to know that she had more strength than needing to rely on potions and magic to heal her.

"How was your chat with Aveil?" Zelda asked instead, ignoring how his eyes rolled at her previous declaration.

Link smirked. "I think I've made her rethink her choices of imprisonment."

"I would be too if I was in her position. I assume you were chained up?" she questioned.

"Tied up, but still imprisoned," he interjected.

"Then how did you escape?"

"Aveil asked me the same thing and I told her that her guards had made the ropes too lose," he said with casual intonation.

"They are trained warriors; I doubt they would be privy to making such an erroneous mistake," Zelda highlighted.

"True, unless they assumed that nothing was amiss," he answered with a smile.

Zelda leaned forward, her eyes regarding him curiously. The Triforce and the Ancient Hero's spirit within him would grant some enhanced abilities, but she doubted that magic was in his array of abilities. But still she asked, "You do not possess a magical ability… Do you?"

Link shrugged. "Not unless you want to count shifting into a wolf."

"On some level yes, but unless that is how you escaped, then I do not see a clear explanation."

He gave her a lupine grin. "Muscle contraction." As she looked at him in bewilderment, his grin only got larger. "Haven't you heard of it?"

"Not outside of books. Even then, the ability to contract certain muscles at will takes years to hone. Though possible, I have never encountered anyone who possessed the skill," Zelda told him.

From what she had read in books, one needed a great sagacity, masses of concentration and patience to control their muscles movements consciously. It was far more complex than merely flexing a muscle - a movement that could be easily achieved. Instead, the skill required the competence of treating each muscle as separate and focusing on moving that sole muscle. Though she wasn't overly sure on the principle behind the mechanism, there was no reason why it couldn't be performed.

"You can contract your wrists," Zelda realised. As duties of a healer, she had - or at least had the intention to - learn the muscles of a body. Through it, she could locate pain specifically in an injury and place her focus on that one area. Though names eluded her, she could recall how many separate ligaments and muscle fibres were in the wrist and so, when she glanced at him again - her amazement was clear in her eyes.

Link gave a nonchalant shrug. "It's nothing special."

She looked at him in incredulity. "I beg to differ. The skill saved both our lives, and I could not be any more grateful that you have it in your inventory. Though I am curious as to how you acquired the ability."

"You pick up different things when you travel. That happened to one of the things I learnt."

Zelda stared at him. Link had yet to give her a direct answer whenever she had questioned him, and each time, it roused her suspicion. And yet, she dismissed it, believing that he must have a reason for the deliberate elusiveness.

"You must have met some interesting people then," she pointed out.

"Very much so. A taste of a different culture helps to broaden your horizons." He smiled.

Zelda returned the smile, agreeing with the statement and decided not to question him further.

They drifted into an amiable silence, Link watching the shifting sands below and Zelda lazily observing him. Though she needed to speak with Aveil, it was too late at night to do so and so she settled further against the wall, careful not to touch her back too hard.

She wasn't sure when it happened as she watched Link, but eventually, she fell into a sleep, oblivious even to the feeling of being carried to her make-shift bed by her hero.

* * *

Her head thrashed from side to side, her body convulsing as she fought off forces only her mind's eye could see. Even dreaming, the rake of a whip felt so very real that she physically jumped, her muscles tensed in anticipation. The black leather flashed before her, the Gerudo's smile full of malicious intent as she brought the whip down. Her scream ripped through her throat as her hands rose to protect her from the image.

"Zelda, Zelda! Wake up!"

She screamed again, flinching back from the hands that held her shoulders firmly, the gentle shakes becoming more urgent as she tossed frantically. The whip arched in her nightmare and as she cried out again, her shrieks accompanied by Link's pleading calls, she was jolted awake.

Her eyes stared, unfocused, as her rapid breathing began to settle, the heaves of her chest almost painful as she gulped in air. A pressure settled on her shoulder, and the sudden weight made her react with a gasp.

Slowly, she realised that it was only Link's hand. Not the cruel lash of a whip that she had been expecting. And though the relief was enough to make her want to laugh, it was tears that came rather than laughter.

With a sob, she happily fell into his waiting arms, clinging to him desperately.

"Hey, you're okay. Nothing's going to hurt you now," Link murmured against her hair, his voice helping to calm her hitched breaths.

"I… I… Oh goodness…" she gasped between sobs, burying herself further into his warmth, seeking whatever small comfort that she could.

Link held her closer, his palm making soothing motions at the base of her back, away from the scars that felt fresh in her mind. He didn't ask what had terrified her so and he didn't need to. The way her eyes were wide in fear was enough for him to tell.

It was several moments before she regained control, her once frenzied cries now shallow breaths, her red-rimmed eyes the only proof of her tears.

"You must think me pathetic. Someone who is thought to be so powerful now reduced to pitiful sobs as a result of her dreams," she lamented in a low voice.

"Don't be foolish," he reprimanded softly. He pulled back enough to look at her face, his eyes showing that he did not think of her in any such way. "What you went through would make even the strongest falter. If anything, I applaud you for being as brave as you have been."

Zelda glanced away as she bitterly remarked, "I am not brave. I cowered as the Gerudo brandished that whip, I screamed as its leather raked across my skin."

"As would anyone," Link interjected. "Everyone feels fear, but we all respond to it in different ways."

"Then I must be the most pitiful example of how not to respond."

"Zelda," Link said firmly and lifted her chin so that she would meet his eyes. It was only as she unwillingly raised her eyes that he continued, "Why are you beating yourself up about it? No one could sit unfazed through torture. Unless of course, they are a masochist and have some odd ideas about pleasure…"

Her lips quirked in a near smile, hearing the humour in his voice for that briefest moment until it morphed into seriousness. "You don't need to pretend that you are this almighty, powerful queen who is impervious to her emotions."

"That may be fine and well for you to say, Link, but I am a queen. And queens do not cry over issues that have upset her. I am supposed to be strong and powerful, not sobbing over dreams that cannot bring me physical harm."

"You're trying to be perfect when no such definition truly exists," he said as his thumb brushed aside the tearstains upon her cheek.

"And yet, we strive to obtain it, to enshroud ourselves in the false security that we are contented with who we are. Does it not provide us with a sense of power to know that we are competent? That we are capable of achieving what we set out to do?" She took a deep breath, her eyes dark with emotion, as though defeated by her internal conflict.

"And what good does that possibly bring? You're setting yourself up for a lifetime of grief and longing if you continue to be so harsh," he said, his voice becoming softer. "Zelda, you're one of, if not the most incredible woman I have met. Don't go thinking about yourself any differently because you bared your emotions."

Zelda didn't meet his gaze as she whispered, "But I am powerless. I could do naught as they tortured me, leaving me so close to my demise that I could almost feel death's call. I have both royal and Sheikah blood in my veins, yet that one period of torture has left me terrified. I am nothing more than a simple woman."

Link simply stared at her, his eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You? A simple woman? Good Goddesses, the potion I gave you was a lot stronger than I thought. Your judgement on yourself is very askew."

She glanced at him in question, not thinking that her words were that erroneous.

"No one is perfect, Zelda. Not you, not me, not anyone. If you keep thinking that way, you'll always be burdened by who you could be, rather than who you actually are."

"Aveil said it herself - we will need power to defeat the trials that are awaiting us," she muttered.

"She probably meant it in the physical sense of endurance and stamina, not how many fancy titles decorate your name or how many powerful bloodlines you have within you," he said, his thumb still tracing the contours of her cheekbone. "It's unlike you to be so concerned with power and perfectionism."

"Forgive me, I did not mean to burden you with my thoughts," she replied quickly. "I am sorry for disturbing you, Link." Zelda looked up at him then, noticing that even in the dimness of the room, dark shadows underlined his eyes, and his hair was mussed as though having been slept on.

"You didn't disturb me," he interrupted. "I was hardly asleep anyways…"

A faint colour rose in his cheeks, as though having been caught doing something he did not intend for her to know. She peered around him, half-expecting to see pillows arranged similarly to her own, but the room was how she remembered it. Then she clicked why there was colour in his complexion.

"You were watching me sleep?" she asked, not in shock, but rather in a way that someone may express gratitude. She was touched to know that he had cared enough for her welfare that he had not left her side.

Link shrugged and there was something rather bashful about the action. "I could only rest knowing that I would be here to protect you," he admitted, his voice careful, but his eyes were filled with a fierce protectiveness. And perhaps it was that look in his eyes, or the tenderness in his touch where he held her cheek, but Zelda found herself blushing.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Not only for now, but for saving me from that cell. I wish I could express my gratitude in a greater format, but I'm afraid my words are all I have to give at this moment."

Link smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. "I did what anyone would have done."

"No, you efforts deserve far more recommendation than writing them off as simple morality. You could have left me and cared only for finding a safe route for yourself, but you did not. You risked your own life in the hopes of rescuing me. You may not see yourself as hero, but I cannot think of a more befitting title."

He looked away, his expression tight. "You make me sound like some noble and courageous person."

"Are you not?" she countered. "Even as I was potentially dying, you remained calm throughout and thought with a clear head. Not many can be acclaimed to possess such clarity in pressing situations."

His answering chuckle was low and biting. "I was not as calm as you make me out to be."

"Strange, I recall you being determined and fearless…"

"I was terrified," he suddenly said, interrupting what she had been planning to say next. "I couldn't think straight, my thoughts were scattered and though I wanted nothing more than to express my fury on all those who dared hurt you, all I was truly concerned about was keeping you awake."

"Yet you stood tall and strong before Aveil, unwavering towards her advances and refusing to stand down," she reminded, recalling how she had drawn strength simply by seeing his calm nature.

"I wasn't worried about that. That fight had been easy."

"Then what?" she questioned. Her breath caught when his eyes captured her own, a pain in them that he hadn't let her see before.

"I was scared of losing you," he said, his voice half a whisper. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. And though she found it unusual to see him so discomposed, there was something rather endearing about his honesty. "When you just… laid there, unresponsive to the potion, as white as a corpse, I feared that I was too late - that I had lost you."

"Link," she whispered, placing her hand atop his own that cupped her face. Her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest as what his words implied, but she could not bring herself to truly acknowledge them. "I am here - alive and well - and it is thanks to you that I am."

He smiled then, albeit softly, but a smile nonetheless. She gasped lightly as he moved closer, enough so that he could rest his forehead against hers.

His eyes were heavily lidded; only a sliver of blue visible beneath his lashes, but his gaze was still intoxicating. His breath that caressed her lips made them part in want. It would be so simple to tilt her head up and press her mouth to his, yet she found herself hesitating.

She wanted to reach round to the nape of his neck and pull him down to her. To taste his mouth that looked both soft and tantalising in the shadows of the night. But she did neither. The thought of her previous rejection still poisoned her breast and try though she did, she couldn't see past the fact that Link simply hadn't reciprocated her feelings.

As she felt him shift, his mouth a breath away from hers, she quickly pulled back and turned her head away from him, deterring his movement from progressing any further. His hand fell away from her face and only the sound of him awkwardly clearing his throat filled the silence.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he apologised, his words careful as though wary of upsetting her despite having done nothing truly wrong.

"No, it's quite alright," she replied, herself wondering what she had meant by that. It was not alright that she had wanted to kiss him so eagerly, but the memories in her mind had prevented her from doing so. And it was certainly not alright that she regretted having not silenced her protesting conscience and let her heart take control.

"I wasn't thinking," he muttered, sounding simultaneously ashamed and perhaps just a note regretful.

Neither could look one another in the eye and though it made Zelda feel like a ridiculous adolescent, she couldn't bear to look at him.

"You need not apologise, I cannot say I was truly aware of my own actions either," she lied. It was that realisation of her actions that had led them to this awkwardness now rather than kissing him like she very much wanted to. "I do not wish to sound so blunt, but perhaps it would be best if we both retired for the night. You have given me comfort - to which I am thankful for - but I believe sleep would be best for both of us."

"You're alright?" he questioned, those random moments of chivalry that he sometimes expressed showing itself once more.

"As well as I can hope to be," said Zelda, giving the most convincing smile of reassurance that she could muster.

Link only nodded. Neither of them saying anything as he gave her one last, lingering look before he stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Though free from nightmares, her sleep was still restive, burdened by thoughts that she could not put aside. Eventually, through an exhaustion gathered by more things that she cared to think about, her fatigue had prevailed over her restless mind.

The sleep had been anything but refreshing and as she stretched now, her muscles groaned at the uneven layers she had slept on. In a gradual process, she unwillingly rose to her feet. Though part of her reluctance to move was due to her tension from poor sleep and the ache the movements caused. A much larger part was contributed by her hesitance at seeing Link.

Even having been in this conundrum before, she was no more accustomed to it now than she was then. Of course, the last time this had occurred, she had been all but ready to tear his head off and through it into the Goron's mines lava. But that had been a result of the chakra's influence, not her own conscious thoughts.

Zelda paused in shaking the feeling back into her limbs, it was quite possible that the same thing was happening again, but she pushed the speculation to the recesses of her mind. The root chakra's effects had only come into play when they had been both close to and inside the mines, not before. She sighed heavily, and not for the first time, she questioned just what it was that she felt for Link.

Zelda bit her lip, deciding it was best not to dwell upon the matter. Her concentration needed to be placed on more important issues than pondering over some attraction. That, and she simply didn't want to worry over it all. Not when there was no real need to. She had debated this very scenario with herself several times and she was still no nearer to discovering any form of outcome.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she began to rationalise how to begin finding the Gerudo leader. Her venture outside her room the night before had yielded nothing and gave Zelda no starting point from which to begin. She reasoned that she could use her shadows to find the woman, but with the clear hatred between Sheikah and Gerudo, she didn't want to flaunt what abilities the Sheikah possessed.

Upon realising that she was still in her Sheikah gear - a fact that would probably not aid her when gathering information regarding the medallion - Zelda set on transforming out of her Sheik persona. First though, she removed Link's shirt. Her hands lingered on the item as she folded it neatly. If she apparently had the scent of water, then his was of Earth. Of the comforting richness of soil and the sharpness of pine needles. Unwillingly, she finished folding it and placed it atop the pillows, beginning to mutter the chant.

As the swaths of fabric encased her form, Zelda immediately felt too warm. Shredded as her Sheikah gear was, it has still served the purpose of keeping her cool, unlike the dress she wore now. Even without the silk slips and petticoats, her dress still weighted heavily upon her, despite being crafted from a light material.

Trying not to think too greatly about how uncomfortable dresses were in sweltering heat, Zelda crossed to the door and made to remove the fabric covering it when a hand beat her to it.

Aveil's face loomed into her line of sight, an amused grin set on her mouth, apparently unfazed by Zelda's change. "Trouble in paradise?"

Zelda looked at her, not quite comprehending. "And by that you mean..?"

"Lover boy and where he's wandered off to. I saw him storming away from your room last night and I can only imagine what you must have said to him," Aveil said, her grin never wavering.

"He simply wished me goodnight and left; that is all there is to it," Zelda replied shortly. She stepped aside to let the other woman through the door and followed her movements carefully. Only when seeing that there were no weapons on the Gerudo did Zelda's tension ease slightly. She was not willing to drop her guard. The woman may have spared her life, but a moments' generosity could not diminish years of hostility between the races, be her a Sheikah or Hylian.

The Gerudo woman made a sound of disbelief. "Then how do you explain his look of regret, as though he had made a very poor decision?"

Zelda didn't visibly react but the bite of guilt embedded in her stomach. "I do not know the inner workings of Link's mind. You cannot immediately deduce that it was my doing that lead to his expression."

Aveil's smile was vulpine. "I had all but forgotten how obstinate the Sheikah are. Even back to your Hylian form, you still retain their impassive nature. Can't you simply say you had a fight and be done with it?"

"It was not a fight," Zelda corrected, her eyes narrowing. "It was a…" she searched for the right word, but she was unable to find one that best suited what had occurred. It was hardly a fight. But neither had it been a disagreement or misunderstanding.

"Well, whatever it was, I am surprised. From the interaction between you two, I expected a much closer relationship," Aveil speculated.

Zelda only looked at her incredulously. "And how may I ask, did you arrive at such an idea?"

Aveil gave her that smile again, one filled with the smugness of knowing something she did not. All but sashaying her way over to the mound of pillows to sit, she said, "It isn't all that hard to see the chemistry between you two. Of course, coming to your rescue practically confirms he cares for you, but the littlest actions convey just as much meaning as the grandest of ones."

Zelda stared at the Gerudo. Perhaps her judgements had been rather askew as of late, but she was certain her emotions were not that transparent.

"You maybe don't notice it, but he looks at you with such a fearless devotion-"

"A loyal patriotism to his ruler," Zelda cut in, but Aveil shook her head.

"No, he has that protection over you and perhaps something more, but it's like he's trying to hide what he feels." She tapped her finger to her lips. "He's certainly an unusual one. Rather makes me want to delve further and uncover his darkest secrets."

Zelda's mouth twitched, having experienced that exact feeling many times before. "Link has experienced more in his twenty-three years than most people will in their lifetimes. He can hardly be judged for wishing to keep some secrets hidden."

"Perhaps," Aveil murmured. "If he wasn't so attached to you, I would have given him experiences I bet he's never encountered before."

Zelda's breath caught in her throat and she coughed lightly to dispel the sensation. "I understand that Link is attractive." She ignored how Aveil looked at her to say, _'__attractive? That__'__s it?__'_"But I would rather not discuss what activities you wish to engage him in."

The Gerudo laughed. "Dear Din, you need to relax. You may not think so, but we Gerudo do know how to keep our hands to ourselves," she said. "In most cases at least," she tagged on as afterthought.

"I sincerely hope so. Link and I are here on business, which I would like to begin-"

"Your reactions are rather interesting too," Aveil interrupted.

Zelda sighed, rubbing her temples wearily. With the abrupt digression, Zelda realised that this conversation would be lengthy. She made to take a seat on the window ledge, but in the light of day, the drop to the ground looked far further than in had under the cover of night. Instead, she sat down on one of the randomly located cushions. Her skirt fanned out around her and she resisted the urge to fan herself or wipe away the sweat she could feel budding on her nape. Instead she removed her gloves and let her hands breathe, able to see the moisture glistening her palms. "I will admit that I hold faith in Link. But you cannot misinterpret my feelings as being anything other than trust and familiarity."

"On the contrary, you are infatuated with him." Zelda quickly made to refute, but Aveil continued, "Whenever you glance at him, there is a longing in your gaze. Try to deny it all you want, but I have seen my girls with a crush - I can recognise the signs. And yet, you're both as bad as each other. Both denying what you want, and I can't understand why."

Zelda paused before answering. She did not trust the Gerudo, regardless of her generous nature in letting them live. And yet, something about talking to another female about men troubles seemed so normal, she wanted to indulge in that simple thing. "There are matters that hold more importance than romance. Link is a close friend - someone whom I can trust and place my confidence in. He is invaluable to me and I have no intention of risking making anything more between us, only to sacrifice the friendship we have," Zelda said pensively.

"He does care for you, more than you probably realise," Aveil said softly, without her usual inflection of smugness or sarcasm.

"I have already told you - Link believes he must act as my protector, which is no doubt strengthened by me being queen. And I do appreciate the concern he has for me, but that is all it is - a concern."

Aveil gave her a knowing smile. "How easily you dismiss it. You do know he only allowed himself to be captured to remain close to you?"

Zelda tensed, taking her time to register the words. She didn't say anything as Aveil continued to speak.

"With how word travels, it wasn't too hard to recognise Link as the man who had slain Ganondorf and so I hold no doubt that he could slaughter even my best warriors if he desired. So, it was suspicious as to why he had chosen to stay when freedom was so easily achievable to him. And he did it for you, to ensure your safety even if he died doing it."

"How can you possibly be so certain?" Zelda asked, ignoring how her heart had swelled in her chest.

Aveil smiled. "He told me himself during our chat."

The queen turned away, unable to meet the golden gaze of the Gerudo. She had been the one to place them in danger, to suggest that Link had allowed himself to be caught to remain close was barbaric… if not also rather touching. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Despite popular belief, not all of us Gerudo are malicious whores who don't know the meaning of relationships and fidelity. Being a race of females, it is considerably harder to find someone to care for, never mind someone to love and cherish. We find males to reproduce, not to become affectionate lovers. And though living with my girls is nothing I would trade, I dread to think about becoming old with nothing but my power to keep me company. Knowing that is likely how it will turn out, I don't wish that fate upon anyone."

"Not even a queen who is part of the race that murdered you tribe in the Civil war?" Zelda said wryly.

"You may not be my favourite person, but I can understand the pressure of being a figurehead. In such a position, others tend to forget that we experience emotions just as strongly and prominently as them. It may be a small pleasure, but would you not want someone who could help to lessen the burden of ruling a nation?" Aveil inquired of her.

"If suitable then yes, of course I would," Zelda said honestly.

"Then I suggest you go find Link and admit what it is you feel for him. He's not going to be single and free forever you know. And even if he rejects you, it's all experiences at the end of the day."

It was nothing that she hadn't thought of herself, but to hear it from another person added far more impact than her thoughts alone. With a sigh, the brunette wistfully replied, "Link is not suitable - he is too much of a free spirit. I could never tie him to a position as demanding and stressful as my consort." Her voice was almost a whisper. "To live in such a place as the castle, it would drain his vitality and everything that makes him who he is. I could not do that to him, not for my own selfish needs."

Aveil's face softened, the most approachable and sympathetic Zelda had seen the woman. "Then you need to tell him that, so that he can stop wondering what could happen between you two."

Zelda's eyes narrowed non-threateningly, her teeth biting her lower lip. "I will see," was all see said before she met the Gerudo's gaze stoically. It did not matter what she may or may not have felt for Link - she was at this fortress to obtain the medallion, not to receive advice from the Gerudo leader. "Onto more pressing issues, what can you tell me about how you acquired the medallion?"

When Aveil smiled now, it was full of the self-assured tenacity that Zelda was now familiar with. And just like that, the compassion she had shown only moments before was gone, replaced by that aura of power. She would never state the comparison out loud, but the Gerudo reminded her of Ailith, and how quickly she could alternate between emotions.

"Family heritage."

Zelda raised her brow, signalling for her to continue.

Aveil settled further onto the cushions, her relaxed demeanour something Zelda never would have dreamed expressing in front of another. _Apart from in front of Link__…_ she mused, the mere thought of him bringing regret and longing with it.

"When I was younger - no older than ten - the Queen of Hyrule arrived here. At first, none of us knew who she was; she wore no royal insignia or exuberant gowns. As we advanced upon her, she held her hand up and declared, "I hold no intention of harming you, but if you do not tell Nabooru that she has a visitor, I will not hesitate to use Din's Fire." And even as we all pointed her spears at her, she stood proud, unflinching. I don't know what was said that day, but I do remember Nabooru's face as she met your grandmother - as though trying to recall a dream long lost."

"Nabooru was the Sage of Spirit in another time once lived. I can only imagine the Goddesses allowed her to retrieve those memories from that time, despite never having truly been there," Zelda said.

Aveil shrugged. "It's possible. None us were allowed to listen to their conversation and it wasn't until I was much older that I finally understood what the Queen's presence had been for."

"She presented Nabooru with the medallion, entrusting her to keep it safe," Zelda inputted. She vaguely recalled seeing the information in her grandmother's journal, that the medallion the desert folk now held was not Spirit, but Fire.

"When Nabooru handed the position of leader to me, she gave me the medallion and told me what responsibilities came with it. And though what she spoke of - all the magic in that one object, the great things it had helped to achieve in that other lifetime - all seemed nonsense to me, the conviction in her voice made me believe her. That day, she said that I had to protect it will my life. That only in the direst of times would I ever need to be fully aware of what I held."

Aveil paused, her gaze directly on Zelda. "You asked how I recognised you, and though your features and the Triforce on your hand was key enough, it was your determination that made it click."

"My determination?" Zelda repeated.

"When I saw you, you were all but dead on your feet. You clung to Link as though your life depended on it, but that determination to see you both to safety, to stand your ground even though you were at risk - it reminded me of your grandmother standing before us all."

Zelda looked away as she thought about everything said. So many thoughts raced through her head: her grandmother's calm though surrounded by so many warriors, daring to barrage a Gerudo tribe that could have easily killed her. The thoughts filled her with a greater pride and admiration for her grandmother. "You're very trusting of me to have disclosed so much."

"It is how your Hero put it - I trust you through default. If Nabooru was so willing to trust your grandmother, then I see no reason why I can't do the same. I'm not prepared to embrace you with open arms, but you got spunk kid, and I like that about you."

Zelda laughed, finding the compliment the most peculiar she had heard. "Given how the situation has arrived, I would say progress has been made. However, I believe there is more to your tolerant nature. You stated our cooperation would benefit your tribe - how so?"

This time it was Aveil who looked away, her gaze almost appearing troubled before she masked it. "I don't have a throne or crown to declare it, but I am seen as queen of my people and I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe." She sighed softly, her voice was wary but never once did it lose its hard edge as she continued, "My girls are my family - they're all I've got. And I can't stand to think of anything happening to them. I haven't seen those wolves, but the stories are enough to warn me away. You know it as much as I do that there is a pattern to their killings, that they only go for the guardians of temples."

"You fear that your temple will be attacked next, and as result, you will loose those who stand guardian over it," Zelda said, understanding the concern building in the Gerudo's eyes.

Aveil only looked at her, a sad smile that could easily be mistaken as grimace twisting her mouth. "When I saw you here, I knew that there could only be one thing you wanted. Dressed in your Sheikah gear, I didn't want to trust you, but to ensure my girl's safety, I had no other choice."

"By giving us the medallion, you theorise that the wolves will have no reason to come here - that there will be nothing of interest which will alert them to your fortress," Zelda said with the familiarity of having already considered the possibility.

To the best of her knowledge, the wolves were look-outs. Spying on the temples and who guarded them before reporting back to murderer who then killed the guardians to search the temples for the medallions. Yet, how would wolves know if the temple still houses the item or not? They appeared to only see if it was being protected.

"Once Link and I have obtained the medallion, you will need to dismiss the temple's guardians to ensure their safety," Zelda disclosed, detailing to Aveil what she had just realised.

"It stands to reason. If the wolves do come here, when they see that the grounds are not protected, they will assume there is nothing to be protected."

"Or so hope will lead us to believe. I cannot ascertain that the wolves will not arrive, but should they do so, when seeing your temple unguarded, with luck, they will leave without causing damage," said Zelda.

"Any small hope is better than being completely unaware," Aveil murmured.

"I could not agree more. If you indicate the directions to your temple, then Link and I shall make our way to it with haste."

Aveil rose an inquiring brow. "Several times you have said temple. Surely you've realised it's no longer in Gerudo possession?"

Zelda's mouth pulled into a frown. "But surely the Spirit Temple still exists? Even if no longer referred to by that name?"

"Oh it exists alright. I'm sure you're familiar with the Arbiter's grounds?" Aveil said, a trace of scorn clipping her words.

Zelda nodded, able to picture the foreboding structure in her mind and putting the pieces together. "I apologise for my lack of comprehension. I should have realised," she mumbled, chagrined at having overlooked such a simple fact.

"What is left of that place was once our temple. Following the Civil War, when my tribe was exiled to the far East of this desert, we lost any connection to the land we once called ours. Our temple was brought to ruin and in its place, that prison was erected," Aveil spat.

Zelda folded her hand in her lap, unsure of how to respond. She didn't condone the destruction of the temple, not when knowing it had been used to torture the Gerudo who had once thought of the place as home. But she could not so easily bypass knowing that the Gerudo had caused a great many deaths to Hylians amongst many other of the participating races. "Are the grounds not derelict now? If desired, you could easily reclaim the place back into your possession."

The Gerudo gave her a bitter smile. "With how many cursed souls harbour there, I hold no wish to go anywhere near it."

Zelda inclined her head in understanding, remembering how the sight of it alone had made her wary. When she had conducted her research upon the medallions, back in the confinements of her library, she had come across many passages detailing the Arbiter's Prison. It was somewhat saddening to think about what the place had become. Once a place so sacred to the Gerudo, it was now nothing more than an area that struck fear into many hearts. "I must agree with you. It does not give the most welcoming presence," she said. She dreaded to think about how many curses and traps awaited any unsuspecting fool in the prison. "However, we are digressing away from the main focus. Surely you have another area which the medallion is kept?"

Aveil smiled. "Of course - we are not completely hindered. Once you find lover boy, I'll happily take you both there."

Zelda nodded, not particularly fond of how she referred to Link, but still thankful for the assistance. Much as she was beginning to trust Aveil - as much as she could considering all things - the same could not be said for the other members of the tribe.

She stood up and smoothed her skirts, using the material to wipe her clammy hands in a subtle manner. "Do you have any idea on where he might be?"

"Not in the slightest," Aveil remarked nonchalantly. "I assigned him a room, but whether he's still there is anyone's guess."

Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes and made to turn to face the door when recalling something. "With regards to our civility, I believe now would be the time to return my weapons."

The Gerudo grinned. "As long as you promise not to kill any of my girls…"

"Only if they refrain from violent intentions towards Link or myself."

Aveil's grin got larger. "I'll give you them when we're at the trial. As you can see, I don't have them on my person right at this very second, but rest assured - they're in a safe place."

Zelda's eyes narrowed slightly. There was nothing in the Geruod's voice to suggest she was lying, but Zelda would have preferred to be armed once more. "Very well, I will hold you to your word." With that, she did turn and begin walking to the door when Aveil called her back.

"I do have something of yours though."

She turned as the woman approached closer, her red hair swishing behind her with every swing of her hips. Dangling from her hand were Zelda's various pouches, including the one that housed her grandmothers journal and her lyre.

Zelda smiled as her hands closed around the items and drew them close to her chest. The flooding sense of relief she felt was heard as she said, "Thank you."

Aveil shrugged. "I'll take you to his room," she said, already moving past the brunette and through the door.

Zelda's mouth twitched in a miniscule smile. "An act of chivalry or distrust?"

Aveil returned the wry smile. "A bit of both really. But also because it'll save time between finding the man and taking you to the trial. "

The Queen nodded and followed Aveil as she sashayed her way through the halls. Despite having lived in the castle every day of her life - save for a few events - and being sentient of surroundings to gather a bearing of direction; Zelda found it increasingly difficult to form any perception of a pathway in the Gerudo fortress. She was well accustomed to drab interiors that suffered from monotone repetition, but even in the castle there were random splashes of colour from tapestries or the glint of golden frames.

Even with the few hours of sleep that she had gathered, her concentration still felt rather askew. As Aveil turned yet another corner, Zelda had already lost count of the amount of turns made. She hoped that it was only a passing fatigue and that would soon disperse.

Upon making yet another right, Zelda began to wonder just how far their travelling would last. She was cautious of what the trial could exist of, but she longed to begin so that she could change into her Sheikah gear. Though unlikely to be as protective against potentially harmful factors as before, it was certainly a lot cooler and more comfortable in the heat compared to her dress.

Feeling her skin becoming sticky with heat, Zelda debated rolling her sleeves up. Within her castle, she would never have considered it, but she was too hot to resist. A queen must always look presentable and that certainty meant no crumpled sleeves. She found herself wondering if Aveil would think her as uncouth as her court would have if she did push up the sleeves.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her eyes landed on Link, leaning against the wall outside his supposed room.

"Up and ready already I see," Aveil noted.

"I could hear you coming," Link said.

Aveil quirked a brow. "And you could tell who we were by footsteps?"

"My Queen's boots have a very distinctive sound."

"Ah-huh," the Gerudo mused before smiling seductively. No doubt interested at how he used personal pronouns to refer to Zelda. "You get more interesting as the time goes by. If it wasn't for your girl's attraction, I'd be very tempted to claim you for myself."

Zelda nearly squeaked in shock whereas Link only smirked.

"Aveil!" Zelda hissed, sorely regretting the poor decision of detailing Link and hers situation.

"I'm only stating fact," Aveil replied candidly.

"Much as I appreciate the offer, I'll have to decline," Link said. "The country won't save itself you know."

Aveil's eyes roamed over him, emitting a low noise of satisfaction from her throat. "Well, you know where I am, handsome."

Zelda crossed her arms, waiting for the other woman to stop ogling Link. It brought some measure of satisfaction to only see humour in Link's expression rather than consideration.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied with a grin.

"Are we quite done here?" Zelda announced, growing tired of the antics. She knew the Gerudo were promiscuous temptresses, but she did not condone Aveil's blatant flirting. Even if she did have the suspicion that it was to incite a rise from her.

"Of course, unless you two want any time alone?" Aveil asked, smiling complacently.

"Stop digressing. We are here for a purpose, and it is in the best interests of us all to complete that purpose as swiftly and efficiently as possible," Zelda said, her tone leaving no room for discussion. Even as the Gerudo made to reply, the Hylian glared stonily at her, as though daring her to further comment.

Aveil mouth twitched though and she all too happily replied, "Well, that's shame, because I'm going to leave you both right here whilst I get your weapons."

With a grin that seemed too large for her face, Aveil spun on her heel and went back the way they had come only moments before. Zelda looked in the direction the woman had left in until even her footsteps could no longer be heard. Only then did she turn to face Link. She was well aware that her embarrassment was ridiculous, but there she was, struggling to look at him. Even with his reassuring words from the previous night, she couldn't help but worry what he must think of her.

"How was your talk with Aveil?" Link asked, thankfully breaking the silence that had mounted between them.

Zelda mused over it. She had seen rather the array of emotions from the woman, ranging from hostility to practically the concerned sister. She was a certainly an intriguing woman. It was some time before Zelda finally settled on, "Interesting. Despite the impenetrable demeanour, she has a very caring heart, though I do not think she would willingly admit it."

He nodded with her statement and as she looked at him - mostly to be polite - she once again noticed the dark shadows beneath his eyes.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she inquired suddenly of him. Though she had consumed much of his time, she hoped he had garnered some shut-eye.

Link's eyes flickered away from her own and he shrugged. Ready to call him out on his noncommittal answer, she opened her mouth when the sounds of Aveil's return interrupted, her hands full of weaponry.

"Daggers, senbons, shuriken, electrum whip…" Aveil listed amongst many other things, handing the respective items to their owners.

Zelda let her hands run over the whip. A blend of magic-infused silver and gold, it was still cold to the touch. Though the item was undoubtedly precious to her and she was immensely grateful to have it back in her possession, she held it cautiously. Knowing that one of its cousins had left the scars on her back, she was simultaneously afraid and more appreciative of the damage it could create.

Holding her weapons in her hand, she had the even greater longing to change to Sheik. On her now, she had no sheathes or pouches other than the one located on her thigh. Feeling for it through her dress, her fingers brushed against the knife. She had forgotten that was there.

"And one shield and sword," Aveil finally said, a look of relief passing over her features to be rid of the weight. Zelda noticed how she held it by its sheath and cautiously avoided touching the handle. The red, burn-like mark upon the Gerudo's hand showed she had learnt what happened when grasping the hilt.

Link took them back with a grin and quickly secured the belts around his torso. Much like herself, he appeared far more comfortable to have his weapons back in his disposal.

Now that they were fully equipped, Aveil resumed leading them through the corridors. Occasionally, they passed by open shafts of light from higher ground or the odd prison cell. Other than the pad of their footfall and the rhythmic sounds of breathing, the walk was completely silent.

As Aveil took them round one final corner, the blinding light of the sun greeted them. Now out in the open, the heat was twice as intense as it had been inside the fortress. Instantly, Zelda brought a hand up to shield her eyes, already able to see colour dots forming whenever she blinked.

Before either of the Hylians took a step further out into the sun and away from the shelter the end of the corridor provided, Aveil moved to stand before them. "Hold your horses, I've got something to give to you first," the desert woman said. In her outstretched hand laid a sun-dried piece of fabric, both the Gerudo symbol and characters Zelda could not translate inked onto it in black. "It's a token of my tribe. A way to show you're trusted if you like. Usually we give it to men we don't want to be killed, but it'll work just as fine in telling my girls you're welcome here."

"This is enough to save us from any… previous events reoccurring?" Zelda asked. She looked down at the simple fabric, not quite believing that such an item could be the difference between being treated as a comrade or an enemy.

"Works like a charm." Aveil grinned. "The grounds are over to the left from here. You'll see Adeeba standing guard outside. Show her that token and she'll grant you access."

"You allow anyone with a token to enter?" Zelda remarked.

The Gerudo cackled. "Why not? It's there own stupid fault if they are ignorant enough to think they can easily defeat the trials awaiting them. Not everyone who goes in comes back out again."

"That's reassuring," Link said with sarcasm.

"Don't worry, handsome, I'm sure you'll be fine, and if not, then try not to die too messily. Blood is a tricky thing to get off the ceiling."

Zelda stared at the woman, debating whether the words were in jest or seriousness. It would be unrealistic to assume the trial to be easy, but she rather hoped it would not involve anything that would attempt to murder them. Especially not in a manner than would leave blood on the ceiling.

"Good to see how much you care." Link laughed.

Aveil winked and then placed her hands on her hips, her playful attitude shifting to a more staid disposition. "Seriously though, I'm counting on you two to get that medallion. The next time I see you, I expect you to be in one piece."

"Have some faith. We've got one already and the second one can't be any harder than the first," Link stated assuredly.

The Gerudo regarded him thoughtfully before expelling a heavy sigh. "Just don't go in there expecting it to be easy. Keep your wits about you, and you'll pull through."

Zelda nodded. "Thank you."

Aveil smiled tightly and moved to the side to free their path. "Good luck, kid. I'll be rooting for you from the sidelines."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel like I'm becoming a broken record with my apologies regarding the lateness of this chapter… So I'll skip on ahead.  
****There are times where Zelda is not living up to her Triforce of Wisdom. Don't worry folks, it's all for a reason. **

**Also, considering how much music plays a great deal in being my inspiration, I've decided to state them here: Inception ~ Mind Heist and Ryan Taubert ~ Art of Survival. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

The walk to the training grounds, albeit short, was exhausting. The sun was relentless in its heat and its rays felt like tendrils of fire against any bare skin. As Aveil had informed them, a Gerudo woman by the name of Raja stood guard outside, her fierce demeanour as powerful as Aveil's. As both Hylians came closer, her eyes narrowed, surveying them with obvious dislike.

Yet as Zelda flashed the Gerudo token, her behaviour shifted as quickly as lighting a candle. The condescending smirk upturned into a grin as bright as the sun overhead. "Twenty rupees to enter."

Zelda handed the red rupee over, only mildly surprised that there was an entrance charge. The Gerudo needed to make money somehow and she supposed it was better to gain it via commercial means than thievery.

With a sharp smile, Raja clapped her hands. The metal gate securing the grounds retracted with a rattle and revealed only darkness ahead. Even though the woman smirked again as they waited for the gate to fully settle, Zelda only lifted her head higher and strode forward, letting the darkness envelop her.

Much like every other place within the fortress, sand coated the floor and the supports were the dull beige of sandstone. Yet differences dotted the room: intricate designs were embedded into the pillars, the white paint bright against the otherwise sandy monotony.

In the centre sat several burning torches, their crackling flames echoing in the room. Her quick glances also showed that above each of the three doors was the head of a lion, sculpted to look ferocious. Zelda was impressed at the craftsmanship, but she only continued to look for a few more seconds before she placed her weapons onto the floor and transformed into Sheik. Having done so, she slipped all her weaponry into the designated pouches and belts with gratitude, relived that they were back in her possession. Her hand reached into one of the pouches, searching through the plethora of items. It was only as her fingers touched the gold of the lye and the leather of her grandmother's journal did Zelda truly feel sated.

Of course, there were several rather gaping holes in her attire that left more skin on show than she would have liked, but she would fix them later. As she retied the bandages around her wrist to conceal one of her daggers, she watched as Link made his way forward to the middle door and waited for her. He looked at her expectantly and she nodded, ready to face whatever was on the other side.

Yet before he could even lay his hand on the stone, a voice rang out clear and loud, its frequency neither male nor female. _"__If you can overcome the trials in the chambers ahead, then and only then will you be qualified to hold our secret treasure.__"_

Both of them gave each other the same glance - guessing that the treasure was in fact the medallion. As they entered through, nothing but doors to either direction greeted them, each locked shut with a heavy padlock and several chains. Zelda jingled the chains experimentally, the weight enough to tell her that brute force alone would not break the bonds.

"That is it? The trial consists of gathering keys and unlocking doors?" she questioned sceptically.

"Of course not, they'll be a few monsters waiting to ambush you," Link replied, sounding neither glad nor annoyed at the prospect.

"Delightful." Zelda sighed.

Link only chucked in response and lifted the previous door for them both to go through. Only seconds after re-entering the beginning location did Link already had his bow out. The collision of arrow to stone had her looking up to see where exactly it had struck. She had only begun to open her mouth to question the point when two treasure chests fell from seemingly nowhere.

Zelda hesitated, expecting them to contain something unpleasant. Link, however, did not wait to kick them open and uncover the rupees waiting inside.

"Well that's a shame; I thought they'd contain keys."

"I doubt it will be that easy," she said.

"There would be no fun if it was," he joked and headed to the door on the far right.

Zelda watched him for mere seconds before asking, "Where are you going?"

"To the moon. It looks so lonely up there, I thought I'd give it some company."

"Hilarious," she deadpanned.

"You ask a stupid question and you shall be met with a stupid answer," he replied sardonically. "Where do you think I'm going?"

"Would it not make more sense to begin from the left?"

He looked at her amusedly. "Does it matter?"

"No."

Link continued heading to the right.

"But I think left would be a better alternative."

"You know, it's called right, because it's the _right_ way to go."

Zelda mirrored his movements, but in the opposite direction. "And yet, when I looked at the floor plans of temples, most items were acquired from the left."

Link looked over at her, the bemused smile never once waning. "Odd, because I usually get things from everywhere."

"And you're an expert on temple structure?"

He considered the question pensively. "No, actually. I've only been through two defined temples, all the rest were cities, mines, ruins, prisons or palaces." Then he grinned. "Which is more than you, so in this scenario, I suppose I am the expert."

"Very well, but I'm still going left," she responded. She was beginning to realise that many of her conversations with Link were the most random she had ever had. If not also sometimes rather pointless. It did not truly matter which way they went, but so accustomed was she to many unquestionably following her judgement that Link's other plans was actually refreshing. It probably should have annoyed her that he was not as patriotic as she had claimed to Aveil, but if anything, to have such a petty disagreement over meaningless things made her smile.

"Then you can go left, I'll head right and who knows, maybe we'll meet in the centre," he called to her.

"Fine," Zelda said nonchalantly and went to open her chosen door. At a leisurely pace, she opened the door to another room coated in sand. She could guess that the grounds were old, but the amount of sand everywhere was ridiculous. She missed the sight of vegetation.

Musing over the lack of greenery, Zelda all but forgot she was in a trial as she walked forward until a blade whipped by her head. Only fast thinking had her ducking and rolling to safety and reaching for her own knife.

Eyes focused on the two lizard-like creatures, she didn't hear the whir of machinery stimulated to life. Instead, she only saw the bolt of light from her peripheral and quickly dived to avoid it, only to dart forward again when flames rose behind her.

Constantly moving to avoid the three different dangers, Zelda only partially regretted having chosen left. She was far more concerned on not getting charred to death or a blade stuck in her anatomy to give it much more thought.

Her small knives were enough to dispatch the walking lizard-like things with well-placed blows, but against the laser-shooting eye machine, they hardly created a dint. Staying well out its range, she struggled to think of a way to combat it. Knowing that blades were ineffective, that out-ruled most of her weapons. But she still had her whip.

Working quickly, she unwound it from her forearm and attached it round the head of the machine. Exerting as much force as physically possible, she tugged. With the groan of metal bending, its head came soaring off easier than she had expected. The abrupt loss of her whip's attachment left her reeling to find her footing, but she watched as the head landed close to the body. Zelda was not ready for the explosion that followed and for the umpteenth time, she fond herself crouching to the floor and shielding her face.

When at last the room was as silent as she had found it, she laughed breathily. Rising from her position, she wondered how she could have been so blind as to not notice the enemies before. Reminding herself to be more observant of her surroundings, she made her way to the chest - which she was sure had not been there previously - and uncovered a key. Using the end of the bandages on her arm to tie the key onto, she moved cautiously into the next room.

Having learnt from the previous ordeal, Zelda waited at the door as she scanned the area. First glances led to the belief nothing was amiss, but she would not fall privy to such thinking. Her steps slow and hesitant, she inched further into the room and was met with an ear-splitting howl.

Unlike many other monsters she had encountered, she knew of Wolfos from tales of past heroes. Their origins were unknown, but many believed that they were a product of experimental magic. Resembling a wolf more than anything, Zelda did wonder why their name was derived Wolf and Fossa.

Having a background on some of their history was no aid to Zelda though and she mentally scolded herself for becoming distracted. It didn't take her long to realise why they had half the name of a cat when its extended claws raked out towards her.

She had already lost many of her throwing knives to the room before, yet she somewhat doubted an item so small would fare well against such a large animal. Still, she threw a shuriken at its eye, cringing when it howled in a near shriek, but no less amazed that despite being partially blinded, it continued to stalk towards her.

Still, she was determined not to be undermined by a beast of magic. Waiting until it struck for her again, she dodged at the last second. Manoeuvring under its outstretched limb with her dagger in hand, she sunk the blade into its back with the hope of spearing its heart. But luck was not on her side as it yelped and spun for her, teeth gleaming with saliva.

Zelda was running out of options and with the room being completely barren, nothing gave her any inspiration. With the beast moving too fast, close range was risky at best, fatal at worst. She dived to the ground to miss its snapping jaws, but her momentary relief was gone as quickly as it had came.

Another howl joined that of the first.

Her mouth threatened to drop as she observed the much larger and much more terrifying white Wolfos that ambled towards her. Even though its eyes bore no pupil, the malicious intent was unmistakable. Now was the time she truly regretted not having gone with Link.

She needed a sword, badly. Though she would have preferred something akin to Link's sword, even her thin rapier would have aided her… Hadn't she taken it with her? Whilst still moving in a random direction and using her right hand to throw whatever she could at the Wolfos, her left felt out for the rapier in her shadows. As her fingers clasped around the hilt, she nearly cried out in triumph.

Compared to the size of the Wolfos, the blade was pathetic. But she knew it was more powerful than it looked. Being light on her feet, she nimbly avoided the blows of the two Wolfos and slashed at every inch she could reach. She was neither as graceful or as mighty with a blade as Link was, but her hits struck true and soon the grey Wolfos fell at her feet.

Her gaze now solely upon the white one, the adrenaline that pumped through her veins swarmed her senses. In the few occasions she had seen Link battle, she had often watched as he would twirl his sword in his grasp. Being a spectator, she had thought him insane. Such cockiness was certainly a sure way to lead to decreased defence. Yet for some inexplicable reason, she had the urge to spin her rapier. And so she did, her audacious display of flagrance beckoning the beast closer.

Zelda stood, unmoving as it heeded her taunts and barrelled for her. She smiled as the Wolfos jumped and she raised the rapier up. The blade sunk effortlessly into its chest, its own downward momentum securing its dastardly fate. She braced herself as the weight sank onto her and used both her hands to push the blade up further into its body. Struggling under the weight, she teetered as she tried to stabilise her centre, but it proved too much for her smaller frame.

Abandoning her rapier, she let her body drop to the side whilst taking care to avoid being crushed by the beast. As it burst into smoke as its companion had, Zelda fully collapsed onto the sand, her chest heaving with every breath and sweat clinging to the loose tendrils of her hair.

It was several long moments before she rose into an upright position and inspected the grazes she had acquired. They were numerous, but they were not deep and so she left them alone.

Picking up her rapier and keeping it in her hand, she turned to door, expecting it to be free from the bars keeping it impassable. When she saw that nought had changed, she stopped. Her eyes closed as she gritted her teeth and heaved a sigh. She briefly hoped that it would miraculously open when she looked at the door again, but of course, it didn't.

Zelda stood staring at it, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She had killed two murderous Wolfos, but it hadn't opened? She rubbed her temples against the frustration she could feel mounting. Her eyes scanned laboriously over the floor of the room, and found nothing other than her scattered weapons.

Zelda bit her lip. _There has to be something__…_she thought as she began to search the room more intensively, collecting her various items along the way. She kicked up sand with her feet, hoping for there to be some trap door hidden under it all, all the time reasoning that there had be something she had missed. As the time ticked by, she was becoming increasingly perplexed. _Concentrate,_ she willed herself and breathed deeply before returning to her search.

She had scanned the floor a multitude of times and with nothing to draw her eyes, her gaze moved upwards. Using both her hands and eyes, she looked for anything that appeared unusual as her hands ran across the wall. She crouched low and jumped high to reach as much of the brickwork she could. Twice, she used this method and on both accounts, her meticulous search yielded nothing.

Zelda stood against one of the walls, undoubtedly confounded. She shifted her position on the wall, wishing it was like one of the suspense novels she had once read; that the wall was in fact a glamour that she would unsuspectingly fall through to another room. Her eyes widened, considering the off-hand thought in greater depth. Glamours were predominantly used by the Sheikah, but they were not exclusive to only the Shadow folk.

Silently willing that she was right, she let her eyes become unfocused on the surroundings. As though waiting for an object to rise to the surface of water. When at last the very far corner to her left shifted and swirled, the once brick wall now a clear passage, Zelda exhaled in relief.

The height was unreachable when she held her hand up to gauge the distance, but a run up would aid her. She placed her rapier back in the protection of her shadows and crossed to the other side of the room - the gap amongst the bricks directly in her view. She sprinted forward and as soon as she was within two feet, she pushed her feet hard against the floor and lifted into the air. Clearing the jump easily, she tucked herself into a roll - going over her shoulder rather than her head - and stood back up in the new area.

And of course, there was what she had spent at least a good half hour looking for - the switch. Zelda stomped her foot onto it, exerting more pressure than needed, and immediately the whir of the door unlocking sounded. "About time," she muttered to herself, but there was a triumph to her words.

Preparing to head back to the opened door, it was only as she turned that she saw the other door before her. Curious as to where it would lead, she headed through and found herself atop a curved stone path. Four ghastly statues came into her view, but her sights were not on them. Rather she focused on the chest at the end of the path.

Another key added to the first, Zelda was halfway back to the door when the thwack of an arrow had her looking down, certain she would find Link.

As the platform below continued to move, she soon noticed the Hero carelessly loading his bow and firing. There was a simultaneous awe and irritation in her gaze that he could aim with such a lazy nonchalance, but still acquire a perfect hit. She was proficient with a bow, but even she still needed to concentrate.

When the platform he stood on ceased its moving, he turned to look at her with a grin. "Came to watch the show did you?"

"Actually, I had no idea where this room would lead. But from my standing, it's not a bad view," she said with a laugh.

"'Not a bad view'?" he repeated in mock shock. "This is probably the best view you've had since deciding to go left."

"You are more visually appealing than a white Wolfos I'll admit."

"Wolfos? See, you should have came right. The worst I've had are Stalfos," he replied, moving to open the chest that had appeared only moments before.

"Perhaps, but how many keys do you have?" Zelda asked.

Link held up the most recently located key. "With this one, that makes four."

"And is this your last room?"

"Yep," he announced, popping the P.

"Then you'll have to wait whilst I continue going left. There are rooms still to be explored," she told him.

Even from the distance, she could see his eyebrow quirk in question. "I've gone through four rooms, which included crossing a sea of fire, and you've only killed some Wolfos? What in Hyrule have you been doing?"

"Have you ever tried to kill those beasts with a thin rapier? It's considerably harder than what you may think," she answered, feeling the need to defend her strength.

"You might be surprised to hear that I haven't actually, but I'll be sure to give it a go sometime," he informed mockingly.

Zelda crossed her arms, positive that he was smirking, and began to turn back to face the door. "I'll meet you back in the beginning room," she said dismissively.

Link chuckled. "Try not to take too long."

She narrowed her eyes at him, moving further to the exit. "We can't all be as powerful or have the level of expertise that you do."

"I'm just too perfect," he sighed dramatically, but she was able to tell it was in jest.

"I think you'll find the title of perfection belongs to me," Zelda replied, grinning beneath her veil. She didn't believe it such ridiculous ideals, but she enjoyed the banter.

"My, my, aren't you conceited?" Link remarked.

"And you're not?" she replied, her hand on the door.

"It ain't conceited if it's true!" he yelled back humorously as she disappeared back through the door, chuckling as she did.

* * *

As it were, the room following on from where she had fought the Wolfos had only taken little over a few minutes to search. Three large, grey gelatinous masses had occupied the room, but her rapier had made quick work of them. Though they had been nothing difficult, it had still been disappointing to only uncover menial things. Other than being considerably richer than when she started, she held no more keys than previously.

With only two keys hanging from her bandages, Zelda ventured back into the central room which contained the three doors. She was unsurprised to see Link already leaning against one of the pillars, idly drumming his fingers atop his crossed arms.

"How many keys have you got?" he inquired as she approached him.

"Two. I searched the entire place, but there was nothing more to be found."

Link nodded. "Six should be enough. I couldn't find any others either, so my guess would be that's the lot of them."

Zelda made a noise of agreement and headed towards the central door, only to face the dilemma; "Which way do we go?"

Link laughed. "I hadn't though about this. Considering right yielded more keys, I'd go with that. But I also think that streak of good fortune won't last."

"So left it is?" she inquired.

"Maybe. There is a possible certainly of likelihood."

Zelda raised a brow. "That makes no sense."

"Exactly. It sums up the ambiguous nature of the task set before us."

At that, she chuckled and unthreaded one of the keys from her wrist. Yet before putting it into the lock, she paused and looked at the other key hanging from her wrist. "The keys are absolutely identical."

"So?"

"If they are all exact copies, then surely only one would be needed to work as a skeleton key. Which then makes me wonder what the point of venturing through several different rooms was," she pointed out.

"As annoying yet useful that would be, I doubt that'll be the case," Link said.

"One way to find out," Zelda said as she fitted the key into the lock. It was a curious combination of irritation and relief that followed when the key didn't budge. She was relieved that the exploration had been for _something_, but her following sigh was at how much more complicated the task had become.

And thus began the tedious method of fitting every key into the lock until finally hearing a click.

When at last the key turned, the lock and key disintegrated into nothing more than ash, disappearing before touching the ground. As she raised her hand to the door, it rumbled and lifted of its own accord. It was not something she had regular contact with, but the door's own opening did not startle her. It was the sounding of flapping that permeated the air that did.

Acting in reflex, they backed against the wall, both with equal looks of surprise on their features. Yet Link recovered far quicker than she and in the time it took for Zelda to locate her rapier, Link had already disposed of the bats, the screeches and batting of wings vanishing into puffs of smoke.

"That was unexpected," Zelda remarked.

"Be grateful they were only Keese. Nasty bite, but they don't do much damage."

Zelda nodded and proceeded to the next door, and slid her rapier through one of her belts. It was not the most comfortable place for it to be; bumping unsheathed against her thigh, but she turned it so that only the flat side made any contact.

She had only unlocked one door so far, yet already she was tired of searching through the keys. It would be a lengthy process, but one that would at least become less time consuming as more keys were used.

As the following click sounded this time, Zelda immediately took hold of her rapier and aimed her eyes to the ceiling, recalling Aveil's very charming words. Other than the cuts and grazes lining her skin, there would be no more blood drawn if she could help it.

It wasn't until the cricking of something - sounding both spider and insect like - caught her attention that she looked down. One glance at its orange skin and beady eyes was enough for Zelda to impale it with her sword. With both Link's and her sword in action, there was very little room to swing without risk of harming one another. Instead, they resorted to stabbing the things, which she thought of as being disfigured jumping crabs. It soon came to her realisation that she needed a glossary of monster names.

They weren't hard to dispatch, but it was a nuisance and Zelda was relieved to see the last one dissolve into smoke. Covered in black ichor, she held her blade out and hit it against the wall. Though she could deal with blood without care, the black gooey substance was certainly repulsive enough to make her lips turn up in disgust.

Whilst she cleaned most of it off, Link had already begun working on the door and had it unlocked when she walked nearer. Using the hand he held his sword in, Link pressed his hand against the wood and like the others, it rose without any more input.

Zelda made to step forward when Link suddenly caught her round the waist and pulled her behind him, throwing his shield up in a blur of silver. She heard the ring of arrow heads against the metal and peered round to see what had fired them.

Their short stature and squished features allowed her to recognise them instantly: Moblins. At least twelve had formed a line to the far side, each taking consecutive turns to fire the arrows so that it appeared the attack was endless. Though their method was clever, Zelda couldn't help but find it amusing how they only aimed for Link's shield.

He seemed to realise that as the same time as she, for the next thing she knew, he had thrust the shield into her arms and grabbed the knife from the sheath on her back.

Zelda only had time to grab the handle before Link was already throwing her blade into the throat of one of the Moblins. She made to follow behind him, but the arrows still pelting into the shield had her hesitating. The remaining Moblins soon became aware of the change in positions, now turning their bows towards Link. Zelda felt her eyes widen and completely abandoning the shield, she took out her own knives and threw them into the throat of the nearest Moblin.

Now attentive to both the Hylians participating, the Moblins arrows flew in random directions and Zelda found herself either ducking or throwing her needles, stars or knives. When at last she was close enough, she used her rapier to cut through the creatures, able to cut down more than one each time. Every few moments, she glanced over at Link, and despite the situation, she found herself watching him as he effortlessly cut through the arrows, their shafts split cleanly into two. That was until the head an arrow sliced across her forearm, the sting making her hiss in pain. She wasted no time in driving her rapier through the culprit.

At last, as the final the Moblin dropped, the sound muffled by the sand, Zelda retrieved her weapons. From her peripheral, she watched Link pick up any spare arrows and place them into his quiver. Much like herself, he too had cuts that were red with blood, but they were skin-surface. And considering there was a further three rooms to venture through, the wounds were not serious enough to warrant time being wasted on treatment.

"It appears it is not only I who have been susceptible to making poor decisions," Zelda said.

"It is motive that gives character to the actions of a man," replied Link sagaciously.

"Mm-hmm," she hummed. "You would sound far more astute if you were not reciting archaic words."

"Killjoy," he muttered, but his grin was disported.

"You could have been embedded with arrows due to your impulsive actions," Zelda pointed out, overlooking his smile, charming though it was.

"I knew what I was doing; I've done it thousands of times before."

"All the same, you should concentrate more on planning your actions before executing them," she rationalised.

Link gave her a lazy grin. "I tend to prefer living in the moment rather than planning for an uncertain future."

Zelda continued to look at him. "Surely you see how plans can be beneficial?"

"Of course I do," he agreed, moving to the next door. "But right now, I have no indication what's behind this door. For all I know, there could be twenty-foot serpents, or a hundred Stalfos. And seeing how I don't know, what use would planning do? Yet, if I did know there were say, two Darknuts awaiting us, I'd tell you to get a blade out because shuriken stars sure as hell won't do anything against them." With that, he stepped closer to the door, waiting it for it to fully rise before continuing forward to be met with whichever foe was awaiting them.

Only a step behind, she did not immediately see what the next room held, but could hear the thudding footsteps of something decidedly larger than Moblins.

"Well what do you know, turns out I was partially right!" Link said, rather too joyously for the occasion.

Though she was undoubtedly grateful to not see hundreds of them, the sight of three Stalfos was neither reassuring nor pleasant. Though having seen several depictions of them in heavy tomes, nothing could have prepared her for the sheer size of them. Even though Link was taller than she, the Stalfos still loomed over him, their fleshless heads forever baring a sinister grin.

Again wishing that her rapier was far larger, Zelda avoided the Stalfos Link was preoccupied with and met the sword of the one aiming for her. As she was forced to ground herself to push the sword back, she realised that her thin blade would be no match for its brute strength. Coupled with its shield and broadsword, the Stalfos made for a fierce opponent.

Zelda jumped back as it swung for her, the air whooshing past in a gust. Quickly, she scanned for any points of weakness in its front. She watched as it swung, thinking then would be the time to attack, but its shield drew closer to its body, deterring any blows. With any means of engagement from the front impossible, Zelda switched her focus to its back, and constantly turned to keep it from striking her.

Taking to the floor, she rolled between its legs, coming out of the roll directly behind it. Wasting no time, she shifted into a stance no further than a hips width apart, and placing her weight onto her leading leg, she spun in a full circle, bringing her right leg round in a sharp kick as she twisted her body. The force of her kick shattered its scapula, and with its shoulder blade now clearly broken, its humerus dislocated. To her relief, its shield clattered to the ground.

Zelda regretted having not aimed for its sword swinging arm, butshe still hoped it would be more tentative to attack without protection. And so, when it laughed, she was dumbfounded. Mostly because it was a greater disadvantage and also because: "How in Hyrule can it laugh?! It has no organs or brain or anything!"

"Zelda," Link said calmly, his voice coming from behind her. "In case you hadn't noticed; you are currently in a battle for your life. So I suggest you ignore the biology and get fighting!"

Taking note of his words, she made to break its arm using her blade with the hopes of rendering it unable to hold its sword. However, it flung its arm up at the last possible second. Her blade slipped between its ribs and against all possible odds, became jammed. On what exactly, she didn't know, nor did she care to find out as it gave a booming laugh and aimed its sword for her.

She watched the blur of silver rise and before she even had time to react, Link was already one step ahead. With a force far greater than she could muster, Link's own blade collided with the Stalfos head, severing it from its body. Using the same momentum, he twirled the sword effortlessly so that its tip lined with the Stalfos' spine before driving the blade in deep, completely shattering each individual vertebrae.

Zelda watched, almost transfixed at how swiftly and agilely he disposed of the skeleton. But her gaze was interrupted as he yelled, "Get working on the next door!"

With a nod she tore her eyes away from the littering of bones, grasping the keys from his hand and side-stepping the other heaps of bones. Seeing how the enemies were destroyed, she did not understand the need for such panic, but she still worked quickly through the motions of fitting the key into the lock and twisting.

She had only begun to lift the second key when Link was abruptly dragging her to the ground and lifting both his and one of the Stalfos' shields to cover them. Zelda had no time to ask the meaning behind the actions when the deafening explosion of bombs filled the small area. With the shield obscuring her vision, she only felt and heard the bombs going off and the bones being incinerated.

When at last the racket subsided, Link lowered the shields and nodded, satisfied. When he turned to her, she gave him a questioning look. "What was the need for bombs?"

"Stops them from reassembling," he explained.

Her expression was a mix of intrigue and surprise. "They posses the ability, despite having broken their bones beyond repair?"

He gave a short laugh. "Yep and damn is it annoying. Hence blowing them up into smithereens."

"Certainly an efficient method, if not rather risky in so small an area," she said, standing up as Link did the same, both brushing any dust from their clothes.

"It was why I wanted you to open the door, so we could have escaped the blast a lot better. But plan B worked just as well."

Zelda smiled, glad he was able to immediately think of an idea. "Thank you, by the way."

Link glanced at her. "What for?"

"For having power where I did not. I provided no input in that battle and thus I am grateful that you were there."

He only shrugged. "I'm guessing you're not used to battling enemies with no muscles to sink blades into?"

"Unfortunately so," she admitted as her eyes dropped to her whip. Even if unable to efficiently use close range contact, she still could have disarmed the Stalfos. Her eyes cast down, she caught sight of the Stalfos' blade. Yet even as she considered lifting it, she could deduce that its weight would not be one comfortable for her. "When fighting foes as large and protected as them, I am not as powerful as you."

Link chuckled as though in disbelief. "Everyone has power Zelda, it's how we use it that makes us strong."

Zelda regarded him curiously. "You're rather philosophical today."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all," she replied. "I only think it odd that I have struggled to concentrate since arriving here and have been subject to more poor decisions than I care to admit to. Not to be haughty, but I am sure I do not usually fall prey to such things. But you have not been privy to such changes; you are still as courageous and adroit as always."

Link's expression was contemplative. "I wouldn't be sure about that. I'm tired and fed up of unlocking doors and beating whatever is waiting. And it's only because I'm trying to impress you that I'm acting determined-"

"Impress me?" she interrupted before he could continue.

"Bad judgements and difficulty thinking before I act should be added to that list…" he trailed.

"Link," she said softly, "you have already impressed me on more than one occasion. You needn't concern yourself with trying to obtain my approval. If anything, it is I who should be trying to prove to you that I am powerful and wise."

He sighed as she spoke, but as she finished, he looked at her, confused. "You're already both of those things," he tried to say, but Zelda shook her head.

"You watched me cry because of a nightmare. That does not induce images of strength and robustness."

"Why are you so concerned with perfection recently, you surely know that you're incredible?" he queried.

"Any why are you so worried about my perception of you when I already have the highest regard for you?" she countered, only then registering his compliment.

He didn't reply, but instead exhaled deeply, a smile touching his lips. Eventually, he said, "Even with a veil, your blush is so easy to spot."

Zelda tugged the fabric up higher before crossing her arms stubbornly. "I am not blushing."

With a sly grin, he moved closer to her. "Really?" he remarked and in a moment so fast, she only saw his hand as a blur, he reached to tug her veil down. Zelda twisted away from him but not before he succeeded in seeing her face.

"Link!" She made to reprimand him, but there was only humour in her voice. As she reached up to pull her veil back up, he caught her hands and held them to her sides. "You can let go of me…"

"I will, but only if you keep the veil down," he bargained.

"Whatever for?"

"So I can see when you're smiling," Link told her.

And once again, a blush rose in her cheeks, much to his amusement and to her chagrin. "Much as I can see the logic behind that reasoning, you have not said why."

He released her hands, but did not move away from her. "Other than you having a gorgeous smile, there is no real reason. You were becoming far too serious, so I thought I'd inject some humour."

Zelda chuckled and used her now free hand to place it on his cheek. "I think I need to elevate you into Dukedom so to make you a member of my court. I could use your humour when topics become grim."

He gave her a rakish grin. "I'll have to decline, a noble's life is definitely not my idea of fun."

"A shame, but I doubt the noblemen would take warmly to you either," she said with a laugh and ran her hand across the growing stubble on his jaw.

"Ah, I'm much too roughish for their liking," Link noted with fake regret.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," she said and finally stepped away from him to unlock the next door. "I find the ruggedly handsome look to be rather becoming on you." She grinned at his surprise before tugging her veil up and raised her hand to signal the door to open.

Link's optimistic nature had amplified her own mood and she stepped through with confidence. Even as a chorus of howls rippled the air, Zelda was not perturbed. Knowing now that her rapier was efficient enough, she took it into her hands and stalked towards the Wolfos.

Recalling how the others had fought, she matched up her previous encounter to now. She was observant of their attacks and after noting they were right handed, she ensured her footing was so that she could easily dodge any upcoming swipes. Though it was not any easier to fight than before, Zelda did find it less troublesome to evade its attacks when expectant of its manoeuvres. However, when it changed its dominant hand to its left paw, Zelda found herself reanalysing its technique.

Twice it lunged for her, its longest teeth the length of her finger, and each time Zelda only narrowly avoided being clamped between its jaws. Mindful of the spontaneous strikes, she never once let her guard drop.

With time, she soon developed an understanding of how best to defeat it so that when it struck out with its right paw, she ducked and sliced her blade across its torso. As she landed more cuts to its abdomen, its power became less and less until at last, she sunk her blade into its heart. Its howl cut off as its body fell limp and sagged to the floor as she ripped her blade out.

Link had taken to fight the only other one, and though it was a larger white one, he killed it with ease far quicker than she.

"That almost appeared too easy for you," said Zelda.

"It is when you simply deflect their blows with a shield and strike them whilst they're recovering," Link explained.

"I should have given you only my rapier then."

He only chuckled and moved hopefully towards what was presumed the final door as only one key was left. Zelda readied her blade and checked that her weapons were secure. She did not know what would greet them in the next chamber, but with each enemy becoming progressively more difficult, she was in anticipation of the next foes.

Upon entering, the first thing she noted was the size of the room and how it was far larger by comparison to those previous. Then she saw the four, heavily armoured monstrosities before her.

"Darknuts," Link muttered with a frown. And yet, despite the grimace, he rotated his sword in his grasp, his eyes shining with the promise of a challenge.

"They look delightfully fun," Zelda murmured. Unlike him, she felt her mouth go dry at the sight of them. Though she could see no signs of eyes in their helmets, each one of them turned towards the Hylians. Their slow, weight-laden steps reverberated in the chamber.

"Just do _not_ let them hit you," Link warned, his gaze set on the enemies. "And when you get that armour off, remember to duck."

"Anything else?"

Link looked at her, sighing at her lack of shield. "Unless you can find a gap in their armour, don't even try getting too close. I'd say stun them… But seeing how you don't have a shield…"

"I'll find a way," she told him. The Darknuts pounded forward and Zelda grounded herself, watching closely to infer a method of attack.

He nodded without looking at her but she could still see the calculations running through his head. "One more thing," he begun.

"Yes?"

"Don't die." And he charged forward, slamming his shield into the first Darknut in his path.

Long ago, in the warmth of her library, he had once told her of the challenges he had faced during his journey. Of monsters fought and triumphed over and of the skills and techniques that had led him to those victories. In those days, she had found the tales of moves he executed hard to believe, but witnessing him now, she felt privileged to watch him perform manoeuvres that were a combination of grace and power.

So lost in her admiration of the series of moves - how effortlessly he ducked the swing of one and arched in leaps over another, removing helmets in swift blows before following up with strong swings that effortlessly stripped their armour - she did not realise how close a Darknut had approached her until the booming steps alerted her. As she dived to the side, a weapon swung by her head and she watched as red wisps from the end of her braid floated to the ground.

It was then that she adopted an actual battle stance and regarded the foe before her. She had thought the Stalfos tall, but the Darknut made them appear as mice. Her head only reached to its breastplate. Yet, though she felt insignificant compared to its mass, she did not flinch as it drew the sword back. Nor did she cower as it drew closer, its entire presence dominating.

Instead she waited as it raised its sword higher before she rolled. As its weapon thundered against the floor, Zelda immediately used her rapier to tease in-between the gaps of its armour before lifting it clean off, flicking it to some far off corner.

When it turned, she jumped back, giving her the room to circulate and avoid being coerced against a wall. Upon hearing the ear-shattering sound of metal against stone, Zelda did not take her eyes away from the Darknut, but still she saw Link surface from a crouch, a broadsword laying directly behind him.

_So that__'__s what he meant by __"__duck__"__, _Zelda realised, noting to be prepared for such an attack.

Waiting until it again struck its sword out towards her, she used the same manner of rolling behind it to remove it from its armour. With more than two thirds of the black layering scattered throughout the room, Zelda kept circling, waiting for it to execute the same movement again. Yet, much to her despair, it had grown wise of her technique.

Now considerably lighter, it charged forward and she was forced to think fast to avoid its hefty kick. Taking to the floor, she bit back her gasp as its kick was followed by its sword crashing down - barely missing her foot.

_Stun them_, she thought, _but with what?_ Link's shield proved effective for him, but with no such weapon for herself, Zelda had to be creative. Her whip uncoiled, she snapped it out and around the Darknut's weapon and using the extent of her strength, she pulled.

Zelda was never more grateful when the sword clattered behind her, but the relief was only temporary as it unsheathed the sword at its side. Though still clad in some armour, it did nothing to hinder its speed as it lunged for her. With less weight dragging it down, its attacks became nimbler and faster. Instead of using heavy swings, it now opted for measured blows that were far more carefully aimed than before.

Whereas she had felt confident when it was slow and lumbered, now she was biting back her growing panic. She didn't dare meet its sword head-on for she knew a duel would not be to her advantage. And with consideration to both its strength and agility, she didn't risk attempting to attack it from behind.

_Stun it,_ she repeated to herself. _Stun...Stun__…_

Then it clicked. With an increasing urgency, she fumbled through her satchels until she felt the gnarled surface of the small object. Without even pausing to look at the Deku nut, she threw it to the ground, sparking the white flash the nut was known for.

To her utmost relief, it stumbled backwards, bringing its arms and sword up to block its head - presenting Zelda with the perfect time to strike. She brought her rapier up in blinding motions as she used her left hand to continuously throw Deku nuts, ensuring that the Darknut was too blinded to respond. She was not aware how long it took, but eventually, the creature dropped to its knees, its hand releasing its weapon before collapsing to the ground.

And yet, Zelda did not give herself the time to relax. Across the chamber, she could hear the metallic steps of the last Darknut. She realised then that she had left Link to fend off the three other Darknuts and her stomach contracted with guilt. As she quickly ran to his side to offer what assistance she could, she found herself preoccupied with how he only fought with a sword. His left arm was tucked tightly against his chest, and all she could see was red. The deep laceration rendered him defenceless, yet he still persevered determinedly.

Even with her concentration not up to par, Zelda knew that the wound needed immediate treatment and she needed the Darknut gone to give that need. Sprinting in front of Link, she watched the thing arc the sword higher and she brought both her arms up. One to cover Link's eyes from the light, the other she used to slam a Deku nut before the foe.

Most of its armour already removed, Zelda saw her opening and praying it had internal organs, she jumped before lodging her rapier diagonally down through its left shoulder. When it teetered, Zelda went to grasp her dagger at her back, only to recall how Link had taken it but not returned it.

Damning herself for forgetting, she unsheathed the smaller one at her thigh, ready to throw it wherever there was a gap. But, to her immense joy, her weapon was unneeded as much like its brethren, it fell with an almighty bang and blew up into diminutive particles of ash and metal.

With silence finally falling, Zelda breathed out in relief, now feeling the pulling strain of her fatigued muscles. She almost allowed herself to drop to the floor to regain her energy when she thought of Link.

Despite the blood steadily dripping to the floor and the paleness to his complexion, he was grinning. Strained and tired, but beaming. "I suddenly have a much greater appreciation for that Deku nut."

Zelda's reply was between a cough and gasp of incredulity. "You're hurt, but you choose to comment on useful items instead?"

"Because this." His hand rose from the wound slightly to emphasise his point. "Is nothing that can't be solved with a few potions. Whereas those Deku nuts are severely unacknowledged."

Zelda walked closer to him, her answering "ah-huh," highly disbelieving that the abrasion was nothing more than a mere cut. Especially considering how he kept it hidden from her view. There was no need in her opinion to continue acting plucky, not when he so clearly required aid. "Then you will not mind my verdict upon the wound will you."

"It's fine. Though if you could be kind enough to get the potions out of my satchel…"

She grabbed his wrist, darkly satisfied when he yelped. The scolding for undermining ready on her lips, she looked at the jagged skin, only for her eyes to grow wide instead. "Link! How can you be so nonchalant about this?!"

"It's noth-" he began but she cut him off.

"Don't you even dare say that this is nothing! I can see your bloody bone!" she yelled. Distantly she realised that as a healer, such a belligerent approach was highly unprofessional and unneeded. But to act so unfazed by a wound of such magnitude was both foolish and ridiculous.

"One of the Darknuts got a lucky hit is all," he said indifferently.

Zelda only sighed. "Will you stop acting so placid. The battle is over, there is no need for the continuous machoism." He made to refute, but she silenced him with a look. "Sit down and do not even so much as think about moving."

With her mouth set into a firm line, Zelda did at first think of stitches, iodine and gauze, to teach him to be more careful. But not only did look at his draining colour overrule mundane options, but that it would teach him no lesson. She was just as much at fault for leaving him to take the brunt of the force.

Only once he had leaned against the wall did Zelda kneel beside him and inspected the wound. The layers of muscle were the red she had seen earlier, not just blood as she had thought it to be. Only a strong stomach and years of experience kept her calm as she gently lifted his arm, able to see the whiteness of bone against the red. Though a potion would work well, she was concerned at the depth of the wound and she had much faster method for healing.

Far more careful to touch him now, she brought her hand as close to the skin without contact. She used her other hand to keep his arm steady. Quietly but assuredly, she chanted the required spells, the familiar creamy peridot transfusing from her hands to his arm. The process triggered the memories of him in the hospital ward, of the tension she had witnessed in his features and the marks of beasts she had only then heard of. It was somewhat a relief to see him conscious this time as her magic brought the two halves of muscle together. It was a slow effect, but altogether faster than healing through natural means.

Although grimacing, Link showed no other outward signs of pain, but she still numbed his arm. She suspected the adrenaline in his system had acted as a block to the pain, and so she prepared for when those effects would wane.

"Are there any other injuries?" she asked tenderly.

"Only a few cuts and bruises that I can't feel anymore," he replied softly.

Zelda nodded and placed his arm down; contented that it was healing well and that he was regaining colour. "I apologise for shouting. Only to see such a deep lesion and for you to act so unconcerned…" She did not know whether to smile or frown. "Not many are as composed as you, though why you chose to cover it from my view…"

Link gave a slow smile. "I had the suspicion you would worry unnecessarily. I've been through worse, so a potion to sterilise and some bandages would have worked."

Zelda's eyes narrowed at his easy attitude. "I'm grateful you only sustained an injury to your arm. With how indifferently you are treating this, Goddesses forbid how you would react to anything more serious."

"Nothing I haven't been through before," he said with a ghost of a smile. She dreaded to think of all the injuries he had collected over the years. "But I'm still thankful that you're here."

"And I too, am thankful that you are with me. I could not have managed more than one of most of the foes we fought. For you to combat each without problem is rather exceptional," she noted.

"Experience and trial and error," Link stated.

"Both of which I unfortunately lack," she bemoaned.

"But make up for in innovation and magic."

Zelda smiled. "We cannot be perfect."

"Overrated anyway."

She chuckled at that and shifted to take the weight of her knees. "I can agree with that."

"Good, you do need to loosen up sometimes," he told her.

"And you need to stop acting infallible," she chided. "Though I should not have left you with three of the Darknuts, you did not have to engage all of them."

Link only smirked and settled further against the wall, closing his eyes. "I enjoy pushing the boundaries."

"So I have noticed," replied Zelda but there was no reprimand in her voice, only a fond perception. "Though currently, you do not look much up to attempting anything."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "I'm content just sitting here."

"There is a sage awaiting us," she reminded.

"The sage can hold on for a little longer."

Zelda sighed with a smile. "Are you tired?"

"A little bit, yeah," he said, adding a yawn for effect. "I wouldn't mind sleeping."

She scoffed, "Do you want me to come and cuddle you too?"

A devious smile took root on his mouth as his eyes opened and lazily trailed over her. "Well, now that you mention it…"

She only just evaded his right arm sweeping out to catch her around the waist, laughing as she did. "You're clearly awake enough if you can make sudden movements," Zelda pointed out as she stood up before stepping backwards. Just to ensure he didn't attempt the same move again.

Link exhaled wistfully as he followed suit and rose to his feet. "Shame it didn't work."

Zelda did not comment, but humour still danced in her eyes. Seeing that he was standing stably, and that his complexion was healthy - she would not have forced him to move if not - Zelda held her hand before the final door. Unlike the rest, there was no key and she took it to be a positive sign.

She already believed the blue portal to be awaiting them in the next room and so the agglomeration of cerulean light was of no revelation to her, though it was a welcome sight.

"Are you ready?" Zelda inquired, her eyes on the still healing wound on Link's arm. Though nothing more than a puckered pink line, she did worry about his fatigue. Magic of every level was draining both to the caster and beholder. She did not want him collapsing in the Chamber of Sages.

"I'm perfectly fine," he assured.

Though the blue light did not allow for correct measurements of physical appearance, his voice was strong as was his demeanour. Still, she relied on her earlier overview to make a judgement; considering Link had the tendency to underplay his injuries.

Zelda nodded and with him beside her, they both entered the portal. Though having encountered the effects of warping several times before, she still found the jolt of her stomach rather unpleasant.

Likewise, though she had stood previously in the very chamber she did now, she was no less dazzled by the endless roars of waterfalls that did not disrupt the calm or soft enveloping blackness that contrasted the light. _Perfect balance_, she thought.

Just as Gor Coron had, Aveil rose from the light that circulated the yellow medallion, an exuberant grin bright upon her features. As she regarded the two Hylians, her grin morphing into a smirk, Zelda instantly became cautious of what Aveil was thinking.

The Gerudo pointed a finger at them, her other hand resting atop her hip. "By Din, will you two just get together already! It's practically torture watching you both!"

"Not perhaps the most appropriate sentiments from a Sage who works in light's stead," Zelda remarked, not at all surprised by the woman's brazen language, but unable to prevent a blush growing on her cheeks.

"I'm only saying what many probably think," Aveil cackled. "Considering how many poor decisions you were making, I hoped hooking up with handsome here would be a wise one."

"There was a reason behind the less sensible judgements?" Zelda inquired, ignoring all else said.

"Well duh." The Gerudo's eyes rolled before she sighed. "The Solar Plexus does lend itself to poor concentration and judgments, so I guess I can't blame you in that respect."

"It would clarify many of the different emotions displayed by either Link or myself," Zelda said, "though surely there are more than those few?"

"Power, perfectionism, and blah di blah," Aveil said listlessly. "Do you really want me to name them all?"

"That won't be needed," Zelda said, knowing that the both of them had been concerned with perfectionism amongst others.

The Gerudo nodded and grinned, her amber eyes bright with mirth. "I'm happy you kids pulled through, even with all that crazy stuff happening. And what's even better - I've got a celebration for you waiting at the desert!"

She laughed and before either could reply, she raised her hands, the blinding light morphing into the yellow fire medallion. The effect were identical to the Earth medallion, apart from the yellow light that engulfed the Hylians, centred just below their ribcage. And just as it had occurred then, the yellow deepened through the spectrum until becoming blue.

"Even here, I'll still be rooting for you both!" was the last either of them heard before they were swept out of the chambers in a crystal of blue.

* * *

Outside the fortress where they landed, the sun was setting over the desert, making the heat far more tolerable than the overbearing morning. True to her word, as Zelda looked round, she could see the preparations for the celebration Aveil had mentioned. Yet, what surprised her far more was the pleasant smiles the Gerudo women offered despite Zelda still being clad as Sheik, or even their calls of, "Hey Newbies!"

Though the festivities were in full swing, Zelda did not feel in the mood. Nor did she expect Link was either judging by the dark circles ringing his eyes. She personally would have preferred rest before departing. Yet she mused whether the Gerudo would still be as accommodating without Aveil's presence. Even with their amicable nature and the Gerudo token in her possession, she did contemplate how far the trust was extended.

As one of the woman separated from the masse towards them, the Sheikah remained stationary, waiting for the Gerudo to speak first.

"Aveil already told us who you are, and if you can treat us with respect, then we will show you the same treatment."

"Though we did not begin cordially, it is my hope that the past can be left in the past. You have accepted us into your midst and we will not display ignominy," Zelda said.

The Gerudo smiled and though pleasant enough, Zelda found her calculating features almost vulture-like. "Excellent. I'll happily invite you to join our celebrations. Once you're both changed that is."

Zelda glanced at Link, her gaze questioning if he had any qualms with the events, but he only smiled and shrugged.

"We did not bring clothes accommodating to this heat," she told the woman.

"Well lucky for you both that we do." The Gerudo grinned and gestured for them to follow her back into the fortress.

And as they did, speaking idly of the trials surmounted, the ominous croak of a raven echoed above them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
